Uri Beautiful Neighbour
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: "astaga hyung, dia tetangga baru kita?" / "aku kesal hyung,Kris hyung mempermalukan aku.." / Sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall/ EXOfic. Kaibaek/Krisbaek/Hunbaek. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour

Author : Lee Eun Ho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan?Kris Wu

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Other cast :

Krystal Jung

Pairing : Kaibaek/ Krisbaek / Hunbaek

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : MTM (mau tapi malu#plak)

Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall

Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

a/n : -

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak muda itu terlihat sangat gelisah. Tak henti-hantinya ia berjalan mondar-mandir dalam apertemen mewahnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangannya. Ia menoleh cepat ketika seorang lelaki yang tampak seumuran dengannya berlalu sambil menarik beberapa koper. Wanita tersebut membantu lelaki yang tidak lain adalah suaminya membawa koper-koper itu keluar apertemen.

" yoebo..?" panggil wanita itu sambil membantu sang suami memasukan koper ke dalam bagasi mobil

" ne yeobo?" jawab sang suami singkat

" anak kita belum juga pulang.. dan kita harus berangkat sekarang" kata wanita itu gusar

" kita tunggu saja sampai dia pulang" jawab sang suami dengan tenang masih konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya

" kau mau kita ketinggalan pesawat?" jawab wanita itu ketus

" eomma" wanita paruh baya itu berbalik ketika mendengar suara lembut memanggilnya

" ne Kristal chagi?" jawab wanita itu. Yang dipanggil Kristal hanya bergelayut manja pada lengan wanita itu

" eonni bilang tak perlu menunggunya, dia masih ada urusan disini, dia akan menyusul besok.." kata gadis itu manja

" baiklah, oppamu? kau sudah memberitahunya kalau kita akan pindah ke Seoul?" Tanya wanita tadi yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Kristal si gadis manja itu

" sudah, dia bilang akan menjemput di Bandara.." jawab Kristal

" apa dia sudah mencari rumah baru untuk kita?" Tanya wanita itu lagi

" ne, sudah.. dia sudah mengurus semuanya.." eomma Kristal hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban putirnya

" baiklah, masuklah ke mobil, Senwu akan mengantar kita ke Bnadara.."kata eomma Kristal. Kristal menarik napas berat

" selamat tinggal California, selamat tinggal Amerika.." lirihnya dan mengikuti sang eomma masuk ke mobil

.

.

SKIP TIME

Ckiiiitttt

Suara ban mobil berdecit nyaring membuyarkan konsentrasi lelaki tinggi dan barwajah bak pangeran. Ia sedang mengkutak-katik ipadnya ketika mendengar suara berisik diluar. Dengan cepat Ia meletakkan ipad itu di sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tatapan tajamnya menatap heran seklaigus penasaran pada kegiatan dua, atau tiga atau empat orang di luar sana.

" eh? seperti orang yang baru pindah rumah" gumamnya pada siri sendiri. Di depannya terlihat lelaki paruh baya yang tengah menurunkan beberapa koper dari bagasi moblil audi hitam. Lelaki tinggi itu melirik rumah mewah bercat abu-abu gelap dan merah yang tepat berada di sebelah rumahnya. Ia tahu kalau rumah yang masih satu komplek dengan rumahnya itu memang dijual. Dan mungkin saja, keluarga lelaki paruh baya ini yang membelinya.

Satu persatu orang yang ada di dalam mobil audi itu turun dari mobil. Seorang gadis lumayan tinggi dengan hotpants sangat pendek dan kaos putih longgar yang mempertontonkan bahunya keluar terlebih dahulu sambil memegang botol air mineral kemudian disusul dengan wanita paruh baya. Lelaki tinggi nan tampan yang sedang memperhatikan keluarga itu dari balik pintu tertagun sejenak. Mata elanganya menatap lekat pada satu titik yang berada jelas di depannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan mata yang tak berkedip sedikitpun

" cantiknya.." gumamnya masih tanpa berkedip

" KRIIISSS HYUUUUNG" lelaki tampan tadi terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar seseorang memekik tepat di telinganya

PLETAK

Dan jitakan manis ia luncurkan dengan sayang di atas kepala lelaki yang sudah mengganggu aktivitas cuci matanya

" sakit hyung, kenapa menjitakku?" sungut sang pengganggu

" diamlah Wu Sehun, kau tidak lihat aku sedang asik saat ini.." kata lelaki yang bernama Kris itu. Ia kembali menatap titik yang menurutnya sangat indah yang kini sedang membantu lelaki paruh baya tadi mengeluarkan koper dan beberapa barang

" kau lihat apa sih hyu- woa cantiknya.." reaksi sang adik tidak jauh beda dengan kakaknya ketika melihat apa yang membuat kakaknya begitu asik.

" astaga hyung, dia tetangga baru kita.. ?"

" sepertinya.." jawab lelaki bernama Kris itu singkat

" wah, kita bisa cuci mata setiap hari.." sambung Sehun bersemangat. Kris malas menjawab, ia benar-benar sedang asik menatap sosok cantik di hadapannya yang kini sedang membawa koper-koper masuk ke dalam rumah yang berada di sebelah rumahnya.

" aku mau memperbaiki penampilan dulu dan mengajaknya berkenalan.." Seru Sehun semangat dan masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Kris yang masih asik menonton acara pindah rumah itu dari balik pintu. Sepeninggal Sehun, Kris melangakahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan menuju sosok cantik yang sedang sibuk tersebut. Rupanya dia tidak ingin didahului adiknya, Kris tidak perlu memperbaiki penampilan dulu, karena dia merasa kalau dia sudah sangat tampan untuk membuat tetangga baru itu terpesona.

Jongin POV

" aku pulaaang" teriakku malas. Tidak seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang menjawab salamku. Kemana kedua saudaraku? Kris hyung? Sehun-ah? dimana mereka. Ah sudahlah, mungkin saja mereka sedang keluar. Aku melepas sepatuku dan hendak menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, tiba-tiba

BUGH

Aku tersungkur jatuh. Kurasa ada seseorang yang menanbrakku

" aaww" ringisku " Sehun-ah, lain kali kalau kau berlari pasang matamu itu" sungutku pada adikku yang kini membantuku berdiri.

" minahe hyung, aku tarburu-buru, lagipula hyung juga kenapa berdiri di depan pintu?"

PLETAK

aku menjitak kepalanya geram

" aaaww" dan dia hanya meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya

" siapa yang bediri di depan pintu, ini sudah di pinggir pabbo, kenapa juga kau terburu-buru sekali? tanyaku kesal

" aduh, hyung tidak tahu? kita punya tetangga baru hyung, dia cantiiiikk sekali…" kata Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum bodoh

" oeh?" aku hanya menampakan wajah bingung

" aiissh, sudahlah hyung, aku mau tebar pesona dulu, aiiishh, Kris hyung pasti sudah mendahuluiku.." aku hanya melongo dan menyaksikan Sehun yang kini berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju rumah di sebelah rumah kami. Lalu aku mengedikkan bahu malas dan berjalan menuju dapur, aku haus dan aku butuh minum.

Dengan malas aku membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Aku memutar tubuh. Sepertinya aku menangkap seluit seseorang dari kaca yang menjadi dinding rumah kami. Dan benar saja, seorang gadis yang lumayan cantik sedang berdiri di serambi samping rumah yang barada tepat di sebelah rumah kami. Memang komplek rumah kami tidak diberi dinding pembatas di bagian samping, hanya ada dinding dan pagar di depan rumah sepanjang komplek hingga halaman kami tampak satu tapi sangat luas.

Aku menyerngitkan dahi. Apa ini yang dimaksud Sehun tetangga baru kita yang cantik? kalau dia disini, berarti Sehun dan Kris hyung tidak dipedulikan. Aku tertawa kecil. Kasian meraka. Gadis itu tidak melihatku karena memang dinding kaca rumah menggunakan kaca film, orang di luar takan melihat kami yang berada di delam rumah.

Aku mau menyusul kedua saudara malangku itu untuk mengejek mereka. Dengan senyum aku berjalan menuju pintu depan

Ah rupanya disana mereka. Aku melihat kris hyung sedang duduk di teras depan rumah tetangga baru kami sambil tersenyum gugup. Juga ada Sehun yang sedang cemberut disana. Tapi, Sipa itu? Siapa yang sedang diajak bicara Kris hyung itu?

" HYUUUNG!" teriak Sehun padaku sontak membuat Kris hyung dan orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara berbalik seketika.

Aku melihat lawan bicara Kris hyung itu, dia namja atau yeoja? Sepertinya namja, rambutnya pendek sepertiku, tapi rambutnya lurus dan tampak halus dengan warna coklat gelap dan poni lurus yang menjuntai menutupi keningnya. Tapi kenapa dia seperti yeoja? Dia err.. imut, cantik dan juga mungil. apa ini? kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? namja itu tersenyum padaku? senyumnya bahkan sangat manis. Apa benar dia namja?

Aku tersadar dari kegiatanku menatap namja itu ketika ku lihat Sehun menghampiriku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

" hyung, kau tidak mau bergabung bersama kami?" Tanya Sehun

" eh?" aku hanya menyarngitkan dahiku

" itu tetangga baru kita hyung, dia cantik'kan? namanya Baekhyun, kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

Jadi nanmja itu yang dimaksud oleh Sehun tetangga baru yang cantik? Bukan gadis yang ku lihat ketika di dapur tadi? OK, aku tau kalau Kris hyung itu gay, tapi Sehun? ternyata Sehun juga penyuka namja cantik. Berarti cuma aku yang straight di antara anak-anak appa yang tampan-tampan ini.

" tidak Sehun, aku masih suka wanita.." jawabku lemas dan meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dari balik korden aku mengamati Kris hyung dan namja mungil itu serta Sehun yang kini sudah kembali bergabung bersama mereka. Mereka tampak mengobrol akrab. Dan lihat Kris hyung, dia tampak bahagia sekali, matanya tarus berbinar-binar dan menatap lekat namja itu. Aku yakin setelah ini pasti Kris hyung akan menjadikan namja itu kekasihnya? Cih. Aku menutup korden dan berjalan masuk menuju kamarku di lantai dua.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Aku mengerjab ketika ku mendengar suara berat dan berisik menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Pasti Kris hyung pelakunya. ini masih terlalau pagi, dan Ini hari minggu dan tidak ada orang yang kuliah di hari minggu. Sehun juga tidak sekolah di hari Minggu.

" Jongin, segera bangun dan sarapan.." benar'kan itu Kris hyung

" ne hyung, aku sudah bangun.." teriakku dari tempat tidur.

" ceparlah turun Jongin, atau aku akan menyuruh Sehun menghabiskan jatah sarapanmua.." Kris hyung balas berteriak dari balik pintu

" ne.. ne, aku mandi dulu.." jawabku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandiku

.

.

Aku menggosok belakang kepalaku dengan handuk kecil dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi masih dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangku. Sambil bersiul aku menyibak korden yang menutup kaca yang menjadi dinding kamarku. Dan seketika itu aku membeku. Di waktu yang bersamaan, tepat di depan balkon kamarku, seorang namja cantik yang menjadi tetangga baru kami juga menyibak korden kamarnya, bahkan ia keluar berjalan menuju balkon. Sepertinya ia juga baru saja mandi. Terlihat dari rambut coklat gelapanya yang basah dan sedikit berantakan, poninya juga tampak tidak rapi. Ia mengenakan baju kaos putih tipis dengan lengan jangkis yang terlihat.. menggoda.

Aku masih menatap namja itu tanpa berkedip. Sosoknya begitu indah apalagi dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang nampak seperti menyinarinya, membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Dengan mata terpejam, namja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk sedalam-dalamnya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, namja itu membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum manis. Apa ia tersenyum padaku? Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak melihatku. Aku tidak membuka kaca atau jendela kamarku. Jadi tidak mungkin dia melihatku yang sedang topless ini. Tapi dia seperti sedang tersenyum padaku. Dan aku berani bertaruh, itu senyum yang paling manis yang pernah ku lihat. Jika semua orang mempunyai senyum sepertinya, mungkin perdamaian dunia akan lebih mudah terwujud.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku cepat setelah sadar dari keterbekuanku. Aku mengambil bajuku dari lemari dan segera memakai baju. Aku hendak membuka gulungan handukku, tapi aku merasa risih. Sepertinya namja itu sedang melihat padaku. Tidak mungkin. akhirnya aku memutuskan menutup korden kamarku untuk menghilangkan rasa risihku.

.

.

" hyung, Sehun-ah!" panggilku ketika aku sudah tiba di meja makan dan ku dapati meja makan itu kosong.

" hyung, Sehun, kenapa kita belum sarapan?" tariakku lagi. Tidak ada sahutan

" hhhh.." aku berjalan meninggalkan dapur hendak mencari dua saudaraku itu. Dan aku menemukan mereka sedang duduk menghadap dinding kaca di ruang tengah , menatap ke luar. Aku menyerngitkan dahi

" kalian sedang melihat apa?" tanyaku dan mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Di depan kami, namja cantik yang sejak kemarin menjadi tetangga kami sedang duduk di kursi berbentu ayunan yang ada di serambi samping rumahnya sambil bertelpon ria. Kris hyung dan Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap pada namja itu.

" ya! ya! matamu itu Wu Sehun, kau masih kecil, tidak boleh pacaran dulu.." seru Kris hyung dan menjauhkan kepala Sehun yang sudah menempel pada kaca.

" hyung, kau tidak boleh egois.." sahut Sehun kembali menempelkan wajanya pada kaca lagi. Aku memutar bola mata malas

" kalian tidak mau sarapan?" tagurku kesal

" aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat senyumnya Jongin-ah.." kata Kris hyung pelan sambil mengikuti Sehun menempelkan wajanya pada dinding kaca. Astaga, ada apa dengan kedua saudaraku ini?

Aku kembali melihat pada namja itu. Dia sedang tertawa bahagia sambil terus bertelponan. Terkadang ia mempoutkan bibir atau memeletkan lidah atau menjilat bibirnya dan bertingkah imut lainnya. Pantas saja Kris hyung dan Sehun menatap seperti hendak memakannya, dia lucu begitu.

" hyung, ku kira kau straight, kenapa memperhatikan dia juga?" Intrupsi Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku. Tanpa sadar aku juga sudah menempelkan wajahku pada dinding kaca

" eh? aku? aku hanya.. ehehe" Aku buru-buru menarik wajahku dan tersenyum aneh pada Sehun

" huuhh, bikin sainganku bertambah saja .." sungut Sehun kesal

" kau sarapan duluan saja Jongin, dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa menggoda adik Baekhyun-ku, dia punya adik seorang gadis" tambah Kris hyung dengan suara yang tidak jelas. Aku memutar bola mataku lagi. apa itu? Baekhyun-ku?

" kalian tidak sarapan?" Tanyaku lagi sedikit kesal

" aku sudah kenyang Jongin-ah, kalaupun aku ingin makan, yang ingin ku makan adalah dia.." kata Kris hyung lagi. Astaga Kris hyung, aku yakin kalau namja itu tahu kau seperti ini, dia tidak akan mau menjadi kekasihmu

" aku juga hyung.. kami sedang asik, jadi jangan ganggu ne?" Sehun menambahkan seperti urusannya saat ini adalah urusan paling penting di dunia. Aku hanya mencibir

" apa kalian tidak malu, mungkin dia melihat tingkah memalukan kalian dari luar sana.." godaku berharap kedua saudaraku ini mau menghentikan kegiatan menatap namja cantik tetangga baru kami.

" tidak mungkin Jongin-ah, ini bukan kaca transparan.." jawab Kris hyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari namja itu

" iya betul, satu-satunya kaca transparan yang ada di rumah ini hanya di lantai dua termasuk kamarmu hyung.." Sehun menimpali dan aku tersadar seketika

" MWO?" pekikku kaget. Berarti tadi, namja itu benar-benar tersenyum padaku, melihatku menatapnya tanpa berkedip, melihatku topless dan melihatku.. aish jinjja, kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Sambil bersungut-sungut aku meninggalkan Kris hyung dan Sehun. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihat wajahku yang memerah. Aku malu sekali. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu khawatir dua saudaraku itu melihat wajahku yang memerah. Toh mereka sedang sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun mereka.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Author POV

TING NONG TING NONG

Kris menggeram kesal mendengar suara bel yang mengganggu acara menonton kartun favoritnya

" iya sebentar.." Kris bangkit dari sofa dan menuju pintu utama

CEKLEK

" annyeonghasseyo.."

Kris menyerngitkan alisnya melihat makhluk yang kini sedang tersenyum (sok) manis di depannya

" ini ada sedikit pemberian dari kami, semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang rukun.." kata si tetangga baru. Kris mengembil bingkisan dari tangan orang itu

" ah ne, terima kasih Krystal-ssi, kalau mau, silahkan masuk dulu.."

" sama-sama, " jawab si tetangga baru

" ne krystal-ssi.. silahkan masuk" Kris tersenyum lalu mempersilah ia masuk. Krystal mengikuti Kris dari belakang

" silahkan duduk dulu.. kau mau minum apa?"

" tidak usah, tidak perlu repot-repot.. " jawab Krysatal sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedu tangannya cepat

" ah, baiklah, aku ke belakang dulu, mau menaruh ini di kulkas.." kata Kris dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

.

.

" Jongin-ah kau kedatangan tamu.." seru Kris malas ketika melihat Jongin di dapur. Jongin menghentikan acara ngemilnya.

" siapa..?"

" tetangga baru kita, adik Baekhyun-ku, dia cantik kok, aku sedang malas jadi kau saja yang menemani dia ne?" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai mencibir

" huuhh, kau hyung, coba kalau kakaknya yang datang aku ya-"

" aku mendengarmu Jongin.. sudah tidak usah ngomel, cepat ke depan.." potong Kris sebelum Jongin sempat menyelesaikan cibirannya. Jongin kembali mencibir sambil berjalan menjauhi Kris. Kris akan melempat kepala anak itu dengan pisau buah di tangannya tapi Jongin sudah berlari menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

" eheem.." Jongin berdeham pelan ketika melihat seorang gadis sedang terduduk gelisah di sofa merah maroon yang ada di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Gadis itu menoleh pada Jongin dan mengerutkan keningnya. Sudah seminggu mereka pindah ke rumah baru itu dan bertetangga dengan makhluk-makhluk tampan yang membuat Krystal bingung mau memilih yang mana, tapi Krystal belum pernah melihat pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di depannya.

" Aku Jongin, salah satu penghuni rumah ini" Jongin menjawab asal, bingung juga melihat tatapan selidik gadis itu

" oh, Aku Krystal, aku penghuni baru rumah disebelah sana.. dan aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatmu" jawab Krystal sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk rumahanya yang tampak jelas dari kaca yang ada di sampingnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya di depan Krystal. Jongin tersenyum 'tapi aku sudah pernah melihatmu, bahkan juga kakakmu' batin Jongin

"Begitu'kah? Baiklah, salam kenal tetangga baru.." Jongin mengulurkan tagannya sambil tersenyum manis. Krystal sedikit merona dan balas menjabat tangan Jongin. Jongin melepas tangannya dan berdeham kecil

" ehem, Krystal-ssi, kau masih sekolah?" krystal mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pada Jongin

" ne, aku kelas 12 Senior High School.." jawab gadis itu masih terus tersipu

" ouh, kau setingkat dengan adikku Sehun kalau begitu, kau sudah melihatnya..?" Tanya Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasan canggung ini

" Sehun? yang sangat putih itu?" Krystal bertanya sambil menatap lekat Jongin dari atas sampai mbawah. Jongin berdeham lagi. Apa itu? Apa gadis ini sedang menyindirnya?

" mianhe.. aku tidak bermaksud, aku sudah kenal Sehun, dia ke rumah kami hampir setiap saat, oh iya, sekarangpun dia sedang berada di rumah kami, mengobrol dengan oppaku.. " jawab krystal cepat kemudian tertawa paksa. Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya. Sehun ke rumah mereka setiap saat? dan lagi, sekarang Sehun sedang mengobrol dengan tetangga mereka yang cantik itu? Astaga, bocah itu. Sehun kau dewasa sebelum waktunya adik kecil. Kris hyung, kau kalah cepat, batin Jongin

" kau punya saudara laki-laki?" Jongin berlagak terkejut. padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tahu. Entah kenapa, tapi Jongin ingin mencari tahu tentang namja yang sedang digila-gilai kakak dan adiknya itu.

" ne, Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?"

" belum, aku belum sempat ke rumah kalian.."

" benarkah? asal kau tahu saja Jongin-ssi, Kris oppa juga sering ke rumah, yah walaupun tidak sesering Sehun.." Jongin kembali menyerngitkan dahinya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu itu.

" apa yang mereka lakukan di rumahmu sesering itu..?" Tanya Jongin penasaran tapi sebisa mungkin ia buat nada suaranya agar tetap santai

" mengobrol dengan oppaku, tapi menurutku mereka sering berkunjung karena ingin mencari perhatianku, aku curiga mereka mendekati oppaku sebagai akses untuk membantu mereka berkenalan denganku.." Kata Krystal dengan penuh percaya diri sambil mengibas rambutnya ke belakang. Sedangkan Jongin setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

" ne Krystal-ssi, mungkin kau benar.. kau cuma punya satu oppa Krystal-ssi"

" ne, tapi aku masih punya satu eonni, kau belum melihatnya karena dia masih di Amerika, mungkin besok dia ke Seoul.. eonniku itu sangat cantik " Jawab Krystal bangga. Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

" Kalian dari Amerika?"

" benar, aku, appa,eomma dan eonni memang tinggal di Amerika, sedangkan Oppaku tinggal di Jepang, tapi dia tinggal ke Seoul sejak tahun lalu.."jelas Krystal panjang lebar

" ouh begitu.. oppamu itu masih sekolah?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Krystal menyerngitkan dahinya. Jongin nampak sedang mengintrogasi dia. Dan lagi, Kenapa malah membicarakan Oppanya?

" Dia sudah kuliah, tingkat dua.. " Jawab Krystal singkat. Jongin menganga. Jadi namja itu seumur denganku. Aku kira dia masih SMA. Batin Jongin

" Oh begitu, hehe" Krystal hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Baiklah Jongin-ssi aku permisi dulu, datanglah berkunjung ke rumah jika ada kesempatan.. oh iya, aku mau bilang, kau tampan Jongin-ssi.. "kata Krystal sambil mencolek dagu Jongin genit dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongin. Jongin seketika itu merona. Ia jadi salah tingkah dan hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh.

" genit sekali gadis ini" Batin Jongin. Ia mengantar Krystal di depan pintu dan membungkuk kecil kemudian Krystal melangkah meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Jongin menuju rumahnya.

.

.

" kau sudah mengantarkan hadiah kita ke rumah Sehunie chagi?' Tanya eomma Krystal ketika melihat anak gadisnya muncul dari pintu depan.

" ne eomma.." jawab Krystal singkat. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Sehun yang saat itu sedang duduk dempet-dempetan dengan saudara laki-lakinya yang cantik di sofa ruang tamu rumah mereka, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu dengan kasar

" Dia kenapa eomma" Tanya saudara laki-laki Krystal

" eomma juga tidak tahu Baekhyunnie" jawab sang eomma dan pergi meninggalkan putranya dan juga Sehun di ruang tamu. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya saat namja cantik itu menatap padanya seakan bertanya 'kau tahu dia kenapa Sehunie?'

" Dia aneh hyung.." kata Sehun polos

" ani, dia tidak aneh, dia sebenarnya sangat manis, kau pasti akan menyukainya kalau sudah tahu dia yang sebenarnya…" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan memperbaiki rambutnya.

" tapi kau lebih manis hyung, aku sudah suka pada hyung, kenapa aku harus menyukai orang lain lagi,," jawab Sehun lagi-lagi dengan sangat polos. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas

" tapi hyung'kan namja Sehunie.. " Sehun meringis dan melepas tangan namja mungil itu dari pipinya

" aku tahu hyung, aku tidak buta.. salah sendiri, kenapa hyung begitu cantik eoh?" jawab Sehun balik mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan sangat gemas

" aaww Sehunie lepas, hyung juga tidak tahu, coba tanya pada Tuhan" jawab Baekhyun asal. Sehun melepas tangannya dan terkekeh

" aigoo hyung-ku ini.." kata Sehun dan kembali mencubit pipi Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis dan balas mencubiti pipi Sehun. Jadilah mereka saling mencubit pipi. Krystal yang membuka pintu kamarnya hendak ke dapur hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat namja yang menjadi incarannya itu bercanda ria dengan saudaranya.

.

.

Sehun akhirnya mau pulang juga setelah diusir Kris keluar dari rumah Baekhyun. Waktu berkunjung Sehun sudah habis, dan sekarang giliran Kris. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

" hyung, kau egois.." vonis Sehun pada Kris yang kini sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan dia dan Baekhyun

" aku tidak egois Sehun-ah, kau harus pulang dan belajar, mau jadi apa nanti kalau kau malas belajar begini.. " alasan Kris sok mengerucutkan bibirnya

" bilang saja kalau hyung juga mau pedekate(?) pada Baekhyun hyung.." jawab Sehun kesal

" nah itu kau tau.. sudah pulang sana, belajar dan kerjakan tugas rumahmu atau uang jajanmu ku potong.. masih kecil sudah pintar merayu bagaimana besarnya" cibir Kris dan menarik paksa Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeretnya keluar rumah Baekhyun

" Shiroe.. Baekhyun hyung tolong aku.." teriak Sehun pilu. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh membuat tangis Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi

" Huweee Kris hyung lepass.." Sehun berusaha melepas tangan Kris yang memegang kedua tangannya dan menyeretnya dengan paksa

" Baekhyun sayang, tunggu hyung, hyung mau melenyapkan anak ini dulu lalu hyung kesini lagi, jangan kemana-mana ne?" Seru Kris sambil menyeret Sehun. Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan mengangguk polos.

.

.

" huhuhu.. huwee.." Sehun masih menangis di depan Televisi sambil menonton Spongebob kartun favortinya. Jongin yang duduk tak jauh dari Sehun dan sedang bermain game di PSP mengangkat kepala dan mengkerutkan keningnya

" kenapa kau menangis Sehun-ah, Spongebob sedang tertawa bahagia kau malah menangis.." tanya Jongin heran

" aku kesal hyung, Kris hyung mempermalukan aku di depan Baekhyun hyung.. huweee.. SRROTTTT" kata Sehun sesenggukan dan menyeka cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tissue. Jongin menahan tawanya melihat tingkah kekanak-kenakan Sehun dan sebenarnya dia juga mengingat ke-PD-an Krystal tadi.

" memanganya apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau malu dan menangis seperti ini..?" tanya Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya

" dia menyeretku pulang dengan tidak elit hyung, padahal aku masih ingin bersama Baekhyun hyung-ku.. huweee Kris hyung pabbo, egois, licik.." maki Sehun sambil membuang bekas tissue ke sembarang arah. Jongin tertawa keras membayangkan Sehun diseret Kris di depan Baekhyun. Pantas saja kalau dia menangis.

" hahaha Sehun-ah, jadi sekarang Kris hyung sedang berdua-duaan dengan Baekhyun hyung-mu itu?"

" ne hyung, dia licik sekali, memanfaatkan uang appa untuk mengancamku.. huweee, aku benci Kris hyung.." Tangis Sehun semakin keras membayangkan saat ini Baekhyun hyung-nya sedang di 'iya-iyakan' oleh Kris

" Hahaha, berhenti menangis Sehun-ah, kau seperti anak kecil saja.. " cibir Jongin sambil melempari Sehun dengan bantal sofa

" aku sedang sedih hyung, jadi biarkan aku menangis.. kau juga akan menangis kalau jadi aku.. huweee" jawab Sehun sedikit kesal

" Ok Ok, memangnya punya sihir apa Baekhyun hyung-mu itu sampai membuat adikku yang tampan ini menangis seperti bayi?" kata Jongin dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat. Sehun semakin kesal dan balas melemparinya dengan bantalan sofa

" nanti juga hyung akan tau kalau hyung sudah berhadapan dengannya.. oh iya hyung, jangan pernah berhadapan dengannya, aku tidak mau sainganku bertambah lagi.." kata Sehun sok galak yang malah membuat Jongin tertawa dan melemparinya dengan bantal sofa lagi.

" aku masih normal Sehun-ah, jadi kau jangan takut, aku tak akan menangis seperti dirimu jika Kris hyung menyeretku pulang saat aku berkunjung ke sana.." jawab Jongin enteng dan kembali memainkan PSPnya. Sehun hanya mencibir

" huuuh.. aku tau kau normal hyung, kalau aku mendapatimu menangis karena Kris hyung menyeretmu pulang saat kau mengunjungi Baekhyun hyung, aku janji akan memotretmu dan mengabadikan gambar itu di mading kampusmu.." kata Sehun dan sukses mendapat jitakan sayang dari Jongin

" tidak akan Sehun-ah.." balas Jongin seyakin-yakinnya. Sehun hanya mengdikkan bahunya dan kembali menyeka cairan hidungnya dengan tissue. Ia sudah berhenti menangis hingga sebuah suara riang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua

" Hyung kalian yang paling tampan se jagad raya pulaaaang" Sehun dan Jongin memutar bola mata mereka kompak mendengar ke-narsis-an kakak tertua mereka

" kau terlalu narsis hyung.." cibir Sehun yang masih kesal

" sssstttt Sehunie, jangan rusak mood hyung, biarkan hyung menikmati sisa-sisa kebahagiaan ini.." kata Kris sambil memejamkan mata dan menaruh kedua tangnannya id dada tak lupa senyum yang masih melekat di bibirnya

" kau kenapa hyung?" selidik Jongin, perasaannya tidak enak melihat tingkah hyungnya yang tidak biasa itu

" hyung sedang bahagia Jonginie" Jawab Kris dengan sangat manis. Perasaan Sehun juga mendadak jadi tak enak, 'pasti ini menyangkut Baekhyun hyung' batin Sehun

" kenapa hyung bahagia?" tanya Sehun tak sabar

" hyung berhasil mengajak Baekhyun sayang kencan malam ini, dan hyung.. " Kris menggantung kalimatnya. Jongin menahan napas sedangkan Sehun sudah berkaca-kaca, dia akan menangis lagi

" telah barhasil menadapatkan ciumannya… yeeesss" teriak Kris senag sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara dan menjilati bibirnya. Jongin ternganga sedangkan Sehun

" huweeee Kris hyung, kau curang.. Baekhyun hyung, kau tega padaku..huweee"

Tangisan Sehun, teriakan kemenangan Kris serta suara tertawa Spongebob mendominasi keributan di rumah mewah milik keluarga Wu tersebut. Jongin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali asik dengan PSPnya.

'sial.. sial.. sial.." gumamnya pelan sambil memencat-mencet PSPnya dengan kasar

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo

Author balik lagi

lagi-lagi dengan crack pair

Author lagi demen crack pair

Dan lagi benar-benar kesal ama Chanyeollie

Jangan mengharapkan ending Chanbaek disini yah

Dan bagi yang baca tapi ga suka

Jangan Bash Pairnya, ataupun authornya

Author ga harapkan review apalagi isinya cuma bashing

Itu saja dari author

Dan Ga ada paksaan untuk Review

Tapi kalau mau

Monggo ke kotak review

Seikhlasnya saja

Terima kasih sudah mau baca Ciint~Bow


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour

Author : Lee Eun Ho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Other cast :

Krystal Jung

Jessica Jung

Pairing : Kaibaek/ Krisbaek / Hunbaek

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : MTM (mau tapi malu#plak)

Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall

Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

a/n : Kalau yang Lalu ceritanya dari segi Wu bersaudara, chap ini, cerita dari segi Baekhyun. Dan, ini adalah chap yang panjang. Semoga aja ga ngebosanin.

Ya udah

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Aku seharusnya senang. Orang tuaku serta kedua saudaraku akan pindah Ke Seoul. Aku merindukan mereka. Sangat. Sudah lebih dari 7 Tahun kami terpisah. Aku tinggal di Jepang bersama Kakek dan juga nenekku. Sedangkan mereka tinggal di Amerika. Aku seharusnya senang'kan? Tidak juga. Bukannya aku tidak menyayangi keluargaku. Tentu saja aku menyayangi mereka. Tapi, ada salah satu dari saudaraku yang tak menyukaiku. Tak suka dengan kehadiranku. Itulah alasannya aku tinggal terpisah dengan mereka. Aku satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga itu, seharusnya aku yang menjadi kesayangan. Tapi orang tuaku, lebih menyayangi saudaraku itu. Noonaku lebih tepatnya.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaanku selama bertahun-tahun, kenapa Jessica noona begitu membenciku? Aku saudaranya. Adik kandungnya. hhhh, Aku yakin, dia menunda keberangkatannya ke Seoul karena aku. Ia beralasan kalau masih ada urusan yang harus di selesaikannya di Amerika. Tapi aku sadar, Pasti karena ia mendengar kabar aku akan tinggal bersama mereka di Seoul. Sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal sendiri di Apertemenku. Tapi eomma yang meminta aku untuk tinggal bersama. Eomma sangat merindukanku, dan berkata sudah saatnya kami berkumpul kembali. Dan aku tidak tega melihat wajah memelas eomma. Kesannya aku seperti anak durhaka saja kalau menolak. Biarlah. Kita bertukar posisi dulu noona. Giliranku yang tinggal bersama eomma, appa, dan Krystal, dan giliranmu yang tinggal sendiri. Percayalah, aku tidak pernah membenci noona, walaupun noona membenciku.

Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan noona membenciku. Semua begitu tiba-tiba. Yang ku ingat, ketika umurku kurang lebih 12 tahun, aku masih duduk di tingkat pertama Junior High School saat itu. Tiba-tiba noona datang dan menyerangku.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Aku sedang terduduk di meja belajar yang ada di kamarku, mengerjakan tugas rumah dengan serius. Tapi konsentrasiku terganggu. Aku mendengar suara histeris daan teriakan di luar kamar. Ku putuskan untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Karena kamarku di lantai dua, jadi aku perlu menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu. Aku terbelalak. Di ruang tengah rumah kami, Jessica noona sedang menangis meraung-raung.

" BIARKAN AKU MEMBALASNYA APPA, AKU BENCI DIA, AKU BENCI NAMJA CANTIK.. " teriak noona. Appa memeluknya, dan ia terus saja memberontak.

" KAU.. JALANG SIALAN!" Ia menunjukku tiba-tiba. Aku terlonjak kaget. Saat itu juga ia mendorong keras tubuh appa dan berlari menujuku yang berdiri di tengah tangga.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang aku tahu, noona dan aku sudah jatuh bergulingan di tangga. Aku berusaha berdiri, tubuhku masih limbung dan tak mampu berdiri. Ku rasakan sakit di sekitar kepala dan punggungku. Tiba-tiba noona sudah bangkit dan menerjangku yang masih terbaring, mencakar-cakar wajahku dengan kukunya yang panjang. Bahkan juga menarik-narik poni rambutku yang memang agak panjang saat itu. Aku tak bisa melawan karena ia menduduki tubuhku.

" DASAR NAMJA JALANG, TIDAK TAHU MALU,," Jessica noona mengamuk seperti orang kerasukan. Ia menangis meraung-raung dan mengeluarkan umpatan dan makian untukku.

" BIAR KU RUSAK WAJAHMU YANG SEPERTI BANCI ITU.. RASAKAN KAU JALANG.." Maki noona sambil terus mencakar wajahku. Rasanya begitu perih. Appa dan eomma berusaha menarik tubuhnya dari tubuhku sedangkan Krystal hanya menringkuk di samping sofa sambil menangis.

Ku rasakan wajahku semakin perih dan bau amis darah menyengat indra penciumanku. Wajahku berdarah karena dicakar oleh kuku noona yang sangat panjang itu. Amarahku terbakar,

" CUKUP " teriakku sambil menahan tangannya yang mencakar wajahku. cukup sudah. Aku memang adiknya, tapi aku namja, jadi kekuatanku tentu saja lebih besar. Aku bangkit dan mendorong tubuhnya kasar dan ku tampar dia berulang-ulang hingga kedua pipinya memerah.

Dan Kini gilran pergerakanku yang dihentikan appa,

PLAAAKK

Appa menamparku keras

" Yeobo.." Pekik eomma

Aku kaget. Wajahku semakin perih. Bukan Cuma itu, hatiku juga. Ku tatap appa lamat-lamat. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

" BIARKAN SAJA, DIA SUDAH KETERLALUAN.." gumam appa menahan marah. Noona sudah tidak mengamuk lagi. Kini ia memegang pipinya sambil sesenggukan dan menatapku dengan mata yang berapi-api. Aku hanya diam. Memegang wajahku. Darah di wajahku semakin mengalir deras.

" Tapi kau tidak perlu menamparnya.." lirih eomma, menghampiriku dan memelukku dari samping.

" Mau jadi apa dia? Jung Baekhyun, ini terakhir kalinya kau memukul wanita. Kau itu namja, teganya kau memukul eonnimu seperti itu.." teriak appa padaku. tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti maksud perkataan appa. Bukankah perkataan appa terlalu tabu untuk anak kecil seperti kami. OK, aku memang baru 12 tahun, tapi noona sudah 15 tahun, dan dia yang memulai.

" dia yang mulai, aku bahkan sampai berdarah.." jawabku sambil terisak.

" tapi tetap saja kau tak boleh menamparnya, astaga, aku seperti memiliki tiga putri saja.. " ucap appa Frustasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Aku tertunduk mendengar perkataan appa. Aku memang selalu dianggap yeoja oleh rekan-rekan kerja appa dan teman-teman eomma. Mereka selalu mengira appa mempunyai tiga putri. Mengira aku yeoja. Salahkan eomma yang saat kecil selalu mendadaniku seperti anak perempuan. Tidak cukupkah ia mendadani Jessica noona dan Krystal? Setiap kali eomma membeli aksesoris anak perempuan untuk noona dan Krystal, pasti ia juga membelikan itu untukku. Eomma selalu mengambil fotoku yang berdandan seperti anak perempuan dan menujukan pada teman-teman clubnya. Itulah kenapa aku dikira yeoja.

" aku namja appa.." gumamku pelan sambil tertunduk

" Appa tahu, sudahlah.. yeobo, bawa anak kesanyangmu itu masuk ke kamarnya.." kata appa lagi. Eomma hanya mengangguk

" Kau Jung Sooyeon, ikut appa, ada banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan pada appa.. " lanjut appa lagi dan berlalu meninggalkan kami, menuju ruang kerjanya. Noona sambil sesenggukan berjalan mengikutinya.

"sudahlah chagi, noonamu sedang kesal, dan appa juga tidak serius tadi.." Kata eomma sambil mengusap kepalaku sayang

" ayo kita ke kamar, eomma akan membersihkan lukamu.. aigoo, anak eomma yang cantik, darahnya banyak sekali.."

"eomma! aku namja dan aku tidak cantik.." Aku setengah berteriak pada eomma. Eomma hanya terkikik membuatku makin kesal.

" ne, ne, terserah kau saja.." sahut eomma dan menuntunku menuju kamarku.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, noona tidak mau keluar kamar. Ia terus mengurung diri dan menolak untuk makan. Aku tak tahu alasan dia menyerangku saat itu. Appa mungkin tahu, karena ia sudah mengintrogasi noona. Dan aku terbelalak keget ketika mendengar persaratam noona agar mau keluar kamar dan makan lagi.

" Mianhe chagi, tapi noonamu akan makan lagi, asal.. dia tidak melihatmu di rumah ini.." Tutur appa malam itu. Ia duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan aku dan eomma. Aku hanya dapat menunduk. Sebegitu bencinyakanh noona padaku?

" Mianhe chagi, appa sangat tidak tega dengan ini, sungguh, tapi noona mu sudah bersumpah.." Kata appa lagi, Ia menggantung kalimatnya sebentar. Wajah tampan appa terlihat sendu

".. dia akan mau makan asal tidak tinggal bersamamu lagi.. " Aku tersentak. Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Aku bahkan masih kanak-kanak yang hanya bisa menangis

" A-a- appa mengusirku?" Lirihku tergagap

" tidak chagi, tidak ada yang mengusirmu.. hiks hiks" eomma yang duduk di sampingku juga menangis sambil memelukku dan menciumi kepalaku berulang kali.

" bukan begitu chagi, appa tidak mengusirmu, untuk sementara ini kau tinggal bersama halmoni dulu di Jepang, kalau kekesalan noonamu sudah reda, appa janji akan menjemputmu pulang.. " kata appa, nada suaranya terdengar begitu gusar. Janji yang appa ucapkan tadi bahkan tidak terdengar meyakinkan. Aku menunduk dalam. Noona, apa salahku?

" Baiklah, aku tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi jika dengan cara itu noona mau keluar kamar dan mau makan lagi, aku rela appa.. aku akan tinggal bersama halmoni untuk sementara.." Lirihku masih terus tertunduk.

" eomma janji, appa dan eomma akan sering mengunjungimu, jangan merasa kalau kau dibuang chagi, ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua, kami menyayangimu.." kata eomma sambil memelukku erat.

" ne chagi, appa akan memastikan hidupmu akan terjamin dengan baik disana.. appa akan membujuk Sooyeon untuk memaafkanmu dan melupakan kemarahannya.. " sambung appa. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap appa

" appa, boleh aku tahu apa salahku?" Appa hanya meneteskan air mata mendengar pertanyaanku

" tidak chagi, kau tidak boleh tahu, itu akan mengganggu mentalmu.. bukan salahmu, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah.. kau akan mengerti saat kau sudah dewasa nanti.. " Aku menelan salivaku kasar. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat appa menangis.

" tidak usah dipikirkan, kau tidak salah, maafkan noonamu ne? ini tidak akan lama, eomma janji" eomma berkata sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya padaku. Aku juga mengulurkan kelingkingku dan menautkannya pada kelingking eomma.

" ne eomma.." ujarku sambil mengangguk pelan

" Chagi~" lirih eomma dan memelukku lagi. Aku balas memeluk eomma dan menangis di dadanya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Aku menarik napas berat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu. Sampai sekarang noona tak mau memaafkanku. Melihatku saja dia tak sudi. Bahkan baru satu bulan aku tinggal di Jepang, mereka langsung pindah ke Amerika. Jessica noona benar-benar ingin jauh dariku rupanya.

Awal tinggal di Jepang aku memang sedih dan tak mau makan. Aku mau makan kalau eomma mengunjungiku. Tapi lama-kalamaan aku gerah sendiri seperti itu terus. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Lagipula eomma juga tidak mengunjungi tiap saat. Tapi tetap saja hidupku tidak tenang. Aku dihantui pertanyaan 'apa salahku' selama ini.

Dan, aku tidak tahu apakah eomma sudah menepati janjinya atau tidak. Katanya itu tidak akan lama. Mungkin bagi eomma waktu 7 tahun tidaklah lama. Tapi bagiku itu seperti penantian 700 tahun. Aku menangis setiap malam, bertanya-tanya, kapan appa atau eomma menjemputku pulang? Tapi nyatanyan sudah 3 tahun aku tinggal, aku belum juga dijemput. Akhirnya aku menarik kesimpulan eomma tidak menepati janjinya saat umurku sudah 15 tahun. Aku sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti kehidupan. Dan hidupku bukan untuk sekedar menanti jemputan appa dan eomma membawaku kembali tinggal bersama mereka. Menyedihkan.

Tapi sudahlah, aku juga sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri. Dan lagi, aku juga sudah bisa tinggal bersama keluargaku sekarang. Jessica noona tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Akan sangat mengejutkan jika dia tiba-tiba datang dan bergabung bersama kami. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Terserahlah.

Dan disinilah tempatku seharusnya. Di kota kelahiranku, Seoul. Di rumah baru kami. Bersama appa, eomma dan juga yeojadongsaengku. Aku memang seharusnya bahagia.

.

.

Aku membantu appa mengeluarkan koper-koper kami saat tiba di rumah baru yang akan kami tempati. Aku harus rela meninggalkan apertemenku dan tinggal kembali bersama keluargaku.

Dari ekor mataku, aku melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berambut hitam legam berdiri di depan pintu rumah tepat di sebelah rumah baru kami, sedang memperhatikan aku dan appaku. Bukan, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan aku. Selang beberapa waktu, di samping namja tinggi itu sudah berdiri namja tinggi lain. Aku sebenarnya sangat risih. Mereka menatapku dengan begitu intens. Aku mempercepat kegiatanku mengeluarkan barang dari bagasi. Dan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam rumah baruku.

Tapi baru saja aku hendak melangkah ke pintu, sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi langkahku.

" Annyeonghasseyo.."

Aku berbalik dan meletakan barang-barang bawaanku di lantai mermer teras depan rumahku. Di hadapanku, berdiri namja yang sangat tampan dan juga sangat tinggi sedang tersenyum manis yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

" Annyeonghasseyo.." balasku juga tersenyum.

" Aku Kris Wu, dan itu rumahku.." kata namja itu sambil menunjuk rumah mewah berdinding kaca di sebelah rumah kami. Namja ini tampak tersenyum bodoh tapi ku akui sangat tampan. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

" Kau penghuni baru rumah ini? Ehem.. siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kemudian. Aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku.

" ne Kris-ssi.. Baekhyun, Jung Baekhyun.." Ia tersenyum bukan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Tapi benar-benar tersenyum. Ia balas menjabat tanganku.

"..senang berkenalan denganmu, semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang rukun.." lanjutku lagi. Ia mengangguk antusias

" ne, ne, tentu saja.. hehe" jawabnya. Aku melepas jabatan tangan kami dengan sedikit menariknya paksa.

" eh? Mianhe, mianhe.." serunya dan melepas tangannya cepat.

" Gwenchana Kris-ssi.. ayo masuk dulu.." tawarku bersiap masuk ke dalam rumah

" tidak perlu, mungkin di dalam sedang repot, aku duduk saja disini.." jawanya dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang memang sengaja disediakan di veranda depan rumah itu.

" ne, aku masuk dulu sebentar.."kataku lagi. Ia mengangguk.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

" siapa namja di luar tadi chagi..?" tanya eomma saat melihatku berjalan ke ruang tengah. Aku menyerahkan koper-koper serta barang-barang yang ku bawa tadi ke eomma.

" tetangga sebelah, eomma.." jawabku singkat sambil merenggangkan otot-ototku yang pegal.

" dia tampan sekali chagi, sudah.. biar eomma yang urus ini, kau temani dia mengobrol, kasian dia duduk sendiri di luar.." Aku mengangguk dan hendak berputar kembali menuju veranda depan

" Siapa namja di depan itu oppa?" tanya Krystal yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul dari arah serambi samping rumah kami.

" tetangga kita Kryssi, itu rumahnya.. " kataku sambil menunjuk rumah Kris yang nampak jelas karena dinding rumah kami juga sebagian menggunakan kaca.

" Jinjja? Woa, beruntungnya, aku mau dandan dulu, tahan dia oppa, selesai berdandan aku akan berkenalan dengannya.." seru krystal antusias

" ne,ne.. berdandanlah yang cantik.." jawabku sambil berjalan menuju veranda depan.

" maaf lama.." tegurku pada namja tadi dan mendudukan diri di kursi yang lain.

" gwenchana.. kalian baru pindah dari mana Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya namja itu

" Aku dari Jepang, sedangkan keluargaku yang lain dari Amerika.. maaf, aku tak bisa ambilkan minuman, kau tahu, kita baru-"

" gwenchana, aku juga akan pulang kok.. hehe" Namja itu memotong pembicaraanku cepat

" maaf mengganggum.. aku per-"

" KRISS HYUUUUNG" Kami menolah ketika mendengar suara seseorang memannggil nama Kris. Seorang namja yang aku ingat juga berdiri bersama Kris di depan pintu tadi.

" hosh hosh.. Annyeong, jeonun Wu Sehun Imnida, Bbangapta.. hosh hosh.." seru namja itu sambil mengatur nafasnya yang etrsengal-sengal.

PLETAAK

Dan jitakan dari Kris meluncur manis di atas kepala namja itu.

" kau tidak sopan Wu Sehun, seperti itu'kah cara bicara dengan orang yang baru saja kau temui?" marah Kris pada namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

" eh? Mianhe, aku terlalu bersemangat.. hehe" Kata Sehun sambil nyengir padaku

" gwenchana Sehun-ssi.. Aku Jung Baekhyun.. salam kenal" seruku dan namja itu langsung menarik telapak tanganku dan menjabatnya dengan antusias.

" ne, ne Baekhyun chagi.. " serunya bersemangat. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah namja ini.

" Baekhyun chagi?" pekik Kris kaget " YaK! Wu Sehun, pulang sana adik kecil, belajar dan kerjakan tugas rumahmu.." perintah Kris galak.

" Shireoyo.." Sehun merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh. tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Wu bersaudara ini.

" Yak! Yak! kau-" Kris menggertakan giginya

" HYUUUNGG" Teriak Sehun saat melihat namja lain berdiri di pintu rumah mereka. Aku menolah pada namja itu. hhmm, dia tampak berbeda dengan dua saudaranya yang lain. Makdusku, kulitnya agak gelap. Aku tersenyum pada namja itu yang – Juga – menatapku dengan lekat seperti dua saudaranya tadi. Sehun berlari ke arah namja itu.

" Baekhyun-ah, maklum saja yah dengan sikap adikku itu.." Intrupsi Kris. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

" Ne?" tanyaku

" Maksudku, dia memang masih kekanak-kanakan, dia baru saja berumur 17 tahun bulan lalu.." lanjut Kris lagi, Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk

" ne, aku mengerti Kriss-ssi.. " jawabku singkat

" Berapa umurmu Baekhyun-ah..?"

" Aku sudah 19 tahun Kris-ssi, aku yakin kau mengira aku masih 15 tahun.." jawabku dengan sedikit bercanda. Kris tertawa keras mendengar tuduhanku

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku tersenyum sedikit terkekeh. Benar'kan dugaanku.

" Semua orang yang baru mengenalku mengira begitu.." Jawabku pura-pura kesal, padahal aku sudah terbiasa.

" hahaha, kau terlalu imut sih.. " jawab namaja itu sambil tertawa. Aku mempoutkan bibirku yang malah membuat kris gemas.

Sehun kembali bergabung bersama kami dan mendudukan tubuhnya dengan kasar di sampingku

" hyung, Jongin hyung itu pabbo, masa di-"

PLETAAK

" aww" Sehun meringis saat Kris kembali menjitak kepalanya, padahal dia belum selesai berbicara.

" Kau ini, benar-benar tidak sopan.." seru Kris geram

" hyung kenapa suka sekali menjitakku.. ? huweee.. Baekhyun chagi, aku selalu teraniyaya.." tangis Sehun dan dengan sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Mau tidak mau aku tertawa.

" cup cup, jangan menangis adik kecil.." kataku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya samb il tertawa kecil.

" Kau Modus Wu Sehun.." Kris mencibir sambil menarik kepala Sehun menjauh.

" .. dsan apa tadi itu? Baekhyun chagi? Panggil dia hyung!" perintah Kris sadis

" MWO? HYUNG?" pekik Sehun kaget melupakan acara menangisnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sehun menatapku tak percaya.

.

.

.

" Segarnya.." gumamku ketika aku baru saja selesai mandi di pagi pertama aku tinggal di rumah baruku ini. Ku sibak korden pintu kaca, dan berjalan keluar menuju balkon. Seperti yang biasa ku lakukan di pagi hari, aku merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan memejamkan mata. Menghirup udara sejuk pagi hari yang memanjakan paru-paruku. Satu tarikan, dua tarikan, dan tarikan napas selanjutnya. Benar-benar menenagkan. Setelah ku rasa cukup, aku membuka mataku perlahan sambil tersenyun dan..

Di depan balkon kamarku, lebih tepatnya di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah keluarga Wu, seoarang namja yang sedang topless tengah menatapku intens. Aku tetap tersenyum. Anehnya, dia tidak membalas senyumku juga tidak membuang wajahnya. Dia hanya mematung. Aku ingin melambai-lambaikan tanganku, tapi ku urungkan. Aku terkekeh, Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dia adalah adik Kris hyung, aku lupa siapa namanya. Ku lihat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ada apa dengannya? Aku membelalakkan mataku saat ku lihat namja itu akan melepas handuknya. Mungkin kau akan mengataiku yadong, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Maaf, aku sudah mencobanya tapi tak bisa. Jadi jangan anggap aku yadong. Aku menahan napas menunggu pergerakan selanjutnya. Tapi ia menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap sebentar padaku. Lalu menutup korden kamarnya.

"Yaahh" Aku mendesah kecewa.

.

.

.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Wu bersaudara itu. Maksudku Kris dan Sehun. Mereka selalu saja berkunjung ke rumahku. Apalagi Sehun, dia bahkan menjadikan rumahku rumah ke-2 nya. Aku bukannya keberatan mereka selalu saja berkunjung. Tidak. Aku malah senang. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak enak pada Krystal. Kenapa aku tidak enak pada Krystal? Karena Sehun bukannya datang untuk mengobrol dengannya, tapi malah datang untuk bermanja-manja padaku. Aku tahu, kalau adikku itu menyukai Wu Sehun. Dan krystal selalu menatap tidak suka saat melihat kami bersama. Sedangkan appa dan eomma biasa saja dengan itu. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak mungkin aku menyuruh Sehun dan Kris untuk tidak datang ke rumah. Dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau ku suruh mereka – Kris dan Sehun – untuk mengobrol dengan Krystal. Percayalah, mereka tidak akan mau.

Aku mengerti dengan keanehan kakak beradik itu saat mereka menyatakan dengan gamblang kalau mereka menyukaiku. Suka dalam arti yang serius. Aku terkejut? tentu saja. Aku namja. Yah, walaupun orang selalu bilang kalau aku cantik seperti yeoja, tapi tetap saja aku namja. Belakangan aku tahu kalau mereka ternyata Gay. Aku tidak terkejut. Bukan karena aku juga Gay. Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta selama aku hidup 19 tahun ini. Baik pada yeoja maupun namja. Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya. Hidupku terlalu rumit jika ku tambahkan dengan masalah-masalah cinta, asmara, dan sejenisnya. Aku sudah sangat sesak bernapas, jadi aku tidak ingin menambahnya dengan sesak-sesak yang lain. Kata orang, jatuh cinta itu mengerikan. Kau akan benar-benar terjatuh saat gagal menjalaninya. Dan aku belum siap untuk itu.

.

.

Aku terkekeh. Lagi-lagi kulihat tingkah lucu Wu bersaudara. Sehun yang manja dan Kris yang – ternyata – sangat kekanak-kanakan. Di depanku, aku menyaksikan adegan drama. Dimana Sehun diseret paksa pulang oleh sang kakak, Kris, karena seharian menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku dan lupa pada sekolahnya. Si adik menangis karena tidak ingin pulang, sedangkan sang kakak tetap menyeretnya pulang. Sungguh, Lucu sekali mereka itu.

" Baekhyun sayang, tunggu hyung, hyung mau melenyapkan anak ini dulu, lalu hyung akan kesini lagi, jangan kemana-mana ne?" teriak Kris hyung sambil menyeret Sehun keluar pekarangan rumahku. Aku tertawa dan hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Seperti katanya tadi, Kris hyung mengganti posisi Sehun. Bermanja-manja padaku. Aku membawanya duduk di pekarangan belakang agak jauh dari rumahku, di batu besar yang berhadapan dengan kolam ikan. Kau percaya? kegiatanku sejak aku pindah ke rumah ini, hanya kuliah dan meladeni dua Wu bersaudara saat mereka berkunjung ke rumahaku hampir tiap waktu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka bisa seperti ini padaku? mereka mengaku, terserang rindu berat saat sedetikpun tak melihatku. Gombalkan?ckckck.

" Wuuhh, Akhirnya kita bisa berduaan juga.." Ujar Kris lega karna kami memang hanya berdua di pekarangan belakang rumahku. Aku tersenyumsaja.

" jujur Baekhyun chagi, aku merasa berat harus bersaing dengan saudaraku sendiri, tapi Sehun itu masih kecil.. masa aku kalah dengan adik kecil macam dia.." lanjutnya dengan berapi-api. Kini aku tertawa kecil.

" itu masalah kalian hyung, lagipula kalian yakin sekali kalau aku mau menerima cinta salah satu di antara kalian.." jawabku enteng. Ku lihat Kris hyung membelalakan matanya

" MWO? Jadi kau tidak menyukai namja?" Tanyanya Kaget

" bukan begitu, aku hanya belum pernah merasakan seperti apa itu menyukai seseorang, jadi aku tidak tau.." Jawabku sambil mengedikkan bahu.

" hum begitu yah? baiklah, akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku, agar kau merasakan seperti apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta.. rasanya sangat menyenangkan.." Ujar Kris hyung dengan semangat menggebu-gebu sambil memegangi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" benarkah? Bagaimana gambaran rasanya?" tanyaku polos sambil memutar tubuhku agat berhadapan dengan namja bermarga Wu ini.

" rasanya, kau selalu bahagia dan tersenyum saat mengingat orang yang kau cintai itu, kau akan merasa antusias saat seseorang menyebut namanya, dan jantungmu akan berdetak sangat cepat dan tak karuan.. saat kau menatap mata orang yang kau cintai itu, atau saat sedang berduaan seperti ini.." jelasnya penuh semanagat. Ia mengambil tanganku dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

" kau bisa merasakannya?" tanyannya lebih menekan tanganku agar merasakan detak jantungnya. Memang, saat ini jantungnya berdetak cepat. Aku tersenyum

" ne, jadi?" Aku balik bertanya.

" Aku merasakan semua itu" Ujarnya pelan. Ia menatap mataku dalam.

BLUSH~

Aku tahu, kalau saat ini aku pasti pipiku sedang memerah. Aku menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku.

" Aku bukannya mau merayumu atau menggombalimu, percayalah, aku tidak ahli dalam hal itu, tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya saat pertama kali melihatmu Baekhyunie, aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama.." Ujarnya lagi. Ia masih menahan tanganku di dadanya. Dapat ku rasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup semakin cepat.

BLUSH~

Aku yakin, wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Aku benar-benar tak berani mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya.

" benarkah? kalau begitu, apa yang kau sukai dariku?" tanyaku berusaha mengangkat kepala dan menatap namja tampan di hadapanku ini.

" ummm apa yah? aku tidak tahu.." jawabnya acuh sambil mengedikan bahu. Aku menarik lepas tanganku dan mempoutkan bibirku sambil melipat tangan di dada. Dia terkekeh dan mencubit pipiku gemas.

" uuuu kau lucu sekali.. aigoo" katanya pelan, aku melepas tangan besarnya paksa

" yak lepas!" seruku kesal. Ia melepas tangannya dan memetik daun=daun yang ada di sekitar kami. Ia memainkan daun-daun itu sambil menunduk. Hening. Aku sedikit bingung, kenapa Kris hyung jadi diam seperti ini? Aku hanya menunggunya bersuara sambil memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berenang lincah dalam air kolam yang tenang.

" uumm Baekhyun chagi, bolehkah jika aku berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanyanya kemudian dan menoleh memandangku. Aku menatapnya lagi. Ia tampak serius.

" kenapa tidak boleh? boleh saja.." jawabku santai dan tersenyum.

" jinjja? huwaaa gumawo Baekhyun sayang, saranghae.." pekiknya girang dan memelukku erat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

" s-sesak hyung.."

" Mianhe, Aku teralau bersemangat.. hehe" Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan terkekeh. Aku mengatur napasku yang tersengal-sengal.

" Baekhyun chagi, kemari.." Ujarnya sambil membawaku mendekat padanya.

" tutup matamu.." Lanjutnya saat aku sudah berhadapan dengannya. Aku menyerngitkan alisku.

" eh?"

" ayo tutup" serunya lagi. Aku menurut saja, mungkin dia ingin memberiku kejutan. Tiba-tiba, ku rasakan seuatu yang hangat membelai kulit wajahku, seperti angin. Aku membuka mata dan ku dapati wajah Kris hyung sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

CHU~

Aku terbelalak saat ku rasakan benda basah dan hangat menyentuh bibirku. Aku mengerjab-erjabkan mataku. Kris hyung menciumku? Ia mulai melumat bibirku lembut. Aku masih belum bereaksi. Ku rasakan sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhku. hey, aku belum pernah berciuman. Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan? pasrah saja? Baiklah.

Ku biarkan Kris hyung bergerak semaunya. Ia bahkan sudah memegang tengkuk dan punggungku, memperdalam ciumannya. Ia melumat bibirku, atas bawah secara bergantian. Aku akhirnya memejamkan mata juga. Cukup lama melumatnya, Ia ganti menjilati bibir bawahku membuatku merinding. Aku membuka mataku kaget saat ku rasa lidahnya berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku membuka mulut dan

" AAKKHHH"

" Mianhe.. hehe"

" sakit Baekhyunie.. Lidahku.. "

" Mianhe.. aku reflek hyung.."

" Oh Tuhan, apa salahku, huhuhu.."

" Mianhe hyung, aku tidak sengaja menggigit lidahmu..salah sendiri kenapa kau memasukannya ke dalam mulutku"

Kris hyung sweatdrop. Ia menghentikan aksinya mengipas-ngipas lidahnya dengan tangan yang kesakitan kerena ku gigit tadi.

" Kau harus membayar ini.."

Aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding melihat seringaian Kris hyung

" Kemari kau, terima hukumanmu.. muehehehe" Katanya sambil menarikku cepat ke dalam pelukannya.

" ANDWEEEE, HENTIKAN ATAU KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENEMUIKU LAGI.." Teriakku sekeras-kerasnya. Kris hyung mencubit hidungku gemas.

" ini hukumanmu, rasakan, rasakan.." ujarnya sambil mencubit hidungku dengan gemas secara berulang-ulang.

" sakit hyung.. lepas, aku susah bernapas.."Kris hyung melepasku dan tertawa keras

" BUAHAHAHA, hidungmu merah seperti badut.. BUAHAHAHA" ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk hidungku yang memerah.

" Kau mangataiku badut hyung? " tanyaku marah. Ia masih terus tertawa.

" hyung, pulang sana dan jangan temui aku lagi, cari badut lain di taman hiburan yang bisa kau ganggui, aku benci kau.." Kataku marah. Aku berdiri dan menginjak kakinya sakuat tenaga kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

" AAWWW, KAKIKUUU" ringisnya

" Baekhyunie, tanggung jawab, aku kesakitan, TOLOONG, TOLONG AKU, AKU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN, APALAGI BERLARI MENGEJAR BAEKHYUN-KU YANG SEDANG MARAH.. AKU MAU MINTA MAAF.. SESEORANG TOLONG AKU" Teriak Kris hyung sambil memegang kakinya yang ku injak. Aku terkekeh dan berbalik.

" Tuan butuh bantuan?" tegurku pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

" ne, kakiku sakit, lihat, ini memerah, pasti sebentar lagi akan bengkak..huhuhu" Kris hyung pura-pura menangis. Aku menggetok kepalanya

" Kau berelebihan hyung, cuma seperti itu.. dalam 10 menit juga hilang.."

" tapi ini betul-betul sakit chagi-ah.." Kata Kris hyung manja. Aku melihat pada kakinya yang memerah kerena ku injak tadi.

" maafkan aku hyung, aku memang sengaja, salah sendiri, mengataiku badut.." sungutku kesal. Aku sudah terduduk lagi di sampingnya.

" Aku bercanda chagi, lagi pula kau lebih lucu dan menggemaskan dari badut-badut itu.." ujarnya sambik memijat-mijat kakainya. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya

" baiklah, mianhe sudah menginjak kakimu.." Ujarku memasang puupy eyes agar Kris hyung memaafkan aku.

" Aku memaafkanmu, asal-" Kris hyung menggantung kalimatanya dan tersenyum licik. Menyeringai.

" asal apa?" tanyaku takut. Aku benci sekali kata itu. Aku benci persaratan. 'Aku mau asal-' hhhh. tapi, senyum liciknya tiba-tiba berubah jadi senyum sayang yang sangat manis.

" asal kau mau berkencan denganku malam ini, bagaimana chagi?" tanyannya lembut. Aku berpikir sejenak

" Baiklah, asal-" kini giliranku yang tersenyum licik. Kris hyung mengerutkan dahinya.

" Asal, hyung tidak boleh menciumku seenaknya seperti tadi" seruku cepat dengan setengah berteriak. Aku masih kesal dia menciumku tiba-tiba tadi.

" ne, ne, hyung akan menciummu saat kau sudah menjadi kekasih hyung nanti.." jawabnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Aku menyerngitkan keningku

" memangnya aku mau jadi kekasih hyung? percaya diri sekali kau hyung.." cibirku. Aku lihat dia tersentak kaget. Aku menahan tawaku.

" aku akan membuatmu menjadi kekasihku chagi..bersiaplah jadi kekasih Kris Wu yang paling tampan sejagad raya Jung Baekhyun chagi"

" huuh, kau narsis hyung, sudah pulang sana.. ini sudah sore.. pulanglah, hush hush" usirku. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya paksa dari ayunan. Tapi ia terlalu berat. Kris hyung hanya tersenyum bodoh dan menahan tubuhnya agar tetap duduk.

" huh, kalau kau tidak mau pulang, aku saja yang pulang.." seruku dan berbalik pulang.

" tunggu chagi, hyung ikut.." serunya dan bangkit berdiri

" pulang sana hyung.. " Perintaku tanpa berbalik.

" baiklah chagi-ah, ingat, sebentar kita kencan, dandan yang cantik sayang, jam 7 malam hyung akan menjemputmu di rumahmu.. saranghae.." Kris hyung berteriak di belakangku

BLUSH

hhhh, pasti pipiku memerah lagi saat ini.

" Iiisssh, hyung kau pabbo" Seruku dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah

" Ku anggap kau sedang mengatakan aku tampan Chagi.." Aku masih bisa mendengar samar-samar ke-narsis-an anak sulung keluarga Wu itu.

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam kecil di meja nakasku. 10 menit lagi jam 7. Sekali lagi, aku mengecek penampilanku di depan cermin besar di kamarku. hhhhmm. Kurasa sudah bagus. Aku mengenakan kemeja putih lumayan ketat dengan lengan yang terlipat sepanjang siku, ujung kemeja ku masukan ke dalam celana kain yang juga ketat berwarna krem. Biasanya aku tidak memakai eyeliner, tapi karena ini kencan – aku tidak tahu, yang bagaimana itu yang namanya kencan – instingku memberi tahu kalau aku harus tampil sempurna, jadi aku menggores eyeliner tipis di garis bawah mataku agar tampak besar dan tidak sispit seperti biasanya. Ku rapikan poniku entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Dan, untuk ke sekian kalinya aku mengecek penampilanku di cermin. hhhmm, aku tampan. Yah, aku tampan bukan cantik. Tidak.. aku cantik. Wajah putih mulus dan tampak halus, mata berbalut eyeliner, hidung kecil, bibir Pink cerah, leher kurus , jari lentik. hhhh.. aku seperti yeoja saja. Pokoknya aku tampan. Titik.

Karena kesal melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin, aku memutuskan keluar kamar dan menunggu Kris di veranda depan saja.

" aigoo, anak eomma ini cantik sekali, kau mau kemana eum?" Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memutar bola mataku malas.

" eomma, aku namja eomma, aku tampan.. dan aku mau keluar kencan" sahutku sedikit kesal.

" kencan? kau bisa berkencan juga?" tanya eomma heboh

" eomma!" jawabku sedikit berteriak

" eomma cuma bercanda chagi, memangnya kau mau kencan dengan siapa?" tanya eomma lagi.

" dengan-" Aku menutup mulutku cepat. Sepertinya eomma tdak perlu tahu aku berkencan dengan Kris hyung, nanti eomma pingsan lagi.

".. rahasia eomma" sambungku dan mengdip nakal pada eomma. Eomma memutar bola matanya

" Jadi kau mau main rahsia-rahasiaan sama eomma, baiklah.." jawab eomma kecewa. Aku terkekeh dan mengecup kepala eomma.

" nanti juga eomma akan tahu.." kataku cepat dan berlari menuju veranda depan.

.

.

.

.

Other Side

Author POV

Kris tak henti-hentinya bersiul bahagia sambil menyisir rambut pendeknya yang hitam legam. Ia mengenakan Jas abu-abu dengan kaos hitam di dalamnya, celana Jeans hitam ketat membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Sepatu kets berwarna senada juga sudah menutupi kakinya.

" Kau sangat tampan Kris Wu, serasi sekali dengan Jung Baekhyun yang sangat cantik.. " Kris ber-narsis ria di depan cermin.

" aih.. bahagianya aku.." sambung Kris lagi sambil memeluk bayangannya. Lebih tepatnya memeluk cermin seperti anak SMA yang akan melakukan kencan pertama. Ingat, Kau sudah 22 tahun Kris Wu.

" semoga kencamu sukses, tampan.." kata Kris dengan penuh percaya diri mengganti namanya menjadi 'tampan'dan memberikan wink pada bayangannya sendiri. Dengan langkah riang ia mengambil kunci mobil dengan gantungan benda panjang yang tampak seperti es dengan ukiran kalimat 'Ice prince it's Kris Wu' dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

.

.

" fuwuwuu.." Kris bersiul dengan wajah sumringah.

" Wah, kau benar-benar akan kencan dengan tetangga kita itu hyung?" tegur Jongin ketika melihat Kris keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sedang membaca majalah otomotif di ruang tengah rumah itu.

" kau kira aku bercanda Jongin-ah.." jawab Kris malas. Jongin menelan salivanya kasar.

" tidak hyung, semoga kencanmu sukses.." Ucap Jongin berat seakan mengeluarkan kalimat itu seperti mengeluarkan uang bermiliaar-mliar dari ATM milik pribadinya untuk diberikan kepada Kris.

" gumawo.." jawab Kris

" HYUUUUNGGG" Kris memutar bola matanya malas mendengar teriakan adik bungsunya.

" ada apa lagi Sehun-ah?"

" kau tidak merasa penampilanmu aneh?" tanya Sehun dari balik sofa ruang TV. Kris memperhatikan penampilannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

" tidak, aku sudah tampan, dan sempurna" jawab Kris narsis.

" huh, penampilanmu aneh hyung, celanamu terlalu ketat.. aku yakin Baekhyun hyung akan sangat cantik dan sempurna malam ini, dan kau hyung, igh.. aneh.." komentar Sehun sambil berkidik. Mendengar komantar Sehun, Kris jadi terpengaruh juga.

" benarkah Jongin?" tanya Kris pada Jongin. Jongin mengedikkan bahu.

" kau tidak percaya hyung? Baekhyun hyung pasti akan menertawai celanamu.. saranku hyung, kau ganti saja celanamu itu.. " kata Sehun lagi sok bijak menasehati Kris. Kris tampak berpikir. Kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Kunci mobilnya ia letakkan di atas bofet yang terletak di samping pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Sehun menyeringai licik. Bocah nakal itu bangkit berdiri. Rupanya dia tidak kalah rapi dengan Kris. Dengan cepat ia menyambar kunci mobil Kris dan berlari ke arah garasi di samping rumah mewah mereka.

.

.

" apanya yang aneh, cocok kok" Kris lagi-lagi bermonolog sambil melihat dirinya di cermin.

" memangnya siapa kau Sehun-ah, Fashionista? huuh" Sungut Kris dan berjalan kembali keluar kamarnya.

CEKLEK

BLAM

Kris menutup pintunya kasar. Ia meraba-raba bofet tempat ia meletakan kunci mobil Ferrary nya tadi.

" Jongin-ah, kau melihat kunci mobilku?" tanya Kris mulai panic karena tidak melihat kunci mobilnya di situ,

" Ani hyung" jawab Jongin singkat. Kris memutar tubuhnya menghadap tempat duduk Sehun tadi.

" Sehun-ah, kau mulihat kun- oh Shit, WU SEHUUUUUN.." Awum Kris marah.

BRRUUMM BRRUMMM BRRUUUM

" Oh shit, mobil Ferrary ku.. Jongin mana kunci mobilmu?" teriak Kris panik ketika mendengar dentuman bunyi mesin mobilnya dihidupkan.

" memangnya kenapa hyung..?" tanya Jongin heran

" berikan saja, ppalii.. WU SEHUUN KAU LICIK.." raung Kris. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya mngerti dengan hyungnya yang sedang marah. Jongin melempar kunci mobilnya pada Kris.

" Aku akan merebus kepala anak itu di air mendidih.." umpat Kris kesal.

" Hyung, apa Sehun membawa kabur mobilmu?" tanya Jongin mengikuti Kris yang berjalan cepat keluar rumah.

" ne, mungkin dia juga akan membawa kabur calon kekasihku.." jawab Kris kini sudah tiba di luar rumah menuju garasi.

" itu Sehun, hyung!" seru Jongin menunjuk mobil Ferrary biru Kris yang berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun. Kris menoleh cepat.

" Oh shit.." umpat Kris ketika melihat Sehun membawa paksa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

BRRRUUUUUM

Mobil Ferrary biru itu kini mendekat ke arah mereka

" ini penculikan.." teriak Kris frusrasi

" hyung, aku ikut kau mengejar Sehun" Jongin ikut panik dan menyambar kunci mobil di tangan Kris. Dengam sigap ia mengeluarkan mobil BMW hitamnya dari garasi.

" WU SEHUUNN AWAS KAU.." teriak Kris keras saat mobil ferrary birunya yang dikemudikan Sehun melewati dirinya. Ia melihat Baekhyun juga ada di dalam sana.

" Hyung, masuk!" perintah Jongin cepat. Kris membuka kasar pintu mobil itu dan segera melesakkan dirinya masuk ke dalam. Jongin langsung menancap gas cepat dan membawa mobilnya keluar gerbang utama komplek.

" kejar anak nakal itu Jongin-ah.. Aku berjanji akan memasukannya ke sekolah asrama setelah ini.." tukas Kris dingin, kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar dan mengangguk. Ia menginjak pedal gas, menambah kecepatan.

'mianhe Sehun-ah, tapi aku ingin kita bersaing sehat' Batin Jongin

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana ? Ini udah cepet'kan?

Ini sebenarnya udah lama dibuat, sejak author tergila-gila ama Kaibaek.

Kalau masalah Krisbaek, author emang dari zaman debut dulu udah ship, mereka berdua itu bias utama author. Seneng dong kalau ternyata mereka dekat.

And masalah Sehun, kebetulan author nemu WP yang ffnya banyak pair Hunbaek, karena Minthornya favorit author, yah jadi suka deh baca FF Hunbaek. Sekali-kali pengen buat juga.

Author sebenarnya ga berani publish ini, takut banyak yang bashing.

Tapi setelah author survey(?), ternyata banyak yang suka pairing tersebut diatas*apadeh ribet amat bahasanya* jadi yah, dipublish aja.

Dan ternyata responnya bagus.

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan reader sekalian# amiiin

Mianhe buat Gorjess Spazzers.. JesJung eonni author nistakan

Author lagi kesal ama Chanyeollie karna baca postingan FP di Facebook

Katanya Yeol lagi dekat ma Lizzy AfterSchool, udah tuker-tukeran nomor hp malahan

Dan yang lebih mengesalkan, Yeol bilang, kalau ada kesempatan, dia ingin berkencan dengan Lizzy dan menghabiskan waktu berdua#WAT DE FAK

Entah benar atau tidak thu postingan

Entah rumor atau fake news

Adminnya bilang itu bukan fake news

Tapi pas di minta kreditnya darimana alias darimana asal-muasal berita tresebut

Si admin ga jawab

Entahlah

Author marah ama Yeol

Yeol mematahkan hati author#apadeh, abaikan saja

Dan

**Big Thanks to Imeelia, mitatitu, chanbaekVSbaekyeol, woyifan, RadenMasKYU, keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Ryu ryungie, ByunnieFan, zie, zhie cho, Boowan, Guest, kyungie, hyerinxx dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Readers**

**OkLay**

**Sampai jumpa chap depan Ciiint~BowbarengThehun**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour

Author : Lee Eun Ho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Other cast :

Krystal Jung and other

Pairing : Kaibaek/ Krisbaek / Hunbaek

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : MTM (mau tapi malu#plak)

Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall

Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

a/n : lagi-lagi ini chap yang panjang. Chap yang garing juga mungkin. Ngebosanin dan alur terlalu lambat.

Ya Udah

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sipitnya yang berbalut eyeliner serapat-rapatnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tidak kuat menahan gejolak rasa yang sedang melandanya. Tangannya mencengkram sisi Jok mobil sekuat mungkin dan memegang apa saja yang bisa ia capai. Tubuhnya terus saja terhentak ke depan dan ke belakang, dikarenakan ulah Wu Sehun. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . Mengemudikan mobil dengan brutal (hayo ngaku, siapa sempat berpikiran negatif#plak). Bersukurlah Sehun sempat memakaikannya seatbelt tadi. Saai ini namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu tampak sangat serius menatap lurus jalanan kota Seoul yang padat di malam hari. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi terus berteriak histeris tiap kali Sehun hendak menabrak sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan mobil Ferarry hyung-nya. Mobil yang sedang dikendarai namja berambut rainbow itu berlomba-lomba menembus kepadatan Seoul, dan yang lebih ekstrim sebisa mungkin ia menghindari traffic light.

Ckiiiiitttt

Bbiiiippp bbiiiiiippp bbiiiiipppp

Kkkrriiiiiieetttt

Brruummmm (backsound aneh =.=)

Kira-kira suara seperti itu yang paling dominan menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun saat ini. Ia tak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan permohonan maaf pada appa, eomma dan semua orang yang ia kenal. Ia sangat yakin Tuhan mungkin saja akan memanggilnya saat ini juga.

" eomma, appa maafkan anakmu ini, jangan menangis saat mendapati anakmu ini mati karena kecelakaan mobil dengan namja labil yang bahkan belum mempunyai SIM.." Ucap baekhyun dengan putus asa. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar setiap doa-doa yang dipanjatkan hyung kesayangannya ini.

" kau tidak akan mati, hyung, aku tidak mengizinkan malakikat maut mendekatimu saat ini.." Kata Sehun sangat santai seakan malaikat maut adalah teman akrabnya yang gampang ia ajak kompromi.

Baekhyun mendelik, menatap Sehun garang. Sedangkan Sehun hanya acuh dan malah semakin brutal mengemudikan mobilnya menghindari kejaran mobil Jongin di belakangnya.

" pelan-pelan Sehunie, aku belum ingin mati.. aku belum selesai kuliah, belum menikah, belum sempat bertobat.. " pekik Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya rapat. Ia hanya pernah melihat adegan seperti ini di film-film, dan sekarang, ia merasakan sendiri begaimana rasanya duduk dalam mobil yang dikemudikan dengan kecepatan 120km/jam.

" hahaha, kita tidak akan mati hyung, hyung hanya perlu berpegangan yang erat dan nikmati sensasinya.." sehun berucap santai namun tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

" sensasi apa? Satu-satunya sensasi yang ku rasakan saat ini, perutku terasa bergejolak, dan aku bahkan tak bisa bernapas.." teriak Baekhyun lagi yang malah dibalas dengan tawa oleh Sehun.

Ckkiiiittttt

Brruuummmm

Sehun memutar kemudi mobilnya cepat dan menginjak pedal gas sedalam-dalamnya, berbelok arah dan mengambil jalan sempit di bawah jembatan Bimpo. Ia melirik spion yang ada di sisi mobil, mengecek apakah mobil hitam Jongin masih mengejar mereka atau tidak.

" tenanglah hyung, sebantar lagi kita akan sampai.." ujar Sehun riang. Ia menurunkan kecepatan dan mengemudi dengan wajar, membuat Baekhyun menarik napas lega.

.

.

.

Other Side

Jongin berkonsentrasi penuh. Dua buah manik hitamnya bekerja keras saat ini. Tetap fokus pada jalanan yang tak bisa dibilang sepi dan juga mengawasi agar mobil Ferarry mencolok di depannya tak hilang dari pandangannya. Di sampingnya duduk namja yang mengaku dirinya paling tampan sejagad raya menatap lurus pada jalanan di depannya. Sekali-kali namja itu memperingatinya agar tidak menabrak atau mengarahkan kemana perginya mobil yang sedang mereka kejar.

Ckkiiiittttt

" sial.. sial.. siaaalll" umpat namja tinggi berwajah dingin itu dengan kekesalan yang mendarah daging. Dashboard tak bersalah menjadi pelampiasaannya kekesalannya.

" Mianhe hyung, aku kurang cepat…" ucap namja satunya, Jongin, menyesal. Kris menghentikan aksinya memukuli dashboard dan menoleh pada Jongin.

" bukan salahmu Jongin, salah lampu merah sialan itu.." jawab Kris Wu menatap tiang traffic light yang berada persis di pinggirnya.

" kita kehilangan mereka, hyung.." lirih Jongin pelan. Kris hanya mengangguk dan melipat dua tangannya di dada. wajah tampannya mennguratkan kemarahan sedangkan mata elangnnya fokus memandang ke dapan. Jongin menatap traffic light yang masih berwarna merah.

" aku yakin anak itu sudah sering mengikuti balapan liar tanpa sepengetahuanku.." Ujar Kris dingin masih tetap fokus pada jalanan.

" ne?" Jongin menoleh dan menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan bingung.

" apa Sehun sering memimjam mobilmu di malam hari, Jongin-ah?"

" tidak begitu sering.."

" apa alasan yang dia gunakan saat meminjam mobilmu?" Tanya Kris beralih menatap Jongin dengan pandangan seirus, seakan pertanyaannya itu diajukan oleh seorang pengacara kepada saksi yang menjadi juru kunci terungkapnya sebuah kasus pembunuhan berencana. Ok, itu terdengar berlebihan, tapi seperti itulah ekspresi yang ditampakan Kris.

" uuuummm, ingin keluar hang-out bersama teman-temannya.." jawab Jongin seadanya. Kris tersenyum licik mendengar jawaban sederhana Jongin.

" hang-out untuk balapan liar maksudnya, geure.. alasan tepat untuk menjebloskannya ke penjara.." Ucap Kris dengan tersenyum licik. Dua tangannya ia lipat di dada sambil mengangguk-angguk senang. Jongin menatap hyungnya tak percaya. Ia menelan salivanya kasar. Cahaya traffic light sudah berubah hijau. Ia menarik gigi dan menginjak pedal gas pelan dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan normal.

" hyung ingin menjebloskan Sehun ke penjara?" Tanya Jongin tak peraya

" ne, penjara yang menyerupai sekolah asrama.. kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi Wu Sehun, appa pasti akan mendukungku..muehehehe" ujar Kris sambil tertawa evil dan senyum licik tak pernah pergi dari bibirnya. Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. Dia pikir penjara sungguhan. Kris hyung akan menjadi manusia paling tega kalau sampai menjebloskan adiknya sendiri ke penjara hanya kerena tetangga baru yang belum cukup sebulan dikenalnya.

" jadi kita kemana sekarang, hyung?" Tanya Jongin sambil terus fokus pada jalanan

" kita keliling-keliling saja, siapa tahu kita menemukan bocah licik itu.."Kris mengucapkan 'bocah licik' dengan nada gemas seperti ingin memakan kata itu seandainya itu adalah makanan. Jongin mengangguk dan kembali mengemudi dengan fokus.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menepikan mobil Ferarry 'curian'nya di tepi jembatan di Bampo. Ia melepas seatbeltnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping, ke arah namja mungil yang sedang menatap takjub pemandangannya di luar mobil. Sehun tersenyum, melihat mata namja mungil itu berbinar-binar dengan bibir yang terbuka mengisaratkan kalau dia sedang takjub.

" hyung.." lirih Sehun tepat di telinga namja mungil itu membuat namja mungil itu sontak menolehkan wajahnya.

DEG

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berkerja dua kali labih cepat. Wajah cantik hyung kesayangannya itu berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Namja mungil itu reflek menarik tubuhnya menjauh, hingga membentur kaca mobil.

" Sehunie.." ucap namja itu kaget. Sehun menampakan smirknya. Dan semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah namja mungil itu. Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia menutup bibirnya rapat saat wajah Sehun semakin dekat dan bahkan kini Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dengan bibir yang tetap menutup rapat. Dapat ia rasakan napas hangat Sehun menerpa kulitnya.

KLIK

" turunlah , hyung.." ujar Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya karena berhasil mengerjai hyung-nya itu. Baekhyun sudah sangat pucat padahal Sehun hanya ingin melepas seatbeltnya.

" eh?" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap sekitarnya. Sehun sudah turun dari mobil dan berdiri menghadap sungai Han. Namja berkulit putih susu itu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang karena mengemudi dengan brutal tadi. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke palanag jembatan. Menempelkan sebagian tubuhnya di sana.

" Woa.. cantiknya.." Takjub Baekhyun melihat air mancur pelangi yang keluar dari sisi-sisi jembatan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengikuti namja cantik itu melihat air mancur pelangi.

" kau lebih cantik, hyung.." kata Sehun pelan sambil menatap Baekhyun dari samping. Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

" kau pintar menggombal, Wu Sehun"

Sehun terkekeh " itu bukan gombalan, hyung, aku hanya megatakan pendapatku.." Sehun membela diri yang malah terdengar seperti gomblan lain di telinga Baekhyun.

" ck, berhenti menggombal" kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong wajah Sehun yang makin dekat dengan wajahnya. Sehun hanya tertawa ringan dan kembali berdiri dengan posisi yang wajar.

Tiba-tiba Baekyun teringat sesuatu

" kenapa aku malah bersamamu, Sehunie.. aku ada janji dengan Kris hyung, aduh, Kris pasti mencariku saat ini.." panik Baekhyun. Sehun terkekeh di sampingnya. Melihat Sehun terkekeh, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan menatap Sehun curiga.

" kau mengemudi dengan gila tadi pasti karena menghindar dari kejaran Kris hyung, iya'kan Sehunie?" selidik Baekhyun sambil memelototkan mata sipitnya yang malah membuat Sehun gemas setengah mati.

" hahaha, kau baru sadar, hyung?" Sehun malah balik bertanya membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

" jadi kau menculikku?" pekik Baekhyun keras hingga Sehun menutup telinganya.

" kejam sekali kalau hyung menyebut ini penculikan, mungkin lebih tepatnya membatalkan acara kencanmu dengan Kris hyung.." kata Sehun dengan santainya. Baekhyun makin membelalak

" MWO? Astaga, bagaimana kalau Kris hyung marah padamu?" panik Baekhyun lagi. Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena Sehun bukannya panik malah tertawa.

" tidak akan.." jawab Sehun tetap santai

" aku tidak yakin, Sehunie" lirih Baekhyun menatap heran pada Sehun yang terlihat sangat santai, padahal nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya.

" percayalah, hyung, Kris hyung semarah apapun tidak akan mungkin sampai menyakitiku, aku tetap adiknya.." jawab Sehun sambil menatap air mancur pelangi di hadapannya. Baekhyun memilih diam. Ia tidak tahu mau menjawab Sehun dengan apa.

" sudah, jangan ingat-ingat lagi Kris hyung pabbo itu, sekarang teman kencan hyung adalah aku, Wu Sehun, yang lebih tampan dari hyung pabbo itu.." Baekhyun kembali mendelik. Kakak-adik sama saja narsisnya.

Baekhyun memilih diam, malas menanggapi pernyataan Sehun. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus pada pelangi buatan manusia yang terpampang indah di hadapannya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kris. Seharusnya ia menolak keras saat Sehun membawanya pergi tadi. Ia terdiam, memain-mainkan ujung jarinya, bercakap-cakap dengan pikirannya.

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya dari air mancur pelangi. Manatap makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah menurutnya, yang saat ini berdiri diam di sampingnya.

" hyung!"

Baekhyun masih diam. Asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" hyung~"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Lagi-lagi Sehun berbisik di telinganya.

" wae Sehunie?" tanyanya kaget.

" hyung tidak senang bersamaku.."

Bukan pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya pernyataan. Baekhyun mengerti dan menggelang cepat.

" ani, aku senang, Sehunie"

" kenapa hyung diam saja?"

" jadi hyung harus bicara?"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengacak pelan kepala Baekhyun.

" tentu saja"

" hyung tidak tahu mau bicara apa, Sehunie.."

Sehun terkekeh lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun dan tersenyum sangat manis.

" kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang bicara.." Ujar Sehun sangat pelan. Manik kecoklatannya menatap manik hitam Baekhyun yang tampak bening. Bahkan Sehun bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di iris bening itu.

" hyung, aku cuma mau katakan.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Ia membawa tangan Baekhyun yang sedang digenggamannya lebih mendekat pada wajahnya. Lalu mengecupnya lambut.

"…saranghandago.."

BLUSH

Baekhyun merasa sensasi aneh kembali menjalarinya. Dari dada menuju leher dan berakhir di kedua pipinya, menciptakan semburat merah yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

" …jeongmal saranghamnida" sambung Sehun lagi. Manik matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun yang tampak sangat cantik malam ini.

Baekhyun hanya menelan salivanya kasar. Dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, dua namja berbeda tapi dengan marga yang sama mengucapkan kalimat keramat (?) padanya. Baekhyun salah tingkah. Ia bingung mau berkata apa. Kenapa dia bisa jadi segugup ini? Kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini, biasanya ia akan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi, Sehun sedang menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Akhirnya, Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mampu memandang Sehun yang kini menatapnya sangat lekat.

" hyung, jawab!" parintah Sehun tapi dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya cepat. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung

" jawab apa?"

" biasanya, jika seseorang menyatakan cinta pada pasangannya, pasangannya akan menjawab, 'nado saranghae'.. begitu hyung.."

Ok, Sehun ternyata tak kalah polos dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan mengira peryataan cinta 'saranghaeyo' harus mutlak dijawab dengan kalimat 'nado saranghaeyo', bentuk jawaban pernyataan cinta seperti yang biasa ia nonton dalam drama favoritnya yang tayang jam 7 malam.

" oh, begitu.." Baekhyun manggut-manggut dan tersenyum.

".. nado saranghae.." dan lihatlah, Baekhyun menjawab dengan polosnya membuat Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir tipis Sehun. Seharusnya ia sadar, jawaban atas pernyataannya itu diucapkan tanpa makna oleh tetangganya yang cantik ini. Tapi rupanya, Sehun masih tetap anak-anak, dalam wujud raksasa.

" jadi, kita sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih, hyung.. yeeeyyy" pekiknya girang sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya senang. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, tanda tak mengerti.

" biasanya kalau dua orang sudah saling mengucapkan 'saranghae', berarti mereka sudah jadi pasangan kekasih, hyung.." Sambung Sehun antusias, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Teori yang sebenarnya ia dapat dari menonton drama.

" benarkah seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. Sehun mengangguk antusias. Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir. Tadi siang, Kris juga menyatakan 'saranghae' padanya. Tapi dia tidak menjawab 'nado saranghae' berarti dia dan Kris belum jadi pasangan kekasih.

" hyung~" Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersentak. Kabiasaan baru Sehun, berbisik di telinganya dengan lirih.

" n-ne Sehunie?"

" biasanya, jika dua orang sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih, mereka akan berciuman.." lirih sehun lagi. teorinya sudah terlalu jauh. Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

" eh? Seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu.."

" tapi itu yang biasa ku lihat di drama-drama, hyung.." jawab Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya.

" hyung~" lirih Sehun dengan wajah yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun gelagapan sekarang. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dan, pertolongan datang padanya. Di belakang Sehun, dua orang namja yang dikenalanya sebagai hyung dari makhluk nakal yang berniat menciumnya ini, tengah berjalan mendekat pada mereka. Kris, dan juga Jongin. Kris memeberi isarat pada Baekhyun dengan meletakan telunjuknya di bibir, meyuruh Baekhyun agar diam. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk. Di depannya Sehun sudah memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk menggapai wajah Baekhyun yang makin jauh.

Dengan cepat, kris menghampiri mereka. Menggeser tubuh Baekhyun. Dan kini, dirinyalah yang berdiri di tempat Baekhyun berpijak tadi. Tepat di depan Sehun yang sedang memejamkan mata. Ia melepas satu sepatunya, mendekatkannya pada bibir Sehun. Dan lihatlah.. Sehun mencium sepatu itu penuh perasaan.

Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di sebelah Jongin, hanya terkekeh pelan, begitupun Jongin. Jongin mendengar kekehan Baekhyun, menoleh cepat. Disampingnya, Baekhyun sedang terkekeh dengan lucunya, menampakan sedikit eye-smilenya. Seakan terhipnotis, Jongin kini sibuk memperhatikan namja itu. pemandangan Sehun yang sedang dikerjai Kris tidak menarik lagi baginya. Sadar tidak sadar, kedua sudut bibir Jongin terangkat. Bahkan dari samping seperti ini, Baekhyun tetap cantik. Ia memandang namja cantik itu lekat. Menelusuri setiap inici wajah bersinar Baekhyun dari samping.

'cantik..' batin Jongin kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, tak menyadari itu sama sekali. Ia asik terkekeh melihat Sehun yang kini menggerak-gerakan bibirnya merasakan keganjalan dengan 'bibir' yang akan diciumnya dengan mata terpejam.

" ehem.." Kris berdeham keras. Masih dengan tangan memegang sepatu.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sangat hapal dengan suara orang berdeham itu. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya. Dengan sangat sangat perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Takut. Semoga ini tidak nyata. Semoga suara orang berdeham itu hanya ada dalam pikirannya.

Tapi, Sehun melemas seketika. Ini nyata. Terlalu nyata. Ia merutuki diri. Kenapa makhluk tinggi menyerupai tiang listrik itu bisa menemukan dia? Bukannya tadi dia telah berhasil mengecohnya dan lolos dari kejaran 'penjahat' yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menghabisi nyawanya itu.

"ehehe"

Terkekeh bodoh. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sehun. Wajah garang si 'tiang listirk' kini nampak semakin garang.

" kau cerdas, adik kecil.. cerdas sekali.." ucap si 'tiang listrik' sambil tersenyum manis – yang Sehun sadari sangat dipaksakan –

".. saking cerdasnya, aku jadi ingin memasukanmu kesekolah bertaraf internasional, kau tahu? Yang mengkhususkan siswanya tinggal di asrama itu.." lanjut si 'tiang listrik' dengan nada sangat manis. Terlalu manis malah.

GLEK

Sehun menelan salivanya kasar. Semoga yang diucapkan hyung pertamanya itu hanya sebuah candaan, semoga.

" ani, aniyo hyung, aku bodoh, tidak pantas masuk disitu.. percaya deh.. hehehe"

Lagi-lagi terkekeh bodoh. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

" aku yang bodoh, karena tidak menyadari kelicikanmu, adik kecil.. aku akan mengurus surat pindah sekolahmu besok juga.. Jongin bawa dia pulang.. dan beritahu Kwon ajumma, agar membereskan pakaian Wu Sehun, dia akan berangkat ke rumah barunya besok.. " ucap Kris enteng. Jongin menganga tapi tetap mengangguk, kemudian memutar wajahnya kembali memandangi Baekhyun yang masih terkekeh.

Sehun menunjukan wajah memelasnya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Cemberut.

" hyung suka seenaknya.. aku akan mengaduh pada appa.. huweee, aku tidak mau masuk asrama.. Baekhyun hyung, tolong aku,.. " tangis Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke tanah. Ia merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan kekehannya. Sedikit kasihan pada Sehun.

" aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sehunie.." Ucap Baekhyun seadanya. Jongin? jangan Tanya, dia masih setia memandangi Baekhyun.

" berhenti merengek Sehun-ah, salahmu sendiri.. kau salah mencari masalah denganku, adik kecil.. sekarang rasakan akibatnya.. muehehehe" Kris tertawa Evil di atas tangisan Sehun (?)

" HYUUUUNGGG, kau pabbo.. aku akan mengaduhkanmu pada appa.. huweeeee"

" mengadulah bocah cengeng.. dasar pengaduh.." cibir Kris

".. Jongin, bawa dia pulang" perintah Kris pada Jongin. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, ke arah Jongin yang berdiri di dampingnya. Ia mendapati Jongin yang memandangnya sangat lekat. Baekhyun menyerngitkan alisnya.

" JONGIIIINNNN" teriak Kris, karena Jongin malah mematung memandangi Baekhyun-nya.

PLETAK

" aww.. appo hyung.." keluh Jongin. Sudah sadar dia rupanya.

" kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan sadar.." ucap Kris geram dan menarik Baekhyun berlindung di belakangnya. Baekhyun hanya menurut, karena memang dia tidak mengerti.

" huweeee.. Jongin hyung, kau berniat merebut Baekhyun hyung-ku juga.." tangis Sehun makin menjadi-jadi.

" aniyo Sehun-ah.." Jongin menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan dada. Panik juga melihat Sehun yang menangis semakin keras.

" bawa dia pulang, Jongin, jangan lupa beritahu pesanku pada Kwon ajumma.." ucap Kris santai dan setengan terkekeh. Jongin mengangguk.

" huweee, aku tidak mau, Baekhyun hyung tolong.."

" kajja Sehun-ah.." ajak Jongin. Tapi Sehun malah menggelang cepat dan menepis tangan Jongin yang hendak menariknya.

" kau minta diseret rupanya.." kata Kris geram. Ia menarik paksa tangan Sehun. Menyeret Sehun – lagi – menuju mobil Jongin.

" huweee.." tangis Sehun sekeras-kerasnnya.

Baekhyun ingin tertawa, tapi ia juga merasa kasihan pada Sehun.

Jongin dengan tidak sungkan terkekeh diatas penyeretan tak berperike'dongsaeng'an yang dilakukan Kris terhadap Sehun. Masih dengan terkekeh pelan, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang kini terdiam. Tiba-tiba, kecanggungan menyelimuti Jongin. Terputar kembali di memorinya kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana namja mungil ini mendapatinya berdiri mematung hanya menggunakan handuk alias topless. Jongin merasa pipinya memanas mengingat itu. Malu sekali rasanya. Tapi dia tidak ingin membiarkan kecanggungan ini menguasai suasana 'berduaan' dengan Baekhyun

" ehem.." ia berdeham pelan, membuat Baekhyun sontak menoleh padanya.

" uhm, annyeonghasseyo.." ucap Jongin canggung.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis membuat Jongin sedikit merona melihat Baekhyun tersenyum semanis itu.

" annyeonghasseyo.." balas Baekhyun

" eemm, aku Jongin, kau tahu, adik Kris hyung.." ucap Jongin salah tingkah dengan senyumnya yang sangat ia paksakan agar terlihat semanis mungkin. Ia juga ingin Baekhyun memuji senyum manisnya di kesan pertama Baekhyun terhadapnya.

" ne, ne aku sudah tahu.." jawab Baekhyun singkat masih dengan senyum manisnya. Bahkan suara namja cantik di hadapannya ini terdengar sangat merdu.

Percaya atau tidak, Jongin rasanya ingin melompat dan masuk ke dalam dasar sungai Han saking geregetannya dia. Belum lagi, degup jantungnya yang bekerja tidak normal. Oh Jung Baekhyun, sekali lagi kau tersenyum seperti itu, namja berkulit tan di hadapanmu itu bisa mengalami stop jantung mendadak.

Jongin hanya bisa cengengesan bodoh, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa agar mengusir kecanggungan ini. Sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang merasa canggung dan juga, ehem.. salah tingkah. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia biasa-biasa saja. Kini namja cantik itu kembali memandangi Sehun yang diseret Kris dengan tidak elitnya.

" JONGIIIINNN" teriak Kris dari sisi mobil Jongin yang memang diparkir agar jauh – tujuannya, agar Sehun tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Kau tahu? Semcam kejutan – Jongin terlonjak kaget.

" JANGAN MEMANFAATKAN KESEMPATAN.. BAWA SEHUN PULANG.." teriak Kris geram. Jongin mengangguk. Ia meneoleh sebentar pada Baekhyun.

" uumm, aku harus pergi.. annyeong.." ujar Jongin dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana kasarnya Kris memaksa tubuh Sehun ke dalam mobil Jongin. Lebih kasar dari bagaimna Sehun memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil Kris tadi. Kini mobil Jongin sudah melaju ke dapan, meninggalkan Kris. Kris berbalik cepat dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Jangan Tanya kenapa Baekhyun suka sekali tersenyum, karena dia memang seperti itu, sangat murah senyum. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Kris dan Sehun – dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi, Jongin juga – sangat tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan Kris pernah mengaku, jika dia akan langsung kenyang hanya dengan melihat senyum Baekhyun. Dan Sehun, betah berlama-lama dengannya hanya karena ingin terus melihat senyum manis itu.

–seperti yang dirasakan Jacob Black terhadap Renessme dalam romance Twilight saga. Imprint. Kau tahu imprint? Suatu perasaan sayang seseorang yang hanya dengan melihat pada pertemuan pertama, kau akan langsung yakin kalau dia adalah belahan jiwamu. Kau akan menjadi apapun yang dia butuhkan. Lebih dari sekedar cinta pada pandangan pertama. Seperti gravitasi yang menarikmu. Saat melihatnya, tubuhmu akan tergerak sendiri menuju ke arahnya. Semacam tarikan secara batin. Menyayangi sepenuh jiwa. Membuat mu terikat selamanya, hati dan juga pikiranmu. Dan, Kris juga Sehun sudah merasakan imprint. Akibat senyum manis itu. Imprint itu begitu kuat, mengikat mereka. Selamanya. Tapi Kris dan Sehun bukan warewolf yang bisa mematenkan pasangan imprintnya sebagai jodoh mereka. Mereka hanya manusia biasa yang bisa kapan saja ditinggalkan oleh Jung Baekhyun–

Kris menghentikan lari kecilnya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia menetralkan napasnya. Ia sedikit terengah-engah juga akibat lari-lari kecil itu.

" mianhe, Kris hyung.." kata Baekhyun penuh penyesalan

" bukan salahmu chagi, salah bocah nakal itu.." jawab Kris sambil mengusap surai coklat Baekhyun yang terasa sangat halus ditelapak tangannya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum mengeahui Kris tidak marah padanya.

" kajja, kita kencan.." lanjut Kris sambil menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun, menggandengnya. Namja cantik itu menggeleng cepat.

" disini saja, hyung.."

" eh?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya

" disini indah, aku suka disini.." jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk air mancur pelangi di depan mereka. Kris tersenyum.

" Baiklah.. jadi, kencan kita hanya berdiri saja sambil memandangi air warna-warni itu?" Tanya Kris lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

" huh, tidak romantis.." Kris merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya – kekanak-kankan. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh

" kalau begitu, buat jadi romantis" jawab Baekhyun enteng berbalik menataap Kris yang tengah merajuk.

" begitu yah.." respon Kris. Ia memutar tubuh mungil namja cantik yang telah membuatnya kehilangan citranya sebagai namja paling dingin–hingga nickname 'ice prince' melekat erat pada sosoknya– agar menghadap sungai Han. Membelakangi dirinya. Lengan kokohnya ia lingkarkan diperut rata namja cantik itu dan menumpukan dagunya pada surai lembut berwarna coklat milik Baekhyun.

" ini baru romantis.." ujarnya sembari mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang ia jadikan tempat tumpuan dagunya. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Namja mungil itu meletakan lengannya di atas lengan kokoh Kris. Mereka hanya terdiam memandangi air mancur pelangi di hadapan mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri beberapa orang yang juga sedang memandangi air terjun berwarna-warni itu. Sukurlah, ini musim semi, jadi angin malam yang membelai kulit mereka tidak tarasa begitu dingin.

Baekhyun Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya melihat namja tampan bermarga Wu itu dari samping.

" wae?" Tanya Kris heran melihat Baekhyun menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

" ani, kita seperti pasangan kekasih saja.." jawab Baekhyun polos. Kris terkekeh senang.

" kau ingin kita jadi pasangan kekasih, heum?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum nakal, masih terus memeluk tetangganya itu dari belakang.

" ani, oh iya, tadi Sehun bilang, kalau aku dan dia sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih.." lapor Baekhyun pada Kris ketika mengingat teori cerdas Sehun tadi.

Kris membelalakan matanya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

" mianhe, hyung bukan memelototimu.. Sehun bilang begitu?" Tanya Kris sedikit memekik. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

" kenapa dia bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Kris sedikit kesal. Ia berpikir kalau Baekhyun meungkin menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun tadi.

" karena aku juga mangatakan 'nado saranghae' padanya.."

" MWO? Kau mencintai Sehun?" Kini Kris memekik keras membuat Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya.

"aniyo.." jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal

Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

" lalu?"

" kata Sehun, kalau seseorang mengatakan saranghae padamu, kau harus menjawab 'nado saranghae' lalu kalian akan menjadi pasangan kekasih.." jawab Baekhyun polos. Kris menggeram.

" dia bohong, jangan percaya, kau boleh mengatakan 'nado saranghe' jika kau juga mencintai orang yang mengatakan 'saranghae' padamu..arasso?" ujar Kris tegas. Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Mereka kembali menikmati pemnadngan di depan mereka.

" Baekhyunie~" panggil Kris lembut.

" hhhmmm" Baekhyun menjawab dengan bergumam

" Saranghae.. jeongmal.." Ucap Kris masih dengan dagu tertumpu di kepala Baekhyun.

" hhmm.." jawab Baekhyun hanya bergumam lagi.

" iiisshh.." kesal Kris karena namja yang tengah dipeluknya tak member respon berarti.

" aku tidak akan jawab 'nado saranghae' hyung, karena aku tidak mencintai hyung.." respon Baekhyun terhadap kekesalan Kris. Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya kelihatan aneh di mata Baekhyun.

" aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku.." tegas Kris kemudian menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang kini menjauhkan wajahnya ke samping dan menatap horror pada Kris.

" HYUUUUUNGGG, JANGAN LAGIIII" pekiknya keras tepat di telinga Kris. Kris terlonjak kaget dan melepas pelukannya.

" aigoooo, telingaku.. " sungut Kris sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

" rasakan, dasar mesum.." gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

" hyung hanya bercanda chagi.. suaramu itu, aigooo, gendang telingaku pecah…" Kris menggaruk (?) telinganya dengan kelingkingnya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

" kau berlebihan, hyung.. sudah.. aku mau pulang.." kata Baekhyun kesal dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya maninggalkan Kris.

" chagi-ah, kencan kita belum selesai.." kata Kris masih terus menggaruk telinganya dan berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

" iisshhh, aku sudah tidak mood, hyung"

" Mianhe chagi, kita pulang saja kalau begitu.. " Ujar Kris sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil Ferarry nya yang sempat di'curi' Sehun tadi.

".. dan kita lanjutkan dimobil.. muehehe.." lanjut Kris dan menyeringai licik membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

" hyung!" tegur Baekhyun waspada

" hahaha.. hyung, hanya bercanda, jangan takut begitu.. kita akan pulang.. dan hyung akan beri pelajaran pada Sehun.. " kata Kris sambil menginjak pedal gas, membawa mobilnya meninggalkan jembatan itu.

" jangan terlalu keras padanya, hyung.."

" ani, anak itu harus diberi pelajaran.."

" hyung tidak akan memukulnya'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Kris mengerutkan keningnya menatap Baekhyun tidak suka.

" tentu saja tidak, jangan membelanya, dia itu licik dan nakal.." ujar Kris dingin. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. ia memilih diam melihat perubahan sikap Kris. Krispun hanya menyetir dalam diam. Sedikit kesal pada namja yang duduk di jok sebelahnya karena membela adiknya yang jelas-jelas salah. Tidakkah Jung Baekhyun ini mengerti, dirinya cemburu melihat namja yang dicintainya mengkhawatirkan namja lain. Ok, bukan namja lain, maksudnya adiknya sendiri. Sekaligus saingannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" huweeee.. "

Jangan Tanya, itu sudah pasti Sehun. Dia tidak juga berhenti menangis sejak Kris menyeretnya pulang tadi. Tangisnya semakin jadi karena Jongin ternyata betul-betul menyampaikan pesan Kris pada kwon ajumma kepala pelayan di rumah mereka untuk memasukan pakaian dan barang-barang Sehun ke dalam koper. Semua keperluan Sehun sudah dikemas ke dalam koper. Dan itu membuat Sehun menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mengurung diri di kamarnya sambil memaki dan mengumpat Kris, jangan lupakan tangisan dan sesenggukannya.

" huweee Kris hyung pabbo, Hittler, penjajah, tiang listrik berjalan.." teriak Sehun dari dalam kamarnya.

" diamlah Sehun-ah, hemat tenagamu untuk besok.." Kris malah semakin memanasi Sehun dari sofa ruang tengah.

" huwee.. aku akan menelpon appa sekarang juga" teriak Sehun lagi. Ia mengambil iphonenya dan mendial nomor kontak tuan Wu. Nada sambung dari ponsel tuan Wu sudah terdengar, Sehun sengaja mengaktifkan mode 'speaker' pada panggilannya agar Kris bisa mendengar ia mengaduh pada appa mereka.

" yoboseyo.." terdengar suara berat tuan Wu dari seberang sana

" yoboseyo appa" jawab Sehun cepat

" ada apa, chagi?"

" appa kapan pulang?" Tanya Sehun berbasa-basi membuat Kris dan juga Jongin tertawa di luar sana.

" mungkin bulan depan, chagi" jawab tuan Wu enteng. Kris makin keras tertawa.

" huweee.. appa, Kris hyung ingin menjebloskan anak kesayanganmu ini ke penjara.." aduh Sehun dengan nada manja.

" eh? Kenapa biegitu? kau berbuat kriminal apa, chagi? Apa kau memperkosa gadis?" Tuan Wu malah memborongi Sehun dangan pertanyaan.

" BUAHAHAHAAA" tawa Kris dan juga Jongin membahana memenuhi rumah mewah itu mendengar tuduhan appa mereka.

" isshhh.." sungut Sehun kesal mendengar tawa dua hyungnya.

" bukan, appa.. Thehun tidak salah apa-apa.. Kris hyung psycho, appa, masukan dia ke rumah sakit jiwa.."

Ok, aduhan Sehun sudah di luar batas. Kris geram dan melempari pintu kamar anak manja itu dengan bantalan sofa.

" Yak! Kau ingin mati?' teriak Kris kesal.

" eh? Yifan psycho? Mana dia, appa ingin bicara dengannya.." respon tuan Wu. Sehun menggeleng walaupun appanya tak dapat melihat itu.

" jangan appa.. Kris hyung ada di luar, huweee, Kris hyung ingin mengirim Thehun ke sekolah asrama, appa tahu, sekolah asrama itu seperti penjara.. huweeee.. Thehun tidak mau, appa.. " aduh Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai kamarnya.

" kenapa dia ingin mamasukanmu ke sekolah asrama, chagi? Kau berbuat nakal?"

" aniya..Thehun tidak salah apa-apa" jawab Sehun cepat kembali menggeleng-geleng

" dia menculik kekasihku, appa" teriak Kris dari balik pintu kamar Sehun.

" kekasih? Baekhyun hyung itu kekasihku, hyung.." Sehun balas berteriak. Appa mereka di seberang sana sedang mengerutkan keningnya.

" ada apa ini, chagi?"

" pokoknya Thehun tidak mau masuk sekolah asrama.. marahi Kris hyung, appa. Appa mau, melihat anak kesayangan appa ini kurus kerontang di asrama itu, makan tidak teratur, tidur berbagi kamar, dan yang lebih parah lagi, tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun hyung... huweee appa, bunuh saja Thehunie.."

Kris dan Jongin mendelik mendengar dongsaeng labil mereka yang berlebihan.

" huuuh.." cibir Kris, kembali melayangkan bantal sofa ke pintu kamar Sehun yang tak berdosa.

" ne chagi.. appa akan memarahi Kris hyung,, mana dia?" Tanya appa Sehun dari seberang sana. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Tangisnya seketika reda digantikan dengan seringaian.

" marah saja disini appa.. Kris hyung mendengarnya kok.." kata Sehun dengan suara yang sengaja ia tinggikan, kemudian ia terkekeh senang.

" huuuh.. bocah cengeng, manja.. Thehunie.. kau mau dot chagi-ah?" cibir Kris dengan suara seperti anak balita. Mengejek Sehun.

" appa, marahi dia sekarang.." Rajuk Sehun karena appanya diam saja daritadi.

" ne, Yifan, jangan kirim adikmu ke sekolah asrama chagi, kasihan dia"

Sehun merengut. Itu bukan memarahi namanya.

" tidak mau, appa.." teriak Kris dari luar.

" appa, marahnya yang benar, dong.." kesal Sehun. Di seberang sana tuan Wu menarik napas lelah

" ne, ne.. YIFAN, JANGAN KIRIM ADIKMU KE SEKOLAH ASRAMA.." kata tuan Wu dengan suara yang ditinggikan. Sehun tersenyum licik

" bilang, atau uang jajanmu, appa potong.." ucap Sehun pelan, seperti membisiki sugesti pada appanya itu.

".. ATAU UANG JAJANMU APPA POTONG" sambung tuan Wu. Sehun tertawa evil

" kau dengar, hyung?" teriak Sehun penuh kemenangan.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

" dasar pengaduh, manja, cengeng.. " cibir Kris lagi.

" ..setelah ini, aku yang akan menelpon appa, mengaduhkan kenakalanmu.. " sambung Kris tersenyum licik. Jongi hanya terkekeh medengar pertengkaran kakak dan adiknya itu.

" ANDWEEE… appa jangan angkat telepon dari Kris hyung, appa.. appa tidak mau'kan melihat aku terkurung di asrama.. appa jebaaalll" melas Sehun dan mulai menangis lagi.

" ne, ne, YIfan, jangan megirim adikmu ke sekolah itu, atau uang jajanmu betul-betul appa potong, ATM dan kartu kreditmu akan appa blokir.." marah tuan Wu serius

" appa pilih kasih.." teriak Kris dari luar. Dia tidak serius mengucapkannya. Kris bukan anak-anak lagi.

" yey appa.. gumawo, appa paling hebat. Saranghae appa.. muah muah" pekik Sehun girang sambil menciumi ponselnya gemas.

" ne chagi.. appa tutup dulu-"

" changkamman" potong Sehun cepat

" apa lagi, chagi?"

" appa, belikan aku mobil.." pinta Sehun manja.

" ne, appa akan belikan.. tahun depan"

" sekarang appa" rajuk Sehun

" kenapa tidak minta saat ulang tahunmu bulan lalu chagi.. malah meminta liburan ke Hawai" jawab Tuan wu kesal

" pokoknya sekarang appa.." rengek Sehun manja

" lalu, tahun depan kau minta lagi?" Tanya tuan Wu sedikit marah

" aku malu appa, pergi sekolah dan pulang sekolah diantar dan dijemput tiang listrik itu, aku dikatai anak manja oleh teman-temanku, appa.." Sehun merajuk lagi.

" kau memang anak manja" timpal Kris

" ne, ne, appa akan belikan besok.. beritahu hyungmu, appa akan mentransfer uang ke rekeningnya.."

" jangan.. transfer di rekening Jongin hyung saja..Kris hyung tidak akan mau membelikannya untukku.. appa tahu, dia psycho.." bisik Sehun tapi masih bisa di dengar Kris

" Wu Sehuuunn" amuk Kris mendengar adik bungsunya itu mengatainya mengalami gangguang jiwa.

" ne, appa akan transfer ke rekening Jongin.."

" yey.. gumawo appa..saranghae" pekik Sehun girang.

" ne.."

" appa~" panggilnya dengan nada manja lagi

" apa lagi Sehunie?"

" buatkan aku rekening sendiri, Kris hyung selalu mengancam akan memotong uang jajanku.. " aduh Sehun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

" kau selesai sekolah dulu.. tidak lama lagi'kan?" jawab tuan Wu lembut. Sehun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

" ne~" jawabnya lemas.

" baiklah, appa tutup dulu, kalian baik-baiklah disana.. jangan bertengkar, arasso?"

" arasso, pai appa"

KLIK

Sehun memutuskan sambung teleponnya dan meloncat-loncat girang di kasurnya.

" yeeeyy, aku akan punya mobil sendiri.. aku akan mengajak Baekhyun hyung jalan-jalan setiap hari.. yeeeyy.." pekiknya girang.

" aku takan memberimu uang untuk membeli bensin.." Teriak Kris dari luar. Sehun menghentikan aksi loncat-loncatnya dan kemudian

" huweeee.. appaaa"

.

.

.

.

.

" kau sudah pulang, chagi?" tanya eomma Baekhyun ketika melihat namja itu muncul di ruang tengah.

" ne eomma.." jawabnya singkat

" bagaimanba kencanmu?" tanya eomma Baekhyun lagi

" menyenangkan.." jawabnya malas. Iua hendak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamaranya hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

" kencan? Oppa kencan dengan Sehunie?" selidik Krystal memicingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun seperti pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap basah. Baekhyun sedikit gelagapan juga mendengar pertanyaan frontal itu.

" ah, bukan.. bukan.." jawabnya mencoba tertawa. Dan akibatnya tawanya terdengar betul-betul dipaksakan membuat Krystral semakin curiga

" aku melihat oppa keluar bersamanya.." sambung Krystal lagi, menyudutkan Baekhyun.

" ani, Cuma kebetulan.. Sehun lewat dan dia menawarkan tumpangan.."jawab Beakhyun mencoba agar nada suaranya terdengar biasa.

" menawarkan tumpangan?..." Krystal makin memicingkan matanya

".. dengan cara memaksa?" sambungnya lagi. Baekhyun berdeham sebentar. Oh, ini menjengkelkan. Krystal sudah seperti polisi yang sedang mengintrogasinya saja.

" ne, dia memaksa karen aku bersikeras tidak mau ikut.." jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Krystal terdiam sebentar. Ia hendak membuka mulut lagi tapi suara eomma mereka mengintrupsinya

" kau banyak tanya chagi, biarkan oppa istirahat, dia pasti lelah.." tegur nyonya Jung dengan nada sedikit jengkel

" iisshh.. eomma pilih kasih" gerutu Krystal memanyunkan bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

" chagi~" langkah namja cantik itu terhenti kembali.

" wae eomma? Tanyanya sambil membalikkan badan

" besok, noona mu pulang ke Seoul, jemput dia di bandara ne?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan eomma nya itu. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

" noona akan kesini?" tanyanya ragu

" ne" jawab nyonya Jung tegas. Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar. 'aku harus menjemputnya? Yang benar saja' batinnya nelangsa.

" aku lihat jadwal kuliahku dulu.." Baekhyun beralasan. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau dia menolak secara nyata.

" ne, kalau kau senggang, jemput dia, ne?" Nyonya Jung kembali berucap lembut. Menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Mungkin dia ingin agar kedua anaknya bisa berbaikan kembali. Tapi bagi Baekhyun ini terlalu cepat. Dia belum siap. Dan dia butuh persiapan. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan, betapa canggungnya kalau dia bertemu dengan noonanya nanti. Beruntung kalau cuma merasa canggung, tapi bagaiman kalau Jessica noona kembali mengamuk ketika melihatnya? Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan.

GLEK

Ia kembali menelan salivanya kasr. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja dia sudah merasa ngeri. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu pada eommanya dan dengan langkah gontai namja mungil itu menapaki anak tangga, menuju kamaranya di lantai dua. Ia akan berpikir keras lagi malam ini. Insomnia juga mungkin akan menjadi penyakit barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hhmmm, ga elit bangat TBCnya

Mian kalau chap ini mengecewakan

Sebenarnya author pengen apdet dari kemaren-kemaren

Tapi author ada kegiatan di Jurusan

Dan itu menyita tenaga dan waktu banget

Jadinya baru bisa apdet hari ini

Untuk fic author yang lain, author lagi buntu. Belum bisa dilanjutin.

**Mianhe**

Uumm, udah dengar lagu EXO XOXO (kiss & hug) yang judulnya Noah#plak,

Eh maksud author yang judulnya Peterpan dalam album 'Kiss' alias Korean version?

Sumpah demi apa thu lagu menipu banget

Lagunya aja yang kedengarannya asik, bahagia, girang, pengen jingkrak-jingkrak

Tapi artinya itu asli, sedih banget, terharu author.. huhuhu T.T

Udah baca Trans Indo lagu itu?

Kalau belum, author ceritain#ciyee ceritain, luh kira dongeng

Inti dari lagu itu tentang kerinduan akan cinta di masa lalu

Jadi ceritanya thu, si cowok ga sengaja buka buku diarinya yang udah lama banget dan langsung teringat ama si cewek ini alias cinta lamanya, cinta sejatinya mungkin

Ini penggalan artinya

'ini sungguh menyedihkan, karena aku tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu

terbang bersama Tinkerbell, akan ku temui dirimu di Neverland bersama semua kenangan ini

Di tempat itu, dimana kisa bisa saling memandang dan tersenyum, aku akan menjadi Peterpanmu

Lelaki yang berhenti di tengah waktu

Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu, meski canggung kadang menyapaku'

Jiaahh, ngetiknya aja author udah merinding

Nyesek

Ini lagi nih

'ku ulur tanganku, tapi kau pergi menjauh

Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku

Aku bagian dari masa lalumu, ada disini

Dimana kau berada?'

Kesukaan author yang bagian 'eodi isseulkka?' yang bagiannya Suho oppa. Suaranya lembut banget pas disitu. Ternyata artinya seperti itu. huhuhu

Ini penggalan bait terakhir

'berapa banyak kau berubah seiring berputarnya waktu

Aku sampai pada halaman terakhir tulisan tentangmu

Tetapi aku tidak berani untuk membacanya

Akan ku hapus semua kalimat sedih

Cerita kita tidak akan pernah berakhir

Karena kita akan bertemu lagi'

Huhuhu T.T

Baca arti lagu itu, author jadi teringat ama seseorang yang sekarang entah dimana. Author rindu dia.. huhuhu#curcol

OK, abaikan saja bacotan author

Bacot author udah lebih panjang dari cerita

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida untuk HyunieWoo, ByunnieFan, RadenMasKYU, Luhan wife, Mitatitu, MinhyoPark94, Boowan, zie, woyifan, chanbaekVSbaekyeol, Ryu ryungie, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, BLUEFIRE0805 dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Readers sekalian.**

See Ya Next chap Ciinttt~bow


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour

Author : Lee Eun Ho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Other cast :

Krystal Jung

Jessica Jung

Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour

Author : Lee Eun Ho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Other cast :

Krystal Jung

Jessica Jung

Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour

Author : Lee Eun Ho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Other cast :

Krystal Jung

Jessica Jung and Other

Pairing : Kaibaek/ Krisbaek / Hunbaek

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : MTM (mau tapi malu#plak)

Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall

Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

**a/n : Jinjja mianhe, chap kemarin banyak typo, author apdetnya pas wi-fi'an di kampus jadi ga sempat baca ulang dan ngedit, maklum aja, kejar waktu, keburu dosen masuk. Belum lagi thu jaringan wi-fi lodingnya author ga bakalan ampuni. Kalau author apdet pagi, berarti author wi-fi'an di kampus. Yang chap lalu Author udah perbaiki kok. Dan di chap ini, author usahain ga ada typo sama sekali. Sebisa mungkin. Dan.. karena reviewer udah ngamuk gegara moment Kaibaek ga muncul-muncul, nih, author kasih. Lebih dari yang readerdeul butuhkan. Muehehehe/ketawa iblis/. Oh yah, ini lebih ke hal-hal yang serius, ga ada lagi canda-candaan, lucu-lucuan, yang ada malah tragedi. Ini juga chap yang sangaaaaatt panjang. Semoga aja ga ngebosenin. Gangguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author. Ya udah. Monggo disantap/eh/ maksud author, silahkan dibaca. **

**Jja**

**Dul**

**Chi**

**Jjaaa**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Beralasan pun rasanya tidak masuk akal. Salahkan kenapa aku punya waktu senggang di hari rabu. Hhhhh, semoga aku masih selamat setelah ini.

Aku meninggalkan kelas dengan pikiran bercampur aduk. Seandainya ini bukan kampus, mungkin aku sudah menggigiti kuku-kukuku, kebiasaanku kalau sedang gugup.

" Baekhyun-ah~" ku rasa ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku berhenti sejenak berbalik, dan ternyata itu teman kuliahku, Taemin

" wae?"

" kau ada waktu? Aku ingin minta tolong"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, berpikir. Aku sudah janji pada eomma jika ada waktu senggang, aku akan menjemput Jessica noona. Tapi, sepertinya aku sedang beruntung. Kalau aku punya urusan yang menyibukkanku, berarti aku sedang tidak senggang, bukan? Hhmm, betul juga.

" minta tolong apa, Taemin-ah?" tanyaku tak sabar

" uummm, aku sedikit ragu untuk ini, tapi.." Taemin menjeda kalimatnya, dia tampak ragu. Semoga bukan permintaan yang aneh-aneh

" bantu aku mengawasi praktikum mahasiswa semester awal, aku takut kalau sendirian, kau tahu'kan, namja-namja nakal itu suka menggangguku.." kata Taemin cepat sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dagu. Wajahnya juga tampak memelas – sekali

Ok, ini bukan permintaan aneh. Tapi, INI PERMINTAAN BERAT.

" Minhae Taemin-ah, aku tidak mungkin membantumu.. "

Taemin merengut

" kenapa?"

" pertama, aku sedang ada urusan saat ini, kedua, aku bukan asisten laboratorium, ketiga, kau tahu sendiri'kan?" kataku sedikit menyesal. Kasihan juga Taemin. Aku bukannya tidak mau membantunya. Aku lebih memilih pergi menjemput Jessica noona daripada berurusan dengan mahasiswa-mahasiawa labil itu. Bukan cuma Taemin yang sering diganggui, aku bahkan lebih parah. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau, mereka suka seenaknya.

" Baekhyun-ah, tolonglah, aku takut.." Taemin merengek. Aku tidak tega melihat wajah lesunya itu. Aku mendengus kesal.

" Taemin-ah, kau memintaku menemanimu, sama saja kau membawa mangsa baru untuk mereka, saranku, kau minta orang lain yang bisa diandalkan, yang bisa 'melindungimu'"

Taemin berpikir sejenak mendengar saranku.

" siapa?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah lesu

" Choi Minho mungkin" kataku asal. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, dari sekian banyak mahasiswa di Jurusanku, hanya dia yang bisa diandakan. Maksudku secara fisik. Ku lihat Taemin kembali berpikir, kemudian ia mengangguk.

" baiklah, aku akan coba meminta tolong padanya.." jawab Taemin sudah sedikit ceria.

" kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, annyeong.." aku melambai pada Taemin dan melanjutkan langkahku.

.

.

.

Aku menyetir sambil menggigiti kukuku di tangan kiriku. Aku gugup. Sangat gugup. Bahkan juga pikiranku sedikit kalut. Aku sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan noonaku yang sudah 7 tahun tidak ku lihat. Aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang membenciku, wajar kalau aku gugup.

" ottokhe, ottekhe.." gumamku sambil menggigiti kuku.

Aku sedikit gelisah. Maksudku sangat gelisah. Bagaimana kalau dia memilih diam sepanjang perjalanan? Ah itu bagus. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Jessica noona tidak suka melihatku, lalu mempermalukan aku di bandara? Itu yang gawat. Apa aku menemani Taemin saja? AAAHHH, AKU PUSIINGG.

Ckiiitttthhhh

BRAAKK

BUGH

" aaww.." Aku meringis ketika merasakan keningku membentur setir mobil. Aku memijat keningku yang terasa sakit. Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu.

" aaww.. Appoya.. eh?" aku merasa keningku seperti basah. Airkah? Bukan, ini kental. Cairan merah? AAAHHH, aku benci darah. Kepalaku pening. Ini terasa sangat sakit.

BAGH BAGH

Dengan pandangan buram aku menoleh ke samping. Seseorang sedang memukul keras kaca jendela mobilku.

" keluar kau!" perintah orang itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya.

Dengan kepala pening aku membuka pintu.

" mianhae ajumma, aku tidak sengaja"

" tidak sengaja katamu? Lihat itu" Ajumma itu berkata garang dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada belakang mobilnya yang penyok dan eerr sedikit remuk.

" mianhe, aku akan ganti rugi…" seruku cepat

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Pandanganku buram. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Kepalaku pening sekali.

" tidak semudah itu, kita selesaikan ini di kantor polisi!" kata ajumma itu memelototiku

Aku membelalakan mata. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Masa hanya karena masalah seperti ini aku harus berurusan dengan polisi. Ini Gila!

.

.

.

.

.

Other Side

Jongin POV

" aisshh, kenapa macet begini?" gerutuku kesal saat melihat banyak orang berkerumun, memarkir mobil mereka di mana-mana, menghalangi jalanan saja.

" apa yang terjadi?" aku menghentikan mobilku di tepi jalan. Dan masuk menembus kerumunan orang-orang itu.

" apa terjadi kecelakaan?" tanyaku pada salah seorang namja yang tampak seumuran denanku.

" sepertinya.." jawabnya acuh

" mana korbannya?" tanyaku lagi

" itu.. ajumma itu korbannya.." tunjuknya pada wanita paruh baya yang tampak sedang marah pada seorang namja.

" Dia? Dia tampak baik-baik saja" aku bergumam pelan. Bingung juga, masa korban kecelakaan tampak sehat begitu.

" namja sana menabrak mobilnya dari belakang.." seru namja di depanku, mungkin mendengar aku bergumam tadi. Aku memicingkan mata melihat namja yang ditunjuk orang di depanku tadi. Sepertinya aku kenal.

TUNGGU. Itu bukannya tetanggaku. BAEKHYUN? Aku berlari cepat menerobos kerumunan orang yang semakin banyak di depanku.

" Baekhyun-ssi~"

Ia menoleh cepat padaku. Oh, tidak, keningnya berdarah dan dia tampak sangat pucat. Meskipun keningnya tertutup poni, tapi aku masih bisa melihat darah mengalir ke pelipisnya.

" Jongin-ssi?" tanyanya sedikit kaget

" oh, kau kenal dia? Baik, Ayo kita ke kantor polisi.." sergah ajumma yang disebut-sebut korban tadi. Apa mereka buta? Siapa yang berdarah disini?

" ada apa ini nyonya? Kenapa harus ke kantor polisi? Tanyaku sedikit berteriak

" kau tidak lihat mobilku? Dia meremukkan mobilku.." wanita iti balas berteriak. Aku melihat Baekhyun sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobilnya sendiri sambil memegangi keningnya yang terus mengeluarkan berdarah.

" hanya karena ini? tidak usah memperpanjang masalah, aku bisa membelikan yang baru kalau kau mau!" teriakku sedikit kesal dan memeluk Baekhyun dari samping agar dia tidak ambruk disini.

".. kau tidak lihat dia berdarah? Dia butuh pertolongan!"

" aku tidak butuh uangmu, anak muda, aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran padanya, dimana matanya saat menyetir?" ajumma itu tak mau kalah. Dia bahkan memelototkan matanya. Kerumunan orang semakin banyak mengengelilingi kami. Berbisik-bisik, mencomooh entah siapa.

" dia tidak mungkin sengaja, sudahlah nyonya, anda sudah tua, tidak perlu seperti ini, seharusnya anda berjiwa besar dan memaafkan dia, nyonya tidak lihat, dia juga menjadi korban?" kataku sedikit melembut. Percuma kalau aku balas meneriakinya, yang ada dia akan semakin marah dan namja mungil yang sedang kupeluk ini akan semakin kehilangan banyak darah.

" mianhae ajumma, rem mobilku tidak berfungsi saat aku aku ingin berhenti sebelum menabrak mobil anda. Aku salah, aku melamun, hingga tak sadar kalau ternyata mobilku sudah keluar jalur dan malah menabrak mobil anda yang sedang diparkir disitu.. chwesonghamnida" terang Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan bibir sedikit bergetar. Ia membungkuk pada ajumma itu, tapi tubuhnya sedikit limbung. Dengan sigap aku menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tak jatuh dan memeluknya lagi.

Apa katanya tadi? dia tidak sadar kalau mobilnya sudah keluar jalur kendaraan yang seharusnya dan malah masuk ke area parkir? Kemana pikirannya?

" apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya? Kekasihmu? " tanya ajumma itu ketus

astaga, ajumma itu bukannya prihatin malah semakin menyudutkannya.

" maafkan kekasihku ajumma, kami bertengkar tadi, mungkin karena itu dia melamun, maafkan kami.. aku janji akan menggangti rugi mobil anda.. " seruku asal yang penting ajumma ini berhenti mengoceh dan tidak memperpanjang masalah

" baiklah, aku maafkan.." tukas wanita itu sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi, sedetik kemudian wanita itu tersenyum

".. tapi kau jangan membuatnya seperti itu lagi, kasihan dia, dia bahkan tak melihat jalan karena memikirkanmu.. "

BLUSH

Ok, perkataan wanita paruh baya itu sukses membuatku merona. Aku hanya bersandiwara, tapi kenapa aku merasa malu, apalagi namja mungil yang ku sebut kekasihku tadi sedang mnyendarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, dia hanya beristirahat.

" iya nyonya, tidak akan lagi.. kamsahamnida" aku sedikit membungkukkan kepala.

" sudahlah, bawa dia ke rumah sakit, obati lukanya, kau tidak mau'kan kekasihmu yang cantik ini mati kehabisan darah.."

BLUSH

Aisshh.. kenapa aku malu seperti ini? pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang. Ajumma, berhenti menggodaku

" ne, kami permisi dulu" kataku cepat sambil tersenyum dan menggendong 'kekasihku' ala bridal menuju mobilku yang aku parkir tidak jauh dari situ. Sepertinya mobil tetanggaku ini juga butuh perbaikan.

" aku akan menelpon pihak bengkel langgananku untuk mengambil mobilmu, sepertinya dia juga butuh pertolongan.. " ujarku lembut. Percuma saja, karena dia tidak akan mendengar, dia sudah pingsan.

.

.

.

Author POV

Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya susah payah karena tangannya menahan tubuh Baekhyun digendongannya.

" ayolah.." keluhnya sambil menarik keras gagang (?) pintu mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap itu. akhirnya terbuka juga. Dengan perlahan ia meletakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di jok depan samping kursi kemudi tempatnya duduk nanti. Ia sedikit menarik tuas di belakang jok agar sandaran kursi yang ditempati Baekhyun itu sedikit mundur kebelakang.

" aduh, kenapa darahnya tidak mau berhenti?" keluh Jongin lagi. dengan tergesa-gesa ia menutup pintu mobil dan berlari ke sisi mobil yang lain, membukanya sedikit kasar dan segera melesakkan tubuhnya duduk di kursi kemudi.

" bertahanlah.." ucap Jongin cemas sembari mengusap wajah pucat Baekhyun yang berkeringat. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh darah yang masih saja mengalir dari luka akibat benturan tadi.

" darahnya banyak juga, bagaimana ini?" Jongin semakin panik, bahkan sekarang ia sudah keringat dingin.

SRAAKK

Jongin merobek kemeja hijau toska polos yang dipakainya dengan kasar, ia kini hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis neck V. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia mengangkat belakang kepala Baekhyun yang tertidur agar memberinya celah melilitkan sobekan kemeja itu di kepala namja mungil itu.

Jongin menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Baekhyun dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari sana dengan sobekan kemejanya yang lain. Ia mengikat sobekan kemeja yang ia lingkarkan di belakang kepala Baekhyun tadi ketat agar darah yang mengucur keluar dari kening Baekhyun bisa tertahan. Dia bisa mati kehabisan darah kalau lukanya tidak ditutup.

" bertahan ne?" ucapnya lalu mengusap pipi pucat Baekhyun yang kini sedang tertidur. Pingsan lebih tepatnya. Jongin segera membawa mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu, mencari rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Jongin terus memandangi namja cantik yang sudah membuatnya cemas setengah mati tadi. Kini namja yang baru beberapa minggu menjadi tetangganya itu tertidur pulas di atas ranjang besi rumah sakit. Ia belum juga sadarkan diri sejak satu jam yang lalu. Di kepalanya terdapat perban putih dengan sisa darah yang membeku. Sukurlah, dia sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan menarik kursi plastik yang didudukinya agar lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mengusap kening yang dibalut perban dan ditutpi poni kecoklatan itu dengan sayang. Perlahan jari telunjuknya menelusuri wajah malaikat Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mulai dari keningnya, turun ke hidung, Jari Jongin mengikuti garis batang hidung mancung itu dengan perlahan, kemudian turun di bibir cherry Baekhyun yang tampak berwarna pink pucat. Jarinya berhanti disana, dan kini jari telunjuk ia ganti dengan ibu jarinya. Mengusap lembut bibir tipi situ beberapa kali. Jongin tertunduk dan tersenyum sendiri

" aku pasti sudah gila.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin merasa Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dengan cepat Jongin menarik jarinya dari bibir Baekhyun dan menegakkan duduknya. Jongin menanti dengan cemas pergerakan selanjutanya dari namja itu.

" enghh" Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Mungkin akibat sentuhan 'tidak sopan' Jongin tadi membuat ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh kearah Jongin

" kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Jongin berbasa-basi. Baekhyun berusaha bangun dari tidurnya tapi ia merasa kepalanya masih pening

" aakkhh" keluhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang diperban

" apa masih sakit? istirahatlah lagi" kata Jongin cemas. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

" aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih Jongin-ssi, kalau tidak ada kau, aku mungkin sudah terlibat masalah sekarang.." ujar Baekhyun masih terus memegangi kepalanya

" sama-sama, kita'kan bertetangga, jadi wajar saja kalau aku menolong tetanggaku" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

" terima kasih lagi karena sudah mengantarku ke rumah sakit.." Baekhyun kembali berucap dan balas tersenyum pada Jongin

" sudah ku bilang, kita'kan bertetangga, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati begitu saja, lagi pula, aku bisa mati dibunuh Kris hyung dan juga Sehunie kalau kau meninggal karena tidak ku tolong.." ujar Jongin sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar alasan Jongin yang berelebihan.

" oh iya, Jongin-ssi, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun, berusaha menurunkan dirinya dari tempat tidur.

" jam 2.." jawab Jongin sambil memperlihtakan jam tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menahan napas panik

" gawat, aku terlambat.." seru Baekhyun panik dengan tergesa-gesa memakai sepatunya

" eh? Terlambat? kau mau kemana? Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya, Baekhyun-ssi!" seru Jongin yang ikut panik.

" aku mau menjemput noonaku di bandara.. " jawab Baekhyun sambil berlari menginggalkan Jongin. Jongin ikut berlari di belakangnya

" kau masih sakit Baekhyun-ah, biar ku antar.." teriak Jongin dari belakang. Ia mempercepat larinya dan segera menarik tangan namja mungil yang berlari sempoyongan karena sakit di kepalanya masih terasa. Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti berlari dan Jongin dengan sedikit kasar membalik tubuh namja itu menghadapnya.

" tolong jangan seperti ini, kau masih sakit, biarkan aku mengantarmu, jebaall" lirih Jongin menatap Baekhyun lekat. Baekhyun sedikit kaget melihat Jongin yang seperti memohon padanya. Ia balas menatap mata Jongin dalam. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat..

DEG

Jongin merasa ribuan anak panah berlomba-lomba menusuk jantungnya. Ia merasa waktu berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Orang- orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba berhenti. Hanya ada dia dan Baekhyun disana. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar alunan musik romantis mengalun merdu di sekitarnya. Inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Dada Jongin serasa dipenuhi ribuan bunga tapi juga rasa sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

'Hentikan, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bisa gila' keluh Jongin dalam hati. Ia terus merasa jantungnya dihujami anak panah berkali-kali. Ia tidak sanggup lagi, meski rasanya menyenangkan, tapi ia belum ingin terkena serangan jantung dan mati muda. Ia membuang pandangannya, salah tingkah. Karena tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari namja mungil yang sedang ia pegang tangannya, Jongin mengartikan itu sebagai persetujuan.

" ayo!" serunya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun meninggkan rumah sakit itu. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut tapi tetap menurut.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jonginie, ottoke? Noona pasti menunggu lama, dia pasti akan marah" keluh Baekhyun sambil bergelayut di lengan Jongin, Ia bahkan memanggil Jongin semanis itu. Mereka sudah memasuki lobi bandara Internasiona Incheon dan berjalan cepat mencari-cari dimana keberadaan noona Baekhyun

" tidak akan, kau'kan terkena musibah, dia pasti akan mengerti.." kata Jongin lembut berusaha menenangkan namja yang tengah gelisah itu.

" iisshh, kau tidak mengerti Jonginie.." responnya kesal.

" mana noonamu, apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat

" aku lupa seperti apa wajah noonaku.." jawabnya lesu. Jongin berhenti sejenak dan menghentikan langkahnya.

" kau lupa? Astaga! Kalau begitu, segera hubungi dia.." perintah Jongin sedikit kesal. Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

" aku tidak punya nomor kontaknya" jawab Baekhyun lesu lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya

" MWO? Aiisshh.. Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjemputnya?" Tanya Jongin benar-benar kesal

" eommaku.." jawab Baekhyun lagi, sambil mengerjab-erjabkan matanya melihat Jongin yang marah

" eommamu? Astaga, dia salah menyuruh orang.." kata Jongin lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar

" kalau aku tidak terlambat, pasti tidak akan seperti ini" ujar Baekhyun menyesal, menundukan kepalanya dalam. Jongin menoleh cepat pada namja mungil yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengannya tapi juga sedang tertunduk itu.

" jangan menangis, ayo kita cari dia, mungkin dia masih mengenalimu kalau melihatmu.."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya mendengar Jongin tidak marah.

" aku tidak menangis.." katanya cepat sambil berusaha tersenyum yang malah kelihatan lucu di mata Jongin

" haha, kajja.." Jongin menarik dan merapatkan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkari lengannya dan kembali melangkah.

" itu seperti noonaku, Jongin.." seru Baekhyun ketika melihat wanita muda dengan dandanan heboh dan syal bulu yang melingkari lehernya sedang duduk di ruang tunggu bandara sambil bertelponan.

" yang mana?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari ruang tunggu

" itu, yang berambut pirang, yang sedang menelpon itu.." Baekhyun berkata sambil menunjuk wanita yang ia maksud. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

" yang itu? kajja.." seru jongin dan berjalan maju ke arah wanita tersebut. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya karena Baekhyun justru terdiam

" kenapa?" tanyanya heran

" aku takut, Jonginie.." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan keringat dingin meluncur dari keningnya

" takut? Kenapa takut?' jongin malah semakin bertanya heran. Baekhyun menggeleng –geleng cepat

" tidak usah takut, ada aku.." Ujar Jongin lembut sambil membelai pipi putih Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan namja cantik itu. Ia sedikit menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun agar mau berjalan mengikuti langkahnya mendekat pada wanita yang dikenali Baekhyun sebagai kakaknya.

" ehem, permisi, apa anda Nona Jung, noona dari Jung Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin ramah sambil tersenyum. Di sampingnya Baekhyun terdiam membeku dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap Jongin menyelidik. Sontak matanya terbebalak maksimal

" NOE!" pekiknya keras. Baekhyun menahan napas dengan mata yang juga terbelalak maksimal.

" jadi ini yang dimaksud kejutan oleh eomma tadi.." Ujar wanita itu garang. Baekhyun hanya semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Jongin

".. yah aku terkejut, aku sangat terkejut. Kau jalang.. berani-beraninya muncul di hadapanku.. HIYAA" wanita itu berdiri hendak melayangkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, tapi pergerakannya dicegah Jongin

" ada apa ini nona? Kenapa an-" Tanya Jongin marah

" kau, jangan ikut campur!" sergah wanita itu bahkan sebelum Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wanita yang tidak lain adalah noona Baekhyun itu mendorong Baekhyun keras hingga ia sedikit terhempas ke belakang.

" nona, anda kenapa? Apa anda gila?" teriak Jongin sambil menahan Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh

" sudahlah Jongin, jangan meneriakinya" kata Baekhyun dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia melangkah mendekat pada Jessica dengan gemetar

" noona maafkan aku, kita bisa melanjutkan pertengkaran ini di rumah, sekarang, pulanglah dulu.." bujuk Baekhyun tenang, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak tenang, takut noonya ini mengamuk di bandara dan mempermalukan mereka disini.

" huh, maaf katamu? Kau ingat? Kau menamparku berkali-kali.. sekarang rasakan ini!"

PLAK

Jongin terbelalak. Sedangkan Baekhyun meringis merasakan pipinya memerah dan perih.

" kau! Yeoja gila!" teriak Jongin dan maju mendekat cepat kearah Jessica, tangannya terayun ke atas. Jessica menutup matanya sebelum tangan besar Jongin mendarat di pipi mulusnya.

GREP

" jangan.. Jonginie" tahan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memegangi pipinya yang merah. Sudah dua kali dalam sehari ini Jongin menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua orang yang ada di bandara kini tengah memperhatikan mereka sambik berbisik-bisik. Jongin melemas.

" kau masih membelanya?" Tanya lembut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

Jessica membuka matanya dan melihat tangan Jongin yang ditahan Baekhyun hingga batal mengenai pipi mulusnya.

" oh, kau ingin menamparku? Memangnya namja jalang ini siapamu? Kekasihmu?" teriak Jessica sengaja agar kata 'kekasihmu' di dengar oleh semua orang yang sedang menatap mereka.

GLEK

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Jongin menarik tangannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Menahan marah.

" aku sudah tahu dari dulu, kalau kau akan jadi gay!" seru Jessica, menatap tajam Baekhyun yang kini membeku.

" dasar jalang! Rasakan ini!" Jessica kembali mengangkat tangannya

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

" HENTIKAN! Kau yeoja gila!" sergah Jongin cepat menahan tangan wanita berambut blonde itu dan menghempaskannya kasar.

" aku baru lihat saudara yang seperti dirimu!" kata Jongin dingin dan menatap tajam Jessica, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan wanita cantik itu.

" mianhe.." teriak Baekhyun sebelum membalikkan badannya mengikuti Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sesekali memijat keningnya yang kini terasa sakit lagi. Pipinya masih merah akibat tamparan keras dari Jessica tadi. Ia memandang kosong jalanan yang ramai dengan kendaraan berlalu-lalang.

Jongin yang masih menyetir di samping Baekhyun sesekali menoleh ke arahnya. Canggung juga rasanya daritadi mereka berdiam-diaman terus. Baekhyun masih asik menatapi jalan kota Seoul yang padat.

" eemm.. bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi bolehkah aku tahu alasan noonamu menyerangmu tadi?" Tanya Jongin rabu-ragu.

Baekhyun tak member respon berarti. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada jalanan kota Seoul. Jongin menelan salivanya kasar.

" baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita" sambung Jongin dan kembali menyetir dengan fokus.

" Jonginie~" panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati namja itu masih memadang kosong jalanan di depan mereka

" ne~"

" aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, aku mohon antar aku ke tempat lain, asal jangan ke rumah" ujarnya dengan bibir bergetar. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya

" eh? Kenapa begitu? " Jongin bertanya bingung, menatap pada Baekhyun yang masih asik memendangi jalanan yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya itu

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan dan menatap Jongin pilu

" jebaall~" mohonnya dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah.

Jongin terkesiap melihat mata bening yang berkaca-kaca itu. Ia ingin menghapus air mata itu sebelum berhasil jatuh membasahi pipi putih namja cantik yang sudah membuat ia kehilangan akal setiap kali melihatnya, tapi sadar akan kondisinya yang sedang menyetir saat ini. Dia tidak ingin konsentrasinya rusak dan menabrak sesuatu yang malah membuat masalah semakin runyam.

Jongin mengangguk cepat dan memanjangkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun sayang.

" ne, kita tidak akan pulang, aku akan cari penginapan" ujar Jongin lembut sambil memandang sayang pada namja yang sedang terluka di sampingnya itu. sesekali ia melirik jalan di depan mereka, memastikan agar ia tidak memperparah keadaan.

" tidak perlu, aku punya apertemen di daerah XX, tolong antarkan aku kesana" Pinta Baekhyun, Jongin menangguk dan tersenyum manis.

" ne, yang penting kau tidak menangis lagi" ujarnya lembut

" gumawo, Jonginie" lirih Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti bisikan karena sesak menahan tangis.

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Jongin membuka pintu apertemen Baekhyun dan membantu namja mungil itu melangkah masuk. Ia menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi apertemen Baekhyun yang gelap gulita. Kemudian ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan juga namja mungil yang sedang ia papah di sofa yang ada di sekitar situ. Baekhyun langsung menyandarkan belakangnya di sandaran sofa.

" sssttt, sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi" Jongin mengusap samping lengan kurus Baekhyun.

" aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" sambung Jongin karena Baekhyun tak merespon perkataannya malah memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Namja berkulit tan itu berjalan mengitari apertemen Baekhyun yang sangat besar mencari-cari dimana letak dapur. Jongin menemukannya juga. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengecek apa saja yang ada di dalamnya.

" hum, lengkap.. " Jongin manggut-manggut, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah lesu

" …tapi aku tak bisa masak, aku cuma bisa masak ramyun" ujarnya lesu.

" bagaimana kalau rasanya juga aneh? Hahh, aku harus belajar memasak setelah ini"

.

.

" Baekhhyun-ah, apa kau tidur?" Tanya Jongin sambil menggerak-gerakan lengan Baekhyun. ia sudah meletakan ramyun di atas meja yang ada di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata terpejam.

" kau tidak tidur rupanya.." kata Jongin lega dan mulai memisahkan dua batang sumpit yang saling melengket.

" ..makanlah, aku,uumm, mau pulang sebentar" ujar Jongin sambil berusaha membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil namja itu. namun sepertinya tidak berhasil

" baiklah, kalau kau sudah merasa lapar, jangan sungkan untuk makan, aku pulang dulu.." sambung Jongin dan hendak beranjak

GREP

Jongin kembali terduduk. Ia mendapati Baekhyun sudah duduk tegak di sampingnya.

" Kajima.."

.

.

.

.

hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ternyata ia memejamkan mata kuat sedaritadi karena menahan tangis. Jongin terkesiap dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

" aku pasti kelihatan sangat cengeng di matamu" keluh Baekhyun, menghapus air matanya sendiri.

" tidak kok, Sehunie lebih cengeng, kalau kau tahu?" balas Jongin berusaha membuang prasangka dari namja mungil itu. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang menjatuhkan saudaranya sendiri di depan namja yang mejadi rebutan mereka bertiga.

" Jonginie~"

Jongin terkejut dan membelalakan matanya. Baekhyun sudah menghambur ke pelukannya dan memeluk lehernya erat.

" hiks hiks, gumawo" ujar Baekhyun pelan teredam bahu Jongin

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Jongin serasa ingin melompat keluar dari dadanya. Ia hanya diam membatu.

" hiks hiks, dia tidak pernah memaafkanku, Jonginie, apa salahku?" Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan juga apa yang telah mengganjal hatinya sejak tadi.

" dia tidak mau memaafkanku, aku ingin tahu apa salahku? Apa salahku, Jongin?" tangis Baekhyun di bahu Jongin. Jongin tetap membeku. Dia belum siap seperti ini. Maksudnya, jantungnya yang belum siap. Jantungnya belum normal jadi Jongin takut kalau bergerak sedikit, dia akan stop jantung.

" sudah 7 tahun, dia masih mengingat-ngingat itu, aku saudaranya, Jongin! aku saudaranya hiks hiks" namja mungil itu kini memukul-mukul pelan dada Jongin yang bergemuruh.

Baekhyun diam sebentar. Hanya terdengar isak-isak tangis dari bibirnya. Ia sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Jongin? jangan Tanya. Dia masih membeku.

" Jongin, apa salahku?" Jongin sadar seketika dari keterbekuannya mendengar Baekhyun berbisik di telinganya. Jongin merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat.

GREP

Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu erat dan mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun dengan sayang

" kau tidak salah, siapa yang menyalahkanmu? Aku akan mematahkan lehernya" hibur Jongin terus membelai punggung Baekhyun lembut

" Jessica noona menyalahkan aku" jawab Baekhyun kembali berbisik di telinga Jongin. Jongin menahan napas. Darahnya kembali berdesir. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hangat napas Baekhyun membelai kulit lehernya.

" aku akan mematahkan lehernya kalu berani menyentuhmu lagi, jangan takut, ada aku" balas Jongin berusaha melepas pelukannya. Ia tidak mampu menahan diri lagi, namja cantik itu tarus berbisik di telinganya membuat otak Jongin memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya.

DEG  
DEG

Jongin tersentak. Jantung Jongin kembali berdegup kencang, saat ia berusaha melepas pelukannya tadi, Baekhyun malah menoleh ke arahnya, mengakibatkan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Namja tampan itu menatap Baekhyun yang hanya memandangnya polos tak mengerti.

"AAAKHHH aku pasti sudah gila" pekik Jongin keras membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

GREP

Jongin menarik cepat tubuh Baekhyun yang menjauh." aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.." ujar Jongin dengan suara bergetar

"…saranghae" bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

DEG

Kini jantung Baekhyun yang berdegup kencang. Bisikan 'saranghae' Jongin memang pelan, tapi mampu menembus jauh ke dasar hatinya. Ia merasa hangat di sekitar dadanya. Dengan ragu, Ia mengulurkan tangan membalas pelukan Jongin.

Jongin menggesek-gesekan wajahnya di sekitar leher Baekhyun bagian samping. Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah merasakan gerakan Jongin di kulit lehernya.

" sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin, berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.." Jongin menjeda kalimatnya dan mengecup leher putih Baekhyun lama

" .. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal?" Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya dan kembali menandai leher Baekhyun dengan tanda cintanya

SLURP

" ssshh.."Baekhyun meringis kecil merasakan bibir tebal Jongin menghisap kuat lehernya. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

" aku akan mengutuk diriku karena mencintaimu kalau memang perasaan ini salah.." lanjut Jongin sambil memegangi dagu lancip Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

" …salahkan dirimu yang terlalu cantik hingga aku terjerat dan jatuh dalam pesonamu yang menyilaukan.." Jongin kembali menciumi leher depan Baekhyun dengan ganas.

" sshh.. enngghh" keluh Baekhyun saat Jongin kembali menandai lehernya.

" .. dan katakan kalau ini tidak salah!" Jongin kembali berucap dan menjauhkan leher Baekhyun dari wajahnya.

DEG

Jantung Jongin kembali berdetak. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu dan tapi tetap polos, membuat Jongin ragu untuk berbuat lebih.

" baiklah, ku anggap itu jawaban 'ya'" tanpa basa-basi lagi, menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir pink tipis Baekhyun dan melahapnya tanpa ampun. Ia melumat dan menghisap kuat bibir mungil itu hingga terdengar lenguhan ringan dari sana.

" nngh, hhmmpp~" lenguh Baekhyun saat bibir Jongin menghisap bibir bawahnya kuat dan lama. Ia baru pertama kali merasa seperti ini, tapi kenapa dia tidak mampu menolak.

Mendengar lenguhan itu, Jongin jadi semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aksinya. Ia menggigit kecil bibir cherry itu agar sang pemilik membuka akses bagi Jongin memasukkan lidahnya dan menjajah disana.

" nnghh" lenguhan kembali terdengar dari bibir manis Baekhyun saat lidah Jongin menggelitik langit-langitnya. Kini lidah Jongin bergerak-gerak disekitar lidahnya, mengundangnya untuk bertarung. Tapi namja mungil itu tak mempunyai pengalaman apa-apa mengenai kegiatan yang sangat-sangat memacu adrenalin ini. Jongin mengerti. Ia hanya memainkan lidahnya disana, dan menghisapnya kuat beberapa kali.

PLOP

PLOP

Bunyi khas orang berciuman memenuhi ruangan itu. saliva sudah berceceran jatuh di sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

"nngghh Jong-hhmmp-in" lenguh Baekhyun saat merasa paru-parunya menyempit, membutuhkan udara secepatnya.

Karena Jongin tak ingin membuat namja yang telah membuatnya hilang akal sehat itu mati karena kehabisan napas, Jongin melepas bibirnya dengan menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan giginya dan melepasnya perlahan.

" hhhh, hhhh" hanya terdengar helaan napas dari namja mungil itu.

" apa yang kau lakukan, Jonginie?" kesal Baekhyun memelototkan matanya garang yang malah terlihat lucu bagi Jongin. Jongin terkekeh.

" aku mengekspresikan cintaku padamu, baby" jawab Jongin enteng sambil membersihkan jejak-jejak saliva di sekitar dagu namja yang baru saja ia tandai sebagi miliknya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kris juga pernah menciumnya, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Apa itu bisa disebut Kris sedang mengekspresikan cintanya?

Jongin terkekeh gemas melihat ekspresi bingung Baekhyun dan langsung menariknya lagi.

" saranghae, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae.." ucap Jongin gemas sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

" Jongin, sesak" keluh Jongin dibalik dada Jongin

" hehe, mianhe, aku gemas sekali padamu.." Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dalam

" uuumm, apa aku harus menjawab nado saranghae?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

Jongin tertawa keras. polos sekali tetangganya ini.

" ne!" jawab Jongin sambil terkekeh

" nado.. saranghae.." ucap Baekhyun ragu-ragu

" apa kau juga mengucapkan nado saranghae saat Kris hyung dan Sehunie menyatakan cinta padamu?" Tanya Jongin

" ne.." jawab Baekhyun polos. Jongin kembali tertawa.

" kau mencintai mereka juga?" tanya Jongin sedikit memicingkan matanya

" tidak.. " sergah Baekhyun cepat. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerti dan tertawa nyaring.

" hahaha, kau lucu sekali, siapa diantara mereka yang jadi kekasihmu?" Tanya Jongin lagi

"Molla" jawab Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Jongin berpikir sejenak

" siapa diantara mereka yang pernah menciummu?" tanyanya lagi

" Kris hyung.."

tawa Jongin mendadak hilang, digantikan dengan wajah kesal

" huh, kalau yang itu aku sudah tahu.." gerutu Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" …Kris hyung itu mesum, kasar juga dingin, Sehun itu cengeng, manja dan kekanak-kanakan" kata Jongin cepat masih menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

".. hanya aku yang ideal, kau tahu?" sambung Jongin penuh percaya diri

" kau lebih mesum dari Kris hyung, " cibir Baekhyun melepas paksa tangan Jongin dari pipinya.

" hahaha, kau benar, baby, jangan sedih lagi, ne? kau tidak pantas menangis, jelek tahu?" Jongin sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas

" ne, aku tidak akan menangis lagi.." jawab Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin lepas dari hidungnya. Jongin kembali terkekeh dan mengusap kening Baekhyun yang terdapat perban disana.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tadi noonamu mengamuk saat melihtmu?" Tanya Jongin sambil merapikan poni-poni Baekhyun agar menutupi perban putih yang mengganggu pemandangan Jongin itu.

" noonaku memang sudah lama membenciku, Jongin, makanya kami tinggal terpisah" jawab Baekhyun sedih.

" oh begitu, kenapa dia membencimu?"

" sudah kubilang tadi, aku tidak tahu apa salahku" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena rupanya Jongin tidak mendengar perkataannya tadi

" kau tidak tahu apa salahmu?" Tanya Jongin heran. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

" benar-benar, jangan dipikirkan, ne? kalau dia memukulmu lagi, jangan kau biarkan, kau harus melawan, kau namja, ingat? " nasehat Jongin tegas. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

" tidak bisa, justru karena aku namja, aku tidak bisa memukul wanita, appa akan sangat marah kalau aku memukul noona lagi.."

Hhhh, Jongin menarik napas lemas. Kenapa ada namja seperti Baekhyun di dunia ini? Jongin betul-betul meragukan gender tetangganya itu.

" kau ini namja'kan?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada penasaran yang tak bisa ia tutupi. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

" menurutmu?" ia balik bertanya ketus.

" bukan" jawab Jongin enteng.

BUGH

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin.

" aww.." ringis Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

" kau perlu pergi ke dokter mata" tukas Baekhyun kesal

" ne, ne, kau namja berjiwa yeoja.." balas Jongin juga kesal

Baekhyun menghentikan semua pergerakannya dan menatap Jongin tajam

" kau mengataiku banci?" pekik Baekhyun keras

" aku tidak bilang begitu, kau sendiri yang bilang" sergah Jongin cepat

" kau sama saja mengataiku banci!" tukas Baekhyun lagi. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang, ia melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang wajahnya ke samping, khas orang yang sedang merajuk.

" aku tidak mengataimu banci, baby, mana ada banci secantik kau, banci itu menjijikan, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada hal yang menjijikan, bukan?" kata Jongin berusaha meredam kekesalan Baekhyun

" jangan marah, ne?" bujuk Jongin. Lebih pantas disebut memelas sebenarnya. Baekhyun tak memberi respon berarti

" kau mengataiku banci!" ujar Baekhyun masih kesal

" ani,-"

" aku benci dikatai banci, aku benci dikatai cantik" sergah Baekhyun cepat dan mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi

" aduh baby, bukan begitu, mianhe, mianhe, kau bukan banci dan kau tampan.." bujuk Jongin lagi. berusaha menarik tangan Baekhyun yang terlipat di dada, tapi Baekhyun menolak mati-matian. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sempat tersenyum melihat Jongin mengemis maaf padanya. Tapi dia tetap masih kesal.

" baby~, mianhe, bbuing bbuing" Jongin melancarkan jurus aegyo gagalnya putus asa karena Baekhyun masih merajuk.

" uhum uhum" Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat Jongin beraegyo dari ekor matanya.

" baiklah, kau ku maafkan, jangan ulangi lagi" ujarnya sok angkuh. Wajah Jongin berubah sumringah.

" gumawo baby" pekiknya senang dan mendekatkan tubuhnya hendak memeluk Baekhyun lagi

" jangan peluk, aku masih marah" cegah Baekhyun cepat membuat pergerakan Jongin terhenti

" sudahlah, aku lapar" lanjut Baekhyun dan mengambil ramyun buatan Jongin.

" jonginie, ini sudah dingin" keluh Baekhyun sambil menunjukan ramyun itu pada Jongin

" ne, aku juga tidak yakin tentang rasanya, kita makan di luar.." seru Jongin cepat dan berdiri dari duduknya

".. kajja" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Baekhyun tersenyum girang dan menyambut tangan Jongin.

" kajja" balasnya saambil menggenggam tangan Jongin.

" tunggu, aku tidak mungkin keluar dengan kaos tipis seperti ini?" keluh Jongin sambil memegangi kaos tipisnya.

" aku punya jaket di lemariku, tunggu sebentar.." Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil jaket yang ia maksud dari dalam lemari. Beruntung dia masih menyisakan beberapa baju di apertemen tempatnya tingga dulu.

" ini.." Ia menyerahkan jaket kulit berwarna coklat caramel pada Jongin. Jongin mengamati jaket itu.

" apa tidak kekecilan?" Tanya Jongin ragu

" tidak, jaket itu kebesaran di badanku, aku cuma memakainya sekali"

Jongin mengamati jaket itu lagi. Kemudian membawa jaket itu mendekat pada wajahnya

" uummm, harum" ujar Jongin sambil mencium Jaket bekas Baekhyun itu

" Jangan mengarang Jonginie, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, aku sudah kelaparan.." respon Baekhyun sambil memakaikan jaket itu di badan Jongin dengan tergesa-gesa

" aku tidak mengarang, baby, ini benaran harum.." Jongin membela diri, membiarkan Baekhyun memakaikan jaket itu padanya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

" kajja.." serunya sambil menarik paksa tangan Jongin keluar apertemennya.

" baby~" panggil Jongin yang ditarik Baekhyun paksa

" ada apa lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal

" saranghae.." jawab Jongin santai

" nado saranghae.." balas Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Jongin juga tersenyum mendengar jawaban sederhana itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Krystal menghentikan taksi yang ia tumpangi bersama Jessica tepat di depan rumah mewah mereka. Ia keluar dari mobil setelah membayar taksi. Supir taksi membantu mereka mengeluarkan koper Jessica dari bagasi kemudian meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah itu. krystal berjalan cepat menuju ke dalam rumah sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan.

" aku pulaangg" teriaknya malas, langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

" aku dataaangg" Jessica juga berteriak di belakangnya tak kalah malas

" chagi~ kau sudah tiba, aigoo, eomma merindukanmu" sambut nyonya Jung.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk anak sulungnya itu kemudian mengecup pipinya.

" ne eomma, aku kesal" Tukas Jessica.

Gadis beambut blonde itu mendudukan tubuhnya malas di sofa setengah berbaring sambil memainkan syal bulunya.

" wae chagi?" nyonya Jung mengerutkan keningnya

" kenapa eomma menyuruh namja jalang itu menjemputku?" Tanya Jessica ketus. Nyonya Jung menghampiri putri pertamanya itu dan mengusap lengannya pelan

" kenapa bicara seperti tiu, chagi, dia'kan adikmu" ujar nyonya Jung lembut

" aku tidak menyukainya, eomma, tidak suka!" tukas gadis bersuara merdu itu setengah berteriak.

" apa yang kau katakan, Sooyeon? Kau itu sudah dewasa, tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu mengenai adikmu sendiri" timpal appa Jessica yang baru saja muncul dari ruang tengah rumah itu. Jessica memutar bola matanya malas

" haaahh, bukannya disambut malah diteriaki!" cibir Jessica acuh. Ia semakinmerosotkan diri di sofa dan menampakan wajah kesal.

" jangan seperti itu, chagi.. kasihan adikmu, kau tidak merindukannya?" Tanya nyonya Jung tetap lembut

Jessica mendengus kesal

" tidak!" jawabnya ketus

" kau tidak pernah berubah Jung Sooyeon!" seru tuan Jung tak kalah ketus dan kembali masuk ke ruang tengah

Suasan hening seketika, Jessica juga labih memilih diam sambil memainkan blackbaerry nya. Nyonya Jung merasa canggung juga dengan suasana seperti itu.

" mana adikmu, chagi?" Tanya nyonya Jung memecah keheningan

" dia meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama kekasihnya" jawab Jessica acuh

" chagi, jangan katakan kalau kau menyerangnya di bandara?" tanya nyonya Jung curiga

" memang benar" Jessica malah menjawab singkat dan acuh. Nyonya Jung sedikit terkejut dan menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

" kenapa kau seperti ini? kenapa kau masih mengingat itu? itu sudah lama sekali" ujar nyonya Jung menahan marah. Jessica hanya memutar bola matanya malas

" tidak semudah itu dilupakan, eomma, sudahlah jangan membelanya terus"

" awas saja kalau dia tidak pulang ke rumah kerana ulahmu itu, eomma tidak akan mengampunimu"

Jessica menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan ponselnya dan menatap eommanya tajam.

" EOMMA TERUS SAJA MEMBELA DIA, AKU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH DIANGGAP DI KELUARGA INI!" teriak Jessica marah sambil memelototi eommanya.

Nyonya Jung menggertakan giginya denga tanga yang mengepal. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu sudah merah padam dan kerutran-kerutan menonjol dengan jelas di sekitar keningnya. " TIDAK DIANGGAP KATAMU? EOMMA SUDAH MENAHAN SEDIH BERTAHUN-TAHUN KARENA TERPISAH DENGANNYA DEMI KEPENTINGANMU DAN KAU BILANG KAU TIDAK DIANGGAP? DIMANA OTAKMU JUNG SOYEON!"

" AKU BARU SAJA DATANG, DAN SUDAH DIBUAT KESAL, BUKANNYA MENUNJUKAN DIMANA KAMARKU MALAH MENERIAKI KU, AKU MENYESAL KEMBALI KE KOREA!" Jessica balas meneriaki eommanya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melempar syal bulunya kasar

" jangan teriak-teriak, SoOyeon, kau itu seorang gadis" timpal Tuan Jung yang muncul kembali dari ruang tengah, mencari tahu kegaduhan yang terjadi di ruang tamu

" AKU TIDAK PEDULI, TERUS SAJA MEMBELA NAMJA JALANG ITU, NAMJA BANCI ITU!" teriak Jessica sekeras-kerasnya.

Wajah nyonya Jung semakin memerah mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya yang sudah di luar batas.

PLAK

Dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus seorang Jessica Jung. Jessica menatap eommanya nanar.

" eomma menamparku?" tanya dengan suara bergetar

" geure, aku menamparmu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menamparmu? Kau tidak terima? Anak kurang ajar tak tahu terima kasih sepertimu memang harus ditampar!" jawab nyonya Jung ketus. Atmosfir di rauangan itu menjadi dua kali lebih panas.

" eomma memang dari dulu pilih kasih!" ujarnya pelan

" kau mengatai adikmu sendiri banci, kau sudah keterlaluan" timpal tuan Jung yang sempat tercengan melihat istrinya menampar anak mereka yang baru saja tiba di rumah itu.

" DIA MEMANG BANCI, APPA. ASAL APPA TAHU, DIA ITU GAY!"

PLAK

Satu lagi, tamparan ia dapatkan. Kali ini dari appanya. Nyonya Jung menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di sofa. Terkejut mendengar perkataan anaknya yang betul-betul sudah di luar batas.

Ruang tamu menjadi hening kembali. Tuan Jung memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang abru saja ia lakukan. Tapi itu wajar bukan. Sedangkan putri yang baru saja ditamparnya itu hanya memegang pipinya yang memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang menatap tuan Jung penuh kebencian.

BUGH

Krystal membanting pintu kamarnya kasar dan sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu. Menatap tiga orang yangsedang bersitegang di ruang tamu dengan pandangan kesal dan juga marah. Dia tidak mengeluarkan suara, hanya tatapannya yang seolah berkata 'kalian berisik, aku terganggu'. Kemudian ia berlalu masuk ke ruang tengah.

" kau perlu psikolog, appa akan mencarikan psikolog pribadi untukmu" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tuan Jung. Ia segera berbalik hendak meninggalkan mereka

" appa juga menamparku? BAHKAN MENGATAIKU GILA! APPA HARUS TERIMA KALAU ANAK APPA ITU GAY, JANGAN LARI DARI KENYATAAN DAN MENUDUH AKU GILA, DIA GAY, APPA!"

" HENTIKAN! Hentikan Jung Sooyeon!" bentak tuan Jung keras dengan amarah yang memuncak

" wae? Appa kaget? Aku sudah yakin sejak lama dia akan menjadi namja penyuka sesama jenis" Jessica berucap sinis dan juga dingin sambil memengangi pipinya. Tuan Jung membeku seketika. Ia mengepalkan tangannya marah.

" atas dasar apa kau menuduhnya begitu?" nyonya Jung yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya membuka suara dan bertanya dingin

" dia menjemputku di bandara bersama pasangan gay-nya"

" mungkin saja itu temannya" sergah tuan Jung cepat

" teman? Huh, Kalau appa sendiri yang melihat, appa akan meragukan kalau namja itu temannya. Kekasih gay nya itu bahkan hendak menamparku saat aku menyerangnya.." terangnya dengan nada dingin. Padahal atmosfir di situ terasa sangat panas dan berai-api.

Jessica menyeringai licik melihat appanya yang shock

" eomma tidak masalah kalau dia gay, yang penting dia bahagia" ucap nyonya Jung pelan

" eomma memang terlalu menyayangi dia. appa selamat, putra appa, satu-satunya, seorang gay.. selamat, appa" Jessica menyelamati appanya yang malah sebenarnya sedang memanas-manasi lelaki paruh baya itu

" tutup mulutmu!" bentak tuan Jung

" hahaha, lucu sekali. Appa seperti mempunyai tiga putri saja" sambung Jessica tambah memanas-manasi appanya.

" KAU!" tuan Jung sudah mengacungkan tangannya diatas hendak menampar yeoja itu lagi, tapi nyonya Jung mencegahnya

" sudahlah yeobo, menghadapi anak kurang ajar ini malah membuat tensi darahmu akan semakin tinggi, biarkan saja dia dengan mulut berbisanya" ucap nyonya Jung sambil membawa tubuh suaminya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

" hahaha, betul-betul sambutan yang hangat!" cibir Jessica tertawa sinis

" awas kalau dia tidak kembali malam ini, kau tanggung akibatnya!" ancam tuan Jung sebelum mengikuti isrtinya meninggalkan ruang tamu dan juga Jessica Jung yang memutar bola matanya malas

.

.

.

.

Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah di sofa ruang nonton tempatnya duduk saat ini. Ia menekan-nekan tombol remot TV secara acak dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

" aisshh, aku rindu Baekhyun hyung-ku.." gumamnya pada diri sendiri

" kau kanapa, anak manja?" tanya Kris yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

" aku merindukan Baekhyun hyung-ku, hyung" jawab Sehun acuh.

" Baekhyun hyung-ku? Yang benar saja, kau kira dia boneka beruang milikmu yang biasa kau peluk saat tidur itu?" cemooh Kris pada Sehun

" iya, hyung? Memangnya kenapa? Hyung marah?" Sehun balas mencemooh Kris

" aku marah, kenapa memangnya? Kau marah?" Kris tak mau kalah dan mengembalikan pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

" iya, aku marah" tukas Sehun kesal

" kalau kau marah, memangnya kau bisa apa? Mengaduh pada appa?" Kris malah semakin mencomooh Sehun.

" issh, hyung pabbo!" umpat Sehun kesal

" iisshh, Sehunie cengeng!" Kris balas mengumpat sambil menirukan suara umpatan Sehun. Sehun semakin kesal saja diejek hyungnya itu sedaritadi.

" aku mau mengunjungi Baekhyun hyung-ku saja" gumamnya tapi masih bisa didengar Kris. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Saat melewati Kris, ia sengaja menyenggolkan tangannya pada majalah yang sedang dibaca Kris, hingga majalah itu jatuh ke lantai.

" ups, sorry.. sengaja" ujarnya santai dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

" kau!" geram Kris.

" dalam satu jam kau tidak kembali ke sini, itu artinya kau minta diseret!" teriak Kris pada Sehun yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

TING NONG

TING NONG (backsound aneh lagi =,=)

CEKLEK

" Sehunie?" kaget krystal ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

" annyeong, Krystal-ssi" seru Sehun girang

" ada apa kemari? Kau mencariku?" tanya Krystal penuh percaya diri

" ani, aku bukan mencarimu, aku mencari Baekhyu hyung" jawab Sehun sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya cepat di depan dadanya.

Krystal mendengus kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

" dia tidak ada di rumah" jawabnya ketus

" eh? Dia kemana, sudah sesore ini belum pulang? Biasanya kalau sore, dia ada di rumah" tanya Sehun heran hapal betul dengan hyung kesayangannya itu. krystal semakin cemberut mendengar penuturan Sehun.

" aku tidak tahu" jawab Krystal tetap ketus

" ya sudah, aku pulang saja, annyeong" Sehun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Krystal

" tunggu!" cegah Krystal sontak membuat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya

" wae?" tanya Sehun polos

" uumm, Sehunie, aku ingin ke Myeongdong, tapi aku tak punya teman, kau mau menemaniku?" pintanya sambil krystal menunjukan puppy eyesnya

" aku sedang malas, Krystal-ssi" jawab Sehun tak mempa dengan puppy eyes Krystal

" jebal.. Kau tidak kasihan padaku, aku sendirian, loh" bujuk krystal manja. Sehun mendengus dan menggerak-gerakan bibirnya kesal

" aku tidak mau" jawabnya acuh

" ayolah Sehunie, atau kau jangan menemui oppaku lagi" ancam Krystal melibatkan Baekhyun dalam usahanya merayu Sehun. Sehun merengut mendengar ancaman Krystal.

" ne, ne, demi Baekhyun hyung" serunya kesal

" aahh, gumawo Sehunie" pekik krystal girang

" humm" Sehun hanya membalas dengan bergumam tidak ikhlas.

" aku mau siap-siap dulu, kau juga pulanglah dan bersiap-siap-" kata Krystal riang. Sehun sudah berbalik arah meninggalkannya.

" Sehunie~ ughh" panggilnya kesal.

.

.

.

Sehun membanting pintu depan rumahnya kesal. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya dengan bibir mengerucut sempurna dan wajah yang ditekuk berlipat-lipat

" kau kenapa? Ini belum satu jam, kenapa sudah kembali?" tanya Kris heran melihat Sehun yang cemberut

" tidak tahu, hyung, aku menyesal sudah kesana" responnya lesu

BUGH

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya keras membuat Kris terlonjak kaget

" kau mau aku kena serangan Jantung?" teriak Kris.

" dia kenapa sih?" gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena penasaran, Kris memutuskan mencari tahu langsung ke rumah Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan majalahnya dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju ke rumah yang tepat berada di sebalah rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

TENG NONG

TENG NONG

TENG NONG

Kris menekan bel dengan tak sabar.

TENG NONG

TENG NONG

" sebentar~" seru sebuah suara dari dalam rumah

CEKLEK

" maaf, anda menca-"

DEG

Kris membelalakan matanya maksimal melihat yeoja berambut pirang berwajah seperti boneka berdiri persis di hadapannya.

" S-Sica?"

" Kevin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akan berlanjut alias TBC

Geleng-geleng kepala

Panjang banget'kan?

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan

Untuk chap depan author ga bisa apdet cepat

Author bentar lagi UAS

Dan untuk fic author yang lain

Author lagi ga dapat feel untuk ngelanjutin fic yang official pair

Feel author hilang entah kemana

Mengingat saat ini, EXO kambek malah moment crack yang bertebaran dimana-mana

Bukannya author ga suka

Author malahan suka

Sesekali kita juga butuh suasana baru

Maklumlah

Manusia ga ada puasnya

Tapi, yah akibatnya

Ga ada semangat lagi untuk lanjutin yang lama

Ada mainan baru sih/plak, ngomongnya ga woles

Author mau curhat, boleh yah? (R : geleng-geleng, A : mewek T.T)

Author lagi ada perang dingin sama teman-teman serumah author

Author ga tau lagi, musti ngadapin mereka seperti apa?

Sirik atau apa itu?

Author ga tau

Tuhan semoga hamba-MU ini bisa tabah menghadapi semuanya

Mereka kira dengan bersikap seperti itu, author bakal minggat dari rumah kosan dan cari kosan baru?

Ga akan

Orang tua author udah bayar mahal-mahal thu rumah

Masa author mau keluar gitu aja hanya karena ke'ababil'an meraka

Author heran

Author yang paling muda di rumah itu

Bukan muda sebulan dua bulan

Muda setahun malahan

Ok, kita memang seangkatan

Tapi tetap saja meraka yang seharusnya bersikap lebih dewasa

Mestinya bicara terang-terangan di depan author

Bukannya menulis dan menempel tulisan-tulisan menyinggung dimana-mana

Dulu lewat media jejaring sosial

Sekarang lewat memo

Kesannya seperti ditujukan untuk semua penghuni rumah

Tapi tetap aja intinya menyinggung ke author

Kurang kerjaan

Sirik aja taunya

Ah, sudahlah

Maaf yah

Author malah marah-marah tak jelas

Abaikan saja curhatan author yang ga penting di atas

Makin panjang aja nih fic gegara bacotan author yang ga guna

Udah ah

Pokoknya

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida untuk HyunieWoo, RadenMasKYU, Ryu ryungie, chanbaekVSbaekyeol, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, ByunnieFan, **** (luhan wife), mitatitu, BaekhyunSamaa, askasufa, zie, woyifan, ****ttalgibit****, Riyoung Kim, deercode dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Readers sekalian**

**Kalau mau protes, berkeluh kesah, marah, kecewa ataupun bahagia, atau mau request juga**

**Silahkan review dan tumpahkan unek-unek kelian disana readers tersayangku**

**Author siap tampung semuanya**

**tapi harus ingat**

**alur cerita dan ending ada di tangan author**

**OkLay**

**Daripada makin panjang**

**Author akhiri sampai disini**

**Gumawo~ see ya next chap ciintt~ Love ya**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour

Author : Lee Eun Ho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin

Kris Wu

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Other cast :

Krystal Jung

Jessica Jung

And Other

Pairing : Kaibaek/ Krisbaek / Hunbaek

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : MTM (mau tapi malu#plak)

Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall

Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

a/n : chap 5 udah apdet. author tunda hiatus. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Silahkan dibaca readerdeul tersayangku.

jja

dul

chi

jjaa

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEG

" S-Sica?"

" Kevin?"

GLEK

Kris menelan salivanya kasar. Ia bertemu lagi dengan yeoja yang sudah menanam memory buruk di otaknya.

" a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris tergagap. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia harap ini hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi disiang bolongpun tidak mengapa.

Jessica memutar bola matanya malas.

" Ini rumahku, Kevin, menurutmu, apa yang aku lakukan di rumahku sendiri?"

" ru-rumahmu?" Kris kembali bertanya, ada nada tercengang dalam suaranya.

" ne, rumahku. Kenapa? Kau kaget?" Jessica berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Kris dan menatap namja itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

" ne, aku kaget" jawab Kris masih belum percaya dengan semua ini. Ini mimpi buruk dan Kris ingin seseorang membangunkannya saat ini juga.

" ck, jadi ada urusan apa kau kemari? Apa kau mendengar kabar aku pulang ke Korea makanya kau datang memastikan langsung? Siapa yang memberimu alamat rumah orang tuaku?" tanya Jessica dengan penuh percaya dirinya.

Kris tersadar seketika mendengar kepercayaan diri Jessica yang begitu tinggi setinggi egonya. Kris mendelik. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Dan Kris harus menghadapi kenyataan ini.

" cih, kau tidak berubah, percaya dirimu itu tinggi sekali. Kau terlalu perasa, Jessica-ssi, cih"

Kris meludah kecil di sampingnya

" mimpi apa aku bertemu lagi denganmu?" keluh Kris menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dan ikut berkacak pinggang

" seharusanya aku yang bilang begitu! Dasar namja jalang penyuka sesama jenis, cih!" Jessica meludah kecil di depan Kris.

Kris sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah. Ia menggertakan giginya dan menatap Jessica dengan tatapan membunuh.

" aku memang gay, Wanita iblis, pelacur yang psychopath. Tempatmu seharusnya di neraka. Cih!" Kris balas meludahi Jessica. Ia sudah lupa dengan tujuannya untuk bertemu Baekhyun dan malah meladeni wanita yang pernah mempermalukannya di masa lalu itu.

Wajah Jessica memerah menahan marah mendengar Kris mengatainya sebagai perempuan hina yang dibayar untuk memuaskan nafsu lelaki.

" kau!" geramnya mengepelkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memerah sempurna

" oh, iya, Aku lebih memilih dilempar ke api neraka daripada mencarimu, apalagi ingin bertemu denganmu, camkan itu!"

Kris meninggalkan Jessica yang mematung menahan marah. Yeoja itu sukses membuat amarahnya yang ia simpan bertahun-tahun kembali menyeruak. Ia sudah melupakan itu. kejadian menjijikan itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia harus mengingatnya lagi? Kris sekuat tenaga berusaha melupakannya. Tapi sekarang, kenangan itu kembali membayang-bayangi Kris, membuat rasa bersalah yang ia ingin lupakan kembali melingkupi dirinya. Kris sudah lelah. Mengertilah.

.

.

.

BUGH

" sial"

Namja tinggi bermata tajam itu mengumpat kesal setelah melayangkan tinjunya pada tembok kamarnya dan itu membuat buku-buku jarinya berdarah.

" sial"

BUGH

" sial"

BUGH

" siaaalll"

BRUK

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di tengeh ranjang dan mengerang marah.

BRAAAK

Sebuah ipad menghantam tembok keras. Benda persegi panjang itu hancur seketika.

" yaoja murahan, wanita penggoda, pelacur, wanita iblis, IBLIIISSSS!" umpat Kris sambil melempar benda apa saja yang ia lihat di sekitarnya ke tembok kamarnya.

" ARRGGHHHH" erangnya keras sambil mengacak-acak isi kamarnya hingga tak benbentuk lagi.

BRUK

Kris kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja ke ranjang. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar. lengan kanannya ia tumpukan pada keningnya.

TES

TES

TES

Cairan merah kental dari buku-buku jari tangan kanannya jatuh menodai spray putih. Kenapa ia harus mengingat hal itu lagi? kenapa ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang ia sesali seumur hidup? Kenapa ingatan-ingatan di malam kelam itu kembali memenuhi otaknya? Kenapa erang-erangan putus asa itu kembali berdengung di telinganya? kenapa wajah memelas memohon pertolongan itu kembali terlintas di penglihatannya? Kenapa?

" aku sudah bahagia, tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi, maafkan kesalahanku, mianhe" bisik namja jangkung nan tampan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian di masa lalu. Kejadian yang menjadi penyesalannya seumur hidup. Dia benar-benar serius dengan apa yang ia katakan pada yeoja yang sudah memporak-porandakan hidupnya di masa lalu itu, 'aku lebih memilih dilempar ke api neraka daripada mencarimu apalagi ingin bertemu denganmu'. Kris serius. Menunjukan betapa tidak inginnya ia bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Wanita yang telah menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki dengan begitu liciknya.

Ia bangkit dengan perlahan dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Cairan merah kental masih terus mengalir dari dari buku-buku jarinya.

BUGH

Kaca tak berdosa tepat berada di sampingnya menjadi sasaran pelanpiasan emosi seorang Kris Wu. Bersukurlah kaca yang memjadi dinding rumah mewah itu adalah kaca kualitas terbaik, jadi tuan Wu tak perlu mengganti kaca yang ada di kamar anak sulungnya dengan kaca yang baru. Ia menoleh dan menatap nanar kaca itu. Tepat di sebalah rumahnya, Ia dapat melihat jelas dari dalam kamarnya sosok yang sudah berhasil memancing emosinya keluar ke permukaan sedang duduk dengan santainya di ayunan berbentuk kursi. Ia kembali menggertakan giginya geram. Sedetik berikutnya, tatapnnya berubah pilu dan terluka.

" Baekhyun-ah" gumamnya piliu. Kata-kata wanita yang diyakininya perwujudan nyata dari iblis itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Kris tidak akan hidup tenang jika wanita itu berkeliaran bebas di sekitarnya. Kenapa malaikat seperti Baekhyun bisa hidup berdampingan dalam satu rumah dengan wanita iblis itu. Jika diumpamakan, Baekhyun seperti malaikat yang tak sengaja jatuh dari surga dan tersesat di dunia, sedangkan wanita itu adalah iblis yang kabur dari neraka dan mencari pelampiasan kekejamannya di dunia. oh Tuhan, kenapa kau mempertemukan mereka dalam satu rumah. Kris akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri kalau iblis itu berani mengotori namja yang dicintainya itu. Tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kris tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Hingga sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum manis. Terlalu manis. Hingga lebih pantas disebut seringaian yang mengerikan.

" Jung Jessica, mungkin inilah waktunya untuk balas dendam, terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah membawamu kemari.. " gumamnya masih dengan seringaian yang tercetak di bibirnya, bahkan kini tampak lebih mengerikan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Myeondong, Sehun sibuk menekukan wajahnya. Bibirnya terus saja mengerucut sempurna. Ia selalu mengimbangi langkah riang gadis yang menjadi 'teman kencannya' kali ini dengan langkah gontai. Dengan tidak ikhlas ia menenteng kantong-kantong belanjaan gadis itu.

" dia meminta aku menemaninya untuk menjadikan aku kuli" gerutu Sehun ketika Krystal sedang mencoba sepatu pada salah satu toko yang ada di daerah itu. Sehun mendengus kesal.

" Baekhyun hyung, bogoshippo.." keluh Sehun sambil menengadah pasrah ke langit-langit toko mewah yang diterangi cahaya lampu itu.

" ..aku benci wanita!" sambungnya kesal

" ups, maksudku, aku benci wanita kecuali eommaku" Sehun meralat kalimatnya dengan polosnya.

" .. eh, sama Kwon ajumma juga, nyonya Jung juga, halmoni juga, Shin songsaengnim juga.." Sehun bermonolog ria sambil mengingat wanita-wanita yang ia kenal

" .. oh, ajumma penjual ramen juga, itu saja" sambungnya lagi. Ia kembali menekukan wajahnya dan menopang dagu dengan siku yang ia tumpukan pada lututnya. Di depannya Krystal masih berbincang asik dengan wanita penjaga toko sepetu itu.

.

.

.

" Sehunie, kita singgah makan, ne?" tanya Krystal sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan toko sepatu menuju tempat mereka memarkir mobil appa Krystal yang dipinjam Krystal tadi. Sehun saja sudah cukup berat dengan barang-barang belanjaan gadis itu yang dibawanya, ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang bergelayut di lengan Sehun. Betul-betul membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati. Hari sudah gelap dan itu berarti kekesalan Sehun sudah berlangsung salama berjam-jam.

" aku tidak mau!" jawab Sehun acuh

" tapi aku lapar, Sehunie!" rengek Krystal manja.

Krystal menatap Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya dan mata yang mengerjab-erjabkan dan bibir yang mengerucut membuat Sehun ingin muntah melihatnya.

" kau tidak cocok seperti itu, tidak ada imut-imutnya tahu" cibir Sehun ketus.

Ekspresi Krystal berubah 180 derajat. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal

" pokoknya kita harus singgah makan dulu, atau-" ancam Krystal memicingkan matanya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung di wajah tampan Sehun.

" ne, ne, ne" seru Sehun cepat sebelum Krystal melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" yey, terima kasih Sehunie" pekik Jessica girang dan menyanderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

" tidak kembali kasih" jawab Sehun kesal. Tapi Krystal terlalau bahagia untuk mempedulikan itu.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Krystal memutuskan untuk singgah di restoran China langganan Krystal. Kini gadis itu tengah memnyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di depannya dengan malas.

" kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Krystal dengan mulut yang menggembung karena terisi makanan

" aku tidak nafsu!" jawab Sehun malas

" kau tidak lapar?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk makanan dan mentap Krystal jengkel

" aku lapar tapi aku tidak bernafsu untuk makan!" jawabya kesal

" apa kau tidak suka makanannya?" Krystal malah semakin bertanya.

Sehun mendengus kesal

" yang tidak ku sukai itu adalah kau!" jawabnya Sehun dingin dan tajam

UHUK UHUK

Jawaban frontal Sehun sukses membuat Krystal tersedak. Gadis itu memukul-mukul dadanya pelan. Sehun bukannya menolong malah membuang wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar gelas tinggi minuman yang dipesannya tadi dan meneguk isinya kasar. Setelah isinya habis seketika, ia meletakan dengan sedikit membantingnya kasar ke atas meja.

" jangan katakan kalau kau menyukai Baekhyun oppa?" selidik Krystal dengan mata berapi-api. Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu Sehun menjawab, ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

" aku katakan iya" jawab Sehun tetap dingin dan balas menatap yeoja itu.

" kau gay!"

Bukan pertanyaan, tapi sindiran sinis. Mereka saling melempar tatapan membunuh. Selera makan Krystal hilang seketika.

" iya aku gay. Kau keberatan?" balas Sehun sambil menyeringai.

" sungguh disayangkan. Satu lagi namja penyuka sesama jenis. Atau mungkin, kau kekasih Baekhyun oppa yang dimaksud Jessica eonni tadi" ucap Krystal dengan senyum mengejek.

Sehun menyerngitkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Krystal.

" siapa Jessica eonni yang kau maksud?"

" jangan pura-pura lupa, yeoja yang kau jemput di bandara tadi itu adalah eonniku" jawab Krystal tetap dengan senyum mengejeknya. Sehun semakin mneyerngitkan alisnya. Ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Krystal hingga wajahnya dengan wajah Krystal hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 10 sentimeter.

" kapan aku pergi ke bandara?.." tanya Sehun sedikit menggertakan giginya.

" .. aku seharian di sekolah dan baru pulang saat siang, dan aku hanya cemberut di depan TV karena seharian tidak bertemu Baekhyun hyung dan kau bilang aku ada di Bandara?"

" lalu siapa yang bersama Baekhyun oppa di bandara?" Krystal balik bertanya sambil memajukan wajahnya sedikit.

Rahang Sehun mengatup rapat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya geram dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

" oh iya, kata Jessica eonni, itu kekasih Baekhyun oppa" tambah Krystal dengan nada memanas-manasi Sehun. Sehun membuang wajahnya muak melihat seringaian setan yang disunggingkan krystal.

" kau tahu, mereka kelihatan sangat mesra" bisik Krystal melebih-lebihkan kemudian menyeringai licik melihat Sehun menoleh dengan wajah memerah.

" tidak mungkin!" tukas Sehun

" mungkin saja.." gadis seumuran Sehun itu mengedikkan bahunya "…tidak ada yang tahu, bukan?" tambahnya setengah berbisik membuat amarah Sehun naik hingga ke ubun-ubun

" kau masih menyukainya? Dia sudah punya kekasih loh" Krystal kembali melanjutkan aksinya menyudutkan Sehun. Tawa mengejek tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

Sehun yang sedaritadi menahan marah kini balas tersenyum mengejek pada gadis itu.

" tidak mungkin! Kau hanya iri padanya. kau pikir aku akan percaya? terimalah kenyataan, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun hyung, asal kau tahu itu!" tukas Sehun sambil menyeringai. Krystal sedikit tersentak tapi cepat mengendalikan dirinya.

" terserah. Kau mau percaya atau tidak. Jangan menangis saat mendapati dia bersama orang lain. Hahaha, kau menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu, Wu Sehun.." Ejek Krystal sambil tertawa keras.

Mereka memang tidak saling meneriaki, tapi gelagat meraka menunjukan dengan jelas kalau mereka sedang beritegang. Pengunjung lain yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka mulai berbisik-bisik mendengar suara tawa Krystal yang dibuat-buat.

"tidak akan. Dan aku bahagia dengan masa mudaku, kau cari namja lain saja yang bisa membahagiakan masa mudamu" jawab Sehun sambil masih terus menyeringai. Ia beranjak dari duduknya

".. ini kunci mobilmu, menyetir saja sendiri, aku mau pulang. Sungguh Jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan!" Sehun memabanting kunci mobil appa Krystal di menja restoran tak berdosa itu dan berlalu meninggalkan Krystal yang menganga tak percaya.

" Wu Sehun, kau membiarkan aku pulang sendiri? Yak! Aku tidak bisa menyetir!" teriak Krystal sambil mengehentak-hentakan kakinya ka lantai restoran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membawa masuk kantong besar belanjaannya dengan Baekhyun tadi. Setelah makan, mereka menyempatkan diri berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari dan beberapa persediaan makanan.

" Jonginie, kau istirahatlah. Aku mau masak untuk makan malam" Seru Baekhyun sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

" ne, tapi aku ingin membantumu baby~" balas Jongin mengikuti Baekhyun ke arah dapur

" memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meremehkan yang sangat kentara jelas di telinga Jongin.

" aku akan berusaha, ne baby?" jawab Jongin sedikit merengek

" tidak perlu, kau istirahat saja"

Baekhyun memakaikan celemek di tubuh mungilnya dan mulai memilih bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas untuk ia masak nanti.

" tidak mau, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sibuk sendirian di dapur sedangkan aku malas-malasan" rajuk Jongin sambil mengikuti Baekhyun memilih-milih bahan makanan

" siapa yang menyuruhmu bermalas-malasan, Jonginie? Aku menyuruh kau istirahat" ujar Baekhyun acuh

" tidak mau" rajuk Jongin lagi. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap malas pada Jongin

" kau keras kepala. ne, ne, terserah kau saja" ujarnya malas sambil menutup kulkas. Jongin tersenyum dengan wajah sumringah mendengar Baekhyun mengijinkan dia untuk membantu.

Karena Jongin tak tahu menahu soal memasak, jadi ia hanya membantu hal-hal yang ringan saja. Seperti mencuci sayuran dan buah, memotong daging, mengiris bawang dan memasukan bahan bakanan sesuai petunjuk Baekhyun. Jongin sangat menikmati kegiatannya itu. Meskipun hasil kerjanya tidak ada yang memuaskan tapi Baekhyun tidak marah atau kesal. Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan memberitahu cara kerja yang benar. Ini pertama kali bagi Jongin menyentuh 'dapur' dan ternyata memasak itu menyenangkan. Jongin akan belajar memasak setelah ini. sesekali, ia juga ingin memasak untuk Baekhyun tercintanya.

.

.

" selamat makaaann" seru Jongin semangat. Ia menatap makanan hasil olahan Baekhyun dan juga dirinya yang sedikit membantu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Di depannya ada Bulgogi, Tak galbi ayam baksr favoritnya, Kimbap dan masih banyak lagi. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan sumpitnya pada ayam Tak galbi dan memasukan ayam bakar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah childish namja yang seumuran dengannya itu.

" uumm.. Mashida~" seru Jongin dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

" pelan-pelan makannya. Kau bisa tersedak kalau seperti itu" tegur Baekhyun memukuli tangan Jongin yang hendak mengambil satu rol kimbap utuh.

" tapi ini enak, baby" Jongin cemberut dan kembali memyumpit kimbap itu dan memasukannnya lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

" iya, tapi pelan-pelan saja makannya. Tidak ada yang berlomba denganmu"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mulai makan dengan pelan. Baekhyun juga sudah tidak ngomel lagi. Mereka makan dalam diam. Jongin terlalu menikmati makanan yang dimasak Baekhyun tercintanya itu sedangkan orang yang dicinta asik berdialog dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Im yours~

Noemani

Nareul sollaege hae I'm outta control

Im yours~

Nobady

Amudu neol daeshinhalsu eobseo  
Nal michigehae

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya mendengar suara berisik dari iphone nya. Dengan malas ia merogoh benda persegi panjang itu dari sakunya dan menatap sebentar tulisan yang tertera dilayar panjang benda itu.

" eommaku menelpon" gumamnya pada Jongin. Jongin turut menghentikan acara makan lahapnya dan memandang bingung pada Baekhyun

" kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Jongin kemudian. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi tak lama ia berdeham sebentar dan menjawab panggilan itu.

" yeoboseyo"

" yeoboseyo, kau dimana chagi? Kenapa belum pulang ke rumah?" oemma Baekhyun bertanya dari sebrang sana dengan nada cemas yang kentara jelas.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar dan kembali menatap pada Jongin seakan meminta saran, alasan apa yang harus ia berikan. Tapi Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu.

" aku ada di apertemenku, eomma. Mungkin aku menginap disini malam ini.."

" chagi, maafkan noonamu. Eomma akan mengusirnya kalau dia berani macam-macam padamu, tapi eomma mohon.. pulanglah" dari suaranya, Baekhyun sangat tahu kalau eommanya itu sedang memelas padanya. Namja bermata sipit itu mengusap wajahnya dan mengecak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar mendengar permintaan sederhana namun beresiko dari eommanya itu.

" uuummm, aku bingung eomma, aku tidak ingin noona merasa kesal dan marah setiap hari karena aku tingga bersamanya. Biarkan amarahnya mereda dulu. Aku janji akan pulang" ujar Baekhyun gusar. Dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Yang dia yakini, amarah noonanya tidak akan pernah reda.

" kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya nyonya Jung lagi

" setahun dua tahun lagi, mungkin" jawab Baekhyun ragu. Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya menyerngitkan alisnya.

" astaga, itu terlalu lama. Pulanglah chagi. Eomma janji, noonamu tak akan berani menyentuhmu. Pulanglah.." mohon nyonya Jung.

Baekhyun kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia bertopang dagu sebentar. Jongin yang di depannya bertanya 'kenapa' lewat isarat bibirnya, tapi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari namja cantik itu.

" eomma, ini bukan seperti yang eomma kira. Bukan itu yang ku takutkan. aku tidak mungkin hidup dengan rasa canggung selamanya. Mungkin dia takan menyerangku lagi, tapi kami akan berdiam-diaman, tak saling menyapa dan yang pasti dia akan memangdang sinis tiap kali aku melintas di hadapannya.." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Diseberang sana nyonya Jung hanya menarik napas dalam

".. eomma, aku tak bisa hidup seperti itu" Lirih Baekhyun nyonya Jung terdiam sebentar. Hingga suara isakan terdengar jelas dari speaker iphone nya. Baekhyun terkesiap.

" eomma, Uljima.."

" chagi, mungkin eomma adalah orang yang buruk di kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga di kehidupan sekarang eomma harus mendapatkan balasan ini.." lirih nyonya dengan suara yang bergetar terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran putra satu-satunya.

" eomma.."

"...eomma tidak tahu harus bagaimana? eomma tak pernah menginginkan kedua anak eomma saling membenci, memandang tidak suka, kau tahu. Apa cara eomma membesarkan dan merawat kalian yang salah?.."

" eomma, geumanhe.."

" ...Yah, memang sejak awal eommalah yang salah. Mianhe chagi, sudah membuatmu hidup seperti ini. eomma tak punya hak untuk meminta apa-apa darimu. Mianhe, eomma tu-"

" eommma, changkaman.."

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jongin yang sedaritadi menontonnya bertelponan dengan eommanya juga turut menahan napas menunggu tindakan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

" ne, aku pulang. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku seperti anak durhaka saja karena sudah membuat eomma menangis.."

Tanpa Baekhyun lihat, nyonya Jung menyunggingkan senyum sumringah mendengar keputusan putranya itu.

" jeongmal? kapan kau akan pulang chagi?" tanya nyonya Jung antusias, ada nada girang dalam suaranya.

" besok. Malam ini aku mau menenagkan pikiran dulu.." jawab Baekhun dengan setengah hati. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memilih.

Jongin kembali menyerngitkan alis mendengar keputusan tak rela Baekhyun.

" ne, chagi. Pulanglah, eomma akan menjamin, noonamu tak akan berani menggagumu.." ujar nyonya Jung semangat.

" ne, aku tutup dulu.."

KLIK

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya dan menatap kosong pada makanan yang di depannya.

" kenapa kau terlalu baik?" tanya Jongin kemudian dengan nada kesal yang terlalu kentara dalam suaranya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Jongin. Pandangannya tidak focus. Dan Jongin dapat melihat itu dengan jelas.

"aku juga tidak tahu, coba tanyakan pada Tuhan" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan pandangan yang tidak focus hingga Jongin merasa kalau dia sedang ngelantur.

" eommamu itu egois.." vonis Jongin seenaknya. Mata Baekhyun seketika menatap tajam Jongin. Mata bening itu terlihat rapuh.

" ya, kau benar.." ujarnya menatap Jongin terluka

"..tapi biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah eommaku. Dan aku tahu, dia egois karena dia terlalu menyayangi aku.. Jongin, aku harus berbuat apa? aku yang egois kalau menolak permintaanya.."

Jongin terkesiap. Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca lagi. Bukan itu maksud Jongin. Jongin menggetok kepalanya sendiri. Namja di depannya ini sangat sensiitf.

" baby, Uljima, kau jelek kalau menangis, kau lupa? jangan menangis, ne?" bujuk Jongin memanjangkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun.

" lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan selain menangis?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Jongin menjadi panik. Dia benci situasi seperti ini. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun marah. Kalua sudah begini apa yang harus ia lakukan? bagaimana kalau Baekhyun marah padanya dan menyuruh Jongin pulang dan kemudian menolak bertemu dengannya setelah ini? Jongin tak ingin itu terjadi. Dan sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk pindah dari kursinya dan duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil namja itu dalam dekapannya.

" kalau begitu menangislah, aku tak akan melarang.. menangislah sepuasmu hingga matamu bengkak dan kau jadi jelekpun tak masalah. Aku tak akan melarang.." ujar Jongin terdengar seperti mengejek bukannya menenangkan. Baekhyun yang menopang dagunyan di bahu Jongin sedikit terkekeh mendengar itu.

" mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tanya Jongin kemudian

" memangnya kau bisa menangis?" tanya Baekhyun meremehkan.

" sedikit, suaraku memang tak sebagus suaramu, tapi juga tidak buruk sekali" tukas Jongin sedikit kesal. Baekhyun kembali terkekeh di bahu Jongin.

" kalau begitu bernyanyilah .." pintanya kemudian

" ehem.. " Jongin berdeham sebentar kemudian menarik napas dan mulai bernyanyi

jigeum nega ulgo ittda haedo,  
dallajil geon obtago  
jigeum nega eobseo jinda haedo,  
dallajil geon obtdago  
(bahkan jika kau menangis, itu tak akan merubah apapun,  
bahkan jika kau pergi, itu tak merubah apapun)

hajiman noen wae ulgo ittni  
majimakchoerom nunuel gamgo ittni  
da jinan iri janha, ije usobwa my baby  
(tapi kenapa kau menangis?  
mengapa kau menutup matamu seolah-olah ini adalah akhir?  
semua biar berlalu  
tersenyumlah sekarang, sayangku)

sumanheun saramdeul tteonagado  
ee norae yeongwonhae ne gyote  
geu manhdeon chinggudeul da tteonado  
yogi nan ne yeopo gyesok seo  
isseulgeoya  
(walaupun banyak orang yang meninggalkanmu,  
lagu ini akan selalu besamamu selamanya  
walau semua temanmu meninggalkanmu,  
aku akan tetap berdiri di sini  
di sampingmu)

Baby don't cry, Baby don't cry baby don't cry  
eonjenga doe bitnalgeoya give me your smile  
baby don't cry, baby don't cry baby don't cry  
ham boman deo nal wihae just give me your smile  
(Baby don't cry, Baby don't cry baby don't cry  
suatu hari kau'kan bersinar, please give me your smile  
baby don't cry, baby don't cry baby don't cry  
sekali lagi, untukku, just give me your smile)

(Song by : Daesung BigBang, Baby Don't Cry)

ddrttt ddrrttt

Jongin berhenti bernyanyi merasakan seseuatu di sakunya bergetar.

" changkamman.." Ia melepas pelukannya dan merogoh sakunya tergesa-gesa. Jongin mengeluarkan benda persegi pnjang itu dan melihat nama siapa yang tertera di sana.

" yeoboseyo.."

" Jongin, kau dimana? segera pulang, Dan lihat keadaan Sehun saat ini!" tanpa ba bi bu Kris memerintah Jongin dengan seenaknya.

" Sehun kenapa, hyung?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan suara tapi dicegah olah Jongin. Ia menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Baekhyun dan bergumam "ssstttt"

" dia menangis terus daritadi.." jawab Kris gusar. Jongin tahu kalau hyungnya itu pasti sedang panic saat ini.

" kenapa dia menangis?"

" aku mana tahu, dia tidak mau keluar kamar dan hanya menangis seperti anak kecil. Sudah jangan banyak tanya, Pulang sekarang, aku mau menelpon appa.."

KLIK

Bahkan sebelum sempat Jongin menjawab, Kris sudah mengakhiri panggilannya. Jongin menelan salivanya kasar.

" sepertinya aku harus pulang.." kata Jongin ragu.

" Sehunie kenapa, Jonginie?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu apertemen itu. Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

" kata Kris hyung, Sehun menangis terus daritadi dan tak mau keluar kamar.." jawab Jongin sambil memakai jacket Kulit milik Baekhyun yang ia pinjam tadi.

" eh? kenapa seperti itu?"

" tidak ada yang tahu, baby. Aku pulang dulu ne, aku akan kembali setelah melihat Sehun. Semoga ini bukan hal yang serius.." ujar Jongin lagi. Ia mengambil kunci mpbilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" tidak perlu, ini sudah malam. Temani saja Kris hyung dan Sehunie di rumah.. aku baik-baik saja.."

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya memakai sepatu dan menatap sayang pada namja cantik di depannya itu. Ia tersenyum manis dan menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

" mereka tak perlu di temani.. yang perlu ditemani itu kau. Bahkan luka di kepalamu belum sembuh sepenuhnya.." Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lama "..aku akan kembali setelah melihat Sehun.." sambung Jongin lagi dan melepas pelukannya.

" aku pergi dulu.. saranghae" Jongin mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun dan tersenyum sebentar sebelum meninggalkannnya. Baekhyun hanya melambai-lambaikan tengannya meskipun Jongin berjalan tergesa-gesa membelakanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ckiiiiittttt

Jongin memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan rumah mewah mereka. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Kris sedang duduk di sofa ruanh tengah dengan beberapa pelayan berdiri di sampingnya.

" dari mana saja kau Wu Jongin?" tanya Kris dengan rasa penasaran dan rasa marah sekaligus

" aku ada urusan tadi, hyung. Mana Sehun?" tanya Jongin sambil mengatur deru napasnya yang tidak teratur.

" di kamarnya.." Kris menunjuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan dagunya. Jongin menatap pintu kamar itu. Ia bisa mendengar barang-barang yang dibanting – entah ke dinding atau ke lantai – dari dalam kamar Sehun.

" Sehunie, kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kayu pohon Mahoni itu. Suara gaduh dari kamar Sehun terhenti seketika. Namun sedetik kemudian suara gaduh itu kembali terdengar.

" Sehunie.. Kenapa menangis? bukankah appa akan membelikanmu mobil?" tanya Jongin lagi dan itu sukses membut semua suara gaduh yang terdengar terhenti kembali digantikan dengan suara teriakan Sehun.

" tapi nyatanya mobil itu belum ada di hadapanku" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamarnya.

Kris, Jongin dan semua yang ada disitu sweatdrop.

" Jangan katakan kalau kau menangis karena itu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

" bukan, aku menangis bukan karena itu" teriak Sehun sedikit kesal. kekanakan sekali dia kalau menangis hanya kerana itu.

" lalu?" tanya Jongin berpura-pura bingung

" hiks.. Baekhyun hyung sudah punya kekasih" Sehun kembali menangis di dalam sana. Bahkan mengucapkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya seperti teriris.

JJJDEEEERR

Hati Kris dan Jongin seperti disambat petir di tengah badai. Rahang Kris mengatup rapat. Ia baru ingat, hal apalagi yang membuat Sehun menangis seperti bayi selain Baekhyun. Hanya tetangganya itu yang bisa membuat Sehun menangis seperti ini.

" kenapa kau bilang begitu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Kris dingin. Ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa keterkejutannya. Sedangkan Jongin mematung seketika.

" Krystal mengatakan padaku, Baekhyun hyung bersama kekasihnya datang ke bandara untuk menjemput Jessica noona, saudara mereka.."

Kini rahang Jongin yang mengatup rapat. Yang datang menjemput Jessica bersama Baekhyun di bandara itu adalah dirinya. Apa Jessica memberitahu itu pada keluarga Baekhyun bahwa Jongin itu kekasih Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Kris sudah mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia menggertakan giginya dan memukul Sofa pelan.

" mungkin saja itu temannya" Kata Kris berusaha menenangkan Sehun dan juga dirinya sendiri.

" aku juga berharap begitu, hyung.." teriak Sehun sambil sesenggukan di dalam kamarnya.

" tapi Baekhyun hyung-ku tak ada di rumah seharian ini, bararti dia pergi bersama kekasihnya.. huweee, Baekhyun hyung tega padaku..." Sehun kembali menangis membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah.

" sudahlah Sehunie. Kris hyung benar, itu pasti teman Baekhyun hyung-mu. Krystal hanya ingin memanas-manasi mu saja.." bujuk Jongin lembut. Kris menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja mendengar Sehun kembali menanangis meraung-raung.

" iya Sehun-ah. Krystal pasti berbohong, kalau besok Baekhyun pulang, kau tanyakan langsung padanya.. sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, atau aku menyuruh appa tidak usah membelikanmu mobil karena kau masih sering menangis seperti anak kecil.." ancam Kris galak. Sehun akan menurut kalau diancam. Bukan, lebih tepatnya Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Kris sudah mengancamnya.

GLEK

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. Bagaimana kalau besok Sehun benar-benar menanyakannya pada Baekhyun. Oh, ini gawat. Baekhyun itu terlalu polos dan pasti dengan jujurnya ia menjawab 'Jonginlah yang bersamaku kemarin. Jongin juga menemaniku di apartemenku dan Jongin juga menciumku menggunakan lidahnya kemarin'. Habislah kau Wu Jongin. Kau pilih mana? mati di tangan Kris ? atau mati di tangan Sehun?

Bayang bayangan Kris menarik pelatuk Baretta Kaliber 0,25 dan menodongkannya ke kepala Jongin juga Sehun mengasah pedang Samurai dan megarahkannya ke leher Jongin memenuhi kepala namja berkulit tan itu.

" ehem" Jongin berdeham sebentar. Sehun sudah tidak lagi menangis. Jongin melangkah ke sofa tempat Kris duduk dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di sana.

" hyung, kau sudah menelpon appa?" tanya Jongin berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

" sudah, appa bilang dia akan pulang secepatnya kalau Sehun terus menangis sampai besok.." jawab Kris seadanya.

" tapi sepertinya tidak perlu. Sehun sudah berhenti menangis" kata Jongin lagi. Kris menarik napas sebentar dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" dia tidak akan berhenti kalau tidak diancam. Lagipula dia gampang sekali percaya omongan orang.."

Jongin menelan salivanya lagi. Jadi Kris benar-benar percaya kalau Krystal hanya membohongi Sehun.

".. kalaupun Krystal benar, aku akan mencari dan meremukan rahang orang itu, barani sekali dia merebut Baekhyun chagiku dan membuat adikku menangis.. lihat saja" Kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan mata yang berapi-api.

GLEK

Jongin merasa kalau saat ini dia sedang berdiri menatap ke Jurang tanpa dasar dan Kris bisa mendorongnya dengan mudah jika dia bergerak sedikitpun.

Masalahnya Kris, orang itu adalah adikmu yang satu lagi. Masihkah kau berniat meremukan rahangnya jika tahu kalau itu adalah adikmu sendiri? Oh Tuhan. Ini rumit. Seharusnya Jongin ikut bersaing dari awal secara terang-terangan. Yah, setidaknya Kris dan Sehun akan rela menerima kekalahan. Tapi masalahnya, Jongin terlalu berbangga diri dengan 'kenormalannya' dan menolak bersaing terang-terangan dengan alasan 'aku masih menyukai wanita'. ckckck. Jongin dilemma. Kenapa mereka bisa mencintai orang yang sama? yang jelas Baekhyun tidak tahu jawabannya. Coba tanyakan pada Tuhan.

" ehem.." jongin kembali berdeham. Jongin akan berdeham agar mengurangi rasa gugup atau canggung.

" hyung, aku masih ada urusan.. aku pergi dulu.." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya hingga sebuah tangan besar menahan lengannya

" tunggu-" seru Kris mengentikan pergerakan Jongin.

Kris ikut berdiri di samping Jongin. Ia melepas tangannya dan mencium tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan lengan Jongin tadi.

" kau tahu Baekhyun belum pulang ke rumah seharian ini'kan?" tanya Kris dingin. Jongin hanya menatap tak mengerti pada hyungnya itu.

" ...kau juga tidak pulang ke rumah seharian.." lanjut Kris bahkan dengan nada yang lebih dingin. Jongin mulai gelagapan. Manik hitamnya bergerak-gerak tak focus. Kris menatapnya sangat tajam. Terlalu tajam. Seakan hanya dengan tatapan itu, ia bisa merasakan kulitnya tersayat-sayat perih.

"... katakan dengan jujur, kau dari mana saja Wu Jongin?" Jongin merasa lututnya melemas. Kris mengatakan itu dengan sedikit menggertakan giginya.

" a-aku-" Bahkan Jongin tidak mampu untuk sekedar beralasan.

" ...seingatku kau keluar memakai kemeja hijau tadi, dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau tidak mempunyai jacket sepert ini.." Kris semakin memojokan Jongin. Rahang Jongin sudah terkatup rapat. Kris mendekat padanya dengan tatapan mata tajamnya.

" uuummm.. aku sangat kenal wangi ini. wangi yang membuatku mabuk tiap kali aku menciumnya.." Kris mencium lama jacket Baekhyun yang dikenakan Jongin. Dan lagi, sejak kapan jantung Jongin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat bahkan seperti berusaha memebrontak keluar dari rongga dada Jongin.

"..bahkan disini juga tercium wangi itu.." Kris mendekatkan hidungnya pada leher Jongin membuat Jantung benar-benar akan melompat keluar dari dadanya. Jongin hanya bisa diam mematung.

"...wangi Baekhyun menempel padamu, Jongin. Kau mau beralasan apa? Kau mengganti parfummu secara tiba-tiba dengan parfum yang sama dengan Baekhyun?" ujar Kris tepat mengenai sasaran. Skakmat. Kau tidak bisa manghindar lagi Jongin.

GLEK

Kris menyeringai mendengar Jongin menelan salivanya kasar.

" katakan dengan jujur, kau yang bersama Baekhyun'kan?" tanya Kris setengah berdesis. itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada pertanyaan di telinga Jongin. Persiapkan rahangmu, Jongin.

GLEK

'Oh tidak, habislah aku' Batin Jongin putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akan berlanjut alias TBC

Halo reader-readerku tersayang

Author ga jadi hiatus

UAS ditunda sampai Ujian SNMPTN selesai

Dan itu artinya

Author Free sampai hari rabu

Pengecualian hari minggu dan hari Senin

karena Author mesti kerja tugas akhir sebagai tiket masuk Ujian Final/malah curhat, masalah luh Thor/

Karena author senggang

Jadi ada kesempatan balas review

Yah dan juga ada beberapa review yang harus author balas

Pengen balas lewat PM

Tapi tampilan depan om Yahoo lagi ga bagus, author jadi malas lihatnya/plak, om Yahoo ngamuk/

Balas disini aja yah

Biar rata dengan yang ga punya akun

Lagian, hampir sumua isi reviewnya sama

Ada apa dengan KrisSica?

Ya udah, author balas aja

**Ryu Ryungie** : Ada apa dengan Krissica akan dibahas chap depan.. Fuuullllllll/mucrat/chinggu tunggu aja yah ciinnt.. Baek sengaja author buat polos biar nanti ga- ah sudahlah, nanti jadinya malah bocorin cerita. chinggu nanti juga tau sendiri. gumawo reviewnya/Kiss & Hug Ryu Ryungi-ssi/

**BLUEFIRE0805** : iya Chinggu, Kris dan Sica saling kenal, bahkan ada seseuatu/ala Shahrini/ di antara mereka. Ga kok ciinnt, ga akan ada kapel KrisSica, Kris itu kapelku Forever/digampar BLUEFIRE0805-ssi/.. Jongin Baekhyun jadian? kasih tau ga yah/digampar lagi/gumawo reviewnya/kiss & Hug BLUEFIRE0805-ssi/

**mitatitu** : ending belum tahu ciinnt/lah, kan eluh authornya/ belum kepikiran.../plaakk, digampar/ nanti juga dilihat chinggu.. gumawo reviewnya/Kiss & Hug mitatitu-ssi/

**woyifan** : Jessica emang jahat nih.. nantikan kejahatan Jessica selanjutnya/evil smirk/tenang aja ciinntt.. ga bakal ada kapel straight di sini. author ga suka kapel straight. Hunhan? uuumm, ini crack pair. Ga bakal ada kayaknya chinggu. Kray, author ga begitu suka. Author sulay shipper sih/woyifan-ssi asah golok*apa mau luh sih, thor/..author ngumpet di ketek Krisppa/..gumawo reviewnya/Kiss & Hug Woyifan-ssi/

**HyunieWoo** : pacarnya Kris atau bukan? jawabannya ada di chap depan ciinnt. endingnya/berpikir keras/ pikir-pikir dulu deh/ HyunieWoo-ssi ngamuk, jambak-jambak author bareng JessJung eonni/...gumawo reviewnya/ Kiss & Hug HyunieWoo-ssi/

**chanbaekVSbaekyeol** : yang gini nih, Reviewer macam gini nih yang author suka.. author ga tau mau balas apa, kalau author balas review kamu, entar sama panjangnya/plak digampar/ Requestmu author pertimbangkan ciinntaa.. gumawo reviewnya/Kiss & Hug chanbaekVSbaekyeol-ssi/

**KeepBeef Chiken Chubu** : ayang Baek suka sama aku chinggu/senyum-senyum malu, digetok yeol/ga bakal ada straight ciintt, author ga suka kapel straight. Gumawo reviewnya/Kiss & Hug KeepBeef Chkien Chubu-ssi/

**RadenMasKYU** : satu lagu reviewer kesukaan author, author juga ga tau mau balas apa review kamu, tapi, gumawo atas doanya ciinnt. Nx chapnya udah ada ini.. gumawo reviewnya/Kiss & Hufg RadenMasKYU-ssi/

**zie** : ini juga reviewer kesukaan author.. author setuju ama kamu. gumawo dukungannya ciinnta/kecup basah/.. gumawo juga reviewnya/Kiss & Hug zie-ssi/

**ttalgibit** : makasih ciinnt, Yuk budidayakan crack pair di cagar alam Indonesia/Plak, apa itu, dicincang member EXO/ga papa kok ciinnt, kita curhat bareng. emang kek gitu sih kehidupan anak kost. pastilah ada kecemburuan dan kesalahpahaman antar penghuni. wah chinggu lebih parah dari aku, waahh, kalau aku yang digituin, aku udah meledak dan hancurin kost-an/dijitak ibu kost/ aku kejamnya chinggu, pas yang itu, yang dipermaluin di pesbuk ama di twiter, bayangin aja, aku diserang empat orang teman kost-anku, aku sendirian ga ada yang bantuin, akhirnya, aku putusin untuk nutup akun pesbuk dan juga twiterku/jadi curhat beneran, abaikan/gumawo doanya ciinnt.. ini udah apdet.. gumawo juga reviwenya/Kiss & Hug ttalgibit-ssi/

**anonstalker** : satu hantu udah nampakin diri/dicekek anonstalker-ssi/ sengaja chinggu author kasih full kaibaek moment, habisnya mereka/lirik reviewer lama/ udah ngamuk, kaibaek ga muncul-muncul/digebukin reviewer/ aduh, jawabannya ada di chap depan ciinnt/aku juga suka karakter Sehun yang kek gini. Sehun'kan maknae kece.. masa dibikin mesum ples dingin sih, Thehunie'kan imut/kecup Thehun, dijambak Lulu/... gumawo reviewnya/Kiss & Hug anonstalker-ssi/

** (luhan wife)** : reviewer tercintaku yang udah dua kali author kecewain.. maaf sayang, author ga bermaksud, author tulis nama kamu, tapi ilang yang keliatannya cuma 'dalam kurung luhan wife' nya doang. coba di chek pasti ada thu dalam kurungnya.. author ga tau kenapa ilang. itu lagi yang di atas kemarin, referensinya kok jadi ada dua gitu. author ga tau yang mana yang salah/luh yang salah thor*bukan, laptop author yang salah/laptop pundung/ ini author udah cantumin.. mianhe ne chagi/kecup basah/..gumawo reviewnya/kiss & Hug -ssi/

**baeknyexotic** : satu lagi hantu yang nampakin diri/digorok baeknyexotic-ssi/ makasih ciinntaa, author tersanjung/mesem-mesem/ ga di terusin, entar Ratenya berubah jadi MMM, lagi/plak/ Krissica, ada di chap depan semua jawaban pertanyaan kamu.. gumawo sayang, kamu juga jjang/angkat jempol bareng member exo juga*ga kreatif/..gumawo juga reviewnya/Kiss & Hug baeknyexotic-ssi/

**deercode** : ini juga reviewer kesukaanku, sama-sama ciinnt, author juga bahagia kalau chinggu juga bahagia. Kaibaek? uummm, author pikir-pikir dulu yah/pura-pura berpikir/dilempari sandal deercode-ssi/.. gumawo reviewnya/Kiss & Hug deercode-ssi/

**ByunnieFan** : nah, ini reviewer kesukaan author sangat. bukan cuma review tapi juga sekalian bagi info/wink*dilempar cobekan/ tenang ciinnt, ga ada KrisSica ataupun HunTal.. endingnya.. rahasia/dilempar bata/ jawaban pertanyaan kamu ada di chap depan.. gumawo reviewnya/Kiss & Hug ByuniieFan-ssi/

**Riyoung Kim** : ini udah dilanjut ciinnt.. gumawo reviewnya/Kiss & Hug Riyoung Kim-ssi

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida untuk semua yang namanya tercetak tebal di atas dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Readers sekalian**

**Siapkan hati kalian semua reader tersayangku**

**Ada kejutan dari KrisSica di chap depan. muehehehe/ketawa iblis/**

**sekian  
**

**Gumawo~See ya next chap ciinnt~Love ya~**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour

Author : Lee Eun Ho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin

Kri Wu

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Other cast :

Jessica Jung

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongdae

Pairing : Kaibaek/ Krisbaek / Hunbaek/ Krislu

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : T+(menjurus ke M)

Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall

Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

a/n : **Mianhe, chap kemarin banyak typo. Author akan perbaiki secepatnya. Chap ini cukup panjang atau panjang banget mungkin. Oh iya, ada sedikit adegan ranjang(ga fulgar kok), yang masih bocah, diskip aja yah sayang. Dan yang terpenting, jeongmal Mianhe untuk Gorjess spazzer, Jessica eonni author nistakan. Ini cuma fic sayang, Ok? Kalau begitu, silahkan dibaca**

Jja

Dul

chi

Jjaa

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Jongin POV

GLEK

Oh Tuhan. Aku tidak berharap hidupku berakhir di tangan hyungku sendiri. Aku ingin mati dalam damai, di usia tuaku nanti di pangkuan istri tercintaku, pangkuan Baekhyun-ku mungkin. Ok, aku terlalu berlebihan. Maksudku bukan masalah mati di pangkuan Baekhyun, yang itu aku serius, tapi mati di tangan Kris hyung, itu berlebihan sekali. Kris hyung tidak mungkin membunuhku'kan? ku mohon seseorang katakan iya.

Aku punya beberapa pilihan disini. Berbohong, dan membuat masaLah semakin panjang dan rumit yang mungkin nanti akan lebih membuat Kris hyung marah kalau dia tahu aku berbohong, atau jujur dan merelakan rahangku remuk. Demi appa yang tidak pernah pulang ke ruamh selama setahun, aku tidak memilih keduanya.

" ayo jawab, Jongin!" gertakan dari Kris hyung membuat tenggorokanku semakin tercekat. Oh Tuhan, semoga aku masih bisa selamat setelah ini. Aku manarik napas mengumpulkan semua tenagaku yang tersedot aura kematian di sekitar kris hyung.

" hyung, kalau aku jawab, berjanjilah hyung tidak akan meremukan rahangku" Astaga, aku merutuki mulut terkutukku yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama ini. Bukan itu yang ingin ku ucapkan. Aku mau berkilah bukannya memelas seperti itu. Apa aku terlalu ketakutan hingga mulutku punya pemikiran sendiri?

Lihatlah, Kris hyung menyeringai ngeri. Baiklah, aku pasrah kalau aku harus mati saat ini juga. Aku memang salah. Appa, kalau aku mati saat ini, tolong makamkan aku di samping makam eomma. Aku mancintaimu Baekhyunie, selamat tinggal baby. Ok, aku tahu aku terlalu berlebihan.

" aku tidak bisa berjanji Jongin-ah, aku anggap itu jawaban 'ya'!" Seringaian Kris hyung semakin melebar.

Kris hyung mengangangkat sebelah tangannya yang mengepal dan mengelus rahangku dengan tangan satunya membuatku berkidik ngeri. Hyung sadarlah, aku adikmu.

" ini tidak akan sakit, hanya sedikit perih dan eerr patah, mungkin"

GLEK

" hyung, jangan katakan-" aku menghentikan kalimatku, ngeri sendiri mengucapkannya. Mungkin Sehun benar, Kris hyung psycho. Sehunie, tolong aku.

" terima saja resikomu adik manis, salahmu yang tidak mau bersaing terang-terangan.. anggap saja ini pelajaran untukmu" Ujar Kris hyung dingin. Aku menatap memelas padanya. Bahkan seringaian mengerikan itu tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

" baiklah hyung, aku terima, tapi aku mohon, jangan patahkan, kau tak kasian padaku? aku adikmu, hyung" kataku dengan sangat-sangat memelas. Aku tahu, aku sama saja dengan Sehun. Memangnya siapa yang mau rahangnya diremukkan?

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan mematahkan rahangmu ini, bagaimana kalau ku buat sedikit bergeser, eum?" Kris hyung kembali mengelus rahangku. Jantungku yang sedaritadi bekerja tidak normal ku rasa akan berhenti bekerja. Itu sama saja. Oh Tuhan. Aku berjanji akan mengaduhkanmu pada appa, hyung.

" hyung, pasti akan sakit" Aku kembali memelas. Kris hyung tertawa keras.

" tidak akan sakit, rasanya tidak lebih sakit dari sakitnya dihianati adikmu sendiri.. " Kris hyung meggertakan giginya dan entahlah, pandanganku kabur

BUGH

Satu pukulan Kris hyung mendarat manis tepat di wajahku. Aku terseungkur jatuh. Kris hyung menunduk dan meramas kerah jacketku, maksudku jacket Baekhyun, memaksaku untuk berdiri.

" lain kali, cobalah jadi orang yang jujur"

BUGH

Satu lagi ku dapatkan pukulannya. Di wajahku lagi.

" kau masih sebut dirimu normal?"

BUGH

Aku merasakan otot-otot di sekitar pipiku terkoyak. Sudut bibirku juga mengeluarkan darah.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Ia memukul perutku berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Kris hyung berbakat Jadi petinju rupanya.

UGH

Hingga akhirnya aku mengeluarkan cairan merah kantal dari mulutku.

" Maafkan aku, hyung, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" Aku berkata susah payah sambil memegangi wajah dan perutku. Kris hyung masih memegang kerah jacketku sambil menggertakan gigi. Garang sekali wajahnya saat ini.

BRAK

" Ada apa ini?" Aku dan Kris hyung sentak menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamarnya.

" kenapa hyung memukul Jongin hyung?" tanya Sehun bergantian memandang aku dan Kris hyung

" asal kau tahu saja Sehun-ah, hyung kesayanganmu ini adalah kekasih Baekhyun hyung-mu yang sudah membuatmu menangis tadi" Jawab Kris hyung sedikit berdesis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Ku lihat Sehun menggertakan giginya dengan tangan yang mengepal. Jangan katakan dia juga mau memukulku? Oh tidak. Appa, aku dikeroyok.

" aku bisa jelaskan semuanya Sehun-ah.." kataku saat ku lihat Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan tetlipat di dadanya.

" Kris hyung, kau sudah selasai? sekarang giliranku.."

Sehunie, kau berani memukulku? Ok, keroyoklah aku.

" Kau memukulku Sehun-ah? ku pastikan wajahmu yang putih itu akan dihiasi warna biru dan hitam.." Aku berdesis sedikit menggertakan gigiku. Sehun menatap Kris hyung dengan pandangan 'hyung, tolong aku' dan sepertinya Kris hyung mengerti.

" pukul saja, hyung akan menahannya" ujar Kris hyung santai.

" Hyung!" teriakku saat Kris hyung mulai menahan kedua tanganku di belakang tubuhku.

" diamlah, biar adil, Jongin. Kau juga sudah membuatnya menangis tadi.." Kris hyung berkata dari belakang tubuhku. Rasanya aku ingin merebus kepala hyungku ini di air mendidih. Hyung kau gila. Aku? dipukul Sehun? mau ditaruh dimana mukaku sebagai seorang kakak.

"...pukul sekarang Sehunie" titah Kris hyung membuat senyum licik tercetak di bibir Sehun. Adik durhaka.

" HEI, INI PENGEROYOKAN! AKU AKAN MENGADUHKAN KALIAN PADA APPA!" teriakku dan ku dengar Kris hyung tertawa keras di belakangku

BUGH

Ouh, perutku kembali nyeri.

" WU SEHUN!" teriakku lagi dengan susah payah. Tawa Kris hyung yang masih menahan tanganku terdengar makin nyaring. Sehun hanya nyengir paksa

" maaf hyung, aku sengaja"

BUGH

Wajahku lagi. Aku yakin wajahku yang tampan ini pasti sudah lebam-lebam. AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENEMUI BAEKHYUN-KU DENGAN WAJAH SEPERTI INI. AKU AKAN MEMBALAS KALIAN, KRIS HYUNG, SEHUNIE.

"sekali lagi, ne?" kata Sehun sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

BUGH

Satu pukulan di wajahku lagi dan Kris hyung melepaskan aku. Ku usap darah dari sudut bibirku. Aku segera berlari susah payah sambil memegangi wajahku menuju cermin terdekat.

" huweee, wajahku.. andweee" aku lansung saja menangis histeris saat melihat bayangku di cermin. Pipiku terkoyak, pelipisku biru lebam dan lingkaran hitam membengkak di area mataku. TUHAN.. MEREKA MEMUKULKU DENGAN SEKUAT TENAGA. Pantas saja rasanya sakit sekali. Ini tidak akan hilang sampai satu minggu ke dapan. Aku malu bertemu Baekhyun-ku dengan wajah seperti ini.

" KRIS HYUNG, AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA KOSMETIK WAJAHMU.. SEHUN, JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU MENGELUARKAN UANG KIRIMAN APPA UNTUK MEMBELIKANMU MOBIL..AKAN KU GUNAKAN UNTUK OPERASI PLASTIK.. AKU JELEK SEKARANG HUWEEEE"

" hahaha, baguslah kalau hyung jadi jelek, sainganku berkurang.. Baekhyun hyung chagi, tunggu Sehunie.. " jawab Sehun santai malah membuatku ingin melempar wajahnya dengan vas bunga yang ada di hadapanku.

Kris hyung dan Sehun tertawa puas di ruang tamu.

" Aku yang paling tampan, tampan dan sempurna. Jongin, menyerahlah.." Ujar Kris hyung dengan narsisnya.

" Tidak akan!" teriakku kesal dari ruang nonton. Kwon ajumma datang membawa baskom kecil berisi air hangat.

" aoww.." Aku meringis kesakitan ketika Kwon ajumma mengompres lebam di wajahku dengan air hangat itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" kalau tuan besar melihat kalian seperti ini, mungkin beliau akan kena serangan jantung mendadak.." kata Kwon ajumma masih terus menekan-nekan handuk kecil yang basah dengan air hangat di bagian-bagian wajahku yang lebam.

" kalau begitu aku bersukur appa tidak melihatnya.." Kwon ajumma hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

.

.

Kami bertiga sudah duduk di jok mobilku berniat pergi ke apertemen Baekhyun. Memang ini mobilku tapi Kris hyung yang mengemudi. Aku menekukkan wajah dan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka memaksa ikut ke apertemen Baekhyun-ku. Aku sudah beralasan kalau aku punya urusan lain bukannya mau ke apertemen Baekhyun, tapi dasar Kris hyung, dia tidak mau percaya dan memaksa ikut untuk memastikan. Mau tidak mau aku jujur. Dan.. aku menyesal sudah jujur. Kesempatanku untuk berduaan dengan Baekhyun-ku yang cantik musnah sudah. Aku harus rela berempat bersama dua makhluk calon penghuni neraka ini. Dan aku harus siap menahan cemburu kalau Kris hyung menginvasi Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin itu.

" Jongin, kau itu sudah jelek, wajahmu jadi tambah jelek kalau ditekuk begitu.." cibir Kris hyung dari kursi kemudi membuat bibirku tambah manyun. Sehun yang duduk di sampingku tertawa keras.

PLETAK

Aku menjitak kepala Sehun kesal. Dia hanya meringis dan mengusap kepalanya

" diam kau. Kau akan mendapat balasan dariku, tunggu saja.." ancamku, Sehun langsung membukam mulutnya dan ikut memanyunkan bibirnya.

" aih, malu sekali aku punya dua dongsaeng sejelek kalian.." cibir Kris hyung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kami dari spion yang ada di depannya.

" Hyung! Kau lebih jelek!" teriak aku dan Sehun kompak. Kris hyung mengedikkan bahunya.

" fitnah kalau aku dibilang jelek.."

" kau narsis hyung.." teriak kami lagi.

" bukan narsis, itu fakta, adik manis.." Kris hyung semakin narsis saja. Dosa apa aku punya hyung seperti dia. Aku memijat pelipisku pusing memikirkan kenarsisan hyungku itu. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Kris hyung, karena ujung-ujungnya pasti dia yang menang dengan ancaman konyol bagiku tapi menakutkan bagi Sehun. Ckckck. Dosa apa aku Tuhan.

.

.

TING NONG

TING NONG

Aku menekan bel apertemen Baekhyun dengan malas. Aku bukan malas bertemu dengannya. Aku bahagia tentu saja. Hanya yang membuatku malas adalah rencana Sehun. Maksudku rencana kekanak-kanakan Sehun. Anggaplah ini sebagai kejutan. Kris hyung dan Sehun bersembunyi di belakangku dan saat Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menampakan dirinya di hadapanku, maka Kris hyung dan Sehun akan muncul dari belakangku dan berteriak..

" Kejutaaannn" aku memutar bola mataku malas karena rupanya rencana bodoh itu terlaksana juga. Lihalah wajah kaget Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu.

" Kris hyung, Sehunie?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut

Sehun langsung menghambur ke pelukannya hingga mereka jatuh tiduran di lantai.

" Baekhyun hyung, boghosippo.." pekik Sehun senang dan mencium seluruh wajah Baekhyun-ku.

"Yak!" tariakku dan Kris hyung bersamaan

CHU

Seperti tidak menggubris kami, Sehun malah mencium bibir Baekhyun. Belum lagi posisi Sehun yang meninidih Baekhyun.

" SEHUNIEEE" teriak aku dan Kris hyung geram. Kami menarik baju Sehun hingga ia terpaksa bangkit.

" kau ingin dipukul rupanya.." Kris hyung menggertakan giginya membuat Sehun pucat seketika. Aku membantu Baekhyun yang shock berdiri dan mengusap bibirnya menghilangkan jejak Sehun disana. Sehun kau berutang empat pukulan padaku.

" Andwe hyung, aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku reflek..jangan hyung, mianhe" melas Sehun masih dengan posisi leher kaosnya yang ditarik kasar oleh Kris hyung. Kris hyung melepas kaos Sehun kasar. Dan beralih padaku.

" Kau Jongin, jangan curi kesempatan.." desis Kris hyung. Benar'kan. Dia akan memonopoli tetangga kami ini. Aku memutar bola mataku malas dan melepas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memandang bingun pada kami bertiga. Datang datang sudah membuat ribut. Kami hanya tersenyum bodoh.

" Chagi, ayo kita masuk.." Kris hyung dengan penuh percaya diri seakan apertemen ini adalah rumah milik pribadinya. Ia mengajak Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu meninggalkan kami yang beridiri cengo.

" hyung, kenapa kesini? Sehunie sudah berhenti menangis?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Aku tertawa keras sedangkan Sehun memgerucutkan bibirnya. Pasti dia dongkol sekali.

" Aku tidak menangis, hyung chagi.." jawab Sehun kesal dan ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Aku masih tertawa.

" dia tidak menangis, chagi, hanya meraung-raung dengan mata yang terus mengeluarkan air.." jawab Kris hyung santai sedikit mencibir.

" isshh" kesal Sehun sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sofa.

Aku masih berdiri sambil menahan tawa. Baekhyun menoleh padaku dan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Jonginie, kenapa wajahmu lebam?" Kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa.

" itu ucapan 'selamat bergabung' dari kami, hyung.. " jawab Sehun sambil tertawa. Baekhyun makin mengerutkan keningnya.

" kami memukulnya karena rupanya dia menghabiskan waktu bersamamu tanpa sepengatuan kami, kau tahu, dia itu curang.." itu Kris hyung yang menjawab. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan beranjak dari sofa menghampiriku yang masih berdiri.

" Kalian tega sekali. Aigoo.. apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Aku memasang tampang sedih dan kesakitan ketika tetangga kami yang sangat ku cintai itu mengusap wajahku dengan sayang. Kris hyung dan Sehun sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya geram.

" sakit sekali, baby.." aku pura-pura meringis dan memeluk Baekhyun.

" aigoo, mereka kejam sekali pada Jonginie..biar aku obati" Baekhyun mengusap punggungku dengan sayang. Aku memeletkan lidahku dari bahu Baekhyun. Kris dan Sehun mengacungkan kepalan tangan mereka ke arahku.

" chagi, dia bersandiwara, Kwon ajumma sudah mengobati lukanya tadi.." Kris hyung bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Baekhyun dari pelukanku.

" Jongin, berhenti berakting, itu menjijikan.." perintah Kris hyung membuat Sehun tertawa lagi.

" ..ingat, kau berutang banyak penjelasan padaku" sambung Kris hyung dan kembali duduk di sofa bersama Baekhyun tentunya.

" ne, ne" aku ikut duduk di depan mereka bertiga.

" jelaskan kenapa kau bisa bersama Baekhyun.. Seharian?" perintah Kris hyung lagi. Baekhyun ingin membuka mulut tapi aku menahannya. Bisa-bisa wajahku semakin mengerikan kalau dia yang bercerita.

" jadi begini, hyung.." aku mulai menceritakan insiden kecelakaan awal pertemuan tak sengajaku dengan Baekhyun, kemudian aku menemaninya ke bandara, dia diserang oleh noonanya sendiri, dia memintaku mengantarnya ke apertemennya dan aku menemaninya seharian ini. Tentu saja aku tidak menceritakan hal yang menurutku tak perlu diceritkan, lebih tepatnya yang tak perlu mereka ketahui. Aku masih sayang nayawaku.

Jongin POV end

.

.

.

Kris POV

Aku terenyak mendengar cerita Jongin. Astaga.. wanita iblis itu.

DEG

Aku meremas jantungku saat kata-kata wanita iblis itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku melemas. Aku tidak bersemangat. Baekhyun dalam bahanya. Aku harus melindunginya. Aku tidak mau kejadian itu kembali menimpaku. Terlebih menimpa namja yang ku cintai. Baekhyun tak salah apa-apa. Aku tahu Jessica Jung itu adalah saudaranya, tapi dia itu psychopath. Oh tuhan. Kenapa wanita itu kembali mengganggu hidupku.

" hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin membuyarkan lamunanku

" eoh?"

" hyung, kau melamun" Sehun berkata dari samping Baekhyun yang kini juga memandangku bingung.

" ani, ayo kita tidur" kilahku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" kalian sudah makan malam..?" Aku kembali melemas mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun bertanya dengan polosnya. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin kejadian buruk apapun menimpanya Tuhan. Aku akan bicara pada nyonya Jung besok agar membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal disini. Nyonya Jung tidak tahu saja kalau putri sulungnya itu psychopath.

" sudah chagi, kita tidur saja, ini sudah larut" ajakku sambil menuntunnya menuju kamar

BUGH

BUGH

dan itu membuatku mendapat dua lemparan bantalan sofa di kepalaku dari dongsaeng-dongsaeng durhakaku.

" hyung! Kau egois! Maunya menang sendiri.." teriak Jongin dan Sehun kompak.

" apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

" uumm hyung, sebaiknya kalian tidur saja di kamarku, aku bisa tidur di kamar tamu.." ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum paksa dan aku tahu dia sedikit gugup.

" tapi aku mau tidur bersamamu chagi.."

BUGH

BUGH

" aaww.." aku kembali meringis saat dua bantalan sofa mendarat di kepalaku lagi.

" hyung.. jangan harap kami akan membiarkanmu tidur nyenyak.." ancam Sehun dan diangguki Jongin.

" aku cuma punya dua kamar, ku rasa kalian bisa tidur bertiga di kamarku, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu" Aku merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirku tidak lucu, aku tahu karena Jongin dan Sehun menertawakan aku.

"biar adil, hyung.." lanjut Baekhun dan aku semakin menekukan wajahku.

" Baekhyun hyung, sarangahae.." teriak Sehun girang dan wajahnya sukses dibekap Jongin dengan bantalan sofa.

" Baiklah, aku tidak sabar ingin segera menikah denganmu.." kataku gemas dan mencubit hidung Baekhyun. Bagitulah aku kalau sedang gemas.

" hyung, sakit.." ringisnya dan melepas tanganku

" good night kiss untukku?" godaku sambil menunjuk bibir

" aku juga, hyung.."

" baby, aku juga.."

Aku memelototkan mataku ke dua dongsaeng jelekku yang juga menunjuk bibir mereka.

" iishh.." aku geram dan mengambil kotak tissue yang kebetulan ada di depanku hendak melempari mereka.

" tidak ada good night kiss, kalian pikir aku apa?" kesal Baekhyun dan meninggalkan kami bertiga yang melemas menuju kamar yang akan di tempatinya.

.

.

.

Author POV

Akhirnya Wu bersaudara itu tidur bertiga di ranjang King size Baekhyun. Jongin dan Sehun berebut tempat tidak ada yang mau tidur di posisi tengah dan itu membuat kepala Kris yang sedang pusing memikirkan masalah Jessica dan Baekhyun kini hampir meledak mendengar pertengkaran Jongin dan Sehun yang tidak masuk di akal itu.

" Diam atau tidur di luar!" bentak Kris garang dan sukses membuat Jongin dan Sehun bungkam seketika.

Kris hendak menutup mata tapi lagi-lagi terganggu dengan pertengkaran Jongin dan Sehun yang kali ini tidak menggunakan mulut melainkan menggunakan gerakan saling mendorong. Sehun yang berada di tengah terlalu gelisah dan itu membuat tubuh Kris mau tidak mau ikut terdorong dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai kamar.

Dua dongsaeng durhaka itu terbelalak dan menahan napas melihat wajah hyung mereka memerah menahan marah. Oh tidak. Habislah kalian. Rasakanlan kemurkaan dari saudara sulung kalian itu.

" karena ini sudah malam, aku berbaik hati mengampuni kalian, biar aku yang tidur di tengah.." Kata Kris menahan marah. Ia tidak ingin meledak sekarang dan juga tidak tega membiarkan dua adiknya itu tidur di sofa. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang di sembunyikan Kris.

Wajah ketakutan Jongin dan Sehun berubah cerah. Dengan cepat Sehun menggeser posisinya ke tempat Kris dan Kris masuk ke tengah-tengah mereka. Dan, dengan sigap Kris mengapit leher Jongin yang ada di sisi kirinya dengan lengan kiri dan Sehun yang ada di sisi kanannya dengan lengan kananya hingga membuat Jongin dan Sehun tercekik dan mau tidak mau jatuh tertidur.

" ini hukuman kalian. Tidurlah dengan leher tercekik.." Ujar Kris santai masih dengan lengannya yang mengapit leher Jongin dan Sehun. Wajah kedua dongsaengnya itu sudah memerah kekurangan oksigen dan bahkan Sehun sudah menjulurkan lidahnya. Jongin terbatuk kecil dan Kris bukannya melapas mereka malah menutup matanya pura-pura tak mendengar.

Katakanlah Kris adalah hyung paling tega sejagad raya. Demi dada dan bokong Nicki Minaj yang berukuran jumbo, Jongin berjanji akan menghantui Kris jika dia mati tercekik karena ini, tapi Kris alih-alih merenggangkan lengannya malah semakin mencekik leher Jongin dan Sehun. Sukurlah Kris tidak psycho seperti yang dikatakan Sehun karena nyatanya dia melepas lengannya saat merasa tubuh kedua dongsaengnya itu melemas dan nafas mereka memendek.

" haahhh haahh haahh" Jongin dan Sehun langsung saja meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan lidah yang menjulur. Kris tersenyum puas melihat penderitaan dua dongsaengnya itu. Lagi pula Kris berpikir kalau itu salah mereka sendiri, kenapa membuat kesal Kris yang pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini. Kris hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya bukannya mau mendengar pertengkaran bodoh mereka.

Kris kembali membuka matanya saat dengkuran halus terdengar dari dua sisinya. Rupanya Jongin dan Sehun sudah tertidur. Kris merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang hingga ia bisa melihat langit-langit kamar Baekhyun yang bercat putih. Anak sulung keluarga Wu tak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikitpun. Ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Otaknya memaksanya untuk berpikir keras. Kegiatan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan kalau kau tidak ingin insomnia menyerangmu. Kris memaksa matanya menutup. Tidur. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Dipikirannya ia melihat bayangan-bayangan masa lalu. Masa kelam itu. Bayangan kehancuran namja yang sangat ia cintai dengan seluruh jiwa raganya di tangan wanita yang diyakini Kris adalah iblis yang kabur dari neraka.

Namja tinggi itu mengerang dan meremas kuat rambut hitamnya. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata. Lihatlah, seorang Kris Wu menangis. Yah, Kris memang menangis. Menangis dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Bukan cuma matanya yang menangis. Hatinya juga. Perasaan bersalah kembali melingkupinya. Demi bibir seksi Angelina Jolie, Kris tidak bisa melupakan kenangan itu dengan begitu mudah. Dia hanya menyembunyikannya, tapi tidak melupakannya. Itu sulit, terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan. Terlebih lagi setelah melihat wajah wanita iblis itu muncul di depan matanya dan mendengar cerita Jongin tentang insiden di bandara tadi, Kris menjadi takut. Takut harus kehilangan cintanya untuk kedua dengan paras bak pangeran itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat..

" Luhan.." gumamnya dengan air mata yang kembali menggenang. Pikirannya menerawang menembus dinding waktu. Memorynya memaksa otaknya memutar ulang kejadian yang menjadi penyesalannya seumur hidup. Malam dimana dia kehilangan namja yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Namja dengan tinggi badan yang berlebihan kembali meneguk wine dalam cangkir kaca kecil di tangannya sambil bersandar di bar yang ada di belakangnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat seorang bartender meracik minuman dengan lincah. Suara berisisk dan dentuman music khas diskotic tidak mengganggu konsentrasi namja tinggi itu untuk memperhatikan bartender cantik yan berdiri dalam bar tak jauh darinya.

" astaga, kenapa ada namja secantik dia?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih setia memandangi bartender yang kini berbicara sambil tersenyum dengan seorang pelanggan.

" kau harus berkenalan dengannya Kevin, sampai kapan kau akan terus memandangnya dari jauh, penegcut.." namja yang dipanggil Kevin itu menoleh ke samping ke arah namja yang mengajaknya bicara tadi. Ia tertawa keras.

" itu pasti Jongdae, dan jangan katakan aku pengecut.." namja tinggi itu meneguk habis wine nya dan meletakan cangkir kaca itu dengan sedikit membantingnya.

" aku pasti akan mendapatkannya.. jangan panggil aku Kevin kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan namja itu.." namja yang bernama asli Kris Wu itu tersenyum menyeringai pada temannya Jongdae dan itu membuat Jongdae juga ikut menyeringai.

Kris melangkah maju ke arah sang bartender yang tertunduk meracik wine. Kris terus berusaha tersenyum menyeringai walaupun sebenaranya dia gugup setengah mati. Kalau bukan karena cibiran Jongdae tadi, Kris tidak berani untuk mengajaknya berkenalan. Sungguh. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur belagak, bukan. Maka hadapilah.

" Oh tuhan, jantungku.. tenanglah jantung bodoh.." gumam Kris sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Kris sudah semakin dekat dengan bartender itu. Rasanya Kris ingin menangis. Jongdae pasti menertawakannya kalau dia kembali. Tapi kenapa Kris jadi segugup ini?

Oh, sekedar informasi. Kris saat ini masih berumur 18 tahun. Dia hanyalah mahasisiwa tahun pertama yang belum lama dipatenkan sebagai laki-laki dewasa dan itu berarti sisa-sisa kelabilannya masih tertinggal. Ia memutuskan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Yale University, Connecticut, Amerika Serikat.

Awalnya Kris tidak begitu tertarik dengan diskotic, club malam, dan hal-hal lain yang bisa mengganggu kuliahnya. Tapi ini berbeda.

Berawal dari ajakan seorang senior yang minta ditemani ke club yang menjadi favorit kebanyakan mahasiswa Yale untuk menghilangkan stress akibat putus cinta, Kris bertemu dengan namja itu. Namja yang dengan sopan mengantarkan minuman beralkohol padanya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Kris sudah berjanji pada appanya tidak akan mengkonsumsi wine atau minuman keras lainya, tapi entahlah, mungkin karena ia terhipnotis dengan senyuman sang bartender, Kris melupakan janjinya dan tanpa sadar meneguk minuman yang terasa panas di tenggorokan juga di dadanya itu. Kris mungkin sangat menyesali itu. Sangat. Seharusnya dia menolak ajakan seniornya itu, jadi dia tidak perlu mencicipi vodka dan juga bertemu dengan namja itu.

.

.

Jantung Kris bekerja diluar kendalinya ketika namja itu melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis. Kris seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang jantungnya. Ia bergumam tidak jelas menggunakan bahasa Korea dan itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang aneh adanya.

" oh tuhan, oh tuhan, aku tidak berani.. aku akan mati muda kalau seperti ini terus.." Kris bergumam dengan cukup keras tapi siapa yang mengerti, kecuali Jongdae mungkin yang kini tertawa keras. yah, Jongdae, Kris tidak tahu saja kalau sang bartender juga sedang menahan tawanya.

Kris masih mematung di tempatnya tak berani melanjutkan aksinya mengajak berkenalan bartender cantik itu. Hingga sebuah suara seduktif membuyarkan semua konsentrasinya menyusun kata-kata perkenalan yang baik dan keren..

" Hallo Darling.." Suara wanita yang terdengar genit menyapa pendengaran Kris dan tepat ketika ia menoleh ke samping, wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kliat. Entahlah karena apa, mungkin karena efek minuman keras yang ia konsumsi. Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

" kau lagi.." jawabnya acuh.

" iya, ini aku, sayang.. bagaimana kalau kita bermain malam ini?" Wanita itu berjinjit untuk menjilati rahang Kris dengan gaya seduktif.

"..permainan yang, kau tahu? memacu adrenalin dan.." lidah wanita itu kini menjilati leher bagian samping Kris hingga ke cuping telinganya "…menggairahkan" Kris mengerang dan menjauhkan wanita itu dari dirinya.

" kau gila! Kau pikir aku suka?" pekik Kris keras masih menggunakan bahasa Korea. Wanita itu menyeringai dan kembali memeluk namja tinggi itu.

" jangan munafik, Kevin. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku.." Ujar wanita itu dengan tangan yang bergelayut manja di leher Kris. Mungkin hal sepeti itu lumrah bagi orang-orang yang ada dalam club itu, malah ada yang lebih parah hingga melakukan blow job di sofa yang tersedia, tapi tetap saja Kris merasa risih.

" aku tidak menyukai wanita, Jessica-ssi.. mana mungkin aku menginginkanmu.." jawab Kris bersusah payah menjauhkan bibir wanita itu yang kini menjilati seluruh wajahnya. wanita itu tidak menjawab dan malah semakin asik menjilati wajah Kris.

" kau sedang mabuk Jessica-ssi, lepaskan aku.." Kris melepas wajahnya kasar dan medorong wanita itu pelan. Kris segera menjauh sebelum wanita itu kembali memeluknya.

Kris kembali ke berdir di samping Jongdae yang tertawa mengejek Kris. Kris hanya menatapnya sinis dan memesan satu vodka lagi.

" hahaha, belum mengajaknya berkenalan eoh? Aku akan mendahuluimu tuan Wu" Jongdae kembali tertawa mebuat Kris dengan geram menyikut dadanya.

" kau tidak lihat yeoja itu menggangguku.." kilah Kris sambil menunjuk Jessica yang kini sedang berciuman panas dengan namja bule di sudut ruangan.

" kau terlalu lama, coba kalau gerakanmu cepat sedikit, nona Jung itu tidak akan menghampirimu.. kau tahu, nona Jung si Barbie kampus menyukaimu, Kevin.." goda Jongdae sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada nona yang dimaksud yang masih asik berciuman panas.

" aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli.. aku menyukai dia.." Kini gantian Kris yang menunjuk sang bartender dengan dagunya. Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti

" aku menyukai keduanya.." ujar Jongdae santai. Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

" kau bi!" doktrin Kris dengan nada jijik. Jongdae hanya mengedikkan bahu.

" bi itu bagus, kau bisa menikmati keduanya. Menyenangkan sekali.." Jongdae menyeringai ngeri.

" mau mencoba? wanita tidak begitu buruk.." tawar Jongdae dengan senyum licik. Kris berpikir sebentar. Ia menoleh ke arah sang bartender yang kini sedang digoda namja bule dan bartender cantik itu berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dengan gugup.

" baiklah, hanya mencoba saja.." jawab Kris ragu dan Jongdae tersenyum penuh kemenangan di sampingnya.

" hampiri nona Jung dan turuti keinginannya.. " perintah Jongdae sambil menunjuk Jessica yang menari di dance floor bersama beberapa temannya. Kris sedikit ragu.

" hanya mencoba saja, tidak buruk" bisik Jongdae meyakinkan Kris dengan senyum yang terlihat meyakinkan.

Kris akhirnya mengangguk dan menghampiri Jessica yang sedang menari liar bersama beberapa teman bulenya. Sebenarnya dia ragu dengan ini. Dia tidak menyukai wanita. Tapi kata Jongdae wanita tidak buruk. Dan Kris penasaran dengan kata 'tidak buruk' yang dimaksudkan Jongdae.

Ok, memang kenakalan Kris bukan cuma meneguk Tequila, vodka, wiski dan minuman memabukan lainya, tapi juga bermain seks dengan beberapa namja cantik adalah hal biasa semenjak dia mengenal minuman-minuman terkutuk itu. Dan sekarang mecobanya dengan wanita, akan menjadi pengalaman baru bagi Kris. Kris hanya ingin tahu. Itu saja.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia. Di ruangan yang disediakan khusus bagi pasangan yang ingin 'bermain' di club itu. Sedang bercumbu panas dengan wanita yang dijuluki Barbie kampus. Kris akui, dia menikmati itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melepas pakaian si Barbie dan pakaiannya sendiri dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas panas mereka.

Saat Kris mulai melibatkan perasaannya dalam 'permainan' panasnya, bayangan sang bartender menghantuinya. Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, Sang bartenderlah yang ia lihat. Kris ingin berkonsentrasi dengan permainannya dan juga wanita yang ada di bawahnya tapi ia tidak bisa. Di pikirannya dia sedang bemain seks dengan sang bartender. Dan..

Ia tidak bisa mencari tahu kata 'tidak buruk' yang dimaksudkan Jongdae.

Saat akan masuk ke permainan inti, namja tampan itu menghentikan segala aktivitas tangan dan mulutnya dari tubuh si Barbie Kampus. Kris baru menyadari, Sang bartender merusak kesampatannya bersama wanita. Kris batal menjadi seorang bi. Tidak buruk bagi Jongdae adalah sangat buruk bagi Kris.

" Maaafkan aku.." ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan dan bangkit berdiri dari tubuh telanjang Jessica Jung. Jessica yang sangat-sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan namja incarannya itu merengut dan memasang mimik tak mengerti.

" apa maksudmu? Ini sudah hampir selesai.. Kevin, lanjutkan, kau membuatku tersiksa" teriak wanita itu marah karena Kris malah kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

" aku tidak bisa, maaf, aku berusaha tapi aku tidak bisa menghapus bayangannya dari kepalaku" Jessica mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti mendengar penuturan Kris.

" bayangan siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya bingung.

" mengertilah, aku ini gay, aku tidak menyukai wanita, aku sudah menyukai orang lain, Sica. Maafkan aku" jawab Kris menyesal karena sudah mempermainkan wanita yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya itu.

" lalu kenapa kau mau bercinta denganku?" tanya Jessica lagi dengan sedikit berdesis menahan marah.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti tawaran sialan Jongdae ini.

" aku hanya ingin mencari tahu bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan wanita.." jawab Kris seadanya. Jessica menggigit bibirnya geram. Dengan cepat ia bengkit dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan melangkah ke arah Kris

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat manis di pipi namja tinggi itu. Kris mengusap pipinya dan menatap Jessica yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

" kau namja gay brengsek. Aku menyukaimu dan kau hanya mempermainkan aku.. menjadikan aku percobaan.. " pekik Jessica dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. Kris ingin menenangkannya tapi wanita itu malah memukul dada Kris sambil meraung-raung.

" aku benci namja gay. Apa aku terlahir hanya untuk dimafaatkan oleh gay-gay menjijikan seperti dirimu.. aku benci kalian.." pekiknya lagi kini ia melempari Kris dengan benda apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

" maafkan aku, aku bersalah.." Kris berkata sambil menghindari lemparan-lemparan wanita yang sedang menangis meraung-raung.

Kris bingung harus berbuat apa agar menghentikan tangis wanita yang sudah dilukainya ini. Demi semua koleksi bonekanya terutama Ace, Kris akan melempar Jongdae ke jeram Niagara dan memastikan ia mati terbawa arus jeram terbesar dan tertinggi di dunia itu, mayatnya tidak akan ditemukan tim SAR melainkan ditemukan malaikat Malik penjaga neraka. Ini semua karena hasutan iblis bernama Kim Jongdae itu.

" keluar kau, brengsek" rauang Jessica sambil mendorong paksa tubuh besar Kris ke arah pintu.

" Sica, kita harus bicara baik-baik-" Ujar Kris sebelum Jessica membanting pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Wanita itu menghambur semua barang yang ada di depannya. Hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak menjadi sasaran amuknya.

" namja gay brengsek, aku akan mencari pasangan gay sialanmu dan melenyapkannya dari muka bumi ini.." pekik Jessica lagi melempari cermin yang ada di kamar itu hingga berhamburan menjadi kepingan.

Sedetik kemudian tangisnya berhenti. Ia manatap nanar pada kepingan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati pecahan-pecahan kaca itu dan duduk di tengah-tengah pecahan kaca. Ia menyeringai dan mengambil pecahan kaca dengan ujung yang sangat runcing.

" kau tahu, dua kali aku dimanfaatkan oleh namja yang ku sukai yang ternyata adalah gay.." ia berbicara pada pecahan kaca itu lalu tersenyum menyerupai seringaian. Ia membawa pecahan kaca itu ke lengannya dan menggoreskan ujung kaca disana.

" …kenapa aku selalu saja jatuh cinta pada namja gay.. "

SRAK

Satu goresan terukir di lengan kirinya. Darah segar mengucur keluar dari kulitnya yang tergores.

" ..ini sakit.."

SRAK

Goresan kedua kembali terukir.

" ..tapi lebih sakit rasanya dimanfaatkan.."

SRAK

Goresan ketiga yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Darah dari tiga goresan itu sudah menetes menodai selimut yang ia gunakan.

" …dia memanfaatkan aku untuk mendekati adikku, dia pikir adikku adalah yeoja.."

SRAK

Satu lagi goresan yang ia buat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan ujung pecahan kaca itu juga ikut meneteskan darah.

"...dan saat ia kecewa karna rupanya adikku adalah seorang namja, dia melampiaskan kekecewaannya padaku.." Jessica kembali bermonolog. Mungkin dia sudah gila. Anggap saja begitu.

SRAK

"… dia memperkosaku.."

SRAK

".. aku mencintainya tapi dia memperkosaku.."

SRAK

Air mata jatuh menetes bersama darah dari setiap goresan luka di lengannya.

" ..hiks, aku rela di perkosa.."

TES

TES

TES

SRAK

" …hiks hiks ku kira setelah itu dia akan menyesali perbuatannya dan mau melihatku.."

TES

TES

SRAK

"..hiks.. menerima cintaku.."

SRAK

"…tapi rupanya dia bersikeras ingin memiliki adikku.. DASAR NAMJA GAY..BRENGSEK, MENJIJIKAN, HINA"

SRAK

SRAK

SRAK

" ..hahaha, akhirnya dia berakhir tewas di tanganku.."

SRAK

SRAK

SRAK

"..aku tidak mungkin membunuh adikku, jadi ku bunuh saja dia..hahaha"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghentikan tangisannya dan kegiatannya melukai tubuhnya sendiri kemudian tertawa nyaring yang terdengar mengerikan. Ia menatap ujung kaca yang dilapisi darah itu dan menyeringai ngeri.

" ..siapa lagi yang ingin tewas di tanganku?.." tanya nya pada pecahan kaca yang sebenarnya hanyalah benda mati dan tak mengerti sama sekali dengan pertanyaannya.

"..Kevin?" tanyanya lagi. Ia menggeleng cepat.

" ..tidak, kita coba dengan cara yang berbeda.." Ia kembali menyeringai dan menatap tajam tapi tak fokus pada meja rias di depannya.

"..bagaimana kalau bartender itu?" sambungnya lagi dengan seringaian yang lebih mengerikan.

" …menarik.." Ia menjilati darah yang ada di ujung pisau dan tertawa kecil

"…karena dia cantik, jadi aku akan berbaik hati, mari kita buat kematian yang menarik untuknya.."

Ia menyeringai lebar sambil menusukan pecahan kaca itu ke kasur yang ada disampingnya. Karena ujung pecahan itu dilumuri darah, kasur itu tampak seperti mengeluarkan darah akibat tusukan itu.

Gambaran sebuah pembunuhan.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Kris tidak memenuhi janjinya melempar Jongdae ke jeram Niagara karena Jongdae membantunya berkenalan dengan sang bartender yang ternyata orang China yang bisa berbahasa Korea. Dan belakangan ia tahu kalau bartender cantik itu beranama Xi Luhan. Tapi Kris hanyalah namja bodoh dengan kegugupan yang di luar batas ketika dia berhadapan dengan namja cantik itu. Jangankan untuk bertindak lebih jauh, untuk mengeluarkan suara saja rasanya seperti mengangkat beban 150 ton.

Dan disinilah dia saat ini. Di depan bar memandang kikuk sang bartender yang dengan tangan lincahnya meracik mimuman pesanan Kris.

" berhenti memandangku seperti itu, kau membuatku salah tingkah" bahkan suara sang bartender terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Kris.

" maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa.." jawab Kris salah tingkah ketahuan mencuri pandang.

" ini minumanmu Kevin-ssi.." sang bartender menumpahkan minuman itu ke cangkir tinggi dan menyerahkan cangkir itu pada Kris. Kris yang duduk di depan bar tersenyum dan mengambil cangkir itu. ia meneguknya cepat, menutup mata saat rasa asam dari minuman itu menyapa indra perasanya.

"aahh.." ia menjulurkan lidah dengan mata yang mengerjab-ejab dan meletakan minuman itu di meja bar.

" Luhan-ssi, kau sudah mencicipi semua wine?" tanya Kris berbasa-basi. Sang bartender masih konsentrasi dengan minuman lain yang diraciknya.

" tentu saja, semua bartender menicicipi wine agar tahu seperti apa rasanya.. bagaimana kau mau meracik minuman kalau kau tidak tahu rasanya.." jawab sang bartender tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari minuman yang sedang ia racik.

" wah, kau hebat, lalu apa alasan kau bekerja sebagai bartender?" tanya Kris lagi. Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa dilakukan di malam hari dan tidak mengganggu kuliahku di siang hari.." jawab Luhan tetap menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang Kris tidak bisa artikan.

" kenapa harus ini, masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan di malam hari.." tanya Kris terdengar seperti meremehkan. Luhan menarik napas jengkel.

" menjadi pelacur maksudmu? Tidak, terima kasih" jawabnya jengkel dan kembali meracik minuman yang sempat ia hentikan tadi. Kris tersedak minumannya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Bukan itu maksudnya.

" maaf, bukan itu maksudku-" Kris gelagapan mencari kata-kata permohonan maaf yang tepat.

" Kevin-ssi, kau tahu? aku hanya orang miskin yang berusaha melanjutkan pendidikanku dengan mengandalkan beasiswa. Sudah bersukur aku bisa bekerja layak di tempat yang tidak jauh dari wisma (asrama) kampus dan dengan gaji yang lumayan tanpa harus menjual diri pada namja-namja bule itu, aku sayang orang tuaku, kevin-ssi " jawab Luhan panjang lebar dengan nada jengkel yang kentara jelas dalam suaranya. Kris meneguk wine dan menggeleng.

" bukan itu maksudku, maaf kalau kau tersinggung.." ucap Kris dengan penuh penyesalan.

" aku maafkan" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"..aku hanya tidak suka namja-namja tinggi seperi raksasa itu menggodamu" kata Kris dengan nada tidak suka dan setengah berdesis. Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" kau tidak sadar diri, kau juga seperti raksasa" cibir Luhan sambil menyodorkan minuman pada namja yang entah kapan sudah duduk di samping Kris.

"setidaknya aku seksi.. lihatlah dia, ighh" Kris memandang jijik pada namja kulit hitam di sampingnya. Luhan tertawa dan memukul kepalanya.

" kau narsis.." cibir Luhan lagi. Kris mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh namja China itu.

" dan kau cantik.." kata Kris sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan

" issh, kau gombal.."

" tapi aku tampan.." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kenarsisan Kris, walaupun dia akui kalau namja itu memang tampan.

.

.

.

Kris tidak mengerti, seharusnya saat ini dia sudah tidur nyenyak di atas kasur empuknya alih-alih menunggui sang bartender hingga pekerjaannya selesai. Kris tidak mengerti. Tapi dia bahagia. Melihat wajah bartender itu sepanjang malam lebih menyenangkan daripada tidur di kasur empuknya. Ketika sang bartender bertanya apa alasan Kris menunggu dirinya, jawabannya sederhana saja. Ia butuh teman dalam perjalanannya pulang kembali ke wisma kampus mereka. Untuk saat ini, Jongdae dikesampingkan dulu.

Kris menendang setiap kaleng bekas minuman bersoda sepanjang perjalanan pulang, berdua dengan sang pujaan hati. Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Sesekali suara burung hantu dan jangkrik juga bunyi khas malam hari lainnya menyapa indra pendengaran Kris.

Ini sudah pukul 3 pagi. Jalanan sudah sunyi. Tapi bukannya Kris punya mobil pribadi? Ah, lupakan saja mobil itu. Duduk berdua di dalam mobil tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Waktunya juga sangat singkat. Berbeda sekali dengan berjalan kaki seperti ini. Ia bisa lebih lama berduaan dengan bartender yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan dia bisa sesekali mencuri kesempatan memegang tangan sang bartender ketika suara seram khas malam hari menyapa mereka.

Kris selalu tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Ini sudah cukup romantis bagi Kris. Walaupun mereka lebih memilih diam dan larut dengan pikiran masing-masing tapi setiap skinship yang tidak sengaja terjadi membuat pipi mereka bersemu merah. Anggaplah Kris labil, tapi jantungnya berdetak seperti mendemo ingin keluar dari dadanya tiap kali melihat sang bartender tersenyum dan tersipu malu. Kris tidak labil, dia hanya sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka harus berpisah di gerbang wisma kampus karena wisma Kris terletak di sisi kiri sedangkan wisma Luhan ada di sisi kanan. Kris mau tidak mau harus bersuara.

" uumm, sampai jumpa.." ucapnya sedikit tidak rela

" sampai jumpa" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum melambaikan tangannya. Ia hendak berbalik tapi Kris dengan sigap menarik tangannya hingga..

CHU~

Luhan membelalakan matanya begitupun dengan Kris. Kris hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Dengan cepat ia menarik wajahnya menjauh.

" m-mianhe, aku reflek.." ucapnya salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah. Namja yang baru saja diciumnya tidak jauh berbeda. Bahkan dia lebih memerah. Kaki Kris rasanya tidak berpijak lagi di bumi ketika melihat namja yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu menunduk malu membuat kadar kemanisannya bertambah sepuluh kali lipat di mata Kris.

"s-saranghae.." Ucap Kris tanpa sadar membuat namja cantik yang tersipu itu membelalakan matanya dengan bibir yang berbentuk "o"

Sontak Kris menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang juga terbelalak, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Tanpa ba bi bu Kris langsung berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri cengo.

Luhan masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya dan hanya menatap Kris yang berlari sambil menutup mulutnya.

Sedetik kemudian..

Ia tersenyum.

" nado saranghae.." gumamnya pelan yang tentu saja tidak di dengar oleh Kris.

Dan tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh Kris..

Sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

Dari kaca spion mobil, seorang wanita dengan beberapa namja bule di sampingnya menyeringai melihat adegan drama yang dilakukan Kris dan Luhan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

" siapa tadi namanya?" tanya wanita itu.

" Xi Luhan, nona Jung.." jawab salah satu namja yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

" Xi Luhan, sang bartender.. carikan aku seorang lelaki remaja, harus orang Asia.." perintah wanita itu dingin. Sang supir dan beberapa namjanya yang ada di dalam mobil mengangguk.

" kita lihat, seberapa besar cinta seorang Kevin Wu pada bartender itu.. " bisiknya lagi dengan bahasa Korea yang tidak dimengerti oleh namja-namja bule di sekelilingnya.

"..kalau kalian sudah menemukannya, segera persiapkan semua seperti yang sudah ku rencanakan.. buat bartender itu tersiksa di akhir hidupnya.." perintahnya lagi. Namja-namja bule itu kembali mengangguk.

" Xi Luhan, kau harus menanggung kesalahan fatal yang telah diperbuat Kevin Wu brengsek itu padaku.." gumamnya lagi sambil menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh.

KRAK

Kaleng minuman bersoda yang ada di genggamannya remuk.

" aku benci namja cantik.."

Suara nyaring kaleng minuman yang dilempar ke aspal diikuti suara deru mesin mobil memecah keheningan malam itu. Jessica menyeringai ngeri menambah kesan horror kota New Heaven di malam itu.

Mungkin Satu iblis betul-betul telah kabur dari neraka dan menumpangi tubuh wanita Korea bernama Jessica Jung.

Siapa yang tahu?

Apa yang akan diperbuat iblis itu pada namja tak berdosa bernama Xi Luhan?

Yang jelas tidak sekedar membunuhnya.

Tidak

Itu terlalu lembut.

Sesekali kita lakukan dengan cara yang berbeda

Dengan merusak dirinya mungkin?

Aaahh, sekalian saja merusak hidupnya

Jangan lupakan hidup Kevin Wu juga

Betul

Sekali dayung

Dua pulau terlampaui

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akan berlanjut alias TBC

Ga elit banget yah TBC nya

Masih dalam flashback lagi

Mianhe

Kalau author lanjut

Maka ini akan menjadi sangat sangat sangat panjang

Jadinya

author buat jadi dua chap

Biar ga ngebosanin parah

Ini aja udah ngebosanin kali yah? (R : ngangguk, A : pundung)

Author tahu

Chap ini pasti mengecewakan/pundung lagi/

Sekali lagi mianhe untuk Gorjess Spazzer

Author ga ada maksud untuk menistakan Sica eonni/author juga SONE loh dan suka ama Jessjung eonni/

Ini hanya fiksi belaka

Ok

Author resmi hiatus

Jangan sedih

Ga akan lama kok

Ga akan sampe setahun/plak, dilempar sempak massa/

Yang tunggu Note On Origami

Author apdet pas udah selesai UAS yah sayang

Janji

Ga akan lama

Sebulanlah/plak, dilempar kolor Kris, author tangkap, masukin dalam lemari/

Becanda

Secepatnya/sebulan lagi maksudnya/plak

Ga bakal sampe sebulan kok

bahagianya

suami-suami kita menang di tiga acara music bergengsi

tiga hari berturut-turut

eh udah kemennangan yang ke empat malah

di MBC Show Champion

ulalala

EXO JJANG deh pokoknya

Oh iya

Yang Favorite dan Follow tapi ga tinggalin jejak alias ga review

Author tau loh

Kalau bisa tinggalin jejak yah sayang

Jangan jadi HANTU

Dan

Terima kasih untuk **BekiYeollo** yang udah izin favorite dan follow

Author merasa terharu

Selama ini ga ada yang ijin kek gitu/hiks hiks, lap ingus di kaos Kris/

Silahkan sayang

Itu free kok

Semoga HANTU-HANTU di FFN cepat tobat

Dan nampakin diri

Biar ga buat resah author-author sini/plak, gaya luh thor, luh juga kadang jadi HANTU/

Becanda

Jangan tersinggung yah para HANTU

**Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk HyunieWoo, Aiiu d'freaky, ttalgibit, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, cho, Ryu ryungie, woyifan, zie, anonstalker, riyu, deercode, RadenMasKYU, Guest, ByunnieFan, Giraffe276, chanbaek0592, summerbaek, Riyoung Kim, BaekShine, Luhan wife, BekiYeollo dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Readers sekalian**

**OkLay**

**Gumawo ciinnt~see ya next chap~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour**

**Author : Lee Eun Ho**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin**

**Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu**

**Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun**

**Other cast :**

**Jessica Jung**

**Xi Luhan **

**and other**

**Pairing : KaiBaek/ KrisBaek / HunBaek/KrisLu**

**Genre : Romance, Brothership**

**Rate : T+ (menuju M)**

**Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall**

**Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. NO BASH NO PLAGIAT.**

**a/n : Mianhe untuk HunHan dan KrisTao Shipper. Jeongmal Mianhe, V^^**

**Jjaa**

**Dul**

**Chi**

**Jjaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Club Mantique tempat Luhan bekerja saat ini masih tetap ramai dengan penghuninya yang kebanyakan atau bahkan bisa dibilang semuanya bukan anak baik-baik. Sebenarnya tidak semuanya, karena Luhan tidak bisa dibilang bukan anak baik-baik. Percayalah, dia terpaksa bergaul dengan dunia malam karena masalah klise seperti ekonomi keluarga. Luhan memang lumayan terkenal. walaupun dia seorang bartender, tapi dia salah satu mahasiswa tercerdas di jurusannya. Beasiswa yang diterimanya adalah beasiswa prestasi. Meskipun ia tidak menyangkal kalau dia berasal dari keluarga yang tampaknya mustahil bisa berkuliah di salah satu Universitas terbaik di dunia seperti Yale University. Bukan cuma itu, Luhan juga salah satu namja tercantik di Universitasnya, banyak yang menginginkannya menjadi kekasih atau sekedar mengajaknya berkencan untuk dibanggakan kepada orang-orang yang belum beruntung memiliki dia. Tapi Luhan menetapkan pertimbangan keras untuk itu. Tidak ada kencan sebelum lulus kuliah. Yah, seperti itu. Luhan membuat namja dan yeoja patah hati bahkan sebelum meminta ia menjadi kekasih.

Tapi,

Mungkin untuk kali ini Luhan akan berpikir ulang tentang prinsipnya itu. Pasalnya, ada seorang namja yang membuatnya susah tidur belakangan ini. Apalagi setelah namja itu dengan pengecutnya menyatakan cinta padanya, membuat Luhan menjadi orang yang suka berkhayal. Entahlah, tapi Luhan merasa malu dan reflek menutup wajahnya yang memerah manis saat mengingat itu, kemudian akan dilanjutkan dengan khayalan-khayalan indah, seperti kencan berdua, berciuman dan… jangan dibahas lagi, karena sekarang wajahnya kembali memerah. Dia harus berkonsentrasi dengan minuman yang sedang ia racik.

Dan,

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Sejak malam itu, Ia tidak pernah lagi melihat Kris. Ok, wajar saja kalau ia tak melihat Kris di kampus, mengingat mereka bukan satu fakultas, tapi tidak melihatnya datang ke club seperti kebiasaannya setiap malam, itu aneh ; Kris tentu punya cerita sendiri untuk itu, kalau kau mengerti.

Luhan masih sibuk dengan minumannya ketika namja yang sangat asing dan terlihat tidak bersahabat mengagetkannya.

"Maaf, bisakah kau mengantarkan minumanku di kamar no.9?" Luhan melongo. Pasalnya dia bukan pelayan. Hei, aku bartender. Bedakan bartender dengan pelayan. Batin Luhan tidak terima.

"Maaf tuan, tapi itu bukan tugasku, anda bisa menyuruh pelayan," jawab Luhan, ada kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tapi aku ingin kau!" Luhan sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam namja itu. Namja bule itu tampak sedang menyeringai.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Itu bukan tugasku," ucap Luhan tegas. Namja kurang ajar itu tersenyum sinis.

"Hahaha, pasti kau berpikiran yang macam-macam. Tenang saja, aku tidak seperti itu," kata si namja asing masih setia duduk di bangku bundar tinggi di hadapan Luhan yang berdiri di balik bar.

"Aku hanya memintamu mengantar saja. Lagipula pelayan disini sibuk semua," lanjutnya lagi. Luhan masih asik meracik minumannya malas meladeni namja yang menurutnya tuli itu.

"Aku tunggu minumanku," ujar namja itu final lalu dengan santainya berdiri meninggalkan Luhan yang bahkan belum sempat menyerukan protes. Luhan menggigit bibirnya geram dan mengumpat serta memaki menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. Tidak ada yang akan menimpuknya dengan batu karena tentu saja orang-orang disitu tidak mengerti kalau Luhan sedang berkata 'Laki-laki brengsek' dan kata-kata kasar lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain tak jauh dari club Mantique, Kris sibuk bergulat dengan selimut dan juga bantalnya. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur saat ini. Kebiasaan baru Kris dan ini sangat baik, Kris tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi club malam favoritnya. Ia terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengan bartender cantik yang berhasil membuat ia kehilangan muka. Oh ayolah, itu pengecut sekali. Pertama, Kris menciumnya tanpa izin. Kedua, Kris tiba-tiba mengucapkan 'saranghae' dan kemudian kabur seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri. Ia merasa sudah kehilangan wajahnya. Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan. Tidak. Kris hanya terlalu mencintai namja itu. Bisa dibilang itu cinta pertamanya.

Walaupun ia merasakan juga yang namanya rindu, tapi rasa malunya lebih mendominasi. Kris belum siap untuk bertemu namja cantik itu lagi. Kalaupun ia sudah siap, dia akan langsung meminta namja itu menjadi kekasihnya. Ah, pasti namja itu tidak akan menolak Kris. Jadi, Kris sekaligus menyiapkan hati dan juga mentalnya. Anggap saja, ia sedang bertapa memikirkan kata-kata apa yang paling romantis saat menyatakan cinta. Menggelikan.

Drrrttt drrrtt

Drrttt drttttt

Dengan enggan ia melepaskan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya saat merasakan ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas, bergetar. Ia menyambar benda itu kasar dan segera menempelkannya di telinga tanpa melihat siapa yang kurang kerjaan menelponnya tengah malam begini. Kalau itu Jongdae, Kris janji akan melempar ponselnya ke dinding wismanya. Tapi, apa salah Jongdae? Salahnya, Jongdae tak pernah berhenti tertawa dan mengejek Kris karena ia akan lari dengan wajah memerah setiap kali melihat Luhan. Kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Hallo!" sapa Kris malas.

"Halo kawan, kau sibuk?" Kris yang mengantuk merasa semakin mengantuk saat mendengar suara sok Edmund, seniornya.

"Iya, aku sedang sibuk, maaf, " jawab Kris masih dengan malas.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sedang sibuk dengan bantal dan selimutmu," ucap namja itu kemudian tertawa meremehkan. Kris menggeram yang terdengar cukup jelas di telinga seniornya itu meskipun alat komunikasi mereka saat ini hanyalah sebuah benda segiempat yang mengandalkan satelit untuk tetap dapat difungsikan.

"Take it easy, ma men. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke club, kau tahu," namja itu menurunkan intonasi suaranya dan berbisik, "Ada mainan baru, kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mencobanya."

Sudut bibir Kris terangkat. Ia menyeringai. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain. Rasanya ia merindukan itu.

"Baiklah, aku kesana. Simpan dia untukku," putusnya kemudian. Seniornya di seberang sana tertawa nyaring dan dan berkata 'OK' di sela-sela tawanya.

Kris mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan melempar benda itu kasar, bergegas kemar mandi. Dan dua puluh menit kemudian, dia sudah rapi, siap untuk menemui mainan barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Kepala Kris terlalu berat untuk menganalisis semuanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau mainan baru yang dimaksud seniornya itu adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jessica Jung**

Dan disinilah dia. Di atas ranjang untuk yang kedua kalinya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita itu. Demi wajahnya yang terlalu tampan, Kris setengah mati untuk menolak itu. Tapi sayang seribu-sayang, Dewi Fortuna enggan menjadi kawannya saat ini. Kris merutuki mimunam sialan yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

DANM WINE!

Berterima kasihlah kepada Edmund yang telah memperkenalkannya pada minuman terkutuk itu.

Ia berada dalam kendali Jessica Jung sepenuhnya. Kris curiga wanita itu menaruh sesuatu di dalam minumannya. Oh ayolah, satu cangkir wine tidak akan bisa membuat seorang Kris Wu mabuk berat seperti ini, kecuali wanita iblis itu benar-benar memasukan sesuatu di dalamnya. Jadi, wine tidak bersalah Kris, tarik kembali umpatanmu.

Wanita itu masih asik mencumbui dada bidang Kris yang terekspos karena kemejanya sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Kris hanya memegangi kepalanya yang berat, dan berusaha menolak. Ia tidak menyukai ini. Tapi, ia sedang dibawah pengaruh alcohol, tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menolak.

DOK DOK

Kris menoleh cepat ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan di benda segiempat yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, tanpa ia sadari, Jessica sudah membalik posisi hingga saat ini dialah yang sedang menindih wanita itu.

"Masuk," teriak Jessica nyaring dan tanpa jeda yang berarti ia langsung melahap bibir Kris dengan ganas. Memaksa Kris membalas ciumannya. Lihatlah, bahkan ia dengan sengaja menarik lidah Kris keluar dari rongga mulutnya dan battle tongue di luar mulut mereka berdua.

CEKLEK

Kris terlalu lemas untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang membuka pintu kamar di saat dia dan nona Jung ini sedang naked dan err… bisa dibilang dalam start awal orang yang akan bercinta. Tapi, Kris seharusnya mencari tahu, karena Jessica sedang menyeringai tanpa ia ketahui.

PRAANGGG

Suara nyaring mampan besi yang jatuh ke lantai kamar diikuti suara kaca yang pecah mengintrupsi kegiatan panas Kris dan Jessica. Kris menghentikan segala pergerakannya dan menoleh cepat ke sumber suara bising yang sudah mengganggu aktifitasnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH SHIT!

DAMN!

Kris berjanji akan melempar dirinya ke Jeram Niagara dengan sebelumnya berpesan kepada Tim SAR agar tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya dan membiarkan ia mati terbawa arus kencang jeram itu kemudian tenggelam dan tubuhnya terdampar di sarang hiu, dan terakhir, biarkan ia menjadi santapan lezat hiu-hiu kelaparan. Tidak ada gunanya lagi ia hidup.

Di depannya, satu-satunya refleksi yang ada di pupil matanya adalah namja yang baru saja ia nobatkan sebagai cinta pertama dan akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya. Kris yang sempat terpengaruh alcohol tadi, entah bagaimana tersadar seketika. Akal sehatnya kembali. Bahkan pening di kepalanya mendadak hilang entah kemana.

"Lu-Luhan," bahkan suaranya saja sudah menolak untuk keluar. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Jessica yang ada di bawanya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya.

Luhan? Ia mematung dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Pandagannya lurus ke depan. Namun tidak fokus. Ia rasa sebagian nyawanya meninggalkannya. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Mendapati namja yang kau cintai sedang atau akan bercinta dengan orang lain. Oh Tuhan, Luhan menyesal sudah berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Kris tidak berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Hebat. Luar Biasa kau Kris Wu. Setelah kau memberi namja itu harapan-harapan dan khayalan-khayalan yang membuatnya merasa seperti di awang-awang tertinggi, lalu dengan santainya kau menariknya paksa hingga terhempas ke bumi, membiarkan tubuh juga hatinya hancur berkeping-keping membentur tanah. Kata pepatah, Semakin tinggi kau berkhayal, maka semakin sakit jatuhnya nanti.

Luhan telah membuktikan kalau pepatah itu benar. Bahkan rasa sakitnya tidak bisa dijabarkan. Dia merasa terkhianati? Tidak juga. Dia lebih merasa bodoh. terkhianati? Ayolah, memangnya mereka sepasang kekasih atau apa. Dia tidak terikat apapun dengan namja tampan sana. Jadi, tidak ada haknya untuk marah. Apalagi untuk merasa,

_**Terkhianati..**_

"Ma-ma-maaf," lirih namja cantik itu tergagu setelah kesadarannya yang meninggalkannya sudah kembali memasuki otaknya yang sempat membeku tadi. Dengan lutut yang bergetar hebat ia menundukan tubuhnya untuk memunguti pecahan gelas yang dijatuhkannya tadi. Anggaplah dia sedang memunguti kepingan hatinya.

"Hiks," Luhan reflek menutup mulutnya saat isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Kris terkesiap. Sudah cukup terkejutnya Kris. Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk dosa yang baru.

"Lu-" Kris hendak berdiri dari ranjang meninggalkan Jessica – yang tidak henti-hentinya menyeringai – untuk membantu Luhan yang sedang terjongkok di depan pecahan gelas sambil tertunduk dan menutup mulutnya.

"Lu," panggil Kris lagi berusaha mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar berdiri dari duduknya. Tapi namja China itu menggeleng kuat dan berusaha menepis tangan Kris yang hendak memeluknya

"Cukup! Kalian memuakkan. Xi Luhan, kau mengganggu tamu. Aku akan mengaduhkanmu pada manejer club ini," teriak Jessica nyaring dan itu membuat Luhan semakin terisak. Dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri dan membiarkan Kris berjongkok sendiri dengan wajah shock.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja nyonya," ucapnya sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Tidak semudah itu. Kau tetap akan ku laporkan atas kelancanganmu." perkataan wanita iblis bernama Jessica Jung membuat Kris menggeram marah dan berniat untuk menghancurkan wajah wanita itu. sudah jelas-jelas ini jebakan.

"Kau gila! Itu hanya kesalahan kecil," pekik Kris keras. Luhan yang tadinya membungkuk langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap tajam pada Kris.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Silahkan lanjutkan. Maaf sudah mengganggu," ujar Luhan kemudian berbalik menuju pintu tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris. Ia benci. Ia muak. Kris jangan berlagak jadi pahlawan yang hendak membelanya. Ia lebih memilih dipecat daripada harus menerima pertolongan Kris. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang membuat pasangan kekasih itu – perkiraan Luhan – bertengkar hebat. Ia benci. Kris Wu, kau sialan.

Kris melempar kata makian pada Jessica sebelum akhirnya memakai bajunya kilat dan berlari keluar kamar, mengejar Luhan. Jessica meresponnya dengan melipat tangan di dada sambil tersenyum mengejek yang tentu saja ia tujukan untuk Kris, juga Luhan.

Kris mengerang frustrasi karena rupanya ia tidak menemukan jejak Luhan dimanapun. Bahkan di bar tempat Luhan biasa meracik minuman tidak ia temukan. Bisa Kris bayangkan seberapa terlukanya namja itu.

"Sam, apa kau melihat Luhan?" tanya Kris tak sabar pada salah satu bartender yang sering ia lihat bercakap-cakap dengan Luhan.

"Luhan? Entahlah, aku tidak lihat." Jawab bartender yang bernama Sam itu. Kris jatuh terduduk di atas kursi bundar, meremas rambutnya dengan keras dan mengerang pilu.

"Lu, mianhe."

.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh" ringis Kris dan membanting cangkir wine ke meja bar dengan cukup keras.

Kebiasaan Kris kembali lagi. Bahkan saat ini jadi lebih parah. Jam kunjungannya ke Club Mantique bertambah. Bukan hanya di malam hari, tapi juga di siang hari. Bisa dibilang ia sudah tinggal di club itu. Kegiatannya hanya minum dan minum. Kuliah sudah tidak penting lagi. Ia sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Ia kehilangan Luhan. Ternyata Jessica benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya mengaduhkan Luhan hingga namja cantik itu dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

Tapi kenapa Kris masih tetap rajin mengunjungi club itu? bukankah tujuannya ke club hanya untuk melihat Luhan? Sayang sekali, sekarang tidak lagi. Tujuan Kris rajin ke club itu adalah untuk mabuk-mabukan. Jika dia mabuk, maka kesadarannya akan hilang. Jika kesadarannya hilang, dia tidak akan lagi menangis karena memikirkan Luhan atau yang lebih parah lagi..

_**Merindukannya..**_

Sungguh disayangkan. Alkohol-alkohol itu tidak mampu mengusir rasa rindunya. Yang ada dia semakin merindukan namja cantik itu. Secara tidak sadar, Kris sedang merusak tubuhnya sendiri dengan mengonsumsi wine secara berlebihan.

Namja tampan itu kembali meneguk winenya yang sudah kembali terisi penuh di cangkirnya. Kesadarannya sedikit-sedikit mulai meninggalkannya. Ia terus saja bergumam tak jelas, merutuki diri dan kebodohannya, umpatan dan makian yang ia tujukan untuk Jessica Jung terus saja terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu, kalau wanita itu sedang menyeringai ngeri di sudut ruangan bersama beberapa namja bule.

Sama sekali tak ia sadari, kalau empat namja bertubuh tinggi kekar sedang berjalan tegap menghampirinya. Dengan gerakan cepat ke empat namja itu menarik paksa Kris agar berdiri dari duduknya.

"Siapa kalian?" Kris bertanya tak jelas, merasa kepalanya sudah mulai berat. Ke empat namja itu menarik kerah bajunya, sedangkan namja tampan itu menutup matanya sedikit karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab salah satu namja bertubuh kekar itu diikuti seringaian ketiga namja yang lain.

BUGH

Satu pukulan bersarang di wajah Kris hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai club yang remang-remang karena pencahayaan di sana hanyalah lampu kelap-kelip yang ada di lantai dansa. Kris hanya meringis namun tidak melakukan perlawanan.

"Berdiri!" namja kekar tadi kembali menarik kerahnya dan memaksanya berdiri. Kris merasa kesadarannya sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Si-siapa Kalian? Beraninya memukulku," gertak Kris yang terdengan seperti igauan. Ke empat namja itu tertawa meremehkan.

BUGH

Satu lagi pukulan di pelipisnya membuat ia terhuyung ke belakang. Kris merasa darah segar keluar dari luka yang hasil pukulan namja tadi. Belum sempat membalas, ia merasa pandangannya buram, kepalanya berkunang-kunang, rasanya club itu berputar, atau dia yang mulai oleng.

BRUK

Dan akhirnya tubuh tinggainya ambruk di lantai club, semua orang yang ada di tempat itu hanya meoneleh sesaat dan kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka. Keempat namja bule bertubuh kekar menyeringai melihat Kris yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai club itu. Dan, Seringain wanita iblis di pojok sana jadi semakin lebar dan semakin mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eungh," lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Kris saat kesadarannya kembali. Ia merasa tidurnya sangat nyenyak kali ini. Tentu saja, karena dia tertidur saat mabuk, atau lebih tepatnya pingsan.

Dengan perlahan namja tinggi itu membuka matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang hanya menyerupai titik kecil di ruangan remang-remang itu. ia meringis sakit dan memegangi pelipisnya yang terluka, kepalanya juga masih terasa berat. Rasanya ia ingin tertidur lagi, hingga terdengar isakan pilu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Ia terkeseiap. Isakan itu sama persis dengan isakan yang ia dengar beberapa hari lalu. Isakan dari bibir namja yang sudah dilukainya. Sontak Kris membuka matanya lebar-lebar, berusaha mencari sumber suara yang sukses membuat kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya.

"Lu!" pekik Kris keras dengan mata yang terbelalak sempurna saat melihat tepat di hadapannya orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu terduduk di kursi single dengan keadaan terlilit tali lumayan besar. Terdapat jejak darah mongering di sudut bibir juga pelipisnya.

Kris baru menyadari, ia juga terikat rupanya. Dengan cepat ia memutar matanya mengelilingi ruangan. Ia hanya bisa tercengang, ternyata bukan cuma mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Oh Tuhan, apa ini?

Tepat di samping Luhan, ada Jessica yang sedang menyeringai. Namja bule yang berjumlah sekitar 10 orang atau lebih juga tertawa meremehkan ke arahnya. Ia menatap geram wanita iblis itu.

"Kau!" pekiknya lagi dan disambut tawa menggelegar dari Jessica.

"Hahahaha, selamat bergabung Kevin. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin mengundangmu dalam acara pengeksekusian Xi Luhan ini, tapi, sepertinya kau harus menontonnya. Ini adalah tontonan seru, sayang sekali kalau kau melewatkannya."

Kris merasa nyawanya keluar dari tubuhnya mendengar perkataan wanita itu.

"Jangan! Jebal," mohon Luhan dengan pilu. Kris sudah menjatuhkan air matanya. Otaknya sibuk mencerna maksud wanita itu. Eksekusi? Xi Luhan?

"Kevin, are you ok?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat melihat Kris terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Di samping Jessica Luhan memberontak ingin melepaskan diri.

"DIAM!" bentaknya keras. Ia mengacungkan tangannya, "Setrum dia!" perintahnya pada salah satu namja bule yang berdiri di belakangnya. Namja yang diperintah itu segera mengambil batangan besi panjang dengan salah satu ujungnya yang dialiri listirk. Namja itu mendekatkan ujung besi pada pergelangan Luhan, membuat namja itu bergetar kecil kemudian meringis.

"Diam kalau kau tidak ingin benda itu menyentuh kulitmu!" perintah Jessica dingin.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Wanita itu berjalan santai ke arah Kris dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai sepinggang. Kris masih membeku. Otaknya ternyata tidak mampu untuk mencerna semua ini. Ini terlalu mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Kris dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar tapi terdengar jelas di telinga wanita iblis itu.

"Ini pembalasan, Kevin," jawab wanita itu santai. Ia membawa tubuhnya duduk di pangkuan namja tinggi itu. Kris memandang jijik padanya.

Jari lentik Jessica menari-nari di rahang tegas Kris, mengelusnya perlahan kemudian menciumnya dengan gaya seduktif. Lidahnya menari-nari di rahang dan semakin naik ke sekitar daun telinga namja itu. Kris setengah mati menggigit bibirnya geram, tangannya yang terikat sudah mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memerah.

"Kau sangat tampan, Kevin. Tapi sayang kau gay menjijikan," bisik Jessica sambil sesekali menjilati telinga Kris.

Pandangan Kris beralih pada Luhan yang ada di hadapannya. Luhan hanya memandang kosong ke depan dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Lu, mianhe," teriak Kris penuh penyesalan dan itu membuat Jessica membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Kris memberontak di tengah ciuman liar Jessica. Matanya tetap fokus pada Luhan yang seperti patung. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah cantik itu. Hanya datar dan kosong.

Jessica melepas ciumannya kecewa karena Kris menolak keras membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah, Kevin. Jika kau tidak suka dicium wanita, aku punya namja yang bisa kau cium," ucapnya kemudian dan bangkit berdiri dari pangkuan Kris.

Wanita itu berjalan bak model di atas catwalk menuju Kursi besar di sudut ruangan yang lain. Ia menyibak ujung gaun hitamnya dan duduk santai di atas kursi itu.

TAK TAK

Wanita itu menepuk tangan dua kali, memberi kode kalau pertunjukan inti akan segera dimulai. Salah satu namja bule masuk melalui pintu tak terlihat karena pancahayaan rungan itu yang remang-remang. Namja bule itu ternyata tidak sendirian. Mata Kris kembali terbelalak.

Itu?

"Selamat bergabung Zitao," sambut Jessica dengan tawa yang terdengar meremehkan di telinga Kris.

"Kau sudah kenal dia'kan, Kevin? Atau kau belum mengenalnya?" Kris menggertakan giginya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah.

"Biar ku perkenalkan, dia Huang Zitao, teman sekamarmu di wisma kampus. Kau ingat'kan Kevin?" Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir wanita itu melihat rahang namja dengan paras sempurna itu mengatup rapat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Kris

Jessica tertawa nyaring dan berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Luhan dengan sebelumnya menerima benda dari salah satu namja bule anak buahnya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah pistol. Baretta Kaliber 0,25.

Ia menarik pelatuk Kaliber itu dan menodongkannya ke pelipis Luhan yang kini bergetar ketakutan.

"Sica, jangan macam-macam. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyentuhnya," teriak Kris panik. Jantungnya berpacu bersamaan dengan darahnya yang berdesir.

"Oh Ya? Aku takut sekali kalau begitu. Jangan bunuh aku, yah. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membunuh dia," Jessica kembali menarik pelatuk pistol yang ada di pelipis Luhan membuat Kris merasa seluruh oksigen yang ada di ruangan itu habis seketika.

"Jangan! Ku mohon jangan! Jebal," mohon Kris sambil membungkuk. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaan terikat seperti itu.

"Hahahaha, tidak semudah itu. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?" tawar wanita itu. Ia menyusuri lekuk wajah Luhan dengan ujung Kaliber. Luhan hanya menggigit bibirnya yang tidak berhenti bergetar merasakan ujung Kaliber itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Apa itu?" bentak Kris geram.

" Tidak usah marah seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun, kesepakatan ini menguntungkan dirimu." Ujar wanita itu santai dan menyerahkan Kaliber pada namja yang berdiri di belakang Luhan.

Ia berjalan ke arah Zitao dan berbisik lama. Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Kemudian wanita iblis itu melempar tawa mengejek ke arah Kris dan kembali duduk di kursi miliknya sendiri.

"It's Show Time," ujarnya dengan senyuman licik. Zitao mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ke arah Kris.

"Kevin, bagaimana kalau kau menunjukan keahlianmu di atas ranjang? Aku dengar, servismu adalah yang terbaik." Mata Kris sukses terbelalak mendengar perkataan wanita iblis yang sedang duduk santai di kursi yang ada di pojok sana. Ini gawat. Otak Kris sudah barhasil mencerna semua ini. Ia mulai mengerti. Wanita itu menjebaknya. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Luhan dengan mata yang terasa memanas.

Luhan tertunduk lemas. Sebagian nyawanya meninggalkannya. Ia tidak tahu apa salahnya tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan orang asing yang menculiknya dan kemudian berakhir di tempat ini. Ia bahkan mendengar dengan jelas percakapan orang-orang itu tentang nyawanya yang dipertaruhkan. Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa salahnya? Kenapa nyawanya yang dibawa-bawa? Tentu ini ada hubungannya dengan namja yang sedang terikat di hadapannya. Luhan memandang Kris dengan terluka saat ia sudah mulai mengerti. Oh Tuhan, Ia menyesal sudah terlibat dengan namja brengsek sana.

"Zitao, kau bisa memulainya, darling," Perintah wanita iblis bernama Jessica Jung. Serangan panik bersarang di kepala Kris saat namja bernama Zitao yang tidak lain adalah teman sekamarnya yang setahunya adalah anak yang polos mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kris sambil memelototi namja itu.

"Oh, kau ingin dia mati rupanya," sergah Jessica, "Luc, tembak kepala bartender itu." namja yang berdiri di belakang Luhan kembali menarik pelatuk dan mendekatkannya pada kepala namja cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau ingin dariku?" teriak Kris dengan suara serak yang ia tujujan untuk wanita yang sedang menyeringai di pojok ruangan itu.

"Keinginanku?" Seringaian Jessica semakin lebar, "Aku ingin menonton kau bercinta dengan dia." Mata Kris mengikuti telunjuk Jessica yang tidak lain berujung pada Zitao.

"Aku juga ingin bartender kesayanganmu sana menonton bersamaku. Bukankah itu mengasikkan?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Jessica kemudian kea rah Kris. Kris merasa lututnya lemas saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Bahkan Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas luka yang semakin melebar dalam pandangan itu. Mata itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

Oh Tuhan, ini adalah salahnya. Semua ini murni salahnya. Bartender sana tidak punya salah apapun. Mau tidak mau air bening mulai mengaliri pipinya. Kris bisa melakukan apa? Ia menyesal sudah berurusan dengan wanita yang tidak disangka ternyata iblis. Hidupnya juga hidup namja yang ia cintai sepenuhnya ada di tangan iblis itu.

"Lu, mianhe. Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau." Ucapnya putus asa. Bibir dan bahunya bergetar dengan matanya memerah. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan air mata yang sedari tadi mengaliri pipinya.

"Ayolah Kevin, kau membuang-buang waktu. Ini juga untuk keselamatan kekasihmu itu," Jessica berucap malas dari kursinya. Kris menarik napas bersama isakannya.

"Berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan melepaskan kami." Katanya kemudian.

"Ne. sudah, mulai saja pertunjukannya, aku dan bartendermu sudah tidak sabar." kata wanita iblis itu dengan kesal sambil meninjuk ranjang yang ada di belakang Kris. Tepat di hadapan wanita itu.

"Lu, tutup matamu," perintah Kris saat zitao mulai melepas ikatan di tubuhnya.

Luhan hendak menutup matanya tapi berakhir dengan ringisan saat merasakan ujung besi yang dialiri listrik tadi menyapa kulit pelipisnya membuat ia reflek membuka mata.

"Sakit," Ia meringis kesakitan saat benda itu kembali menyapa kulit lehernya.

"Tidaka ada yang mengizinkan dia menutup mata. Dia harus melihatnya. Karena itulah tujuan dari pertunjukan ini." teriak Jessica garang.

"Kau licik," desis Kris dengan menggertakan giginya.

"Hahaha, itulah aku. Sudah, mulai saja, harus yang panas, atau nyawa kekasihmu aku cabut." ancam gadis itu dengan membentuk dua jarinya menyerupai pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Luhan.

Dengan enggan Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Zitao. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan ini. Tapi ia meyakinkan hatinya ini semua demi keselamatan orang yang sangat dicintainya yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu akar permasalahan kenapa semua ini terjadi. Seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti hasutan Jongdae waktu itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang ini ia sedang duduk di depan bar tempat Luhan biasa meracik minuman memandangi namja cantik itu meracik dengan wajah serius. Itu salah satu pemandangan favorit Kris. Atau mungkin ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja tercintanya itu, berkencan, berciuman dan… bukannya malah berakhir dengan bercinta dengan orang lain. Semua ini tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh otak dangkal Kris sebelumnya. Kini ia hanya bisa menangis disela-sela perbuatan bejatnya saat melihat Luhan disiksa dengan alat yang berdesis dengan ujung yang mengkilat karena dialiri arus listrik saat bartender cantik itu berusaha menutup matanya, tidak tahan melihat Kris bergulat dengan Zitao di ranjang yang ada di hadapannya.

Erang-erangan dan desahan Zitao mulai terdengar. Luhan menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai kamar itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat dengan mata yang terus terbelalak karena alat sialan itu menempel di pelipisnya membuat seluruh urat sarafnya melemas.

"Hentikan, hiks ku mohon, hentikan." ia mengiba dengan kepala yang menggeleng kuat membuat namja kekar di belakangnya semakin menekan alat itu ke pelipisnya.

"Kevin jebal, hentikan." Ia terus mengisak dengan mata yang dibanjiri cairan sebening Kristal. Kris hendak berhenti tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar deheman Jessica yang seperti mengejeknya. Dan, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis dan bergerak cepat agar ini semua cepat-cepat berakhir.

Entah sudah berapa lama akhirnya erangan panjang Zitao dan Kris terdengar diikuti dengan isak tangis Luhan yang semakin nyaring. Ini menyakitkan. Luhan merasa seakan hatinya retak. Oh Tuhan, seharusnya erangan Kris itu untuk dirinya, dia sudah terlampau sering berkhayal dan bermimpi tentang itu. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya ini, menyaksikan namja yang dicintainya itu malah mencumbu orang lain, bercinta di depan matanya. Walaupun itu karena terpaksa, tapi tetap saja itu nyata dan terekam dengan baik oleh indra penglihatannya. Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu?

Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lemas di samping Zitao dan mulai mengatur napasnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengguman 'Lu, mianhe, saranghae' seakan-akan hanya kata itu saja yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Setelah kekuatannya kembali, ia mengambil bajunya dan memakainya kilat. Kemudian menatap tajam pada wanita iblis yang sedang bertepuk tangan dengan tawa mengejek yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang, lepaskan kami!" Ujarnya dingin dan sukses membuat tawa wanita itu semakin nyaring.

"Ha? Sudah berakhir? Secepat ini?" Jessica pura-pura bertanya, "Aku belum puas," Tukasnya cepat, tawanya berubah licik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan? Tapi kali ini, Zitaolah pemegang kendalinya." Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Bisa dibilang tukar posisi. Kau duduk menonton, dan kekasihmu yang bermain disana." Jari lentik wanita itu menunjuk ranjang tempat Kris melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Luhan diserang panik mendengar itu. Ia kembali meronta-ronta dan menangis dengan nyaring. Kenapa ia harus mengalami ini? ia bahkan tidak mengenal wanita itu.

"Tidak! Tidak ku izinkan! Bunuh saja aku kalau kau mau," Pekik Kris keras. Matanya kembali memanas. Ini gila. Wanita iblis itu gila.

"Ayolah Kevin, tidak menyenangkan sama sekali kalau aku membunuhmu, sasaranku bukan dirimu."

"Kau Gila! Psycopath!" teriak Kris lagi. Ia hendak berlari ke arah Luhan tapi pergerakannya dicekal beberapa namja bule. Spontan ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah namja-namja bule itu. Dengan geram ia menghajar namja bule itu satu-persatu dengan tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Minggir kau, brengsek," umpatnya sambil memukul bertubi-tubi namja-namja bule yang menghadang jalannya. Mendadak ruangan itu menjadi ricuh. Ia semakin dekat ke arah Luhan yang dipelipisnya ditodongkan Kaliber 0,25.

"Hentikan, Kevin, atau aku betul-betul menembak kepala bartender itu," ancam Jessica yang kini bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri Luhan.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan!" teriak Kris dengan sekali lompatan sudah berada di depan Luhan, hingga,

BUGH

Mata kris mendadak berkunang-kunang, pandangannya buram. Rasa sakit bersarang di sekitar kepalanya. Ia Berbalik cepat dan mendapati Jessica sedang tersenyum menang dengan batangan besi lumayan besar di tangannya. Sebelum sempat ambruk, tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh sorang namja bule dan dengan kasar kembali menundukkannya di kursinya tadi dan melilitkan tali di tubuhnya. Kepala Kris masih berdenyut nyeri.

"kita belum masuk ke pertunjukan inti, Kevin. Jadi jangan macam-macam. Diam dan saksikan," ujar wanita itu dingin.

"Lepaskan dia dan berikan pada Zitao," perintahnya pada namja yang menahan Luhan. Luhan kembali meronta-ronta saat namja berbadan tinggi besar itu melepas talinya dengan tetap memberinya sengatan-sengatan listrik.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku. Kevin, tolong, tolong aku," raung Luhan pilu tapi Kris terlalu lemas untuk mendengar raungannya. Ia bisa berbuat apa dengan keadaan terikat seperti itu. Besi yang menghantam kepalanya tadi mungkin akan membutnya geger otak setelah ini.

Namja itu melempar paksa tubuh mungil Luhan di ranjang, tepat di pelukan Zitao. Luhan meronta-ronta berusaha memukul Zitao yang mulai lancang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Kursi Kris diputar menghadap ranjang. Satu lagi kaliber ditodongkan ke kepala Kris.

"Apa dia pingsan?" tanya Jessica pada namja yang menodong Kris. Namja itu menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kris yang sudah dipenuhi darah dari kepalanya.

"Sepertinya," Jawab namja itu. Jessica menggeram, "Setrum dia sampai sadar." Namja itu mengangguk dan mengambil alat yang digunakan untuk menyetrum Luhan tadi dan mendekatkan itu pada pelipis Kris.

ZZZRRTTT

Kris membuka matanya merasakan sarafnya tersengat. Kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia mengangkat kepanya perlahan dan mengerjab beberapa kali sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek," Luhan mengumpat nyaring sambil memukul wajah Zitao beberapa kali. Kris mengarahkan matanya ke ranjang dimana Zitao sedang berusaha melepaskan pakaian Luhan.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Kris dengan wajah merah padam. Tangannya mengepal kaut.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS!. JESSICA JUNG, KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU!" teriak Kris lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meronta hingga kursinya tersetak-sentak ke belakang.

"ZITAO, JANGAN SENTUH DIA! AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMATAHKAN RAHANGMU KALAU KAU BERANI MENYENTUHNYA," teriak Kris frustrasi tapi percuma karena Luhan sudah berada dibawah kendali Zitao sepenuhnya.

"TIDAK! AAARRGGHH, LEPASAKAN AKU! KU BUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Kris masih setia memberontak, hatinya teriris-iris melihat namja yang dicintainya dicumbui dengan ganas oleh namja lain. Seharusnaya dia yang melakukan itu. Itu impiannya sejak lama.

Zitao mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya. Kris mengerang frustrasi melihat Luhan melemas karena kehabisan napas.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN ORANG GILA! LUHAN, JEBAL!" raungan Kris berubah mengiba saat melihat tidak ada perlawanan dari namja cantik itu. Ia sudah melemas, zitao berhasil membuatnya mendesah.

"Hentikan, ku mohon. Sica, aku mohon hentikan, kau boleh membunuhku, lakukan apapun padaku sesuka hatimu, asal jangan padanya. Dia tidak salah. Ku mohon," Kris memohon dengan putus asa, pipinya kembali dialiri cairan bening. Apapun asal jangan ini. Ia tidak sanggup.

"Diam! Kau menggangguku. Nonton saja, sudah semakin panas, lihatlah," ujar wanita berambut pirang itu santai.

Kris mana sudi melihatnya. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak rela. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tapi itu mustahil. Ia siap disengat kalau matanya terpejam sedikitpun. Ia hanya menyaksikan tontonan di hadapannya dengan air mata. Mungkin sakit yang dirasakan Luhan tadi seperti perasaannya saat ini. Ia hanya bisa meraung saat mendengar Luhan mengerang di sela-sela tangisannya saat Zitao menggenjot tubuhnya dengan liar.

"Kevinahhn hiks, tolong aahhku, jebaaahhlnn, hiks hiks," Luhan mengiba disela-sela desahannya membuat amarah Kris naik memenuhi ubun-ubunnya.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! LUHAN! ARRGGHHH! HENTIKAN! ZITAO HENTIKAN!" Kris meronta dengan sekuat tenaga dan berakhir dengan sengatan di lukanya hingga matanya ingin keluar dari rongganya saking sakitnya itu.

"ARRGGGHHHHH! LUHAN HIKS KU MOHON," tangisan Kris akhirnya pecah juga. Jessica tertawa senang mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha, menarik!" ujarnya dengan bangga karena berhasil membuat Kris Wu menangis.

Kris rasanya ingin menyumbat mulut Zitao yang terus mencium Luhan di bibir dan di lehernya bergantian. Dada Kris terasa semakin panas melihat itu. Zitao seperti menikmati betul menyetubuhi Luhan. Kris berjanji akan memotong kelamin anak itu setelah ini.

"ZITAO, AWAS KAU! KU BUNUH KAU! HENTIKAN! KU BILANG HENTIKAN!"

Zitao tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya membuat namja cantik dibawah kuasanya mendesah tertahan. Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat Zitao berkali-kali menumbuk prostatnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng kuat. Kris rasanya ingin menangis darah. Seharusnya dia yang melakukan itu. Seharusnya ia yang membuat Luhan mendesah dan menyebut namanya. Seharusnya dia yang mencium Luhan dengan penuh cinta.

Luhan menatap ke arah Kris dengan pandangan memohon. Tapi Kris bisa berbuat apa? Ia hanya bisa meraung dan meronta dengan Kaliber di pelipsnya yang siap meledakan kepalanya kapan saja.

"Kevin aaakhhh" erangan panjang dari namja itu terdengar seperti nyanyian pembunuhan di telinga Kris. Ini Pembunuhan secara perlahan. Kris akan sekarat sebentar lagi. Karena rupanya Zitao belum selesai dengan urusannya dan kembali membuat Luhan memekik.

"Hentikan jebaaal, hiks Luhan, " tangis Kris karena dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit. Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir. Kris sudah tidak sanggup. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Tenaganya terkuras habis karena sibuk meronta. Tak lama kemudian Zitao klimaks dan Kris mendesah lega.

Kris berjanji akan menikahi Luhan setelah ini. Membawanya ke Korea dan hidup bahagia disana. Tidak ada lagi Jessica Jung. Tidak ada lagi kesakitan. Ia akan menghapus malam kelam ini dari ingatannya dan juga ingatan Luhan. Mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tapi,

Rupanya, keinginan itu terlalu muluk. Kris kembali menangis. Namja-namja bule itu gantian menggerayangi Luhan yang terbaring lemas. Zitao menerima bayarannya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kris dan yang menangis pilu ditemani tawa Jessica menyaksikan tubuh putih mulus Luhan digerayangi tiga namja bertubuh kekar sekaligus.

"hiks Lu, mianhe, aku brengsek, aku bajingan," Kris tidak lagi meraung-raung. Ia adalah pecundang nomor 1 satu yang pernah ada.

"Kevin, tolong.. tolong aku," Luhan memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih Kris. Ia memejamkan mata membiarkan air matanya jatuh berlomba-lomba, Kris tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya.

"Bahkan untuk menolongmu aku tak bisa hiks, Lu." Lirih Kris pilu, "Sica, lepaskan dia, ku mohon, aku akan menjadi budakmu semumur hidup, tapi ku mohon lepaskan dia. Jebal, jebal, jebal," Rengekan Kris pilu di tengah-tengah erangan kesakitan Luhan. Menangis meraung-raung tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Ia rela mencium kaki Jessica asal namja-namja bule itu berhenti menyiksa Luhan.

"Tidak semudah itu. Kau membangkitkan sisi lainku, Kevin. Kau harus menanggungnya." Jawab Jessica angkuh.

"Tapi kenapa harus dia? Dia tidak punya salah apa-apa? Kenapa bukan aku saja?" Jessica menoleh dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Karena.." wanita itu menjeda kalimatnya dan menyeringai ngeri.

"_**Kau mencintai dia,"**_ ia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah namja tampan itu.

"_**Aku akan menghancurkan siapapun namja yang kau cintai, ingat itu baik-baik!" **_Kris berkidik ngeri mendengar bisikan Jessica yang terdengar seperti bisikan iblis. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Sudah Jelas kalau wanita iblis itu akan membunuh Luhan. Astaga, Kris sudah diambang kehancurannya. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyaksikan Luhan menjadi seonggok tulang belulang terbungkus kulit tanpa nyawa.

"Jangan, jebal. Bunuh saja aku," Kris kembali meminta belas kasihan iblis itu. Ini semua salahnya. Dialah yang harus mati.

"Terlambat!" tukas Jessica cepat dan beralih ke arah ranjang dimana Luhan sedang dimasuki tiga namja sekaligus. Tidak ada lagi erang-erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia pingsan.

"Perkosa dia sampai mati!" Perintah Jessica dingin.

"ANDWEEEEE! LUHAANN, LUHANNN BANGUNNN JEBAL BANGUUNNNNN! LUHANNNN… JEBAL BANGUUNN." Raungan pilu Kris kembali memenuhi ruangan remang-remang itu. Hatinya sudah hancur. Tubuhnya telah mati. Hanya matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks, Luhan, jangan mati, jebaaallhh" mohon Kris tapi tetap saja tidak akan didengar oleh namja cantik itu.

Saat ketiga namja itu sudah selesai dengan urusannya, Luhan belum sadarkan diri. Kris mengerang Frustrasi karena rupanya siksaannya belum selesai.

"Apa dia pingsan?" Tanya Jessica pada tiga namja itu.

"Sepertinya begitu,"

" Sadarkan dia dan segera selesaikan ini," namja-namja bule itu mengangguk. Kris meronta-ronta di kursinya berusaha melepaskan diri.

"JANGAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, KU MOHON," Kris sudah tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia memohon pada wanita tak punya hati itu.

Namja-namja bule itu mengalirkan listrik di ujung besi panjang dengan tegangan yang lebih tinggi. Kilat-kilatan biru terlihat jelas di ujung besi itu. Kris bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan namja-namja sialan itu. Oh Tidak. Membayangkannnya saja, ia sudah tak sanggup.

Kris menatap nanar benda itu saat di dekatkan pada junior mungil Luhan yang terekspos. Namja itu masih setia dengan pingsannya. Tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau bahaya berada jelas di depannya.

ZZZRRTTTTTT

"AAARRGGHHHHHHH" Kris dapat melihat dengan Jelas mata Luhan yang terbelalak hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya dan juga wajah kesakitannya saat benda itu mengenai juniornya.

"HENTIKAAANNN" raung Kris saat sekali lagi benda itu didekatkan pada Luhan. Namja-namja bule itu seakan menulikan pedengarannya.

"tolong aku, Kevin. AAARRGGHHHHHHHH"

"LUHAANNNN"

Kris merasa pandangannya kabur. Sesuatu kembali menyengat lukanya. Sakit sekali. Tapi tidak melebihi rasa sakitnya melihat tubuh Luhan menghitam seutuhnya. Tidak menyisakan apapun.

"Hiks hiks hiks hiks, Lu saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Terbang bersama Tinkerball**_

_**Aku akan menemuimu di Neverland bersama semua kenangan ini**_

_**Di tempat itu, dimana kisa bisa saling memandang dan tersenyum**_

_**Aku akan menjadi Peterpan-mu yang abadi**_

_**Lelaki yang terhenti di tengah waktu**_

_**Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu**_

_**Walau canggung kadang menyapaku**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

_**Karena kita akan bertemu lagi**_

_**Luhan,**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Jangan timpuk author dengan bom karena Luhan dan Zitao author nistakan

Sayang

Dengan tegas saya mengatakan pada anda yang tidak menyukai ini

Jangan Bashing saya

Saya orangnya sensitif

Kalau tidak suka

Segera hentikan dan keluar dari fic ini

Ok?

Saya akan langsung menhgapus ini kalau melihat satu saja kata apalagi kalimat yang menuju ke arah 'perang'

Begitu saja

Ingat

Ini hanya Fic

Jangan masukan ke dalam hati

**Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk ideal oppa, Baek Shine, mitatitu, HyunieWoo, anonstalker, ByunnieFan, Ryu ryungie, BekiYeollo, Aiiu d'freaky, cho, BLUEFIRE0805, Luhan wife, KeepBeef Chiken Chubu, Izca RizcassieYJ, deercode, Bidadari Ketjeh melet ngakak, ttalgibit, zie, baeknyexotic, chanbaek0592, RadenMasKTU, Riyoung Kim, Riyoung6398, RoseExoticsFRIEND, EXOSTics dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Riders sekalian.**

Ya sudah

See you next chap


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour

Author : Lee Eun Ho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin

Kris Wu

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Other cast :

Krystal Jung

Jessica Jung

And Other

Pairing : Kaibaek/ Krisbaek / Hunbaek

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : MTM (mau tapi malu#plak)

Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall

Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

**a/n : flasback kemaren belum selesai, jadi kita selesaikan flashbacknya sekarang**

jja

dul

chi

jjaa

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Pergi kau!"

"Maaf tuan Wu, perban anda harus diganti, dan anda harus minum obat."Kris membuang wajahnya acuh melihat wanita berpakaian putih-putih menghampiri tempatnya berbaring.

Entah sudah berapa perawat yang ia lempari dengan gelas atau kotak tissue atau benda-benda apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Bukan cuma itu, ia bahkan akan selalu memaki perawat manapun yang menyentuhnya, padahal mereka hanya ingin melepas perban yang membalut lukanya.

Sejak peristiwa tragis itu, ia jadi membenci yeoja. Apalagi yeoja-yeoja perawat yang selalu saja tersenyum dan tertawa. Senyum mereka membuatnya muak. Ia bahkan menolak berbicara dengan siapapun, juga jadi mudah marah dan gampang histeris. Sikap Kris yang seperti itu membuat tuan Wu cemas. Oh Tuhan, ia takut Kris menjadi gila karena ini.

Kris memang akan jadi gila sebentar lagi. Kenapa wanita itu tidak membiarkan ia mati saja. Ia lebih memilih mati daripada hidup seperti ini. Hidup dibayang-bayangi dengan penyesalan. Astaga, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara Luhan meminta tolong di tengah keributan aktivitas rumah sakit itu. Ia belum bisa menerima kematian Luhan. Lebih tepatnya, menolak untuk menerima.

Lihatlah, ia bahkan tak henti-hentinya memamki perawat tak bersalah yang sedang melepas perbannya. Mungkin perawat itu tidak tahan lama-lama berada di dekatnya itu. Kris bisa melihat dari gerakan perawat itu yang tergesa-gesa menggati perban lukanya.

"Pergi, Pergi!" Kris mengusir perawat itu setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Tapi sebelum pergi meninggalkannya, sang perawat berpesan agar ia meminum obat. Tapi itu percuma, Kris tidak akan meminum benda yang terasa pahit di mulutnya itu. Rasa pahit obat itu seakan menambah kepahitan yang harus ia rasakan saat ini.

Namja itu mendengus kesal saat mendengar ketukan di pintu. "Pergi kau!" bentaknya garang, namun ketukan di pintu itu makin nyaring saja.

"Sialan kau! Ku bilang pergi!"

Bukannya pergi, si pengganggu malah membuka pintu kamarnya hingga berderit nyaring. Kris sudah memegangi gelas, siap melempar pengganggu itu.

"Oh tidak. Jangan kau, brengsek," ujarnya putus asa. Reflek ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Di depannya berdiri dengan santai wanita yang telah berhasil membuatnya hampir dikatakan gila.

"Sapaan yang sopan sekali," cibir wanita itu. Ia berjalan lambat ke arah ranjang Kris. Bunyi hak dari sepatunya beradu dengan lantai raungan, menciptakan bunyi ketukan yang terdengar seperti bel kematian di telinga Kris.

"Kalau kau datang untuk membunuhku sebaiknya lakukan sekarang," ujar Kris dingin. Ia membuang wajahnya enggan menatap wanita iblis itu.

Wanita itu merespon dengan tertawa nyaring, "Bisa ku pertimbangkan itu. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuhmu." Ia sedikit menundukan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telingan Kris, "Aku ingin kau hidup dihantui dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Pasti rasanya tersiksa sekali."

Kris menoleh cepat dan hendak memukul wanita iblis itu, tapi tidak mungkin karena bahunya masih terluka dan itu tidak memungkinkan ia bisa mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau Iblis! aku akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara!" desis Kris geram hingga terdengar denga jelas bunyi gemelatuk giginya.

Wanita bermarga Jung itu kembali tertawa, "Hahahah. Memangnya kau punya bukti apa, hum?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat rahang Kris mengatup rapat. Benar. Dia tidak punya bukti. Pengakuan tidak akan membaut polisi-polisi sialan itu percaya. Dan rasanya mustahil kalau ia harus menangis dan merengek agar polisi mau menangkap dan menjebloskan Jessica ke penjara. Itu sangat tidak elit.

"Kau tahu, Kevin?" Jessica mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna hitam dari tas tangannya. Mata Kris terbelalak sempurna melihat itu.

"Ini Baretta Kaliber palsu, sayang. Kau takut hanya karena aku mengancammu dengan pistol mainan," ujarnya sambil mengamati benda itu.

Kris rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Dia adalah namja paling jalang yang pernah ada. Oh Tuhan, seandainya ia tahu. Tak henti-hanti ia merutuki diri. Luhan mati karena kebodahan Kris. Benar, baretta bukan barang legal yang diperjualbelikan di mall atau di butik-butik tempat wanita itu berbelanja. Rasanya ia ingin segera berlari ke jendela dan melempar dirinnya, menyusul Luhan-nya ke tempat yang abadi.

Wanita iblis itu kembali mengambil sesuatu yang lain dari tasnya. Bentuknya sama dengan yang sebelumnya membuat Kris melemas seketika. Ia terus memandangi jendela yang terbuka itu, tak sabar rasanya ingin segera bergabung bersama sang bartender tercinta.

"Tapi FN16 ini asli dan siap meledakkan kepala siapapun namja yang kau cintai."

Tiba-tiba Kris menggerakkan tangannnya menggapai leher wanita itu untuk mencekiknya. Iblis itu harus mati. Neraka adalah tempat yang seharusnya untuk wanita itu. Namun, pergerakannya segera dipatahkan oleh Jessica dengan mencengkram lukanya.

"AAKKKHH." Teriak Kris frustrasi saat lukanya kembali mengeluarkan darah, "Lepaskan, brengsek!"

Wanita itu tertawa dan melepaskan cengkramannya, "Katanya ingin mati, begitu saja kau sudah kesakitan." Ia mencibir dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di sofa terdekat yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Bunuh aku!" pekik Kris keras dan Jessica menyambutnya dengan tawa mengejek.

"Tidak."

"Aku yakin kau menjual tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan pistol sialan itu, maka gunakanlah," hardik Kris

"Tepat sekali. Kalau bukan karena aku mau melayani pria-pria berbadan bau itu, mana bisa aku membunuh Luhan-mu, apalagi mendapatkan ini." Jessica berujar dengan nada manja kemdian menciumi pistol yang sedaritadi di pegannya, "Tapi ini bukan untuk membunuhmu. Ini untuk kekasihmu yang berikutnya."

"Kau gila! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Kris berteriak dengan sisa suara yang ia punya. Wanita ini Psycho, dan perkataannya bukanlah sebuah candaan.

"Hahaha, ku tunggu Kevin. Ku biarkan kau hidup. Aku ingin melihat," ia beranjak dari sofa dan mendudukan tubuhnya lagi, berbisik di telinga Kris, "Bisa tidak kau membunuhku?" seringaian setan akhirnya tercipta dari bibir tipis wanita itu, setelah puas melihat wajah tanpa kaget Kris, ia melenggang pergi dengan angkuh.

"Pelacur! Kau Jalang! Ku bunuh kau!" Kris memanjangkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melempari wanita itu.

"AAKKHHHH!" akhirnya ia kembali histeris dan menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya di kasur.

Tuan Wu yang baru saja kembali dari menemani Jongin dan Sehun makan siang langsung menerima serangan panik karena Kris histeris dan meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepas infuse dan juga keteternya.

"Yifan, tenanglah nak!" Panik tuan Wu mendekati Kris yang sedang ditahan oleh beberapa mantri dan dokter. Perawat tidak akan mampu menghentikan amukannya. Jongin dan Sehun yang melihat hyungnya seperti itu hanya bisa menangis sambil berpelukan.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUH WANITA IBLIS ITU!" teriaknya lagi. Dokter yang menanganinya mengambil jarum suntik yang sangat tidak disukainya dan menusukkan jarum itu pada luka infuse di pergelangan tangannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Kris merasa badannya melemas, reaksi dari obat penenang yang baru saja ia terima.

Dokter dan mantri keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya berbincang dengan tuan Wu. Jongin dan Sehun masih berpelukan di sofa. Bahkan Sehun sedikit gemetar. Tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya, hyung yang sangat mereka kagumi, yang membuat mereka iri setengah mati, sekarang dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Terlebih tuan Wu, ia merasa terpukul mendengar kabar putra sulungnya ditemukan di dalam bak sampah dengan luka di seluruh tubuh dan satu luka tembakan di bahunya. Kalau tidak segera ditolong, sedikit lagi nyawanya akan melayang. Sebagai ayah yang baik, tuan Wu memilih menelantarkan pekerjaannya dan segara terbang ke New Heaven untuk melihat keadaannya putranya. Ia juga memboyong Jongin dan Sehun bersamanya setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada pihak sekolah. Mereka juga ingin melihat hyung pertama mereka.

Tuan Wu menghembuskan nafas lega saat putra sulungnya itu sudah tertidur, lebih tepatnya pingsan. Ia berbalik pada Jongin dan juga Sehun yang terduduk di sofa.

"Appa, sebenarnya Kris hyung itu kenapa?" tanya Jongin polos. Sehun mengangguki dengan antusias.

"Apa Kris hyung gila, appa?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Tuan Wu menggeleng pelan dan duduk di samping dua putranya yang lain.

"Tidak. Dia tidak gila, hanya sedikit depresi." Jawabnya lembut. Lelaki yang tak kalah tinggi dari Kris itu menatap putranya yang sedang terbaring dengan pandangan nanar.

"Aku sudah sering melarangnya agar jangan mencicipi anggur, tapi dia melanggar." Bisik tuan Wu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Jongin dan Sehun hanya menampakan wajah bingung tidak mengerti. Mereka ingin bertanya lagi tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat appa mereka yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat sore. Kris akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan appanya yang sedang tertidur dan juga Jongin dan Sehun muda yang tengah mengobrol, mengobrol atau berdebat? Entahlah, yang jelas itu menimbulkan suara berisik. Kris melenguh kecil dan itu membuat Jongin dan Sehun reflek menoleh padanya.

"Kris hyung sudah sadar?" tanya Sehun setengah memekik. Tuan Wu yang mendengar pekikan Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu berdiri dan menghampiri ranjang Kris.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, nak? Kau butuh apa? Kau ingin minum?" Kris menggeleng pelan dan mulai menangis.

"Apa lukanya masih sakit? Appa akan memanggil dokter." Tuan Wu bersiap mengambil telepon rumah sakit yang ada di samping tempat tidur Kris tapi Kris menggeleng kuat. Hati tuan Wu rasanya teriris melihat putra sulungnya itu menangis.

"Luhan, appa," ucap Kris susah payah. Suaranya terdengar serak dan semakin berat.

"Siapa Luhan?" tanya tuan Wu bingung. Kris menggeleng lagi dan itu membuat tuan Wu mulai panik. Kris mungkin sudah gila.

"Luhan baru saja menemuiku," lanjut Kris dengan pilu. Tuan Wu semakin gelisah di samping tempat tidur Kris.

"Siapa Luhan? Dan tidak ada siapapun yang datang kesini, iya'kan Jongin?" Tuan Wu menoleh pada Jongin yang diam terperangah. Jongin yang mendengar appanya bertanya, segera sadar dan mengangguk, "Ne, tidak ada siapapun yang masuk kesini saat hyung tertidur."

"Tidak, appa. Luhan datang kesini tadi. Appa biarkan aku ikut bersamanya." Kris mulai memohon. Tuan Wu semakin cemas saja. Dia takut Kris benar-benar sudah gila.

"Yifan sadarlah nak. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Hanya ada appa, Jongin dan juga Sehun." Tuan Wu berujar frustrasi. Ia membawa anak sulungnya itu pada pelukannya, dan membelai kepalanya dengan sayang. Kris hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut appanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku. Biarkan aku ikut bersamanya, appa," Kris kembali berucap dengan suara yang tertahan.

"sstthh, tenanglah. Ada appa dan juga dongsaengmu disini. Birkan Luhan itu pergi," Ucap tuan Wu berusaha menaahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap itu mulai mengerti. Mungkin putra sulungnya baru saja kehilangan seseorang hingga dia jadi seperti ini.

"Tidak appa. Aku tidak rela. Biarkan aku mati." Tuan Wu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak ingin anaknya itu mengamuk lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Luhan pasti tidak ingin kau mati, kau membuatnya sedih kalau begini terus, tenanglah. Luhan tadi memang kesini, dia berpesan agar kau jangan sedih dan merelakan dia pergi." Tuan Wu nyaris terisak mengucapkan itu. Ia harus berbohong demi hidup putranya, atau dia akan melihat anak sulungnya itu melompat dari jendela setelah ini.

"Tidak, appa. Aku yang menyebabkan kematiannya, jadi aku juga harus mati." Kris masih tetap keras kepala meskipun tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda ia akan mengamuk.

"Sepertinya appa harus membawamu pulang ke Korea." bisik tuan Wu pada dirinya sendiri. Kris masih menangis terisak di perutnya. Biarlah. Biarlah dia menangis sepuasnya. Yang jelas setelah ini, tuan Wu akan menyewa psikater untuknya. Dan juga menyawa detektif, mencari tahu alasan kenapa anaknya jadi seperti itu. Tentu bukan masalah sepele yang menjadi penyabab anaknya jadi seperti orang depresi dan hampir gila. Tuan Wu yakin itu.

.

.

.

Setelah dua minggu dirawat di rumah sakit, Kris sudah diizankan pulang ke rumah. Dokter memberi rujukan rumah sakit jiwa untuknya tapi tuan Wu menolak dengan keras hal itu. Kris tidak gila. Lebih tepatnya belum gila. Ia akan menyembuhkan anaknya, yang jelas bukan dengan bantuan dokter-dokter kejiawaan dang bangsal-bangsal yang lebih mirip penjara yang dinamakan rumah sakit jiwa. Dia tidak akan sembuh kalau dimasukkan ke tempat itu. Dan lagi, itu akan mengotori buku perjalanan hidupnya nanti.

Tuan Wu langsung saja mengurus surat permohonan Integrasi Universitas dan surat-surat lainnya, agar Kris bisa kuliah di Korea saja. Ia Juga berbicara dengan Rektor universitas Yale agar mau memberikan anaknya surat rekomendasi agar dapat berkuliah di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Seoul.

Tapi sayang, Rektor berkepala botak itu menolak. Rupanya berita Kris memperkosa teman sekamarnya sudah terdengar di seantero Yale. Tidak ada yang tahu itu hanyalah fitnah dan jebakan. Tuan Wu hampir stop jantung mendengar kabar mengerikan itu. Rasanya seperti terhantam batu besar. Dia tidak pernah menyangka ternyata putranya hanya datang untuk menjadi bad boy alih-alih kuliah dengan baik. Ia harus menanggung malu berlipat-lipat karena ulah anaknya itu.

Akhirnya ia pulang dengan wajah yang masih pucat pasi dan segera memesan tiket penerbangan Seoul. Mereka harus segera pulang. Jongin dan Sehun juga sudah lama meninggalkan sekolah. Dan Kris, berutang banyak penjelasan pada tuan Wu, terutama masalah pemerkosaan itu. Tidak ada Universitas yang mau menerimanya jika masalah itu tertulis dalam lembar riwayat hiudpnya saat mendaftar nanti. 'Pindah Universitas karena malu ketahuan memperkosa teman sekamar', itulah judul besar yang tertera di halaman depan _Yale Daily _dan tentu saja nama Kris tercatak tebal sebagai pelaku_. _Benar-benar memalukan. Tuan Wu harus memeriksa tekanan darahnya setelah ini, dan juga memastikan agar anaknya tidak gila. Kalau tidak, ia juga akan gila.

**Flashback End**

Kris menjabak rambutnya sambil menggeram tertahan. Hujan deras di luar sana seakan mewakili hatinya yang sedang menangis. Selangkah demi selangkah ia mendekat pada pintu balkon yang kordennya sedikit berkibar dikarenakan hembusan angin. Teringat akan kenangan buruk itu lagi membuat lukanya yang sedikit demi sedikit telah tertutup kembali berdarah. Menyakitkan, luka akibat ulahnya sendiri harus kembali tergores, bukan digires oleh siapapun, tapi lagi-lagi oleh dirinya sendiri.

Suatu kebetulan luar biasa, rupanya wanita iblis yang telah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan ia hidup dengan tenang, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah saudari dari orang yang paling ia cintai, yang secara tidak langsung menyembuhkan lukanya, membuatnya lupa pada masa lalu. Dan kebetulan yang lebih luar biasa lagi, rupanya wanita iblis itu menaruh dendam pada orang yang dicintainya itu yang tidak lain adalah saudaranya sendiri. Hidup ternyata adalah suatu kebetulan yang berujung pada perasaan dilema.

Yah, ia dilema. Memilih antara melepaskan cintanya agar peristiwa terkutuk itu tidak terjadi lagi, atau memiliki cintanya demi untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Egois kalau ia memilih pilihan kedua, tapi menyakitkan jika memilih pilihan pertama. Ah, bagaimana kalau ia memilih jalan tengah, jalan kematian mungkin?

Dengan pandangan kosong, ia menetapkan tekadnya. Biarlah, ia merelakan hidupnya demi hidup Baekhyun, dan lagi rasanya percuma saja hidup kalau ia tidak bisa memiliki Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, itu rasanya lebih dari mati.

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menantang petir yang menggelegar memecah langit. Dengan perlahan ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Kenangan-kenangan manis tentang Baekhyun menghias pikirannya, membuat ia tersenyum sekaligus menangis.

_Aku lahir dan bertemu kamu_

_Aku telah mencintaimu untuk kematianku_

Kris meringankan tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang masih terbentang ia sudah siap untuk melompat dari lantai 13 gedung apertemen Baekhyun. Semoga ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan di surga nanti. Setidaknya ia tidak mati ia berhitung dalam hati_

Satu

Dua

…

__"Kevin,"_

"Luhan?"

Mata terpejam Kris sontak terbuka, ia mencari sosok suara lembut yang telah lama dirindukannya. Mata sayunya menyapu apa saja yang mampu dilihatnya dalam kegelapan malam dengan sesekali diterangi petir yang masih setia bergemuruh, berharap ia akan melihat sosok itu.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Apakah Luhan bersembunyi di sudut balkon itu dan berniat memberi kejutan padanya? Ah, itu mungkin saja. Ia menanti, menajamkan pendengarannya kalau-kalau mendengar suara itu lagi. Lama ia menunggu, namun hanya percuma. Karena rupanya hanya suara petir dan Guntur yang terdengar jelas di pendengarannya. Lalu tadi itu apa? Ia yakin ia mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya tadi. Sangat dekat…

…Seakan itu hanya ada dalam pikirannya saja.

BRUK

Ia akhirnya terduduk lemas, menyadari niat bodoh yang untungnya tidak sempat terlaksana. Bodoh. Dia memang bodoh. Tapi ia harus tetap hidup untuk mengubur penyesalannya. Ia tidak mungkin mati dengan meninggalkan penyesalan, atau ia akan menjadi hantu gentayangan – Setidaknya seperti itu yang dikatakan orang-orang – Benar, Luhan menyadarkannya. Ia akan tetap hidup deminya. Kalau ia tidak bisa mati demi Baekhyun, maka ia harus tetap hidup demi Luhan. Ia harus membalas dendam. Demi Luhan. Wanita yang telah membunuh Luhan-nya harus mati. Harus.

.

.

Kris membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tidak terkunci dengan perlahan agar tidak menciptakan suara berisik yang dapat membangunkan sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang sana. Ia mendekat ke arah sosok yang tidur membelakanginya. Seperti apapun usahanya agar tidak menciptakan suara berisik tetap saja mengganggu tidur sosok itu. Ia melenguh kecil dalam tidurnya, kemudian membalik tubuhnya hingga terlentang. Dengan ditutupi selimut putih sebatas pinggang, ia tertidur dengan damai. Poninya sedikit tersingkap hingga menampakan bekas luka disana –perbannya sudah dilepas oleh Jongin, menurutnya itu mengganggu pemandangan – Kris tersenyum miris, membayangkan bagaimana kalau mata yang terpajam itu tidak akan lagi terbuka, wajah damainya itu tidak akan lagi terlihat cerah. Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak untuk waktu dekat ini. Ia akan hidup sampai tua. Kris akan memastikan itu.

Namja tinggi tegap itu memutuskan untuk duduk bersimpuh di sisi tempat tidur Baekhyun yang masih tenggelam dalam dunia kapuknya. Berharap tidur namja tercintanya itu tidak akan terganggu, ia menarik salah satu tangan Baekhyun perlahan, mengenggam jemari lentik itu dengan lembut. Hanya itu yang bisa menenangkan perasaannya saat ini. Merasa lelah, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang. Hingga akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit mata sayunya yang lembab karena air mata mulai terpejam. Hujan di luar sana menjadi musik pengiring tidur yang merdu.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka mata saat bunyi petir menggelegar dasyat mengganggu tidurnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Kris tak lagi ada di tempatnya. Lama ia memandangi tempat kosong di sampingnya itu, memikirkan kemungkinan kemana hyung-nya, mengapa ia tidak ada di tempat seharusnya ia tertidur. Jongin tidak ingin berpikiran yang bukan-bukan, meskipun sebenarnya otaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera berlari ke kamar Baekhyun dan memastikan kalau dugaannya salah. Ia menggeleng cepat, meyakinkan dirinya kalau hyung-nya masih berpikiran waras dan tidak mungkin bertindak ceroboh. Tapi.. sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk memastikan langsung, mengingat hyung-nya itu lebih mengepentingkan keinginannya daripada perasaan orang lain_

DEG

Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang masih asik memeluk guling. Ia harus memastikan agar kekhawatirannya pergi meninggalkan otaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia bingung harus merasa apa saat melihat pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Sudah pasti Kris ada di dalamnya.

Menepis semua pikiran buruk di otaknya, ia melangkah memasuki pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Alis Jongin bertaut tanda heran saat melihat sosok bayangan seperti duduk bersimpuh di sisi tempat tidur Baekhyun. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas dalam ruangan yang hanya sesekali diterangi cahaya kilat atau petir yang masuk melalui kaca jendela yang kordennya sedikit tertiup angin itu. Salah satu tangannya berusaha mencari tombol lampu agar memperjelas keadaan ini. Ia menebak orang itu pasti Kris, tapi pertanyaannya, apa yang Kris lakukan disini? Ruangan remang-remang itu seketika menjadi terang saat Jongin berhasil memencet tombol lampu. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dengan sedikit mengendap-endap. Saat telah terduduk di tepi ranjang, ia tertegun. Jujur saja, ia sedikit terganggu dengan pemandangan Kris memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan erat dan terkesan posesive, tapi hatinya seakan tersayat melihat pemandangan lain, hyung-nya itu sadar atau tidak tertidur dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. Jongin berpikir, mungkin Kris bermimpi buruk hingga menyebabkan ia menangis dalam tidurnya.

Ia hendak beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu namun cepat-cepat diurungkan niatnya itu saat terdengar isakan pelan Kris. Jongin menoleh kembali pada hyung-nya itu. Kris tertidur pulas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk terjaga. Ia memandang bingung pada Kris dan juga Baekhyun. saat mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi disini, Jongin hanya mampu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jongin berpikir, Kris mungkin mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya hingga jadi sesedih ini kecuali hal itu. Apalagi melihat kesan posesive tidak ingin kehilangan yang ditunjukkannya lewat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun, Jongin mengerti. Entah kenapa, ia juga merasa gusar. Kalau Hyungnya bisa segusar ini, tentu beban yang dipikirkannya bukan perkara ringan, dan tentu ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Jongin menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit-langit. Ia tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tahu tentang masa lalu hyung-nya yang kelam, walaupun tidak lebih dari secuil informasi. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar itu saat appa mereka menginterogasi Kris setelah pulih dari depresinya, dan Jongin mendengar dengan jelas saat itu Kris menengis sambil menyebut-nyebut tentang pembunuhan tragis, orang yang dicaintainya, dan wanita iblis yang tidak akan membiarkan ia hidup tenang.

Astaga, Jongin mendesah lemas saat otaknya berhasil merangkai kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu itu dan menghubungkannya dengan situasi saat ini. Ia menolak keras kesimpulan yang terbentuk dalam benaknya. Kesimpukan bahwa, nyawa Baekhyun dalam bahaya.

Jongin menggeleng cepat, mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk itu dari otaknya. Tidak, tidak. Ia yakin kalau ia salah. Mungkin saja Kris menangisi hal lain. Iyah, itu mungkin saja. Dan sebelum itu turut menjadi beban pikiran Jongin, ia memilih mengabaikannya. Jongin akan menganggap tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini dan menganggap tidak pernah menarik kesimpulan yang menyesakkan dadanya itu.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar lenguhan kecil Baekhyun. Perasaan sayang melingkupinya saat melihat sosok mungil itu bergelung dalam selimut, sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa ada yang tega berniat membunuh ia yang bak malaikat itu. Jongin berniat menunduk untuk mencium Baekhyun menjadi panik sendiri saat merasakan kris bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia lupa kalau Kris ada disitu. Ia tersenyum bodoh pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya, apa Kris tidak merasa kedinginan mengingat di luar sana hujan belum juga reda. Ah, mungkin Jongin menyelimutinya saja. Tapi ia akan curiga saat terbangun nanti. Jongin menarik napas lega, rupanya Baekhyun menyalakan penghangat ruangan hingga atmosfir tidak terasa begitu dingin.

Ia menyempatkan diri melirik pada Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Ini sudah pukul 3 pagi, dan Jongin sudah tidak lagi merasa mengantuk. Mungkin ia akan menghabiskan waktu menunggu pagi dengan bermain game atau menonton TV. Atau mungkin ia bisa mencoba memasak, ah itu patut dicoba. Jongin tersenyum aneh kemudian bergegas menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat saat indra pendengarannya mendengar dengan jelas suara – sangat – berisik dari arah dapur.

"Eh?" ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tangannya sedang digenggam seseorang, ia menoleh cepat ke samping dan mendapati Kris tertidur sambil terduduk di lantai kamar.

"Kris hyung kenapa tertidur disini?" bisiknya.

Apa yang harus ia lakuakan sekarang? Mengangkat Kris dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur? Itu tidak mungkin, ia akan kesusahan mengingat tubuh Kris itu sebesar raksasa berbanding terbalik dengan ia yang mungil. Dan tidak sopan jika membangunkannya dan menyuruh ia agar membawa tubuhnya sendiri tidur di atas tempat tidur. Ah dia lupa, tidak mungkin juga ia menyuruh Kris tidur di tempat tidurnya. Tapi, membiarkan Kris tertidur seperti itu, apa dia tidak kelihatan kejam? Baekhyun jadi dilema sendiri.

PRANG

"Hhha," Baekhyun tersentak saat kembali mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Mungkinkah itu pencuri? Mungkin sebaiknya ia membangunkan Kris saja.

"Hyung, bangunlah." Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Kris dengan pelan.

"Hyung?"

"Eungh" Kris melenguh kemudian membuka matanya dengan perkahan hendak menyerukan protes. Tapi segera diurungkannya saat melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk tegak di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa? kenapa-"

"ssttt,"

Baekhyun memutus pertanyaan Kris dan mengisaratkannya untuk diam. Bunyi berisik kembali terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Ada orang di dapur, hyung. Apa mungkin itu pencuri?" Baekhyun berbisik pada Kris yang kini sudah terduduk di sampingnya dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Mungkin saja, tapi bisa saja itu Jongin atau Sehun yang kelaparan di tengah malam memutuskan untuk mencari makanan di dapur." Jawab Kris juga dengan berbisik, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak panik.

"Hyung akan keluar untuk melihat, kau tetap disini." Kris beranjak dari ranjang menuju pintu dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, mengabaikan wajahnya yang sedikit lembab.

"Hyung, aku ikut!" teriak Baekhyun pelan kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti Kris keluar kamar.

"Kenapa kemari, chagi? Kembali ke kamarmu," perintah Kris saat mendapati Baekhyun membuntutinya sambil menarik belakang bajunya dengan wajah takut.

"Aku ikut, hyung," ia setengah merengek dan malah menarik keras ujung kaos Kris.

"Tidak usah, masuk kembali, kau tidak takut pencuri itu menyerangmu?" Kris menunjukan ekspresi takut untuk menakut-nakuti Baekhyun dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Aku akan bersembunyi di belakang hyung saja." Kris mengira Baekhyun akan takut dan kembali ke kamarnya, tapi kenyataannya ia malah berkata dengan yakin kalau akan menjadikan Kris tamengnya. Kris mendesah pasrah lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Hyung?" Baekhyun kembali menarik baju Kris saat melihat lampu dapur yang sudah menyala menandakan kalau ada orang disana.

"Masuk saja ke kamar kalau kau takut," perintah Kris lembut tapi dijawab Baekhyun dengan gelengan. Ia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Kris, sesekali mengintip ingin melihat si pencuri yang sudah memporak-porandakan dapurnya itu. Kris ingin mengambil sesuatu yang berat saat telah memasuki dapur, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seseorang yang ia yakin itu adalah Jongin sedang memotomg-motong wortel dan beberapa bahan makanan yang lain.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jongin? mana Sehun?" Tanya Kris dengan sangat heran. Ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin itu, tapi ini tidak biasa. Jongin memasak? Yang benar saja.

"Eh hyung? Sudah bangun sepagi ini?" Jongin bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya. Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh raksasa Kris memutuskan untuk menampkan diri saat mendengar suara Jongin.

"Jongin?" serunya kelewat girang saat mendapati Jongin berkutat dengan bahan makanan. Baekhyun melangkah ke arah Jongin dengan sedikit berlari tapi Kris dengan cepat menarik belakang bajunya membuat ia cemberut dan menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Jongin, tumben kau memasak? Dan lagi, apa kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Kris remeh yang malah disambut dengan senyum oleh Jongin.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi tidak ada salahnya'kan mencoba?" jawab Jongin santai.

"Jongin, biar aku bantu," Baekhyun hendak berlari lagi tapi Kris kembali menarik belakang bajunya.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan dapur Baekhyun atau yang paling buruk membakar rumah ini. kau Sebaiknya kembali tidur, temani Sehun." Kris berujar dan dengan santainya meninggalkan dapur dengan menggendong paksa Baekhyun di pundaknya seperti menggendong karung beras. Jongin sedikit berpikir, temani Sehun? Berarti_

"Yak Hyung!" Teriak Jongin frustrasi lalu memutuskan menyusul Kris. Ia melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul pelan punggung Kris. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihatnya. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya dengan mengendap-endap agar Kris tak menyadari ia yang kini sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tunggu di dapur!" Jongin berucap tanpa suara namun Baekhyun dapat mengerti itu dengan jelas. Ia mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

BLAM

Kris menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar dengan kakinya, dan menurunkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun hendak terbangun kembali tapi tangan kekar Kris sigap menariknya agar kembali tertidur. Ia ingin memeluk namja tercintanya itu subuh ini, melupakan kekalutan juga ketakutannya tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang menyakiti Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja selama ia tak berada jauh dari dirinya.

"Mau kemana? Tidurlah," perintahnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun ingin beralasan tapi Kris mungkin tidak akan percaya.

"Ne." Akhirnya ia pasrah saja dan membiarkan Kris memeluknya. Baekhyun hanya pura-pura tidur, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin tidur, ia ingin bergabung bersama Jongin di dapur. Jadi ia menunggu hingga Kris tertidur kembali, lalu ia akan bebas pergi ke dapur. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kris yang sedang memeluk kuat pinggangnya, untuk memastikan apa ia sudah tertidur atau belum. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari Kris menandakan kalau ia sudah terlelap. Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu terkekeh sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris, tapi Kris malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mau menemui Jongin? jangan harap ku izinkan."

BINGO

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di ranjang. Ternyata setan tinggi bermata dua bernama Kris Wu hanya berpura-pura tidur. Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Baekhyun akhirnya menarik selimut dengan pasrah dan membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Kris.

PRAANG DUGH CLENG (Backsound gagal)

"Jongin? oh tidak, sepertinya aku harus merenovasi dapur setelah ini?" gumam Baekhyun pelan tak dapat memejamkan mata karena bunyi berisik dari arah dapur. Semoga Jongin tidak membunuh mereka semua dengan meledakkan kompor dan membakar apertement ini.

.

.

.

.

"eungh"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan melirik arah jendela sekilas, sudah pagi rupanya. Ia hendak beranjak saat merasa lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Ia tersenyum penuh arti lalu melepas lengan itu dengan hati-hati, tak ingin membangunkan si empunya. Ia melangkah munuju pintu sambil menngucak matanya yang masih terasa kantuk.

KRIEETTT

Ia menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi hendak mencuci wajah agar kantuk meninggalkannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok tubuh bergelung di atas sofa. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menyergapinya. Terbesit di pikirannya untuk kembali membangunkan lelaki tinggi yang tertidur di sampingnya semalam, tapi, tidak, itu memalukan. Dengan mengendap-endap ia mendekati sofa di ruang tengah itu. Ia menahan nafas di setiap langkahnya, sedikit takut, padahal ini sudah pagi. Setibanya di depan sofa, ia tertegun, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"OMO, JONGIN?" pekiknya keras dan segera menghambur memeluk tubuh sosok itu dari atas.

Jongin yang tertidur pulas merasa tidurnya terusik. Karena punggungnya terasa berat, ia membalik tubuh agar terlentang. Di dapatinya sosok bak malaikat sedang tersenyum konyol namun manis di atas tubuhnya. Sontak kesadarannya kembali utuh. Jongin ingin tersenyum, namun ia kecewa.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Jongin hanya cuek padanya dan kembali menutup mata.

"…" Jongin tidak menjawab, ia setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kau marah yah?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan nada sedih. Jongin menjadi tak tega namun ia masih marah. Jongin berpikir sebentar, mengacuhkan Baekhyun hanya membuatnya tersiksa, akhirnya ia memilih mengangguk tanpa suara dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ya sudah," ujar Baekhyun cuek dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Jongin. Jongin membuka matanya dan duduk tegak dengan gerakan cepat lalu menarik Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauh dan menghempasakn tubuh mungil Baekhyun begitu saja agar terduduk di sampingnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya dengan mata yang melotot membuat Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Iya, aku marah, marah dan marah." Tukas Jongin dengan mata yang masih melotot dan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas memelototinya dan itu membuat Jongin sweatdrop. Ia akhirnya membuang wajahnya dan melipat tangan di dada, merajuk. Baekhyun menirukan apa yang ia lakukan, ia juga marah Jongin memelototinya. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, namja cantik itu melirik Jongin yang masih betah merajuk.

"Oh Tuhan, Baiklah. Aku minta maaf," ujarnya kemudian. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi, "Ku maafkan." Ujarnya sok cuek.

Baekhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ketus sekali maaf yang diucapkan Jongin, belum lagi wajah yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Kris hyung tidak mengizinkanku untuk keluar kamar," lapornya tidak peduli Jongin mau mendengarkan atau tidak. Ia memasang wajah sedih bermaksud membuat Jongin luluh. Dan woa, tidak berhasil, Jongin merespon tapi tidak merubah sikapnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu?" tanyanya masih terkesan cuek.

"Tidak ada, dia hanya memelukku dari samping dan kami tidur dengan damai." Jawaban polos Baekhyun membuat Jongin memutar matanya. Mendengar itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Bagus, bagus sekali, ia asik berpelukan bersama Kris dan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di dapur berjuang dengan alat-alat bersisi tajam dan bahan-bahan yang membuat kepalanya pusing, tangannya bahkan teriris beberapa kali. Jongin tidak memberi respon berarti, ia bahkan semakin merajuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti melihat Jongin yang cemburu lalu beralih mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jongin dari arah samping. Jongin tersentak kaget tapi cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri dan kembali melakukan acara merajuknya.

"Tidak perlu marah, aku juga tidak begitu suka dipeluk Kris hyung seperti itu.." bisiknya di telinga Jongin dengan nada manja. Jongin ingin tersenyum tapi ia masih gengsi.

"…aku lebih suka kalau Jongin yang memelukku." Baekhyun kembali berbisik dan akhirnya Jongin mau tidak mau melirik ke arahnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan kedua alis yang dinaikkan. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa namja cantik itu sedang menggodanya? Jongin menampakkan smirknya lalu tersenyum dan melepas lipatan tangannya. Kini tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari samping begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya dan entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk di pangkuan namja berkulit exotic itu.

"Kapan-kapan kita juga seperti itu," kata Jongin sambil menggesek-gesekan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Baekhyun, sedangkan namja cantik itu tak berhenti tersenyum sedaritadi.

"hhmm, pastikan saja Kris hyung tidak membunuhmu setelah itu." Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia menggigit kecil ujung hidung Baekhyun dan diakhirinya dengan kecupan manis. Jongin melepas satu tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun dan beralih memegangi dagu namja yang dicintainya itu, ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap bibir cherry Baekhyun membuat pemiliknya memejamkan mata dan tertunduk.

"Aku ingin morning kiss-ku," bisik Jongin pelan dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar ia mendongak. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas hangat Jongin membelai wajahnya, membuat ia sedikit merinding. Baekhyun menunggu, namun Jongin belum juga menyatukan bibir mereka dan malah asik mengusap-usap bibirnya dan itu membuat ia risih dan berniat membuka mata, hingga_

"HUWAAAAAAAA"

Sontak Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat, begitu juga Jongin, mereka saling berpandangan bingung lalu dengan cepat pula menoleh ke sumber suara yang memekik tadi.

"HUWAAAAAA, KRIISSS HYUNGGG,"

Baekhyun gelagapan sedangkan Jongin sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik bantalan sofa. Di depan mereka, adik kecil Wu bersaudara sedang menangis meraung-raung.

"HUWAAAAAA, SAKIT HYUUNGGG, SAKIIITTT," Sehun kembali memekik. Baekhyun berdiri menghampirinya dengan sedikit panik.

"Sehunie kenapa? Mana yang sakit? siapa yang menyakitimu?" Baekhyun memborong Sehun dengan banyak pertanyaan membuat Sehun malah semakin mengeraskan suara tangisnya.

"KRIIISSS HYUNGGG, MEREKA MENYAKITI THEHUNIE," Sehun makin memekik tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit heran dan tidak mengerti.

"Oh Tidak," ucap Jongin pelan saat melihat Kris membuka pintu kamar dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Mengacuhkan Baekhyun, Sehun berjalan menghampiri hyung pertamanya itu.

"Ada apa Sehunie? Menangis di pagi buta, kau membangunkan semua orang," omel Kris tapi tetap dengan tangan terbuka menyambut Sehun dalam pelukannya. Kris melirik pada Baekhyun, bertanya lewat tatapan matanya, namun ia hanya menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahu. Kris beralih melirik Jongin yang masih asik menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantalan sofa. Ia akhirnya beralih pada Sehun yang ada dalam pelukannya, "Wae, wae, wae? Mwosun iriya?"

Sambil sesenggukan Sehun menjawab, "Jongin dan Baekhyun hyung berciuman di depan mataku, huweeee," Kris mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar laporan Sehun. Setelah memproses dengan baik apa yang baru saja dilaporkan adik bungsunya, mandadak kepalanya panas. Ia beralih pada Jongin, melempar tatapan membunuh padanya. Sejak semalam moodnya sedang tidak baik dan sekarang Jongin membuatnya kesal. Dia tidak akan selamat.

"Wu Jongin!" ujarnya dingin dengan senyum yang terlalu manis. Jongin nyengir konyol, bingung harus berbuat apa, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah merasakan aura mematikan di sekitar Kris. Kris melepas Sehun dari pelukannya dan si anak manja itu malah beralih memeluk Baekhyun, untung saja Kris sedang fokus pada Jongin yang bersembunyi di balik sandaran sofa, kalau tidak, akan ada dua rahang yang retak hari ini.

Dengan mata berkilat-kilat Kris mendekati Jongin yang masih nyengir bodoh. Dengan sangat mudah ia menarik kerah baju Jongin dan mengangkatnya agar berdiri. Jongin bisa merasakan aura kematian dari tatapan hyungnya, bahkan ia juga bisa melihat malaikat maut sedang tersenyum dan melambai padanya dari balik punggung Kris.

"Anhi hyung, Sehun berbohong, kami belum sempat berciuman, sumpah."

O-oh.

Jongin memukul mulutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, mata Kris sudah hampir keluar dari rongganya sedangkan tangannya yang mengepal berada tepat di depan wajah Jongin. Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu memejamkan matanya kembali memeluk Baekhyun yang menganga melihat Kris yang akan memukuli Jongin. Temperamental eoh?

Kris menarik napas sedangkan Jongin menahan napas, Sehun bersenandung senang dan Baekhyun masih setia menganga, waktu seakan berhenti berputar hingga,

BUGH

Sukses. Jongin terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh dari atas sofa. Pasti sakit sekali. Baekhyun memekik kaget dan hendak berlari menghampiri Jongin namun ditahan oleh Sehun yang memeluk ia dari samping, menikmati pemandangan hyung keduanya diberi ganjaran atas 'kecurangannya' oleh hyung pertamanya.

"Bangun Jagoan, Ayo lawan aku." Kris berjalan menuju Jongin yang terlentang di lantai marmer sambil mengusap darah disudut bibirnya. Jongin tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Kris menarik kembali kerah bajunya, memaksanya bangkit. Kris sudah siap bergulat rupanya. Duh~ Salut untuk Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat kakak-beradik itu saling adu kekuatan memperebutkannya. Jadi siapa yang akan menang? Ah sepertinya Kris yang akan menang. Tentu saja, memangnya Jongin bisa melawan? Kecuali dia adik durhaka.

BUGH

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menutup mulut melihat Jongin balas memukul Kris hingga ia sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kris hyung pabbo," Sehun sempat-sempatnya mengumpat pelan bukannya memisahkan kedua hyungnya.

Kris tersenyum sinis dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Jongin adik yang pemberani rupanya.

"Mianhe hyung tapi aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Baekhyun." Jongin berucap penuh penyesalan dan Kris membalas dengan senyum sinisnya. Sehun memukul pelan samping kepalanya sendiri sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menangkup kedua tangan di dada.

Kris berjalan cepat ke arah Jongin dan sepersekian detik berikutnya kedua kakak beradik itu sudah saling menarik kerah baju dengan kepalan tangan yang berada di depan wajah lawan masing-masing, sebentar lagi akan_

"STOP! Aku hargai usaha kalian saling membunuh karena aku, tapi tolong.. jangan lakukan di apertementku, aku akan mendataftarkan kalian untuk menjadi peserta ICW dan kalian bisa bergulat disana, kalau kalian menang, berkesempatan melawan Undertacker dan menjadi terkenal, bagaimana?"

Ketiga Wu bersaudara itu cengo mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat polos dan tanpa dosa. Bahkan Kris dan Jongin menganga dengan tangan yang masih berada di kerah baju dan depan wajah lawan masing-masing. Sehun memukul jidatnya, keinginannya menonton kedua hyungnya berkelahi tidak juga terlaksana, Baekhyun mengacaukan segalanya, dapat dipastikan kedua kakak beradik itu telah kehilangan nafsu untuk saling membunuh.

Dan benar saja, baik Kris maupun Jongin melepas tangan mereka dan memperbaiki baju masing-masing, berlaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kris berdeham keras, memasang tampang cool dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang kini melangkah kembali ke sofa. Sehun melemas dan menggerutu kesal, ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun yang masih di sampingnya tapi Kris sudah memberinya tatapan membunuh dari jauh.

"Aku tak jamin kau bisa melawanku, Wu Sehun. Lepaskan dia," ujar Kris dingin dan menarik Baekhyun yang setengah dipeluk Sehun. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengguman tidak ikhlas, "Ne."

Kris tersenyum puas, "Chagi, aku lapar?" rengeknya pada Baekhyun dengan nada manja, beda sekali dengan dirinya yang tadi. Sehun bergabung bersama Jongin di sofa dan dengan kompak menekuk wajah dan mengerucutkan bibir. Mereka mencibir kompak tanpa diketahui Kris. Jongin menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sampingnya jadi naik darah, adiknya itu yang mengaduh pada Kris tadi hingga ia harus mendapatkan bekas kasih sayang hyungnya itu di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa?" Jongin memelototi Sehun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya geram, Sehun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Anhi," balasnya acuh dan mereka kembali membuang wajah dengan kesal.

"Jongin, bagaimana masakanmu? Apa kau berhasil?" tanya Baekhyun lembut masih berdiri di samping Kris. Jongin tidak menjawab, ia marah lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak. Dan kau hyung, jangan ikuti aku, tunggu saja disini bersama adik-adikmu," ujar Baekhyun sedikit kesal saat merasa Kris mengekorinya yang berjalan ke arah dapur. Dan akhirnya Kris ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan tidak ikhlas ia bergabung bersama Jongin dan Sehun.

Sehun memeluk bantalan sofa sambil cemberut, sedangkan Jongin menumpu kepalanya di atas sandaran sofa dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Kris malas melihat kedua adiknya itu dan memilih ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Wu Jongin dan juga Wu Sehun, cuci wajah jelek kalian yang tidak enak dipandang itu, jangan membuat aku malu." Perintah Kris sambil berjalan menjauhi sofa.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Jongin dan Sehun kompak. Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya geram,

"Terserah kalian, jangan salahkan aku kalau Baekhyun muntah melihat kotoran matamu, Jongin, dan iler disudut bibirmu, Sehun."

JLEB

Seketika Jongin dan Sehun bangkit dari sofa dengan gerakan cepat berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Dan selanjutnya, Baekhyun kembali mendengar ketiga saudara itu saling meneriaki dan dilanjutkan dengan bunyi kepalan tangan beradu membentur bagian tubuh entah yang mana dan barang-barang yang dibanting, bahkan suara pintu ditendang pun terdengar. Dapat dipastikan setelah ini mereka akan duduk di meja makan dengan wajah tak tampan lagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya memandang Wu bersaudara yang terduduk di depannya satu-persatu. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Baekhyun berjanji akan mendaftarkan mereka bertiga pada pihak ICW. Ia memandang pada Kris yang memasang tampang dingin sesekali berdeham dengan lebam-lebam di wajah, lalu beralih pada Jongin yang cuek dan datar sesekali mengusap lebam di pelipisnya, bekasnya yang kemarin saja belum hilang, sekarang harus bertambah lagi, Baekhyun hanya menarik napas melihat itu, lalu ia beralih pada Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut, warna biru lebam sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih, membuat lukanya terlihat mencolok, belum lagi wajah cemberutnya yang terlihat lucu, dan Baekhyun merasa lucu melihat itu.

"Sehun, kau menghancurkan kamarku, dan kau Jongin, kau menghancurkan dapurku, dan kau hyung, kau menghancurkan kamar mandiku." Baekhyun mulai menghakimi ketiga saudara yang telah berhasil menghancurkan apertementnya. Wu bersaudara hanya diam tak ingin menjawab dan tidak ingin berkilah, toh mereka memang salah.

"Sarapanlah, lalu setelah itu kalian boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan maaf kalian harus pulang dengan cepat." Lanjutnya lagi. Setan-setan tampan di hadapannya tak juga menunjukan tanda akan bergerak. Baekhyun menarik napas berat menghadapi tiga saudara yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak mau sarapan, silahkan pulang saja." ujarnya lagi dan setan-setan di depannya mulai menunjukan pergerakan walaupun terkesan acuh tak acuh. Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia tidak bermaksud mengusir putra-putra tuan Wu itu, hanya saja, dia memang butuh mengsuir mereka.

Mereka mulai makan dengan hikmat tak ada yang bercakap-cakap. Baekhyun hanya memasak seadanya, mengingat Jongin sudah menghancurkan dapurnya, dan untung saja tidak membakar apertementnya. Namun, keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Kris memutuskan untuk menginterupsi,

"Apa kau akan ikut pulang bersama kami?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak bepikir dan memandang kosong makanan di depannya.

"kalian pulang saja dulu, nanti aku akan menyusul."

"uumm chagi-ah, bukan aku melarangmu untuk pulang, tapi lebih baik kalau kau tinggal disini saja, aku hanya tak ingin noonamu kembali menyakitimu." Ucap Kris dengan nada sedikit memaksa membuat Baekhyun jengkel. Mendengar itu Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, dugaannya benar.

"Hyung, aku tidak mungkin tinggal di tempat yang dapurnya rusak, kamar mandinya rusak dan bahkan kamar tidurnya juga rusak. Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan hingga semua yang ada di tempat ini rusak?" Baekhyun memelototkan mata sipitnya menatap tiga saudara itu marah.

"well, kami hanya saling memukul," jawab Kris santai.

"Saling memukul sambil menghancurkan barang-barang, mematahkan shower dan kran air, menghancurkan kaca, menendang pintu hingga rusak, mematahkan meja rias dan rak-rak buku, merobek badcover, melempar springbad keluar dari ranjang, memecahkan hampir semua piring, dan meledakan kompor. Aku sungguh heran, sekuat apa tenaga kalian itu? tidak puas berkelahi di kamar mandi kalian malah melanjutkannya di kamar tidur. Terserah kalian mau berkelahi atau saling membunuh aku takkan melarang, tapi kenapa harus di apertementku? Kalian ingin pamer kekuatan di depanku? kalian berhasil, aku takjub, kalian hebat, terlalu hebat malah." Baekhyun akhirnya meledak juga, sebenarnya ia tak berniat mengungkit hal itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kesal saat Kris menyinggung masalah pulang ke rumah, itu membuatnya.. tertekan.

"Maaf, aku akan mengganti semua kerusakan disini secepat mungkin?" ujar Kris pelan, dia yang paling kakak seharusnya ia yang paling bersikap dewasa, namun.. entahlah.

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku, aku-sudahlah. Aku butuh menenangkan diri." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan meja makan, pikiran-pikiran tentang noona dan eommanya kembali berputar-putar. Kalau ia disuruh memilih, dengan senang hati ia memilih tinggal sendiri, tapi masalahnya, ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memilih. Dia terlalu baik dan tidak tega menyakiti perasaan eommanya. Ingat, ia sudah berjanji untuk pulang.

Kris, Jongin dan Sehun hanya terdiam di meja makan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak pernah mereka sangka Baekhyun akan semarah itu. Walau sadar mereka salah, tapi tetap saja ada rasa heran dalam ekspresi wajah mereka. Dan pada akhirnya mereka mulai khawatir Baekhyun akan marah selamanya dan tidak ingin menemui mereka lagi. Itu bisa saja terjadi, walau Baekhyun memaafkan mereka, namun mungkin saja sikapnya terhadap Wu bersaudara itu akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Citra mereka sudah hancur di matanya. Jongin merasa bersalah karena mendatangkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain ke apertement ini, begitu juga Sehun, merasa bersalah sudah mengadu domba kedua saudaranya di pagi buta yang merupakan awal dari pertengkaran mereka dan segala kerusakan ini, dan Krislah yang paling merasa bersalah, sudah mengungkit masalah Baekhyun dengan noonanya yang berhasil membuat namja tercinta mereka bertiga itu meledak marah.

KRIEETTT

Ketiga namja yang terdiam di meja makan seketika menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka menampilkan namja mungil dengan kekesalan yang jelas terlihat di wajah cantiknya, ia menyeret koper kecil dan jacket bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Ketiga saudara itu terpana, sesaat kemudian mereka terkesiap. Ketiganya ingin bertanya apa maksud dari semua ini, namun_

"Aku ingin pulang ke Jepang, aku butuh menenangkan diri." Baekhyun menjawab bahkan sebelum sempat mereka bertanya meninggalkan mereka dalam keterkejutan.

Jongin berdiri dengan cepat dari kursinya hendak mencegah Baekhyun keluar dari pintu, tidak ada yang sangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar.. marah.

"Bukankah kau sudah janji pada eommamu untuk pulang ke rumah?" Jongin berucap sambil menahan lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. kajima, jebal." Jongin menarik namja mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya membiarkan ia menangis disana. Kris dan Sehun hanya bisa menahan cemburu, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kembali adu kekuatan, mereka bisa melakukan itu nanti, bukan sekarang.

"Aku takut, Jongin." Baekhyun berucap lirih diiringi dengan isakannya di dada Jongin. Jongin membelai punggungnya lembut berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan.

"ssstt, jangan takut, tak ada yang akan menyakitimu, ada aku, aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Aku janji."

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin, Ia bisa mendengar kesungguhan Jongin dan ia semakin yakin saat menatap ke dalam matanya, Jongin sama sekali tak menggombal apalagi…berbohong. Dan Baekhyun, menemukan apa yang ia cari di dalam sana, ia menemukan cinta yang begitu besar, ia menemukan ketenangan dalam pelukan Jongin.

Kris meremukkan jari-jarinya sendiri melihat pemandangan di depannya, sedangkan Sehun sudah membuang wajahnya, ia tidak ingin menangis lagi karena melihat itu.

Entah dorongan darimana Baekhyun kini berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin hingga Jongin bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang terasa manis.

CHU~

Dan akhirnya ia menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan membawa Jongin dalam ciuman penuh cinta, meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun dalam keterkejutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END atau TBC silahkan dipilih sendiri**

Mian apdet lama, laptop rusak

Ceritanya juga kok jadi absurd gini =.=

END aja yah, udah ga tau mau diapain lagi ini cerita

Saya speechlees baca review yang isinya marah-marah semua =_=

Oh iya, gara-gara chap kemarin banyak banget HANTU yang nampakin diri

Kalau author saranin untuk para HANTU

Jika sedari awal anda berniat menjadi HANTU, maka JADILAH HANTU HINGGA AKHIR, JADILAH HANTU SEJATI/eeaaa

Akhir-akhir ini saya sensitive, mudah marah, gampang galau, sampai ga mood baca fic NC pun iya

Entahlah

Saya ga tau kenapa jadi ga begitu suka baca NC

Mungkin karena pengaruh artikel yang pernah saya baca

dan Woah

ada yang sudah liat GIF GIF KaiBaek **asik pacaran** pas EXO di Sukira kemaren?

demi LUHAN saya senang ampe jejeritan

aih, ga salah saya ngeship mereka

Yosh

Akhir kata

**Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk**

**pinoya, Kusanagi Hikari, Minny Kpopers Fujoshi, , rachel suliss, Fake JeonJi97, Van Tabii, enchris. 727, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, indi1004, KrisBaek Hard Shipper88, zie. Yumnia. rachmawati, alivia. ayounailia (Luhan Wife), Raemii, bibblebubblebloop, KaiLufan, NadaChanChan (=.=), chika love baby baekhyun, BLUEFIRE0805, Riyoung6398, Ryu ryungie, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Imeelia, Zhang Mei Li, ByunnieFan, Kim Hye Sung, BekiYeollo, Silvanda, ttalgibit, Aiiu d'freaky, chanbaek0592, RadenMasKYU, ssnowish, summerbaek, anonstalker, HyunieWoo dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Reader sekalian**

**sampai jumpa lagi di fic saya yang lain, ppai ppai~**


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour

Author : Lee Eun Ho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita murni milik author

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin

Kris Wu

Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Other cast :

Krystal Jung

Jessica Jung

Mr. Jung

Mrs. Jung

and other

Pairing : Kaibaek/ Krisbaek / Hunbaek

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : **MTM** (mau tapi malu#plak)

Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall

**Warning : NC-17, No-BOCAH dibawa 17 tahun (-_-), typos, gagal, ancur. OOC. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ BABY**

**a/n : well, ini adalah chapter TERPANJANG sepanjang sejarah saya membuat fanfic. Sebelum publish ini saya BERDOA, semoga reader ga BOSAN bacanya. AMIN. Oh iya, ini saatnya KaiBaek OTP saya LOVEY DOVEY, yang merasa belum cukup umur, jangan mendekat. Dan maaf kalau NCnya aneh. Sudah saya katakan kalau ini sangat panjang?  
**

**Ya dah**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah cukup bermesraannya!"

Kris menarik paksa Baekhyun hingga ciumannya dengan Jongin terlepas dengan sedikit kasar. Namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut ketika lengan kekar Kris tiba-tiba menyeretnya menjauh dari Jongin, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum sinis sambil berdecak.

"Wu Jongin, kau berutang satu pukulan padaku,"ujar Kris sarkatis lalu berbaik pada Baekhyun,"Jangan lakukan itu lagi di hadapanku, arasso?" ujarnya lagi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk polos dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, sedangkan Jongin tak henti-hentinya berdecak sambil mendongak frustrasi.

"Kita pulang, Apertementmu nanti aku yang urus." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kris menarik Baekhyun keluar apertement. Sehun dengan wajah kesal terus-menerus mengumpat, "astaga, aku tidak percaya memiliki dua hyung yang suka seenaknya." Dan itu sukses membuatnya dihadiahi deathglare dari Jongin. Dan Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu mengikuti Kris.

Sepeninggal Kris dan Sehun, Jongin hanya mematung di tempatnya sambil mengusap bibirnya, ia masih tidak percaya Baekhyun menciumnya. Jongin bersumpah bisa merasakan cinta walau masih berupa titik kecil lewat ciuman Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun membalas cintanya. Baekhyun mencintainya. Jongin yakin itu, Baekhyun hanya tidak menyadari. Dan Jongin pikir, Baekhyun harus disadarkan.

Setelah cukup lama terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Jongin tersadar dan segera berlari menyusul hyung dan dongsaengnya, serta cintanya. Hampir saja ia ketinggalan lift, sukurlah ia bergerak cepat. Di dalam lift, Kris sengaja memerangkap Baekhyun dengan kedua lengannya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertunduk lemas, ia berpikir Kris terlalu posesesif. Karena lift cukup penuh dan sesak, Jongin jadi susah berpindah ke samping Kris atau Sehun yang ada di begian belakang, ia hanya bisa menggeram dan berdecak melihat Kris yang seakan menghimpit Baekhyun ke dinding lift. Rasanya ia ingin merusak lift sialan ini. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati, kapan pintu lift ini terbuka dan kapan Kris berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuatnya risih itu, belum lagi kedua tangan Kris yang memenjaranya. Ia lelah terus-terusan menunduk karena takut dengan tatapan tajam Kris.

"Angkat wajahmu!" perintah Kris dingin, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak pernah mendengar Kris berbicara sedingin ini padanya.

Karena Baekhyun tak juga bergerak, Kris melepas satu kurungan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu namja cantik itu tinggi-tinggi. Baekhyun masih menggigit bibirnya takut, sedangkan ibujari Kris sudah memaksa membuka bibirnya. Baekhyun menolak sambil menggeleng cepat membuat Kris menggeram marah dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menunduk dan menggigit dagu Baekhyun hingga namja cantik itu meringis sakit, Kris langsung saja melesakkan lidahnya masuk melalui celah bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka. Seakan lupa kalau mereka berada di tengah banyak orang, Kris menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris namun sia-sia saja mengingat Kris yang seperti raksasa. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat anak sulung keluarga Wu itu menghisap bibirnya dengan kasar, belum lagi lidah panjang Kris mengacak-acak rongga mulutnya tanpa ampun dan sesekali menggigit lidahnya. Kris bukannya kasihan mendengar tetangganya itu terisak malah semakin bernafsu saat indra perasanya merasakan manis dari pasta gigi strawberry yang digunakan Baekhyun. Kris lupa diri, ia telah dibutakan cemburu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tempat dan situasi saat ini. Yang ia tahu, ia benci melihat Baekhyun mencium saudaranya di depan matanya sendiri.

"Lehhpasshh," melas Baekhyun susah payah sambil memukul keras dada Kris, sebentar lagi ia akan kehabisan oksigen, dadanya sudah menyempit, namun setan tinggi bernama Kris itu seakan telah tuli. Lama-lama ia lemas juga, dimana Jongin? Dan ada apa dengan Sehun yang seakan tak sadarkan diri? Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi berdiri tepat di samping Kris. Ia bisa mati kehabisan napas jika Sehun tak juga bergerak. Oh lift sialan, biasanya tidak selambat ini. Dimana Jongin?

"Lepaskan dia, Wu Yifan!"

Baekhyun yang merasa sebentar lagi akan mati membuka matanya cepat dan mendapati Sehun sedang menarik baju Kris dengan kasar hingga ciuman kasar Kris terlepas. Baekhyun terduduk lemas disudut lift sambil mengais udara yang memang sudah sangat tipis di dalam lift yang penuh sesak itu.

"Oh Kau!" Kris berbalik dan menggeram marah hingga gemelatuk giginya terdengar jelas, dengan geram ia menarik kerah baju Sehun. Sehun bukannya takut malah balas menatap tajam padanya. Semua orang dalam lift sudah berbalik memperhatikan mereka, termasuk Jongin.

"Kau tidak lihat dia kehabisan napas, Wu Yifan yang egois?" Sehun mengarahkan matanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang tersengal-sengal di belakang Kris.

"Kau! Tunggu aku di rumah, kau harus diajar!" walau Kris tidak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya sadar namun dia masih mengingat keberadaan mereka di dalam lift dan membuat keributan di dalam lift hanya membuatnya malu, apalagi dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Kau yang seharusnya belajar untuk tidak egois, hyung. Kenapa Luhan tewas? Itu karena keegoisanmu!" Sehun berdesis sinis. Tubuh Kris menegang kaku dan pandangannya mendadak tak fokus. Perkataan Sehun tepat mengenai sesuatu yang ia simpan sendiri dalam hatinya. Dengan perlahan ia melepas kerah kaos Sehun dan berbalik pada Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk di sudut lift.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kris bergetar dan menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan hyung, maafkan hyung,"ujarnya lagi masih tetap bergetar, bayang-bayang kematian Luhan kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sehun benar, dia egois. Dan ia harus berhati-hati dengan keegoisannya kalau tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

TIINN

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai dasar, semua yang ada disitu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan segera keluar lift sambil bergumam dan menggeleng pelan, pemandangan cukup menakjubkan yang bisa dijadikan bahan obrolan di kantor baru saja disuguhkan oleh Wu bersaudara. Dan pemandangan itu terekam jelas dalam lensa mata Jongin. Hening. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka dalam sempitnya lift. Jongin menahan pintu lift dengan kakinya dan memandang nanar pada Kris yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun-nya yang terisak kecil.

Sehun berdeham keras menyadarkan semua yang ada disana. Dengan acuh ia meninggalkan Kris dan melewati Jongin begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian, Kris membawa Baekhyun keluar lift tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu masuk. Jongin hanya tersenyum miris melihat itu. Untuk yang pertama kalinya ia menyesal terlahir di keluarga Wu, hubungan darah membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kris terlalu berkuasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terduduk melamun sambil memandangi kamar Baekhyun yang terlihat jelas di balik dinding kaca kamarnya. Ia berpikir, kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasih hatinya itu. Korden kamar Baekhyun tertutup rapat, seakan tak ada seorangpun yang menempatinya, padahal tadi jelas-jelas Kris menurunkan ia tepat di depan rumahnya.

Kris sudah pergi ke Kampus sejak pagi tadi, sedangkan Sehun juga sudah berangkat ke sekolah, Jongin yakin dongsaengnya itu pasti terlambat. Tapi, dia ke sekolah bersama Kris, dan Jongin jamin ia akan baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya tidak juga, mengingat Sehun telah berani membentak Hyung tertuanya di lift tadi. Semoga adik kecil mereka tidak pulang dalam keadaan wajah yang semakin mengerikan. Beruntung Sehun masih ingin ke sekolah dengan keadaan wajahnya yang rusak. Kalau Kris, ia bisa saja menutupinya dengan masker atau apa, tapi Sehun. Walaupun Kwon ajumma sudah mengompres luka mereka dengan air hangat, tidak menjamin bekasnya akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

Jongin masih ingat bagaimana Kwon ajumma mengomel tadi, beruntung appa mereka tak ada di rumah dan melihat kelakuan tiga putranya yang sayangnya semuanya gay, jika itu terjadi, rumah sakit menunggu appa tersayang mereka.

Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, berharap korden kamar yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya itu terbuka dan menampakan orang yang sangat ingin dilihatnya. Namun nihil, sudah lebih dari 10 menit ia berdiri dan tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Mungkin Jongi harus meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun setelah ini.

Saat hendak berbalik, indra pendengarannya dengan jelas mendengar bunyi korden yang digeser, dengan cepat ia kembali menoleh. Di depannya Baekhyun berjalan menuju balkon dengan kaos hitam tipis dan handuk kecil di bahunya, ia yakin pujaan hatinya itu baru saja mandi. Jongin tersenyum sumringah,

"Baby~" panggilnya sambil melambai dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun disana tersenyum tipis dan balas melambai.

"Jonginie~" Baekhyun balas memanggilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin setengah berteriak. Baekhyun menjawab, "Entahlah, anggap saja begitu." Dan itu berhasil membuat kening Jongin berkerut, apa maksudnya itu? Ia yakin kalau Baekhyun-nya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak pergi kuliah?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan balas berteriak, "Percuma saja, aku sudah terlambat."

Lelaki tan itu tersenyum lebar dan kembali teriak, "Sama denganku, apa kita berjodoh?" si tetangga cantik tertawa kecil, "Mungkin saja," balasnya. Jongin semakin tersenyum lebar. Mungkin saja.

"Baby~ bagaimana kalau kita keluar jalan-jalan?" jelas terdengar nada antusias dalam ajakan Jongin. Senyum Baekhyun terkembang dan sedetik kemudian ia juga mengangguk antusias, "Jalan-jalan kemana, Jongin?"

"kemana saja." Jawabnya bersemangat. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Bersiaplah, 30 menit lagi aku menjemputmu." Jongin kembali berteriak.

"Ne, tapi lukamu?" Baekhyun bertanya cemas sedangkan Jongin menjawab dengan gelengan, "Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah khawatir."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu." Namja cantik itu hendak berbalik masuk ke kamarnya namun teriakan Jongin mengintrupsinya,

"Kordenmu tidak usah digeser, aku ingin melihatmu ganti baju." Dan teriakan mesum Jongin dihadiahi deathglare oleh Baekhyun.

"Dasar mesum!" Jongin tertawa keras melihat Baekhyun berseru marah dengan mata sipit yang dipelototkan. Bukannya terlihat menakutkan malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hahaha, aku serius." Ia kembali berteriak dan Baekhyun juga kembali memelototinya. Tawa Jongin semakin keras, sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah memerah memilih meninggalkannya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Jongin masih berdiri di balkonnya, dan ide jahil terlintas di kepala Baekhyun. Ia sengaja tidak menutup kordennya dan berjalan mendekati lemari mencari-cari pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan.

Jongin di seberang sudah mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Eh? Aku hanya bercanda, apa dia benar-benar menanggapi serius?" Tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi heran Jongin dari ekor matanya, tersenyum dan meletakkan pakaian yang ia ambil di atas ranjangnya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menarik kaos tipisnya ke atas, dan ia terkekeh melihat Jongin membelalakkan matanya di seberang sana. Baru saja kaosnya menampakkan perutnya, ia menurunkannya kembali dan menutup korden cepat dengan sebelumnya meneriaki Jongin,

"Dasar Wu Jongin Pervert, yadong, mesum!" Lalu ia tertawa keras. Dari balik kordennya ia mendengar Jongin balas berteriak, "Kenapa ditutup, baby? Hey, aku belum melihat apa-apa. Yak! Yak!"

Baekhyun melepas kaosnya dan kembali membuka korden lalu menutupnya kembali dengan secepat kilat, kemudian ia tertawa lagi.

"Astaga, kau ingin bermain-main denganku eoh?" Jongin menggeram frustrasi saat melihat Baekhyun hanya menampakkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik korden sambil menertawai dirinya.

"Ah sudahlah, Jongin mesum. Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau juga, sana siap-siap!" Baekhyun sudah berhenti tertawa dan kini memsang tampang serius masih terus bersembunyi di balik korden.

"Seandainya aku punya sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan jembatan untuk ke kamarmu." Jongin malah melantur tak jelas. Baekhyun mendeathglarenya lagi.

"Ku sarankan kau berteman dengan Harry Potter, mungkin dia bisa menyulapkanmu jembatan." Baekhyun membalas bualan Jongin dengan ketus dan akhirnya benar-benar menutup kordennya. Jongin di luar sana bersenandung cuek,

Naega gippeul ttaena Seulpeul ttaena, Nan neol bureugoshipeo

My my my you're my Neon hansang nae maumsoge

Byeonchi malgo geu jarie ttak Geogi Isseojumnyeon dwe~

ireokke neol saranghae~

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar Jongin bernyanyi dengan suara bassnya sambil berteriak menirukan Eunji, main vocal female group A Pink. Pipinya sedikit merona mendengar Jongin terus mengulang lirik 'ireokke neol saranghae' masih sambil terus berteriak seperti Eunji, namun bedanya teriakan Jongin memekakkan telinga.

Baekhyun kembali menggeser korden dengan baju yang belum benar-benar terpasang, ia lalu berseru galak, "Tak tahu'kah kau tuan Wu Jongin kalau suara teriakanmu itu benar-benar tidak enak didengar?"

Jongin hanya membelalakkan matanya melihat sebagian kulit Baekhyun yang terekspos. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali menutup kordennya dan berseru, "Kalau kau belum juga pergi dari situ, kita tidak usah jalan-jalan."

Dan itu membuat si setan mesum tersadar dan berteriak histeris, "Andwe, andwe.. Ok, aku masuk sekarang juga. Saranghae~" Jongin sempat-sempatnya berteriak sebelum akhirnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuka korden kamarnya lagi, Jongin sudah tidak ada disana. "Ireokke neol saranghae," ia bergumam pelan lalu terkekeh, sadar tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

TEEENNG NONGG

Jongin menekan bel rumah Baekhyun dengan tak sabaran. Mobil hitam mengkilapnya sudah terparkir di depan rumah kekasihnya itu. Ia juga sudah rapi dengan Kaos coklat muda dibalut jas hitam dengan kerah dan pergelangan tangan bermotif bulu macan tutul, sedangkan kakinya tertutup celana jeans coklat gelap. Poni rambut coklatnya juga sudah ditarik ke atas menampakkan keningnya. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan pemanpilan seperti itu, walau di wajah tampannya masih terdapat beberapa bekas memar.

CEKLEK

Pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka dan menampakkan lelaki paruh baya dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya.

"Annyeonghassimnikka ajussi." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil tersenyum. Lelaki paruh baya itu membuka sedikit kecamatanya.

"Annyeonghassimnikka,"balasnya datar. Ia masih sibuk mengamati Jongin hingga suara wanita terdengar dari dalam rumah,

"Siapa yang datang, appa?"

Tuan Jung berbalik dan mendapati putri sulungnya berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang novel. Rahang Jongin terkatup rapat melihat wanita yang sudah tak asing baginya itu.

"Kau!" desis Jessica dingin. Tuan Jung menautkan alisnya dan memandang mereka bergantian.

"Dia tamumu, Sooyeon?" Jessica menggeleng dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Jongin.

"Dia kekasih gay putra appa!" jawabnya sinis. Tuan Wu menoleh cepat padanya dan menyorotnya tajam dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Jongin mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan wanita iblis ini? Tidak heran kalau Baekhyun tidak ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya tuan Jung. Jongin kembali membungkuk, "Wu Jongin imnida."

Kening tuan Jung kembali berkerut. "Wu? Kau sudaranya Kris dan Sehun? Rumahmu disana'kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah keluarga Wu. Jongin kembali membungkuk kecil dan menjawab "Ne, itu benar."

Jessica di samping appanya sudah berdecak keras sambil berkacak pinggang, "kebetulan macam apa ini? kau adiknya si Kevin gay itu?" tanya Jessica sambil melempar pandangan menghina pada Jongin. Tuan Jung segera memberinya deathglare tajam namun wanita itu malah tersenyum sinis dan memutar matanya.

"Kau mencari Baekhyun?" tanya tuan Jung lagi.

"Benar." Jawab Jongin dengan senyum, namun senyumnya mendadak hilang mendengar suara tawa yang ia yakin sudah seperti ini jika iblis tertawa, benar-benar terdengar meremehkan.

"Hahaha, adik kakak sama-sama gay menjijikkan!" Jessica kembali berseru remeh dan sukses mendapat bentakan dari tuan Jung.

"Jaga bicaramu Sooyeon, kau itu seorang wanita!"

"Aku hanya heran, appa. Ah, dan selamat, putra appa gay. Apa aku perlu merubahnya menjadi wanita, appa?" Jessica bertanya manis dengan nada seakan tak berdosa. Jongin sudah menggertakan giginya geram sedangkan tuan Jung berdesis tajam.

"Kau!" Tuan Jung mengangkat tangannya namun putri sulungnya itu sudah berlalu sambil tertawa nyaring dengan nada remeh. Jongin menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana wanita secantik dia bisa memilki hati seperti iblis? Astaga, hidup benar-benar membingungkan.

"Masuk dulu nak Jongin. Aku akan memanggil Baekhyun." ujar tuan Jung datar. Ia berbalik dan mendapati putri bungsunya juga sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jongin oppa, aku tak percaya!" Krystal menatap tak percaya pada Jongin sambil menggeleng pelan. Jessica di belakang gadis itu kembali berseru, "Sayangnya itu benar, adik manis."

Krystal berbalik cepat dan melempar pendangan sinis pada kakaknya itu, "Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Psycopath." Ujarnya dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Jessica yang mengedikkan bahunya acuh, seakan tak terganggu dengan cibiran adiknya.

Tuan Jung tersenyum kikuk pada Jongin dan kembali menyuruhnya masuk. Jongin balas tersenyum paksa dan mengikuti tuan Jung. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu megah itu sedangkan tuan Jung meninggalkannya dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan appanya mengikuti dia dari belakang. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya melihat namja cantik itu belum juga bersiap-siap padahal ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun berseru pelan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

"Wae baby? Kenapa kau belum siap juga, apa kau membatalkan kencan kita?" tanya Jongin dengan tak sabar dan nada yang terdengar ingin menangis. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng manja, sedangkan Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Lalu?" tanyanya heran.

Baekhyun mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku bingung mau pakai baju apa." Jongin menoleh padanya dengan kening berlipat-lipat. Sedetik kemudian ia mengembungkan mulutnya menahan tawa. Kalau tidak mengingat masih ada tuan Jung disitu, ia sudah tertawa keras.

"Kau tetap cantik dengan pakaian apapun, bahkan tanpa pakaianpun kau tetap cantik." Jongin memelankan volume suaranya, dan Baekhyun memukul lengannya cukup keras sambil berpura-pura tersenyum manis.

"Dasar Pervert, appaku mendengarmu, Jongin." Baekhyun berujar dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jongin kembali menahan tawanya. Ia menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya dan berbalik pada tuan Jung yang sedang membaca buku di sofa depan mereka. Ia tersenyum paksa dan membungkuk saat appa Baekhyun itu menyorotnya dari balik kacamata.

"Perlukah aku ikut ke kamarmu dan memilihkan baju untukmu?" tanya Jongin dengan volume suara pelan terdengar seperti bisikan. Baekhyun memberinya deathglare menggemaskan di mata Jongin.

"Tidak, terima kasih atas niat baikmu tuan Wu." Baekhyun tersenyum paksa lagi dan menoleh pada appanya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah bersiap-siap, aku sudah tidak sabar," Jongin kembali berbisik dan tersenyum mesum. Baekhyun hendak memukul lengannya lagi namun appanya mengintrupsi dengan berdeham cukup nyaring. Jongin terkekeh dan Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau mesum, benar-benar mesum." Baekhyun mencibir dan beranjak berniat meninggalkan Jongin. Namun setan mesum itu malah menarik tangannya hingga ia kembali terduduk.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku serius." Lagi-lagi ia dihadiahi deathglare menggemaskan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan appanya. Tiba-tiba atmosfir menjadi canggung. Tuan Jung hanya asik dengan bukunya sesekali berdeham sedangkan Jongin melihat-lihat lukisan dan pigura-pigura foto yang ada di dinding rumah itu.

Ada lukisan boneka cantik yang kalau diperhatikan lebih menyerupai anak sulung keluarga Jung, itu Jessica. Jongin menerka, mungkin ia dilukis belum lama ini. Lalu ada Lukisan Krystal yang memakai hanbok dan bergaya ala pengantin, dia nampak seperti putri-putri raja pada zaman Joseon dulu, Jongin menebak-nebak kalau ia juga belum lama dilukis, mengingat dalam lukisan itu ia sudah menjadi gadis remaja seperti sekarang ini. Lalu ada lukisan gadis remaja lain yang terdiam dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan ke kanan, rambut lurus berwarna coklat madu sepanjang bahu dengan ujung yang melengkung keluar lalu poninya yang sedikit menyamping ke kiri, Bibir pink tipisnya sedikit terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu sedangkan matanya yang berbalut eyeliner memandang sayu dan tak fokus. Jongin seperti tak merasa asing dengan sosok yang ada dilukisan itu, matanya, bibirnya, kalau saja rambut panjangnya itu dipotong pendek..

"Itu Baekhyun," gumam Jongin sambil memandang lukisan itu dengan kening yang berlipat-lipat. Kenapa Baekhyun nampak seperti gadis dalam lukisan itu? atau apakah itu saudara kembar Baekhyun? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai sudara kembar. Lalu lukisan itu? Siapa pula yang melukisnya?

"Ehem." Tuan Jung berdeham keras dan membuyarkan semua pertanyaan rancu tentang lukisan Baekhyun dalam kepalanya. Jongin melihat orang tua itu beranjak dan meninggalkannya masuk ke ruang tengah rumah itu. Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali memandangi lukisan Baekhyun yang tampak sangat cantik, semua orang yang melihat itu pasti akan tertipu dan menyangka itu adalah lukisan gadis sungguhan, nyatanya sosok dalam lukisan itu adalah namja tulen.

"Annyeonghasseyo!"

Jongin yang masih memandangi lukisan Baekhyun kembali terkejut saat mendengar suara ramah nan lembut menyapanya, ia segera berbalik dan mendapati wanita paruh baya yang kalau diperhatikan benar-benar mirip Baekhyun, juga mirip gadis dalam lukisan itu. Ah, mungkin lukisan itu adalah lukisan wanita ini saat muda dulu.

"Annyeeonhasseyo, ajumma, jeonun Wu Jongin imnida." Jongin berdiri dan membungkukkan kepalanya dalam. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat dan terduduk di sofa yang ada di samping Jongin. Jongin kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi sedangkan wanita itu tersenyum dan mendongak memandangi lukisan gadis yang mirip Baekhyun.

"Kau saudaranya Kris dan Sehun?" nyonya Jung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Jongin membungkuk sambil menggumam 'Ne.' dengan sopan. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi.

"Ini yang pertama kalinya kau kesini'kan? Dua saudaramu yang lain hampir tiap hari berkunjung ke rumah kami," ujar nyonya Jung sambil tersenyum ramah. Jongin terkekeh sambil menggaruk samping lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa benar kau kekasih uri Baekhyun?" tanya nyonya Jung lagi sambil memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jongin tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu, tangannya beralih menggaruk tengkuknya yang entah kenapa terasa gatal. Ia bingung juga harus menjawab apa. Apa benar dia kekasih Baekhyun?

"Anggap saja begitu, ajumma." Jongin setengah terkekeh kikuk mengucapkannya. Nyonya Jung tersenyum maklum. Ia kemudian membuka laci buffet yang ada di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang, seperti album foto.

"Ku perhatikan, dua saudaramu yang lain juga menyukai Baekhyun-ku." Nyonya Jung tertawa kecil dengan memangku album foto di pahanya. Jongin balas tersenyum tipis.

"Banyak anak laki-laki yang menyukai dia sedari kecil," sambung nyonya Jung dan meletakkan album foto pada meja kaca di hadapannya.

"Bahkan dulu teman noona nya sering sekali ke rumah, dia beralasan ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama, tapi tujuannya ingin melihat Baekhyun. Dia menyangka uri Baekhyun itu anak perempuan." Nyonya Jung kembali berujar sambil tersenyum khas. Jongin ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kalau tidak salah nama anak laki-laki itu Park Chanyeol, tapi sekarang anak itu sudah tidak ada." Nyonya Jung menarik napas berat dan tersenyum manis paksa pada Jongin, lalu wanita itu mulai membuka album foto yang bertuliskan 'Jung Baekhyun's memory'

"Ini uri Baekhyun waktu berumur 3 tahun." Nyonya Jung menunjukkan foto anak perempuan yang meniup lilin berbentuk angka 3 dengan topi runcing di kepalanya. Ia mengenakan baju balet Pink dengan rok yang melebar dan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi. Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya tingi-tinggi melihat gambar itu. Baekhyun dalam wujud anak perempuan? Atau matanya yang mulai bermasalah? Kemudian nyonya Jung membalik halaman album dan menunjukkan foto-foto Baekhyun dalam umur 3 tahun. Tidak berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, semua ia dengan model seperti anak perempuan.

"Ini ketika dia berumur 7 tahun." Jari telunjuk nyonya Jung yang bermanikur menunjuk foto anak perempuan yang sedang bermain piano, di halaman selanjutnya ada Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk boneka. Lalu ada Baekhyun yang duduk menekuk lutut di antara Jessica dan Krystal sambil tertawa bahagia. Dia tidak jauh beda dengan dua sauadarinya itu, rambut mereka sama-sama dikuncir dua ke depan dan mengenakan dress merah kuning hijau berturut-turut. Sepertinya gambar itu diambil di Perancis mengingat mereka duduk menekuk lutut di bawah menara Eifel yang menjulang tinggi. Lalu ada gambar Baekhyun yang memeluk patung anjing Hachiko, ah itu di Jepang. Lalu ada gambar Baekhyun yang mencium nyonya Jung, ada gambar Baekhyun yang berdiri di tengah salju dengan jacket dress putih tebal dan topi santa claus, rambut panjangnya dibuat ikal, Jongin yakin gambar ini diambil di DisneyLand ketika menjelang natal.

"Ini ketika dia berumur 10 tahun." Nyonya Jung kembali menunjuk gambar gadis kecil yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil membaca buku, rambutnya tetap ikal berwarna coklat madu. Lalu ada gambar Baekhyun yang mengenakan seragam sekolah, rambut panjangnya dilipat dan dikuncir ke atas. Lalu ada gambar Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano. Ada gambar Baekhyun yang berdiri dibalik kaca sambil menulis sesuatu di kaca itu, sepertinya ini diambil ketika hujan. Lalu gambar-gambar Baekhyun yang lain tetap dalam sosok anak perempuan. Jongin benar-benar bingung, apa Baekhyun mengalamai transgender?

"Ini ketika dia berumur 12 tahun." Nyonya Jung menunjuk foto Baekhyun yang lain. Rambutnya sudah tidak panjang lagi, namun tetap saja dia tampak seperti anak perempuan. Tidak banyak foto Baekhyun yang berumur 12 tahun. Nyonya Jung menghentikan kegiatannya membalik halaman album foto itu dan menarik napas panjang.

"Ketika dia berumur 12 tahun, aku tidak punya banyak kesempatan lagi memotretnya, dia sudah tinggal di Jepang bersama halmoninya." Lanjut nyonya Jung. Jongin ingin sekali bertanya, kenapa foto dalam album itu semuanya gambar Baekhyun dalam wujud anak perempuan, namun ia sedikit ragu. Nyonya Jung memandang album foto Baekhyun dan kembali membalik halamannya.

"Ini ketika Baekhyun berumur 16 tahun." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk satu-satunya foto di halaman itu. Jongin membelalakkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian mendongak memandang lukisan yang sedaritadi membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Lukisan itu sama dengan foto yang ditunjuk nyonya Jung.

"Ini Baekhyun dan itu juga Baekhyun?" Jongin mengarahkan telunjuknya bergantian pada foto dan juga lukisan itu. Nyonya Jung tertawa lucu melihat ekspresi heran Jongin.

"Ah, aku sudah menduga, namun aku sempat mengira kalau itu anda," lanjut Jongin kikuk kembali menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa gatal. Nyonya Jung masih tertawa pelan.

"Aku melukisnya ketika dia di Jepang," Nyonya Jung sambil tertawa pelan. Jongin terperangah kagum. Jadi eomma Baekhyun sendiri yang melukisnya.

"Anda pandai melukis?" tanya Jongin takjub. Nyonya Jung mengedikkan bahu dan kemudian tersenyum manis, "Anggap saja begitu." Kemudian ia tertawa pelan lagi.

"Apa dia memakai wig?" tanya Jongin lagi, nyonya Jung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kalau dia tinggal bersamaku, rambutnya akan tetap panjang. Manis sekali~" wanita paruh baya itu mengusap foto Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Jongin berpikir, mungkin wanita ini punya kelainan.

"Aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau dia menjadi anak perempuan saja." Nyonya Jung kembali berujar. Benar, nyonya Jung ini punya kelainan jiwa. Jongin jadi berpikir, kasihan Baekhyun tinggal bersama orang-orang yang memiliki kelainan jiwa.

"Eemm maaf ajumma, tapi apa Baekhyun tidak keberatan dilukis seperti itu?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Nyonya Jung tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja, dia keberatan." Jawabnya lalu tertawa kecil. Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum paksa sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku lelah membujuknya saat itu, anak itu kecuali dipaksa baru akan menurut." Lanjut nyonya Jung. Jongin masih tersenyum tak percaya.

"Jonginie~"

Jongin dan nyonya Jung menolah serempak dan melihat Baekhyun berlari semangat menuruni tangga. Jongin tersenyum sumringah saat melihat kekasihnya itu sudah siap pergi.

"Eomma?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat eommanya membalik-balik halaman album foto. "Astaga, jangan katakan-" ia berujar was-was dan direspon nyonya Jung dengan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Sudah, Jongin ini sudah melihatnya." Nyonya Jung menjawab santai dan kembali bersenandung cuek sambil membalik-balik halaman album itu lagi.

"Astaga, astaga, kepalaku." Baekhyun memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia tak henti-hentinya mendengus kesal.

"Bukan'kah Kris dan Sehun juga sudah sering melihatnya?" Baekhyun berdecak frustrasi. Ia tahu kalau Kris dan Sehun sudah sering melihat foto masa kecilnya bahkan juga melihat lukisan-lukisan lain dirinya yang dilukis eommanya, tapi Jongin?

"Aku akan menurunkan lukisan ini besok. Jongin, itu bukan aku." Jongin terkekeh lucu, sayangnya, eomma namja tercintanya itu sudah memperjelas siapa yang ada di dalam lukisan itu, yang jelas itu bukal Lady Di. sedangkan nyonya Jung tertawa kecil dan berdiri mendekat pada putra satu-satunya itu.

"Anak eomma~" ujarnya sambil memeluk Baekhyun sayang dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya kiri dan kanan. Kening Baekhyun terasa makin pening.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, eomma." Baekhyun melepas pelukan eommanya dan berjalan mendekat pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan berbinar-binar. Namja cantik itu memilih memakai kaos putih longgar dengan lengan jangkis dan ujungnya yang dimasukkan ke dalam baju, celana jeans putih ketat menutup kakinya. Ia memegang hodie berwarna biru pucat di tangan kanannya. Jongin melihat rambut brunettenya kini sedikit acak-acakan dan juga bergelombang.

"Ah kekasihku ini cantik sekali. Kemari, aku ingin menciummu." Jongin menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya, namun Baekhyun malah menjauhkan wajah Jongin yang mendekat padanya.

"Eommaku melihat kita, pabbo." Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala Jongin dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan eommanya terkikik lalu berdeham paksa.

Kuping Jessica yang sudah panas mendengar obrolan memuakkan nyonya Jung dan Jongin, belum lagi Baekhyun yang sudah turut bergabung, memilih untuk menginterupsi meraka.

"Dasar gay menjijikkan, pergi dari sini!" bentaknya keras. Baekhyun membelalakkan mata mendengar saudarinya itu seperti mengusirnya, sedangkan Jongin mendengus kesal sambil mendongak. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat tempat, sudah ia tampar wanita itu.

Nyonya Jung menggigit bibirnya geram, "Kau ucapkan itu lagi, ku pastikan passportmu kembali aktif dan ku ikhlaskan kau kembali ke California." Tukasnya sinis. Ia lalu mendekat pada Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap lengan putranya itu, "Sudah, jangan didengarkan noona mu itu, dia hanya iri." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gay.. menjijikkan, cih!" Jessica kembali berujar sinis dan meludah kecil lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu. Nyonya Jung menarik napas berat lalu tersenyum lagi pada putranya.

Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum dan menurunkan tangan nyonya Jung dari bahunya, "Eomma, aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya lalu mencium pipi kiri wanita paruh baya itu. Ia kemudian menyeret Jongin keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ajumma, kami pergi~" Jongin menyempatkan diri berpamitan pada nyonya Jung dan nyonya Jung melambaikan tangannya sambil membalas, "Ne. sering-seringlah kemari nak Jongin. Baekhyun jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Baekhyun bergumam, "Ne." sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Jongin membawa Baekhyun berkeliling di sekitar Myeondong hanya sekedar melihat-lihat, Baekhyun sedang tak nafsu berbelanja, lagipula dia bukan sophaholic, Jongin hanya membelikan ia aksesoris dan juga beberapa barang-barang couple, kemudian mereka makan siang di restaurant Jepang dan singgah di kedai ice cream untuk duduk bersantai. Menjelang sore, mereka mengunjungi Lotte world, namun tak sampai satu jam karena Baekhyun tak menyukai naik wahana yang ada disana. Wahana itu hanya membuatnya mual.

Dan akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke Pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Tapi, ini masih sore dan matahari terbenam masih sangat lama.

"Baby, Lukisanmu tadi, cantik," Jongin berujar memecah keheningan, sedaritadi mereka hanya duduk di atas batang pohon kelapa yang melengkung sambil mengayunkan kaki mereka yang tergantung. Baekhyun bersandar damai pada bahu lebar Jongin, sedangkan Jongin bersandar pada kepalanya sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Baekhyun merespon dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencubit-cubit lengan Jongin yang tertutup jas. Jongin terkekeh tak mempedulikan cubitan sayang Baekhyun,"Foto-fotomu juga cantik." lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku benci dikatai cantik." Ia merajuk masih terus mencubit kecil lengan Jongin.

"Eoh? Jadi aku harus mengatakan gambar wanita dalam lukisan dan juga foto-foto anak perempuan dalam album itu, tampan?" tanya Jongin heran, Baekhyun mendongak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya!" Jawab Baekhyun tegas, Jongin beralih menatap laut biru, "Wah, itu fitnah luar biasa." Ujar Jongin menahan tawa dan cubitan Baekhyun di lengannya berganti dengan pukulan keras. Jongin tertawa keras tidak berusaha menahan Baekhyun yang memukulnya secara brutal.

Setelah puas tertawa, Jongin akhirnya menahan tangan Baekhyun – yang memukulnya – dengan tangannya yang bebas. Namja cantik itu sontak terdiam dan memejamkan mata saat Jongin menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

1 detik

2 detik

10 detik

Terlalu lama, Baekhyun jengah lalu membuka matanya dan mendapati Jongin sedang menahan tawanya tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Yak!"

"Buahahahaha, kenapa kau menutup matamu, baby?" tanya Jongin disela-sela tawanya.

Baekhyun kembali memukuli bahunya lebih keras lagi, "Aku pikir kau mau menciumku, pabbo."

"Eoh? Ku kira kau mengantuk." Jongin memasang ekspresi polos yang dibuat-buat, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah, kau merusak suasana." Baekhyun sedikit menggeser duduknya menjauh, tapi Jongin dengan sigap menahan pinggangnya dan makin menariknya mendekat.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ingin dicium, bagaimana kalau aku mencium yang ini saja?"

CHU~

Jongin mengecup kening Baekhyun lama, lalu menyandarkan ia di bahunya. Mereka kembali menikmati pemandangan laut dihiasi bias jingga langit sore sambil mengayun kaki yang menggantung.

"Baby, ayo kita berenang!" Ajak Jongin merasa bosan juga sedaritadi mereka hanya diam.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa berenang."

Kedua alis Jongin tertaut, "Mwo?" tanyanya tak percaya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, malas menanggapi Jongin."Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau sudah sebesar ini namun tak bisa berenang?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa napasku sesak jika melihat banyak air di sekelilingku. Aku akan sesak napas tiap kali belajar berenang, apalagi jika air sudah setinggi dadaku." Beakhyun menjawab dengan nada manja dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

Namja tampan berkulit kecoklatan itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Kau tidak phobia pada air'kan?" tanyanya kemudian. Baekhyun merespon dengan memukul lengannya keras, dan Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Kalau begitu ketakutanmu harus dilawan." Jongin melepas jas dan kaos lalu melemparnya ke dalam jok mobil BMWnya yang kebetulan cup atasnya terbuka dan diparkir di sekitar situ, ia lalu melompat turun ke pasir dan membantu Baekhyun agar ikut turun bersamanya.

"Anhi, aku tidak bisa berenang, Jonginie." Baekhyun berpegangan pada batang pohon kelap ketika Jongin menariknya paksa menuju air.

"Ayo!"

"Anhi, aku takut." Baekhyun setengah memelas pada Jongin dan semakin erat memeluk batang pohon kelapa.

"Tidak perlu takut, baby, ada aku. Dan lagi, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu tenggelam." Jongin sebisa mungkin berusaha meyakinkannya, namun Baekhyun menggeleng dengan bibir yang mengerucut hendak menangis. Ia berdecak heran lalu melepaskan tangannya. Baekhyun hendak menarik napas lega namun ia malah berteriak histeris saat Jongin menggendongnya ala Bridal sedangkan setan mesum bernama Wu Jongin itu tertawa keras.

"Oh Tuhan, Jongin, aku sungguh tak bisa berenang, tolonglah." Baekhyun memelas ingin menangis saat Jongin sudah memasuki air dan kini air sudah setinggi pinggang namja berkulit coklat itu.

"Tenang saja Jung Baekhyun, ada aku. Lagipula ini masih dangkal, airnya hanya setinggi pinggangku." Jongin berujar santai dan terus berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam air. Baekhyun sudah sesak napas dan Jongin menyadari namun ia berpikir kalau ketakutannya harus dihilangkan.

Dan kepanikan menyerang Baekhyun saat jongin dengan begitu saja menjatuhkannya ke dalam air. Setinggi pinggang Jongin itu hampir setinggi dadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berenang. Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya menyentuh dasar pasir dan air laut yang asin memenuhi paru-parunya. Pandangannya mendadak kabur, ia benci air dan sebentar lagi ia akan kehabisan napas. Dan saat sebentar ia merasa sudah tidak dapat bernapas lagi, Jongin menarik kaosnya dengan satu tangan. Segera saja ia meraup udara dan memuntahkan cairan asin yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Jongin tertawa nyaring sambil memukul-mukul punggungnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak mati'kan?" tanya Jongin disela tawanya. Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti meledak memarahinya.

"Aku hampir saja mati, pabbo." Teriak Baekhyun marah, dan tawa Jongin malah semakin keras.

"Wuh, kau galak sekali baby, tapi kau tidak sesak napas lagi'kan?" tawa Jongin berubah menjadi senyum sayang. Baekhyun tertegun dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Benar, ia berada di dalam air setinggi dadanya namun ia tidak sesak napas.

"Iya Jongin, napasku tidak lagi sesak." Ia kemudian berseru girang sambil memeluk Jongin senang.

Jongin terkekeh dan balas memeluknya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berenang!" Ia melepas pelukannya dan menarik Baekhyun berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam air.

"Tidak, bagaimana kalau kita naik perahu saja?" tawar Baekhyun menahan tangan Jongin agar langkahnya terhenti. Jongin berpikir sebentar lalu mengedikkan bahu pasrah."Baiklah, sepertinya lebih menyenangkan,"ujarnya kemudian.

Mereka kembali ke bibir pantai dan menyewa perahu kayu yang disediakan, Jongin lalu mendorong perahu kayu berwarna merah ke dalam air dan menyuruh Baekhyun agar naik terlebih dahulu lalu disusul dirinya sendiri. Jongin mulai mendayung dengan dua dayung di sisi kiri dan kanannya, Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk membantunya mendayung. Jongin sempat mencibirnya, namun namja cantik itu bersikeras ingin mendayung juga, dan Jongin lebih bersikeras lagi tak mau memberikan padanya. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih memandangi ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang-berenang ria di bawah permukaan air.

"Ugh Jongin, ada ular!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat melihat ular laut berenang di sekitar perahu mereka. Namun ia tertegun saat melihat hewan itu meliuk-liuk lucu. Baekhyun tersenyum gemas dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam air hendak menyentuh ular itu, namun hewan berbentuk panjang itu malah menjauh dari perahu mereka.

"Jangan disentuh, kebanyakan jenis mereka beracun," larang Jongin sambil terus mendayung, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya masih dengan tangan yang berada di dalam air. Jongin tersenyum melihat ia memandang berbinar bawah laut yang nampak jelas dari permukaan.

"Baby, kau tidak kedinginan?" Baekhyun mendongak pada Jongin dan baru menyadari kalau namja itu tidak mengenakan baju dan dadanya yang kecoklatan terpampang jelas, badannya yang tadinya basah juga sudah mulai mengering. Benar, ini dingin, angin laut sore mulai berhembus dan ia merasa kedinginan mengingat kaos yang dikenakannya basah kuyup.

"Sedikit. Tapi tak mengapa, aku menyukainya," jawab Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, dan Jongin balas tersenyum sayang padanya. Matahari sore mulai menjingga dan Baekhyun tak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini sebelumnya, matahari seakan berdiri dengan gagah menyinari mereka, bahkan wajah Jongin kini tampak menjingga, air laut yang sebelumnya biru juga membiaskan warna jingga.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kris hyung padamu di lift tadi?" tanya Jongin lirih, entah kepana ia ingin menanyakan ini, atau lebih tepatnya memperjelas.

"Uumm, bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun memaksa tersenyum dan memilih memandangi matahari yang menjingga yang mulai bersembunyi malu-malu di balik bukit. Jongin di depannya mulai mendayung dengan pelan.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" Jongin bertanya lagi, jawaban Baekhyun tadi bukanlah yang diharapkannya, itu tidak terdengar seperti jawaban malah seperti pengalihan topik.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jongin menarik napas berat sambil terus mendayung, "Kalau kau merasa dia menyakitimu, percayalah dia tak pernah berniat seperti itu. Kris hyung itu sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun seketika menoleh pada Jongin, "Kau tidak cemburu? Kau merasa baik-baik saja melihat aku dicium seperti itu? ah, dia saudaramu." Ia bertanya putus asa lalu diakhiri dengan nada ketus dan kembali memandangi mentari.

Jongin terkesiap, bukan itu maksudnya. Karena melihat mentari yang sebentar lagi terbenam di ufuk timur, Jongin memutar perahunya untuk kembali ke bibir pantai, mereka benar-benar jauh dari pesisir.

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku cemburu tentu saja. Hanya saja aku merasa.. entahlah." Jongin menjawab lirih berusaha mengerti apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Ini sungguh rumit, seandainya ia bisa membawa Baekhyun pergi dari dunia yang membingungkan ini. Baekhyun memilih diam tak menanggapi Jongin.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Ia lagi, ia sedikit tak suka Baekhyun mengacuhkannya. Jongin menunggu namun Baekhyun tak juga menjawabnya, dan ia selalu benci situasi seperti ini.

"Aku dulunya straight," lanjutnya, langit yang menjingga telah berubah kemerahan, matahari sudah diujung tanduk hendak tenggelam sepenuhnya dibalik hari. Jujur saja, memandang matahari terbenam bukan yang seperti ini ia inginkan, karena Baekhyun hanya diam sedari tadi dan nampak tak berselera. Ingat, sedari pagi moodnya tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Namun setelah kau datang dan menjadi tetangga kami, aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir normal lagi."

Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh padanya dan hanya menatapnya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan, ia tidak juga mengeluarkan suara. Jongin menyadari, ekspresi wajah Baekhyun saat ini sama seperti ekspresinya dalam lukisan yang ia lihat tadi, melihat langsung seperti ini membuat ia mengerti, tatapan saya itu yang menyimpan luka.

"Aku minta maaf," ujarnya kemudian.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, kau tidak punya salah apa-apa, aku malah bersukur meski ku tahu ini takkan mudah."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Jongin. Bisa kau beritahu alasanmu mengapa bisa mencintaiku?" Jongin bisa mendengar nada menuntut dalam pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tapi, Jongin tak yakin bisa menjawabnya.

"Lucu yah? pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan itu sama persis dengan apa yang selalu ku tanyakan pada diriku tiap memikirkanmu, dan…selalu ku dapati diriku dalam ketidaktahuan. Tidak ada jawaban pasti untuk itu, Jung Baekhyun." Jongin kembali menjawab lirih, mungkin itu bukan jawaban, ah, dia memang tak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Tapi, aku tahu satu hal yang pasti. Saat melihatmu yang tampak rapuh, aku merasa ingin melindungimu seumur hidupku."

Baekhyun terkesiap, ingatan-ingatan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jongin bagai sebuah kaset yang terputar dalam memorynya. Kecelakaan mobil, darah, rumah sakit, bandara, apertement – lupakan kejadian dalam lift – dia mengingatnya dengan jelas, Jongin yang menolongnya, Jongin yang melindunginya, Jongin yang.. mencintainya.

TES

TES

"Jongin~" Baekhyun berhambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin membuatnya terkejut dan reflek melepaskan dayung hingga perahu itu sedikit limbung. Jongin tersenyum dan balas memeluknya dengan erat serta menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Lama mereka seperti itu, dilatarbelakangi matahari terbenam dan langit yang jingga kemerah-merahan, seandainya moment ini bisa bertahan selamanya.

Sebelum mentari benar-benar tenggelam dibalik pegunungan, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin yang nampak semakin tampan diterpa sinar kemerahan mentari.

_Ini cinta pertama_

_Kasih sayang pertama_

Ia membawa jemari lentiknya menyapu rahang tegas Jongin, terhenti pada dagunya yang terbelah, sedangkan namja itu memenjamkan mata merasakan kulit tangan Baekhyun yang lembut menyentuhnya, membuatnya mendamba cinta yang lebih dari ini. Seketika ia luluh lantah, dan hasratnya tersulut.

_S__atu __keinginan__ku_

_Datang __ke__pelukanku__ dan jangan pergi_

CHU~

TES

Dan air mata yang sedaritadi menggenang di pelupuk mata sosok rapuh Baekhyun jatuh bersamaan dengan mata yang terpejam dan sentuhan bibir Jongin di bibirnya. Jemari lentiknya beralih menyentuh lembut pipi Jongin, merasakan keberadaan lelaki itu dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau ciuman yang indah melebihi indahnya sunset yang melatarbelakangi mereka ini tidak hanya ada dalam cerita dongeng. Lembut, Jongin terlalu lembut padanya, perlakuannya, ciumannya. Oh, dia mabuk.

_Ku temukan ketenangan dalam pelukanmu_

_Surga dalam sentuhanmu_

Mengikuti naluri, ia memiringkan kepala mempermudah Jongin mengulum lembut bibirnya atas bawah sesekali mengecup, sedangkan kedua tangannya sudah melingkar manis di leher Jongin. Hanya ada kelembutan dan cinta. Saat mentari terganti dengan rembulan, saat beningnya air memantulkan kilau-kilau perak cahaya rembulan, Jongin menarik ulur bibirnya, membebaskan ia dari kehangatan yang memabukkan.

Nafas yang memburu, mata yang bening yang berkilat, Jongin tak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri malam ini.

Lagi, ia menyesap manisnya bibir merah merekah yang selalu memancing dan berhasil membuat nafsunya membuncah. Kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih menuntut. Jongin menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun, melingkarkan kaki tetangga yang dicaintainya itu di pinggangnya. Ia lalu berdiri perlahan,

BYUURR

Jongin menceburkan dirinya dan juga Baekhyun ke dalam air, masih terus berpelukan erat dan berciuman mesra, tenggelam dalam dinginya air laut juga panasnya gairah, saling melumat dan mengulum kelembutan masing-masing. Jongin maupun Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam euforia cinta, hampir saja lupa kalau mereka masih membutuhkan oksigen. Tidak ada cinta jika tidak ada oksigen. Tanpa melepas pagutan mereka, Jongin mengayuh kakinya naik ke permukaan.

_Tubuh terbakar gairah_

_hati tergelitik_

BYUURR

"Aakhh, hhsh..hhsh.." Baekhyun mengais udara dengan napasnya terengah-engah. "Ouh Jongin~" ia meringis nikmat saat bibir Jongin beralih memagut lehernya, menciumi sekelilingnya hingga ke cuping telinganya dengan brutal. Nafasnya kembali terengah-engah saat jari-jemari namja tampan itu memasuki kaosnya yang masih berada di dalam air dan menapakan tangannya di atas perutnya yang rata, merambat naik hingga ke tonjolan kembar di dadanya dan memelintirnya kasar.

Ia bisa apa untuk melawan gairah yang terbakar ini? "Ahh..shh..hhn." hanya bisa mendesah. Air memang selalu berhasil membakar nafsu jadi berpuluh kali lipat. Bibir nakal Jongin masih asik menandai ia, meninggalkan noda merah di kulit lehernya yang seputih pualam.

_Rasa haus tubuh meningkat_

_Dalam malam memabukkan_

SRAAK

Lelaki bermarga Wu itu merobek leher kaos putihnya. Tak kuasa menahan beratnya gairah, jemari tangannya berpegangan pada pipi Jongin dan mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi, membiarkan lelaki itu leluasa menandai bahu dan dadanya.

"hhm..ahh..ohh Jonginiehh." Pekikan keras nyaris lolos dari belahan cherrynya ketika penandaan Jongin beralih menghisap sesekali menjilat tonjolan kecil di dadanya, sedangkan tangan lelaki itu beralih menahan tubuhnya yang melengkung agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam air. Ia mendongak pasrah menatap cahaya bulan yang temaran, entah kenapa suhu tubuhnya meningkat di dalam dinginnya air laut.

_Nafasmu yang harum_

_Berada dekat dengan hatiku_

Jongin benar-benar terganggu dengan keberadaan air di sekelilingnya, walau air membuat semuanya terasa lebih panas, namun ia tidak leluasa. Lelaki tan itu menghentikan semua aktifitas tangan dan bibirnya, menatap kekasihnya yang lemas terbakar nafsu, menatap ke dalam mata bening sayu yang berkilat dipenuhi gairah, ia kembali tenggelam. Ia menyandarkan tubuh basah Baekhyun pada perahu, membiarkan tangan kekasihnya yang sedaritadi menapaki pipinya berpegangan pada sisi-sisi benda itu.

BYUURR

_Ketika keindahanmu berada jelas dalam indra_

_Bagaimana menjaga diri tetap sadar?_

Lelaki tan itu kembali menceburkan diri ke dalam air, meninggalkan si cantik dalam kebingungan. Tidak terlalu lama, karena bibir nakalnya kembali bekerja menciumi telapak kaki kekasihnya yang masih di dalam air. Rasa geli itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, ia menggelinjang hingga punggungnya membentur badan perahu. Jongin benar-benar tahu cara menyiksanya, sedangkan tangan lelaki itu meraba-raba kakinya yang masih tertutup jeans putih. Semakin keatas, bibir juga tangan Jongin semakin naik ke atas tubuhnya, menyentuh sesuatu di antara selangkangannya.

"Akhh..hhmp.." ia cepat mengunci bibir saat pekikan berhasil lolos memecah keheningan malam. Jongin memainkan tangan di antara kedua pahanya, sedangkan apel tebal milik lelaki seksi itu mencumbu perut ratanya dan kembali memanja tonjolan pink sensitive di dadanya, menyibak kaos putih dan membiarkan ujungnya terapung pada permukaan air.

"Ahh..hh..sshh.." Tangan lentiknya kini mencengkram kuat sisi perahu, kembali membiarkan kepalanya mendongak menatap bulan. Ia sudah tidak kuasa lagi, sentuhan Jongin meluluh lantahkan semua saraf dan persendiannya. Sengatan listrik hebat mengaliri tubuhnya saat kulit tangan Jongin menyentuh kulit benda yang menegang keras dalam jeansnya.

_Hatiku takut menoreh kesalahan_

_Dalam kegembiraan cinta_

"Jhonginhh-hmmp.." Ia menggeleng cepat dengan satu tangannya membungkam cherrynya agar tidak merintih-rintih karena kenikmatan yang menyelubunginya. Tanpa melepas aktifitas tangannya, Jongin menampakkan kepalanya ke permukaan, melepas tangan Baekhyun yang menutup bibirnya sendiri. Ia berasumsi, Baekhyun-nya masih 'belum terbiasa mendesah'.

"Hhh..ahh..ahmpp.." Jongin melihat kekasihnya itu seperti akan menangis, ia tetap menggeleng-geleng dengan mata yang terpejam kuat sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Keluarkan saja, sayang," bisik Jongin sambil menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya terselimuti hasrat yang disinari cahaya bulan. Baekhyun tetap menggeleng kuat dan mengunci bibirnya, tapi Jongin masih bisa mendengar ia merintih tertahan dengan napas yang berantakan.

"Hhmmp.." tidak tega melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang tampak sangat tersiksa, lelaki itu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman, membiarkan ia melampiaskan segala rasa, dirasakannya sang kekasih melumat brutal apelnya, menarik-narik lidahnya dengan beringas, berpacu dengan nafsu yang semakin meningkat.

_meleleh dalam panasnya gairah_

_Hasrat yang meledak_

Dan pada akhirnya, "Aahh..Jonginie ousshh..hmp..ahh..ahh," ia tak mampu lagi untuk tidak mendesah dan merintih saat tangan Jongin bekerja semakin cepat mengocok gairahnya hingga berpusat pada satu titik, ia semakin lemas, pandangannya mengabur. Tidak ingin menyiksa kekasihnya lebih lama lagi, Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam air, mencubui setiap inci kulit pualamnya, semakin membuatnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang tak terjabar dengan kata. Ia di atas sana menggelinjang hebat, kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam air, desahannya bagai nyanyian merdu di tengah laut. Bahkan Jongin bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kukunya yang menyayat badan perahu.

Hingga pada akhirnya tubuh mungil di bawah kuasa lelaki tan itu menegang kaku dan, "Aakhh Jongiinhh..Jonginhh akhh.." Pekikan putus asa terdengar keras bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, menumpahkan gairah yang sedaritadi mendesak ingin keluar hanyut bersama air laut. Jongin dengan cepat memunculkan kepalanya, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terselimut nafsu yang entah bagaimana nampak semakin cantik.

_Seperti apapun perasaan ini_

_Tanpa kata, cobalah kau memahaminya_

"Ahh..ahh..ahh.." pekikannya berubah menjadi desahan nikmat saat menembakkan cairan surganya hingga berkali-kali. Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah kekasihnya sedang menikmati puncak orgasme. Sangat cantik dan seksi. Setelah gelombang orgasmenya berlalu, ia melemas di pelukan Jongin. Lelaki itu memeluknya sayang, dan membawanya berenang kembali ke tepian.

Seakan masih belum puas, Jongin kembali melingkarkan kaki lelaki cantik itu di pinggangnya, menggendongnya naik ke pesisir pantai yang bertabur pasir, menautkan benda kenyal lembut, basah dan merah mereka, kembali berpagutan mesra. Tangan Baekhyun menapak di punggungnya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit kecoklatannya yang kini berwarna perak oleh titik-titik air yang terpantul bersama cahaya bulan yang membentuk sabit dalam gelapnya malam. Sedikit tak ikhlas ia membuka mata sipitnya yang juga membentuk sabit, mencari keberadaan mobil hitam miliknya, tempat mereka akan memadu kasih berikutnya.

Ia membiarkan tetangga cantiknya itu mengulum bibirnya, melesakkan lidah dan bermain-main dalam goa hangatnya. Biarlah ia bermain-main sesuka hatinya, karena apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini, bukanlah main-main.

Jongin menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun pada cup depan mobil BMWnya menyebabkan kontak bibir mereka terputus. Bibir tebal Jongin kembali menyapu leher si tetangga cantik, sedangkan ia mengacak-acak rambut Jongin dengan satu tangannya, tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk berpegangan pada sisi cup depan mobil agar tidak jatuh tertidur. Sambil mendongak, Ia memejamkan mata rapat dan menggigit bibir kuat saat merasakan bibir putra tengah keluarga Wu itu menghisap dan menggigit titik-titik sensitivenya, kembali meninggalkan noda merah di kulit lehernya yang basah.

Deru napas yang memburu kembali terdengar, tak lagi kuasa menahan nikmat yang nyaris sama, ia menarik tengkuk Jongin menjauh, menatap ke dalam manik sayu yang terselimut birahi.

"Aku cemburu melihat Kris hyung menciummu," ujarnya dengan suara parau dan pandangan sayu namun fokus pada mata bening Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu mengusap wajahnya hingga ia reflek memejamkan mata, lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan sayang, seakan memberitahunya agar tak perlu resah dan melupakan semuanya.

Si lelaki tan mendongak menatap mata sebening Krystal itu, dan ia kembali tenggelam ke dalamnya. Bisakah ia menahan ini lebih lama?

_Mengapa __di saat seperti ini __aku menjadi gila_

_Jadi __t__ak__ terkendali_

Hasrat sudah tersulut hingga ke ubun-ubun, ia kembali melumat cherry manis kekasihnya, menanam dalam ingatan untuk di kenang selama hayat. Seakan ini tak cukup mewakili hasrat, ia menarik pelan kaos yang masih menutupi kulit pualam sang kekasih. Dan lelaki cantiknya itu dengan senang hati mengangkat kedua tangan, membiarkan kekasihnya meloloskan penghalang keleluasaannya.

_Karena __aku__ teringat padamu_

_karena aku percaya padamu_

Kulit bertemu kulit, keduanya mengerang merasakan sengatan listrik nikmat menjalari raga. Kaki lelaki cantik mengakang di pinggangnya, dan dibawa kuasanya ia membaringkan tubuh mungil putih itu di atas cup depan mobil tempat ia menumpu. Kembali tangannya bergerak menyentuh setiap inci kelembutan Baekhyun yang menyulut hasratnya, membakar ia dalam gairah hingga luluh lantah tak tersisa. Tanda pemberiannya seakan belum cukup, ia kembali berkarya di atas kanvas kulit, melukis cintanya disana. Warna merah dan putih, tidak ada lagi yang sekontars itu.

"hhn..ahh..hhnghh.." satu tangan lelaki cantik itu yang memeluknya erat beralih menutup mulutnya, bukannya ia tidak ingin mendesah, tapi ia tak kuasa menahan nikmat yang sama. Suhu tubuhnya kembali meningkat, detak jantungnya kembali bergemuruh.

TES

TES

Di rasakannya sesuatu membasahi wajahnya, tetesan rahmat Tuhan dari langit.

"Jhongihhn, hujanhh.." Ia berujar susah payah karena Jongin benar-benar memanjanya dalam kenikmatan birahi. Lelaki tan itu menghentikan aktivitas tangan dan bibirnya, menatap sebentar kekasihnya lalu mendongak menatap awan yang menggumpal tebal dan hitam, siap menumpahkan tampungan rahmat Tuhan ke bumi. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, benar-benar mengganggu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin memadu cinta di alam terbuka berselimut langit, satu-satunya alternative terdekat hanya di dalam sempitnya mobil.

_hati __ini__ tersesat_

_Kegilaan bahkan terjadi padaku_

Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ala bridal lalu membawanya duduk di jok belakang mobil bersama dirinya, kemudian menutup cup mobilnya, menghindari hujan. Ah, sebenarnya air lebih menggairahkan, tapi dia tidak ingin membiarkan kekasihnya demam setelah menodainya.

Kembali mereka berpelukan dalam sempitnya mobil, namun kali ini tanpa pagutan, hanya merasakan deru napas menyapu kulit wajah masing-masing mereka. Hanya menempelkan raga saja sudah membuat napas kembali terengah-engah. Menahan hasrat terasa menyiksa, dan lelaki tan itu memilih kembali mencumbu leher putih yang dipenuhi noda milik kekasihnya, membangkitkan kembali gairah yang sempat tertunda. Lelaki cantik hanya menapakkan tangannya di wajah kekasihnya sambil mendongak.

"Ouhsshh..hhn..sshh.." ringisan kembali lolos dan otak kotor Jongin memproses rangsangan itu dengan cepat. Ia menyeringai, sekali lagi menghisap titik di leher kanan kekasihnya itu.

"ahhmpp..sshh.." lagi, Jongin menyimpulkan itulah sweet spot kekasihnya. Ia meniup-niup dan menjilatinya tanpa menggigiti, menghantarkan rasa geli dan si cantik menarik lehernya menjauh. Sesuatu dalam jeansnya kembali menegang, dan itu benar-benar menyiksa.

"Tahan, sayang." Lelaki tan kekasihnya menahan ia agar tidak menjauh dan tetap melanjutkan untuk memadu cinta. Akal sehat sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya, membiarkan ia tersesat dalam fananya dunia.

"emhh..sudahh..sudahh.." Ia mengiba hampir menangis karena tubuhnya selalu saja menegang bersamaan dengan gerakan lidah nakal kekasihnya.

_Mengapa__ kau yang indah ini?_

_Di dunia, ada __dan __benar-benar hidup_

SLURRP

"Akhh..sudahh Jonginhh.." sekali lagi ia mendorong jauh kepala kekasihnya saat jilatannya berubah menjadi hisapan dalam dan menyengat. Kekasih tannya itu menurut dan beralih membaringkannya pada sandaran pintu mobil, lalu kembali mengecup cherrynya yang kini membengkak dan semakin merekah.

"Sayang, bisakah aku?" bisiknya disela-sela kecupannya. Si cantik yang terbakar gairah itu mengangguk pasrah. Kekasih tan nya menurunkan bibir ke sekitar dada dan lehernya sekali lagi, seakan tak pernah bosan.

"Jongin..aku pernah berpikir ingin menjadi wanita, hhn..sshh.." ujarnya sambil meremas rambut sang kekasih yang kembali mencumbui saraf sensitive di lehernya.

"Eommamu juga menginginkan begitu," kekasihnya itu menjawab tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membuat ia menelan ludah kasar dan memejam mata karena birahi.

"Apa kau juga menginginkan begitu?" ia kembali bertanya masih terus mendongak dan memejamkan mata. Kekasihnya beralih memanja buah kecil kembar di dadanya, dan sekali lagi ia tak kuasa menahan rintihan nikmat.

"Ohh..ahhshh.."

"Tidak,"

"sshh..hhn.."

"Aku sudah mencintai kau yang seperti ini." ia menghentikan segala aktivitasnya lagi lalu menatap sayang kekasihnya sebentar.

Mengecup keningnya, bentuk rasa ingin melindungi, mengecup pipinya, bentuk rasa sayang, mengecup bibirnya, bentuk cinta yang tiada tara.

"Jadikan aku milikmu, Jongin..sshh.."

Lelaki tan itu terkesiap menatap kekasihnya yang mendongak pasrah dalam rengkuhannya, bagaimana cherry merahnya sedikit terbuka, bagaimana mata indahnya terpejam, bagaimana tangan lentiknya melingkari lehernya.

Tegakah ia?

Entah bagaimana, melihat malaikat itu tergolek pasrah dan tak berdaya, pikiran kotor melarikannya, mengembalikan ia tersadar dalam indra.

Sekali lagi, ia mengecup kening malaikat tersesat itu dengan sayang, "Tidak sayang, tidak. Kau sudah menjadi milikku." Dan terakhir, mengecup candunya dengan cinta, hal yang seharusnya bersama dan menjaga ia agar tak tersesat terlalu jauh dalam hutan nafsu. Benar-benar tak tega.

_karena __kau datang untuk menemuiku_

_karena aku __ada untuk __mengenalmu_

Mendahului nafsu hanya akan menyisakan luka dan penyesalan. Ia memilih tetap berada di jalan ini, menyimpang sedikit saja, ia bisa tersesat. Ia akhirnya tertawa kikuk dan bangkit berdiri melepaskan kontak raga mereka.

"Ayo, pakai bajumu." Sekali lagi, ia memaksa diri untuk tertawa dan memaksa memorynya untuk tidak mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dan apa yang hampir saja terlaksana.

"Bajuku?" si cantik bertanya lucu, sedikit bingung dengan kemesuman kekasihnya yang entah kemana.

"Oh iya," lelaki itu memukul jidatnya, "Aku lupa, bajumu sobek." Ia kembali memaksa diri untuk tertawa, gairah telah benar-benar pergi, yang datang saat ini malah kecanggungan. Kekasih cantiknya tersenyum sayang, terduduk tegak dan beralih memeluknya.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan lalu melepaskan pelukan tak ingin memancing sesuatu yang terkubur kembali bangkit. Oh, kecanggungan itu pergi, ia bisa tersenyum lega tanpa paksaan.

"Terima kasih juga, sayang. Pakai bajuku saja." Ia menarik kaos coklatnya yang ada di jok depan dan memakaikannya pada sang kekasih, kemudian memakaikan hodie birunya, ia sendiri hanya memakai jas yang tak terkancing, masih memperlihatkan otot perut dan dadanya. Ia lalu mengelus pipinya sayang. "Ini sudah malam, ayo pulang." Dan direspon kekasihnya dengan senyum manis.

Ia lalu membantunya berpindah ke jok depan, disusul dirinya sendiri. "Baby, ku harap kau tidak membenciku, aku benar-benar tak sadar tadi." Ia menghidupkan mesim mobil dan membawa mobil itu meninggalkan pantai.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu. Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Ia menoleh pada kekasihnya, lelakinya yang cantik, "Apa?" tanyanya antusias.

Kekasihnya itu tersenyum dan mendekat padanya, hendak membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku malah menyukainya." Ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Jangan menggodaku lagi."

Sang kekasih menjauh, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Aku tidak menggodamu. Memangnya kau tergoda?" Ujarnya merajuk.

"Melihat karyaku di lehermu, iya!" Baekhyun sontak menutup lehernya dan menjauh. "Mesuumm." Teriaknya nyaring, lelaki tan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Ok, Ok.. kau duduk diam saja, sayang. Kalau kau banyak bergerak, aku tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri lagi dan tidak menjamin kita pulang ke rumah malam ini." hhh, Jongin yang mesum kembali lagi. Mari menyambutnya.

"Baiklah, tuan Wu." Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk tegak dengan tangan terlipat kesal sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

.

.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun. Si mungil putih itu mengecup bibirnya lama lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Baby, lehermu?" tanyanya kemudian, Baekhyun melemas, "Ini gara-gara kau, pabbo." Hardiknya galak, Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan kening yang berkerut. "Eh? Siapa suruh kau tidak menolak."

BLUSH

Membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi, ah tidak, membayangakan kembali apa yang dilakukan Jongin terhadapnya tadi membuat pipinya memanas. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku masuk dulu. Berdoa saja tak ada orang yang melihatku." Ia mendongak ke langit dengan tangan yang mengatup di depan dada.

Jongin tertawa keras, "Hahaha, ne Baby. Masuklah, langsung ke kamarmu, mandi, kemudian tidur dan mimpikan aku, kita lanjutkan di dalam mimpi.. jaljayo."

"Yak! Wu Jongin!" Baekhyun hendak memukulnya, namun dengan cepat ia menginjak pedal gas dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah kekasihnya itu.

"Saranghae babyku yang cantik. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku! Hahaha."

Baekhyun yang tadinya berpura-pura marah kini beralih tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng kecil. Ia lalu menaikkan topi hodienya, walau tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi bercak merah yang nyaris menutupi kulit lehernya, sebenarnya masih ada lebih banyak lagi yang tertutup kaos. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Hadapi ini. Jadi kenapa kalau ada noda merah di lehernya? Apa appa, eomma, atau noonanya akan mati kerena itu? tidak.

"Aku pulang!" Ia berteriak malas, berharap tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Chagi, kau sudah pulang." Baekhyun terhenti di depan tangga, enggan untuk berbalik.

"Iya eomma." Ia menjawab seadanya.

"Kenapa perginya lama sekali? Dan Jongin kenapa tak mampir dulu?" Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun merutuki eommanya yang cerewet sangat itu. Otaknya berputar cepat mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal untuk membungkam eommanya itu.

"Ah, si gay sudah pulang."

Satu lagi. Ia benar-benar akan berlari menaiki tangga, namun suara lain terdengar dari atas tangga, kembali membuat langkahnya terasa berat.

"Celanamu basah, Baekhyun, dan itu?" lelaki paruh baya itu mengerutkan kening dan menyorot sesuatu di badannya. "Kalau tidak salah, itu kaos yang dipakai Jongin tadi."

Baekhyun menarik napas pasrah dan menunduk dalam, berharap appanya tidak melihat hal ganjil yang lain.

SREET

Ia sontak berbalik dengan mata terbelalak hendak membentak pelaku yang sudah menurunkan topu hodienya, dan yang ia dapati saudari sulunya sedang melipat tangan di dada dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

"ckckck, jadi ini yang dilakukan anak gadis appa yang satu lagi. hhmm, aku prihatin loh." Ia mencibir sambil menggeleng-geleng. Dan apa itu? anak gadis?

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya hendak memberi tanda lima jarinya di pipi saudarinya itu.

"Jung Baekhyun!" gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara berat menggelegar dari atas tangga, lalu derap kaki terdengar nyaring menuruni tangga. Baekhyun menarik napas pasrah sambil memejamkan mata. Sedangkan eommanya hanya diam menunggu.

"Aku lelah, tolong biarkan aku beristirahat." Ia berujar pelan. Sosok lelaki paruh baya itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Lelah? Berapa ronde, babyku yang cantik?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya geram, tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin mengayun dan mendarat di pipi mulus wanita iblis itu.

"Jung Sooyeon, kau ingin ku pukul?" tanya tuan Jung setengah berdesis. Jessica memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bela terus dia, gay menjijikkan, penyuka sesama jenis. Hhh, aku tak habis pikir. Appa, aku kasihan padamu." Ia berujar dengan nada penuh penyesalan sambil melengkungakan bibirnya ke bawah seperti hendak menangis.

Tuan Jung menggeram marah, namun ia malas meladeni. Ia memilih berbalik pada putra tunggalnya itu. "Kemana saja kau, pulang selarut ini?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Aku bukan anak perempuan yang perlu mempunyai jam malam, appa. Aku lelah. TOLONG BERHANTI MEMPERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI ANAK PEREMPUAN. AKU SUNGGUH LELAH. "

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ia berlari meninggalkan appanya yang terperangah tak percaya. "Jung Baekhyun! Anak tak punya sopan santun!" Teriaknya menggelegar. Nyonya Jung membuang wajahnya dengan ekspresi sama tak percayanya.

"Well, well, well. Anak kesayangan.." suara cempreng Jessica terdengar setelahnya. Tuan Jung memegang dadanya yang bernapas tak beraturan menahan marah.

"Jung Seonam, aku tak ingin melihat tiga orang Wu itu dekat-dekat dengannya lagi, mereka membawa pengaruh buruk, dia gay! Seonam, dia gay!" Tuan Jung nyaris menangis mengucapkan itu. Sedangkan nyonya Jung sama sekali tak memberinya respon berarti.

"Ayolah appa, seharusnya appa menyadari itu sejak dulu. Dia akan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Di saat anak lelaki lain mempunyai jakun, aku tidak melihat itu ada padanya, di saat bahu mereka melebar, dada mereka membidang, itu tidak terjadi pada putramu. Ah, bahkan kulitnya lebih lembut dari kulitku. Bibirnya lebih merah dari bibirku, dia bahkan lebih can-"

"DIAM KAU!"

"hhh, menyedihkan. Eomma, aku yakin kau senang dan mungkin ini yang kau inginkan. Dan kau appa, aku bisa merasakan kekecewaanmu."

"Masuk ke kamarmu, Jung Sooyeon. Kau berbicara tanpa memikirnya terlebih dahulu, kau tidak punya otak." Kali ini nyonya Jung yang bertindak, tapi dia tidak membentak, hanya berucap dingin.

"ter-se-rah." Anak sulung mereka itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah itu.

Hening

Baik nyonya Jung maupun tuan Jung hanya mematung di tempat masing-masing. Hingga tarikan napas tuan Jung terdengar jelas.

"Aku akan mencarikan gadis untuknya, dan kau, pastikan ketiga Wu brengsek itu tidak lagi menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini dan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Kau tahu, aku lebih senang jika dia benar-benar jadi anak perempuan." Nyonya Jung berujar entah kepada siapa, terdengar pelan bagai bisikan, namun terdengar jelas di keheningn rumah megah itu.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong!" tukas tuan Jung setengah berteriak.

"SALAHKAH AKU JIKA MENGINGINKAN DIA TERLAHIR PEREMPUAN?" Tuan Jung membelalakkan matanya mendengar teriakan istrinya itu. Ia menggeleng tak percaya.

"SALAH.. SALAH, KAU SALAH DAN KAU EGOIS." Tuan Jung ikut meninggikan volume suaranya, membuat istrinya itu tersentak, "KAU TIDAK HANYA EGOIS, KAU JUGA SERAKAH!" nafas tuan Jung memburu karena marah, ia kemudian berujar lirih, "Bagaimana dengan aku? kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. AKU JUGA INGIN ANAK LAKI-LAKI YANG MIRIP SEPERTIKU!"

"Kau sudah memiliki dua anak perempuan, Seonam. Maka berikan anak lelakiku padaku."

Nyonya Jung terkesiap, suara suaminya berubah memelas, ia bahkan berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau saja Sooyeon tidak terlahir cacat saat itu, hiks!" Nyonya Jung tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Selalu saja dia yang disalahkan.

"Lupakan itu! Oh Tuhan Seonam, itu dulu. Kau tidak lihat dia sudah sangat sempurna saat ini?" tuan Jung menarik napas Frustrasi sambil memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"AKU MALU! SETIAP ORANG MENCIBIRKU KARENA ANAK PEREMPUANKU GAGU!" Teriak nyonya Jung histeris.

"TAPI KAU SAHARUSNYA TAK MELAMPIASKAN KEKESALANMU TERHADAP ORANG-ORANG ITU PADA PUTRA KITA!" tuan Jung juga membalasnya dengan teriakan histeris.

"AKU MENGINGINKAN PUTRI YANG SEMPURNA, YANG CANTIK, YANG MIRIP SEPERTIKU!"

"Tapi kau jangan memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain, KIM SEONAM!"

Nyonya jung kembali bungkam, dadanya naik turun seiring napasnya yang memburu.

"Dia juga anakmu, putrimu. Dan lihat dia! Dia sudah jadi sempurna!" ujar tuan Jung kemudian dengan suaranya yang mulai melembut.

"Dia membuatku malu." dingin. Nyonya Jung kembali menjadi ia yang dulu.

"Sekarang lupakan masa lalu! Itu sudah lama berlalu."

"Seluruh keluargaku mencibirku. Saudara-saudaraku mencibirku. Tetangga mencibirku.. hiks hiks, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku karena bukan kau yang dicibir."

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK DICIBIR KARENA MEMILIKI ANAK LELAKI YANG SEPERTI PEREMPUAN, HAH?" Tuan Jung akhirnya benar-benar meledak, mungkin suaranya saat ini bisa terdengar hingga ke luar gerbang komplek perumahan mereka.

"Kau senang, Seonam. Semua orang memujimu, menyanjungmu. BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti setelah teriakan-teriakan histeris menggemah di rumah itu.

BRAK

"Hiks eomma.. hiks."

Tuan dan nyonya Jung serempak menoleh,

"Seoyeon?"

BRAK

Sekali lagi suara pintu yang dibanting keras terdengar memerangkap pasangan suami istri itu pada keterkejutan luar biasa.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU JANJIII!"

"Oh tidak! Kepalaku.."

DUGH

"Seonam? SEONAM!"

**Bersambung -_-**

Wuh, maaf kalau NCnya aneh dan memualkan, saya ga pandai, itu pertama kalinya saya bikin scane macam begituan.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review

Saya males sebutin satu-satu.

Terlalu banyak HANTU yang menampakkan diri

Saya kesal dan kecewa, tahu

Nanti juga diancam dengan tulisan END

Baru pada koar-koar 'lanjtuttt..' What The Hell

Saya ga suka

Percaya ga kalau saya bilang View-nya fanfic saya ini lebih dari 10.000 dari awal sampai sekarang, alias 1.000 orang lebih di setiap chapnya

nah yang review?

Oh tuhan

Yosh

Maaf jika ada oknum yang merasa tersindir (lirik HANTU -_-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour**

**Author : Lee Eun Ho**

**Disclaimer : KaiBaek milik saya, Kris milik saya, Sehun juga milik saya/plak/ Aslinya mereka milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan SM Entertaiment. Ceritanya yang murni milik saya**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin**

**Kris Wu**

**Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun**

**Other cast :**

**Krystal Jung**

**Jessica Jung**

**And Other**

**Pairing : Kaibaek/ Krisbaek / Hunbaek/ Slight KrisLu**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : MTM (mau tapi malu#plak)**

**Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall**

**Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. **

**DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. **

**NO BASH NO PLAGIAT**

* * *

**Note**

** Ada beberapa percakapan yang saya bold dan italic… dan itu adalah FLASHBACK.. okey Beybih?**

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

BRAAKK

Pintu tak berdosa menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Baekhyun yang entah karena apa. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti akan masalah keluarganya. Ah, wajar saja jika dia tak tahu dan tak mengerti, mereka tidak tinggal serumah dalam waktu cukup lama. Sambil menarik napas berat, ia bersandar pada daun pintu yang menutup. Segalanya jadi terasa lebih rumit. Perasaan ia bahagia-bahagia saja selama tinggal di Jepang.

Ia menunduk sambil menelan salivanya yang terasa kelu, lalu berjalan menuju cermin tinggi pada pintu lemari pakaiannya, menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam sana. Lama ia menatap bayangan dirinya, seakan ia sedang menatapi seorang anak kecil yang menangis tersedu-sedu, pandangan matanya tersirat rasa kasihan yang besar pada dirinya sendiri. Hampir saja kristal bening tumpah keluar dari pelupuk matanya, ia memilih berkedip dan kembali menelan salivanya yang tetap terasa kelu.

Dengan perlahan ia melepas hodienya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai begitu saja, lalu beralih melepas kaosnya dan kembali menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dalam pantulan cermin, nampak jelas karya Jongin yang melukis tubuhnya, hampir tak menyisakan celah sedikitpun. Ia menggigit bibirnya lalu menunduk, merasa malu dan berdosa saat mengingat bagaimana Jongin 'mencintainya' tadi. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, jujur ia menyukai itu. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana sentuhan Jongin di tubuhnya, manis, indah dan…

Entah kenapa ia teringat lelaki itu, belum pernah sebelumnya ia mengingat seseorang lebih sering dari biasanya seperti ini. Tersirat keinginan untuk menjumpainya. Ia merasa rindu. Padahal belum hitung jam Jongin meninggalkannya di depan rumahnya tadi. Rindu mendesaknya untuk berjalan menuju korden kamarnya yang tertutup, menyibaknya perlahan.

Iris matanya mendapati kamar Jongin terang benderang, namun tak ia dapati pemilik kamar disana. Hanya ada korden yang tersibak lebar, ranjang yang membisu dan benda-benda lain yang hanya diam, di benaknya seakan benda-benda itu mengejek ia yang begitu menyedihkan. Sekali lagi ia menunduk memejamkan matanya kuat, memaksa Kristal bening itu tenggelam kembali dalam pelupuk matanya.

Ia memilih memandangi sesuatu dalam benaknya yang entah mengapa malah membuatnya berkaca-kaca. samar-samar irisnya mendapati sesuatu yang bergerak pada kamar di seberang sana, dengan cepat ia memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia bingung harus tersenyum atau menangis saat di dapatinya lelaki yang baru saja merebut hatinya dengan cara yang tidak terjangkau logika sedang mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk kecil, di pinggangnya melingkar manis handuk berwarna putih.

Tanpa berkedip dan bersuara ia mengamati setiap gerakan Jongin, dan iris matanya terpaku pada tubuh yang setengah telanjang itu. Teringat kembali bagaimana tubuh itu tadi merengkuh ia yang rapuh. Pipinya memanas seketika. Lelaki itu beralih mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk kecil itu, dan dengan tidak tahu malunya ia membayangkan kalau dirinyalah yang sedang mengeringkan tubuh atletis lelaki itu dengan tangannya. Oh, sepertinya ia benar-benar berharap akan melanjutkan itu di dalam mimpi.

Dan seketika ia trance saat mata sayunya mendapati pergerakan tangan lelaki itu beralih pada handuknya. Sementara dua makhluk berbeda tujuan merdebat keras dalam dirinya, ia malah tak berkedip. Nampaknya malaikat yang membujuknya untuk menyudahi acara mengintip orang yang sedang ganti baju – itu bahasa kasarnya – kalah dari iblis, karena ia tidak bergerak. Seketika ia merasa berdosa dan dengan cepat menyibak kordennya bersamaan dengan handuk lelaki itu yang terlepas. Malaikat di sisi kanannya tersenyum sayang padanya, sedangkan iblis berteriak kecewa.

Ia menggeleng kuat. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya sudah terlalu jauh, dan pada akhirnya ia memilih mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sekaligus mencuci otaknya dari pikiran-pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Baru saja ia hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi, samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan menggelegar di seluruh bangunan rumahnya.

-SALAHKAH AKU JIKA MENGINGINKAN DIA TERLAHIR PEREMPUAN-

Ia berharap menjadi seseorang yang tunarungu saat ini atau berharap amnesia agar tidak perlu mengingat perkataan yang ia yakin diteriaki eommanya.

- SALAH.. SALAH, KAU SALAH DAN KAU EGOIS. KAU TIDAK HANYA EGOIS, KAU JUGA SERAKAH! AKU JUGA INGIN ANAK LAKI-LAKI YANG MIRIP SEPERTIKU!"

BRAAK

Ia benar-benar berharap amnesia. Bahkan dentingan keras pintu kamar mandi yang ia banting secara kasar tidak bisa membuatnya tuli dari teriakan-teriakan itu.

SSSRRTTT

Dengan cepat ia memutar shower dalam kecepatan penuh, berharap suara gemericik air yang jatuh lebih berisik dari suara-suara teriakan di bawah sana yang sayangnya terdengar jelas di pendengarannya.

-Kau sudah memiliki dua anak perempuan, Seonam. Maka berikan anak lelakiku padaku-

Ia pasrah. Mendengarkan terkadang menjadi hal yang berguna, walau itu pahit sekalipun. Ia menumpu keduan tangannya di tembok kamar mandi yang terasa dingin, membiarkan air menenangkannya, setidaknya dari teriakan-teriakan yang terasa menyayat hati.

-Kalau saja Sooyeon tidak terlahir cacat saat itu, hiks-

Samar-samar ia mendengar, dan hanya dengan mendengar suara yang parau itu, ia yakin kalau eommanya menangis.

-Lupakan itu! Oh Tuhan Seonam, itu dulu. Kau tidak lihat dia sudah sangat sempurna saat ini?-

-AKU MALU! SETIAP ORANG MENCIBIRKU KARENA ANAK PEREMPUANKU GAGU!-

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Satu lagi harapannya, semoga noona nya juga tuli agar tidak perlu mendengarkan percakapan atau lebih layak disebut pertengkaran orang tua mereka, mendengarkan racun yang kembali dimuntahkan eommanya. Ia ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu berjanji agar mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalu, melupakan semua saat dokter pengobatan tradisional yang menerapi saudarinya mengatakan kalau ia bisa berbicara layaknya orang normal saat saudarinya itu telah duduk di bangku kelas 4 sekolah dasar.

-TAPI KAU SAHARUSNYA TIDAK MELAMPIASKAN KEKESALANMU TERHADAP ORANG-ORANG ITU PADA PUTRA KITA!-

Kini Ia tersenyum getir. Bisakah ia menyebut appanya benar?

-AKU MENGINGINKAN PUTRI YANG SEMPURNA, YANG CANTIK, YANG MIRIP SEPERTIKU!-

Iya! Eommanya sedari awal adalah pihak yang salah. Ingin rasanya ia tidak mengetahui kalau wanita itu yang telah melahirkannya.

-Tapi kau jangan memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain, KIM SEONAM!-

Suara histeris dan pekikan itu kembali terdengar samar.

-Dia juga anakmu, putrimu. Dan lihat dia! Dia sudah jadi sempurna!-

-Dia membuatku malu-

-Sekarang lupakan masa lalu! Itu sudah lama berlalu-

-Seluruh keluargaku mencibirku. Saudara-saudaraku mencibirku. Tetangga mencibirku.. hiks hiks, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku karena bukan kau yang dicibir-

Sesegera mungkin ia memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan, semoga saudari sulungnya telah terlelap dan larut dalam mimpi indahnya, karena Ia bisa merasakan kesakitan kakaknya itu saat eommanya tidak juga berhenti mengungkit masa lalu.

-KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK DICIBIR KARENA MEMILIKI ANAK LELAKI YANG SEPERTI PEREMPUAN, HAH?-

Dan ia juga mengeluhkan satu penyesalan pada Tuhan di atas sana,

_**Andai Tuhan tidak pernah membuatnya terlahir di dunia**_

-Kau senang, Seonam. Semua orang memujimu, menyanjungmu. BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?-

BRAK

-Hiks eomma.. hiks

-Sooyeon?-

BRAK

-AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU JANJIII!-

DUGH

-Seonam? SEONAM!-

Ia menarik napas berat yang menyesakkan, tenggorokkannya benar-benar keluh. Air masih mengalirinya yang diam membeku.

_**Noona, aku rela jika kau membunuhku**_

_**Mungkin itu yang terbaik bagi kita semua**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"EOMMAAA"

"Soojung, panggil Baekhyun di kamarnya! Cepaatt!"

"Ne, appa."

Gadis itu berlari cepat menaiki tangga, napasnya memburu, pikirannya kalut. Ia –juga– mendengar dengan jelas percakapan kedua orang tuanya yang membuat ia ingin lari jauh-jauh dari keluarga yang sedari awal memang tidak normal ini. Walau ia memaksa dirinya tidur dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menutup telinga agar tidak perlu mendengarkan racun-racun yang dikeluarkan orang tuanya, ia tetap saja merekam itu dengan baik.

Ia benci jadi pihak yang netral. Ia benci berada di antara pertikaian dua saudaranya yang bahkan karena hal menjijikkan, ia benci berada di antara perdebatan orang tuanya yang bahkan karena hal sepele. "Semua orang punya hidup mereka masing-masing", Krystal mengutuk si jenius yang mencetuskan kata-kata laknat itu, karena nyatanya, hidup seseorang saling berhubungan dengan hidup orang lainnya. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk memiliki hidupnya sendiri, karena biar bagaimanapun, ia hidup dalam sebuah keluarga 'harmonis yang bahagia'. Ia benci.

DOK DOK DOK

"OPPAA!"

DOK DOK DOK

"OPPAA! EOMMA, TOLONGLAAHHH."

Kristal semakin panik, napasnya semakin tidak beraturan, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Andai ia bisa mendobrak pintu ini.

BRAAKK

"Krystal-ah ada apa?"

"Haahh"

Dan ia hanya bisa terperangah saat melihat oppanya yang hanya memakai handuk memperlihatkan dengan jelas noda-noda merah di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk bertanya, mencibir atau mencelanya.

"Eomma, eomma shock, dia pingsan." Ia berujar susah payah bahkan suaranya bergetar.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau eommanya pingsan, ia bahkan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tapi biarlah ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini. Menjadi seseorang yang tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Apa? kau turunlah dulu, aku mau ganti baju!"

BRAK

"OPPAA!"

Krystal semakin bingung dan panik, ia memilih berlari menuruni tangga. Di ruang tengah, ia melihat appanya sedang melepas sesuatu yang dirasanya melilit dan menyesakkan eommanya, lalu membuka sedikit kancing bajunya.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya appanya ketika melihat ia berjalan mendekat.

"Oppa sedang ganti baju."

"Anak itu. Bawa eommamu ke rumah sakit. Appa akan mengurus Sooyeon, sepertinya ia kambuh lagi." Krystal sontak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar kakak perempuannya, dan ia bisa mendengar jelas-jelas suara benda-benda yang dibanting dan suara jeritan-jeritan serta amukan.

"Ne." Ia menjawab dengan pandangan tak fokus. Ia akan menjadi filsuf yang mencetuskan kalimat ini 'semua orang memiliki masalah masing-masing, terkecuali aku yang tak punya masalah tapi malah ikut terbebani dengan masalah semua anggota keluargaku'

Ia akan menelpon taksi namun derap langkah kaki yang sedikit berlari terdengar menuruni tangga.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa eomma!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak pada Krystal. Ia sempat beradu pandang dengan appanya sebelum menggendong eommanya.

"Krystal, ambilkan kunci mobil appa!" ia kembali berteriak pada Krystal tanpa mempedulikan appa mereka. Krystal mengangguk dan segera meminta kunci pada tuan Jung yang hanya diam.

"Ini kuncinya. Oppa, aku ikut!" dan gadis itu berlari meninggalkan tuan Jung dan suara-suara jeritan yang terdengar dari kamar kakak sulungnya.

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, di kediaman keluraga Wu, kedua kakak beradik, si sulung dan si bungsu mendengarkan dengan hikmat teriakan-teriakan dari rumah sebelah. Walau mereka sama sekali tak mengerti, namun mereka tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan teriakan-teriakan itu sebagai pertengkaran. Entah apa yang dipertengkarkan suami istri tetangga mereka itu. Seakan mengerti, mereka hanya diam mendengarkan.

Hingga satu kalimat terakhir yang diteriakan lantang membuat anak sulung keluarga Wu itu tersentak kaget. Mendadak seluruh tubuhnya menegang kaku, rahagnya mengatup rapat, dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

'Aku akan membunuh siapapun namja yang kau cintai'

Kalimat-kalimat mengerikan itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Keringat dingin mengliri pelipisnya tanpa ia sadari, bahkan telapak tangannya pun terasa basah. Takut. Ia takut. Bukan takut pada wanita iblis berwujud boneka hidup itu, bukan. Ia takut pada perkataan wanita itu. Takut pada janjinya. Meskipun ia tak yakin kalimat itu ditujukan untuk siapa, namun ia merasakan firasat buruk. Dan firasat terkadang berkata benar. Ia sungguh takut.

"Hyung?"

Si bungsu yang sedaritadi merasakan hyungnya bergerak-gerak gelisah memutuskan untuk mengintrupsi.

"Hyung?"

"Hn?"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sehun dengan tak fokus. Satu alis Sehun terangkat tinggi, hyungnya melamun. Setahunya, hyung selungnya itu bukan tipe orang yang suka melamun.

"Hyung, kau melamun!"

Hyungnya itu terkesiap. Mendadak ia kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengelak.

"Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran, Sehun-ah." Ia berujar sambil memegangi kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

"Memikirkan Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun bertanya sarkatis. Kris beralih mengusap kepalanya sendiri yang terasa sedikit sakit. Ia merasa malas menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

Kembali hening. Sehun memilih melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil bersandar kaku di sandaran sofa. Suara-suara teriakan itu tidak lagi terdengar. Kris masih asik memegangi kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, ia juga menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, sedikit berbaring. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur saat ini. Namun saudaranya yang lain membuat mereka semua terserang insomnia mendadak. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena adik tengahnya itu pulang larut malam ditambah baju yang entah kemana dan celan jeans yang basah, dan parahnya, wajahnya terlihat cerah. Mustahil jika Kris maupun Sehun tak curiga padanya. Dan mereka sedang malas bertengkar hanya karena itu, namun sebenarnya, mereka lebih tertarik mendengar suara berisik dari rumah tetangga.

BRRUUUMMM BRRUUMMM

Sehun beranjak mendekati dinding kaca, bermaksud mengintip suara gaduh di luar. Tidak banyak yang dapat ia lihat dalam kegelapan malam. Satu-satunya yang dapat di tangkap iris coklatnya, gadis sebaya dengannya berjalan tergesa-gesa lalu kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. beberapa detik kemudian, mobil putih itu berlalu meninggalkan pekarangan rumah tetangga mereka.

Sementara Kris kembali berpikir, ia berharap janji wanita itu hanya sebuah gertakan. Walaupun jelas-jelas nada suaranya terdengar geram. Keningnya berdenyut nyeri, ia tidak mampu lagi menyimpan ini sendiri, biar bagaimanapun ia butuh sandaran. Dan tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah kakak tertua mati hanya karena menceritakan masalahnya pada adik-adiknya.

Ia melihat saudaranya yang lain berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur, ia ingin memanggilnya untuk duduk bergabung bersama mereka disini. Ada banyak yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Jongin?"

Jongin yang masih meneguk air mineral berbalik padanya. Ia menunggu adiknya itu menyelesaikan minumnya lalu kembali berteriak,

"Kemari! Aku ingin kita bicara bertiga."

Jongin meletakan gelas dan bergabung bersama hyung dan dongsaengnya di ruang keluarga. Sehun masih berdiri di balik dinding kaca, memandang keluar. Walau hanya kekosongan yang ia dapati di luar sana, namun hal sebenarnya yang sedang ia pandangi adalah sesuatu yang kelam di masa lalu.

"Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menoleh pada Kris dengan pandangan tak fokus.

"Hn?" gumamnya.

"Kemari. Aku ingin bicara pada kalian."

Sehun berjalan pelan ke sofa tempatnya duduk tadi. Di sampingnya ada Jongin yang duduk santai seakan tak tahu apa-apa.

Kris menarik napas berat bersama hembusan angin malam itu yang terdengar lirih.

"Aku ingin menceritakan suatu hal pada kalian. Tolong jangan membenciku setelah ini."

Jongin dan Sehun dapat mendengar suara hyung mereka itu bergetar. Mereka hanya diam tak menjawab. Bukan tak ingin menjawab, hanya masih belum mengerti. Dan Kris mengartikan itu sebagai perserujuan. Ia kembali menarik napas berat.

"Saat aku masih tinggal di New Heaven…"

Anak sulung keluarga Wu itu mulai bercerita. Bahkan ia memulai ceritanya dengan air mata. Dan Jongin maupun Sehun hanya mampu terperangah. Belum pernah mereka melihat Kris sesedih itu apalagi sampai menangis karena menceritakan suata hal. Dan mereka hanya mendengarkan dengan baik, tak ada niat untuk menyela. Mendengarkan tiap kata, tiap isakan dan tiap kenangan pahit yang kembali mengoyak-ngoyak jantung ketiga dari mereka.

Malam semakin kelam. Angin di luar sana tetap berhembus lirih. Hening dan diam, hanya sesekali terdengar bisikan lirih dan isakan dari kediaman keluarga Wu. Jongin memilih menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca sedangkan Sehun memilih melihat ke dinding kaca yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apa disana. Walau terkesan cuek, namun mereka berdua mendengar dengan baik cerita Kris. Hingga Kris mengakhiri ceritanya dan Jongin maupun Sehun masih tetap diam.

Hening.

"Hiks.. aku hanya takut hal itu kembali menimpa Baekhyun.."

Baik Jongin maupun Sehun mengangkat wajah mereka seketika. "Kalau sampai itu terjadi, tak ada gunanya lagi kau hidup, hyung." Jongin berujar sarkatis.

"Berdoa saja semoga Jessica noona tidak serius dengan ucapannya." Sehun si bungsu bersikap lebih dewasa disini.

"Sudah sampai membunuh orang begitu, kau masih bilang tidak serius?" Jongin bertanya geram siap menambah lebam di wajah Sehun. Kris terlalu sedih untuk menengahi kedua adiknya itu. Inilah hal yang membuat ia sulit bernapas selama ini. Penyesalan seumur hidup. Dia tidak akan lupa sampai kapanpun, sekuat apapun ia berusaha.

"Biar bagaimanapun, Baekhyun hyung itu adiknya!" Sehun mulai meninggikan volume suaranya.

"KAU HANYA TIDAK TAHU APA YANG TELAH TERJADI DI ANTARA MEREKA. KAU HANYA TIDAK PERNAH MELIHAT BAEKHYUN MENANGIS! KAU HANYA TIDAK…" Jongin tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia mengusap wajah. "hhh, aku akan gila."

Sehun diam. Kris tetap bercakap-cakap dengan pikirannya.

"Seharusnya kalian tahu ini. Wanita itu menyimpan dendam pada Baekhyun. Aku bahkan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana mereka bertengkar di bandara waktu itu. Bagaimana wanita itu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkilat-kilat dipenuhi dendam."

Hening lagi.

Kris memijat keningnya yang terasa semakin nyeri. Sudah dapat dipastikan, Jessica tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya dan Baekhyun akan berakhir seperti apa. Bahkan tanpa perlu wanita itu tahu kalau ia mencintai Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan tetap berakhir di tangannya. Kris merasa kalau ia memang tak pantas hidup. Seharusnya ia benar-benar melompat dari balkon apertement Baekhyun malam kemarin.

"Aku mohon padamu hyung, Jauhi Baekhyun! Tolong jangan buat semua ini semakin kacau." Jongin berucap lirih. Dan Kris tak meresponnya.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi darisini sejauh mungkin kalau kau masih keras kepala." Kini nada bicaranya terdengar sinis.

Kris masih tak menjawab. Sejak ia mengakhiri ceritanya, ia masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jongin dan Sehun mulai khawatir pada keadaan hyung mereka. Di depan mereka, Kris bersandar pasrah pada sandaran sofa sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Hyung?" Jongin bertanya khawatir. Ia dan Sehun saling bertatap-tatapan.

"HYUNG!"

"AKU MENGAKU SALAH. BUNUH SAJA AKU KALAU ITU MAU KALIAN!"

Jongin dan Sehun tersentak. Kris membentak mereka keras, bahkan suaranya mungkin bisa meruntuhkan bangunan rumah mereka.

"Firasatku tidak enak, Jongin-ah. Tolong jangan buat aku semakin sakit kepala. Aku butuh ketenangan." Ia berucap lirih dan memelas.

"Hyung berfirasat buruk? aku bahkan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi! Kau memang bersalah, hyung." Jongin berucap ketus. Untuk hal ini, ia tak bisa lagi bersikap dewasa. Yang ia tahu, dadanya sesak. Lebih sesak dari apapun.

"Kalian pikir dengan saling meneriaki masalah akan selesai? Kekanakkan!" Sehun membentak membuat Jongin berdecak dan Kris kembali diam.

"Aku ingin tidur. Aku ingin tidur dan berharap saat aku bangun di esok hari semua ini hanya mimpi, bahkan Baekhyun hyung sekalipun, ku harap dia hanya mimpi!" Sehun berujar setengah berteriak dan beranjak dari sofa, berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

Kris kembali menangis membuat Sehun terpalsa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, tolonglah. Aku dulu berharap Luhan hanyalah mimpi, dan benar. Dia hanya mimpi, dia hanya ada dalam mimpiku. Dan sayangnya itu mimpi buruk, Sehun-ah."

DEG

"Aku ingin tidur!" Ucapan Sehun bagai bisikan yang terbawa bersama hembusan angin. Sesungguhnya ia tak mengantuk sama sekali. Namun ia lelah. Ia lelah dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

TAP

Tap

TAP

Kris masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedang Jongin di depannya sudah trance sedaritadi. Ia bahkan tak yakin akan bisa tidur malam ini.

"Hyung, berdoalah semalam suntuk semoga kita masih bisa melihat dia besok. Firasatku saat ini lebih buruk dari saat kita akan kehilangan eomma dulu."

"Aku akan mati jika dia mati!" Kris menjawab disela-sela tangisannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan dia mati, hyung. Aku akan menukar nyawaku dengan nyawanya!"

TAP

TAP

TAP

Jongin meninggalkan Kris yang kembali menangis. Benar, dia tidak mati karena menceritakan kenangan mengerikan yang selama ini disimpan rapat-rapat dalam kotak memorinya. Tapi ia akan mati karena hal lain.

_Sebentar lagi.._

**.**

**.**

Lain lagi yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Jung. Saat ini tuan Jung sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga mendiamkan putri sulungnya yang kembali mengamuk. Bahkan tangannya sudah beberapa kali mendarat di pipi mulus putrinya itu, namun tetap saja, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin memberontak.

Entah sudah seperti apa kamar Jessica saat ini. Seperti kapal pecahpun masih merupakan perumpamaan yang halus. Mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti kapal pecah yang dengan lumuran darah berserakan di dalamnya. Dan benar, itu darahnya sendiri. Tuan Jung terlalu panik untuk berpikiran jernih. Ia juga geram dengan kelakuan Jessica yang melukai dirinya sendiri.

"LEPASKAN AKU APPA! AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Ia menjerit-jerit di kurungan tangan tuan Jung.

"Diamlah Jung Sooyeon! Appa tidak ingin menyakitimu. Ayo kita ke Psikiater!" Tuan Jung berusaha tenang. Menghadapai orang sakit mental dengan kekerasan hanya akan membuat segalanya semakin runyam.

Ia menyingkirkan pecahan-pecahan kaca dengan kakinya dan menyeret putrinya itu keluar dari kemarnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU ORANG TUA!" Jessica memberontak saat tuan Jung akan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"DIAM!"

PLAK

BRUUK

Wanita berwajah boneka itu tersungkur jatuh saat lengan besar tuan Jung mengenai hampir seluruh wajahnya. Tuan Jung sempat terkejut dengan tindakannya, namun cepat-cepat ia mengambil kain apa saja yang ada di sekitar situ dan merobeknya hingga memanjang seperti tali. Lalu ia mengangkat putrinya yang terkapar di lantai kamar yang dipenuhi pecahan kaca dan menyandarkannya disisi tempat tidur.

"Tunggu disini!" Ujarnya sambil mengikat kedua tangan Jessica di kaki ranjang dengan kain tersebut.

Ia lalu keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, berlari ke kamarnya dan nyonya Jung. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan kacamatanya yang kini berdebu mengganggu penglihatannya. Suara teriakan putrinya berusaha ia abaikan walau itu terdengar menyayat.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengacak-acak laci nakas yang ada di samping ranjang, mencari sesuatu disana. Sial. Sedikit kesal ia melepas kacamatanya dan meniup debu dari lensanya. Lalu ia kembali mencari-cari benda penyelamat untuk sementara. Yah, hanya untuk sementara.

Sukurlah, kini ia menemukan botol kecil itu. pil-pil biru kecil berdiam diri manis di dalamnya. Tuan Jung tersenyum puas dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamar setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar itu.

TENG..

TENG..

TENG..

Langkahnya terhenti dan kontan ia berbalik. Di dapatinya benda berbunyi berisik tergantung di dinding.

12.00

Tuan jung melongos. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia lupa kalau keadaan saat ini adalah tengah malam yang gelap gulita. Dan tak ada Psikiater yang buka di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin membawa putrinya ke rumah sakit jiwa meskipun ia tahu kalau putrinya itu mengalami kelainan jiwa. Bukan cuma putrinya itu bahkan semua orang di rumah ini mengalami kelainan.

Setelah berpikir cepat, ia kembali ke kamar Jessica yang sedang meraung-raung keras. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mengeluarkan pil-pil itu. Pil ini yang sering diminum istrinya untuk menghilangkan stress atau saat tertekan jika mereka habis bertengakar. Pil penenang. Semoga mampan pada putrinya. Yah, walau hanya sementara.

Sedikit kasar ia memaksa pil itu masuk ke tenggorokan Jessica. Walau putrinya itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menolak bahkan kakinya menendang-nendang.

"Tenanglah Sooyeon! Kau tidak akan mati jika meminum ini!" ia berujar geram dengan sedikit menggertakan giginya. Setelah beberapa pil berhasil masuk, ia menutup rapat-rapat mulut Jessica dan mendongakkan wajah putrinya itu ke atas. Dengan terpaksa, Jessica menelan pil-pil itu.

Tuan Jung menatapnya sebentar dengan pandangan sedih. Ayah mana yang tidak sedih melihat putrinya seperti ini. Dengan tangan kiri yang penuh luka dan darah, sudut bibir yang juga berdarah, pipi lebam dan mata bengkak karena menangis. Bahkan rambut pirangnyapun acak-acakan, belum lagi dada yang bergemuruh karena marah. Ia miris. Percuma saja saling menyalahkan. Karena memang semuanya salah sejak awal.

Ia mengeratkan kain yang mengikat tangan putrinya itu saat ia sudah mulai tenang dan nampak akan tertidur. "Maafkan appa, sayang. Kau disini dulu, appa akan pergi melihat eommamu." Ujarnya pelan dan segera berdiri dari situ.

Tuan Jung mencari-cari kunci mobil dan juga kunci kamar Jessica dan sedikit panik saat tidak menemukannya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi anaknya itu nampak sangat lelah dan kini matanya mulai terpejam.

Kamar yang berantakan seperti ini, tidak akan mudah menemukan benda sekecil kunci. Ia memutar matanya mengelilingi kamar sambil berpikir kira-kira dimana Jessica menaruh kuncinya. Tak lama Ia menemukan kunci mobil tergeletak di lantai. Namun, ia tak juga menemukan kunci pintu kamar. Dan ia akhirnya bernapas lega saat melihat benda itu tergantung manis di pintu. Ia sudah lelah mencari namun rupanya kunci itu ada di tempatnya yang benar.

Ia menarik kunci itu lalu keluar kamar, menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan dan menguncinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berlalu pergi, meninggalkan kunci yang masih tergantung manis di pintu. Kalau saja ia tahu, kunci itu sedang memandang iba padanya.

**.**

**.**

Sedang di rumah sakit, Krystal memandang lantai tehel yang berwarna putih. Ia memilih duduk menunggu di luar, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk sendiri di dalam ruang rawat eomma mereka. Sukurlah rumah sakit itu tidak membohongi semua orang dengan mengatakan 'buka 24 jam'.

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu kalau eommanya memiliki penyakit anemia dan membutuhkan donor darah saat ini juga. Ia ingin menyumbangkan darahnya, namun Krystal menyela dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa suster ke tempat transfusi darah. Dan Baekhyun merasa kalau dia adalah anak paling durhaka dan tak berguna yang pernah ada.

Kini adik perempuannya itu sedang duduk memandang kosong pada lantai rumah sakit, tak menghiraukan beberapa suster yang lalu lalang. Aktivitas rumah sakit tidak seramai siang hari dan ia hanya duduk termangu sendiri di kursi panjang. Memikirkan hal yang sudah menimpa keluarga 'harmonis'nya. Dulu meraka harmonis. Dulu mereka bahagia. Dan kini…

Entah sejak kapan semuanya berubah. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu. Yang jelas, semuanya terekam dan tersimpan baik dalam memorynya. Terkadang, suatu hal membuatnya lupa. Namun terkadang.. hal yang lain membuatnya teringat kembali.

Ia mungkin menjadi orang yang beruntung atau mungkin orang yang sial karena menjadi satu-satunya saksi yang selalu melihat pembunuhan yang dilakukan saudarinya. Dan ia mengutuk diri, karena penglihatan itu membuatnya di hantui mimpi-mimpi buruk. Penglihatan itu membuatnya merasa berdosa. Penglihatan itu membuat ia hidup dengan ketakutan bertahun-tahun. Ia tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun..

_Dulu mereka tertawa.._

_Dulu mereka harmonis.._

_Dulu mereka bahagia.._

_Kini.._

_Siapa yang akan disalahkan?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Noona, lihat! Eomma membelikan Baekki dress baru!"**_

"_**nngg nyak nyak.."**_

"_**Noona bilang apa?"**_

"_**nngg nngg.."**_

"_**Dress Baekki bagus? Gumawo noona."**_

"_**nyak nyak..nngg.."**_

"_**Noona juga ingin dress baru? Baiklah, Nanti Baekki katakan pada eomma."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**uumm manisnya.. siapa nama putrimu ini Mrs Jung?"**_

"_**Siapa namamu anak manis?"**_

"_**Jung Baekhyun, ajumma."**_

"_**Ouhh.. manisnya.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Sayang kemari.. eomma punya sesuatu untukmu!"**_

"_**Eomma sudah pulang? Apa itu eomma?"**_

"_**Taraa.. ini keluaran terbaru Calvin Klein. Anggap saja ole-ole dari Amerika untukmu."**_

"_**Woa bagus.. tapi Baekki tak suka dress. Ini untuk noona saja."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Noona, eomma sudah kembali dari Amerika."**_

"_**nyak nngg nngg.."**_

"_**Dan ini ole-ole untuk noona.. taraa.. noona punya dress baru.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Soojung?"

"…"

"Soojung!"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau melamun disini?"

"Hn?"

"Mana eommamu?"

"Eomma di dalam, appa."

"Baekhyun?"

"Juga di dalam."

TAP

TAP

TAP

CEKLEK

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku di perkosa, appa."**_

"_**SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA?"**_

"_**Ini karena Baekhyun.."**_

"_**KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MEMPERKOSAMU, SOOYEON?"**_

"_**AKU INGIN BAEKHYUN PERGI DARI HIDUPKU!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

CEKLEK

"Krystal-ah.."

"Hn..?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Anhi, oppa."

"Hhh, aku benci appa."

"Kenapa oppa bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku juga benci eomma."

"Oppa?"

"Aku benci diriku sendiri."

"OPPA!"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Krystal. Sudah hampir pukul 1 malam. Suasana rumah sakitpun sudah sangat sunyi senyap. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dari luar. Di koridor sepi itu hanya ada mereka berdua ditemani jam dinding yang berdetak nyaring di tengah kesunyian malam.

"Bagaimana eomma?" tanya Krystal memecah keheningan.

"Baik-baik saja. Jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah." Krystal memperhatikan Baekhyun yang setengah tertunduk seperti orang mengantuk. Namun dia sendiri, sama sekali tak mengantuk.

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Kau yang mengantuk, oppa."

"Kalau kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali."

Krystal terdiam. Lalu kenapa Baekhyun menunduk? Ia kembali menyelami pikirannya. Entah kenapa angin yang berhambus malam ini terasa dingin membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, padahal ini masih musim panas.

TEK

TOK

TEK

TOK

Jam dinding seakan menertawai ia yang dilanda kekalutan. Haruskah ia tetap menyimpan ini sendiri?

"Oppa?" Pandangannya kosong, suara merdu itu terdengar bergetar.

"Hn?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati adiknya mamandangi lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Da yakin dia belum tuli – meski dia sempat berharap tuli tadi –dia bisa mendengar Krystal memanggilnya dengan lirih.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, oppa."

Baekhyun diam. Ia beralih memandang sesuatu di dalam benaknya.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Pandangannya tetap tak fokus.

"Tapi eonni membencimu."

TES

TES

Baekhyun dapat melihat air bening membasahi lantai tehel putih rumah sakit itu. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar bunyi percikannya di keheningan malam ini. Dan itu bukan air matanya. Itu air mata Krystal. Namun ucapan gadis itu, membuat dada kirinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Kau ingat Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab namun ia berusaha mengingat. Kenangan membawanya kembali menembus dinding waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hei anak kecil siapa namamu?"**_

"_**Aku bukan anak kecil."**_

"_**Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"**_

"_**Jung Baekhyun."**_

"_**Kau adiknya Jung Sooyeon?"**_

"_**I-iya."**_

"_**Aku menyukaimu."**_

"_**Maaf, aku tak mengenalmu."**_

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

"_**Hei tunggu! Namaku Park Chanyeol."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Door.."**_

"_**Hhhh.. Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"**_

"_**Memangnya kenapa? Ini rumah temanku."**_

"_**Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa masuk di kamarku?"**_

"_**Aku lewat jendela.."**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Aku memanjati tembok.."**_

"_**Keluar! TOLONGGG…ADA PENCURIII.."**_

"_**Hei, diamlah!"**_

"_**APPAAAA.. TOLONGGG.. ADA PENCURI.."**_

"_**Baik, baik, aku pergi! Oh ya, kau cantik!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Hei, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu?"**_

"_**Bukan urusanmu!"**_

"_**Aku suka rambutmu yang panjang. Seorang gadis tidak pantas dengan rambut pendek."**_

"_**Aku tidak peduli."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Hei Jung Baekhyun."**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Kau mau jadi pacarku?"**_

"…"

"_**Aku menyukaimu, jadi pacarku yah?"**_

"_**Maaf, aku masih kecil untuk tahu hal-hal seperti itu."**_

"_**Hei, tunggu!"**_

"_**Aku ini laki-laki!"**_

"_**Aku tak percaya!"**_

"_**Terserah!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingat." Baekhyun menjawab. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Krystal terdiam untuk sementara waktu tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun menunggu ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Eonni menyukai dia. Tapi dia menyukaimu, oppa."

DEG

Baekhyun menunduk seketika, ia beralih memandang lantai rumah sakit. Ia tahu kalau anak bernama Park Chanyeol itu menyukainya. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu kalau noonanya..

"Oppa tahu kenapa eonni tak ingin tinggal bersama oppa?"

DEG

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan pandangaan tak fokus. Dan itu percuma karena Krystal tak akan melihatnya, ia tetap memandangi lantai rumah sakit.

Hening kembali.

Namun Krystal tahu kalau Baekhyun sama sekali tak tahu jawabannya.

"Dulu.."

"…"

"...Chanyeol meminta bantuanku untuk membujuk oppa agar mau menjadi pacarnya…"

"…" Baekhyun diam. Semoga pertanyaan yang menghantuinya selama ini dapat terjawab malam ini.

"…tapi aku menolak. Aku bukannya tidak mau, aku hanya tidak tega."

"…"

"Dia mengira oppa anak perempuan."

"Aku tahu."

Kini Krystal yang terdiam. Detik-detik waktu yang berlalu terasa semakin lambat. Dan malam semakin mencekam dengan kegelapannya. Koridor-koridor rumah sakit seakan berbisik-bisik mencibir mereka.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari gadis itu.

"Aku salah. Aku menyuruhnya untuk meminta bantuan pada eonni."

"…" Sejauh ini Baekhyun belum mengerti. Yang ia mengerti, adiknya itu menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri.. selama ini.

"Aku yang salah, oppa. Seandainya aku tidak menyuruh Chanyeol meminta bantuan eonni saat itu…" keheningan malam membuat suara gadis itu terdengar berkali-kali lipat lebih lirih. Ini terdengar seperti pengakuan dosa.

"…Ternyata eonni marah karena mengetahui kenyataan orang yang disukainya malah menyukai adiknya sendiri."

"…"

"Ia mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau oppa itu adalah laki-laki bukannya perempuan namun Chanyeol tak ingin percaya."

Baekhyun masih diam. Ia tidak tahu ingin menanggapi dengan apa. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pening. Kantuk telah jauh-jauh meninggalkannya, tapi kenapa kepalanya terasa berat dan penuh.

"Akhirnya eonni membawanya ke ruang kesiswaan dan menunjukkan biodatamu padanya."

"…"

Krystal kembali menarik napas berat. Helaan napasnya terdengar jelas di antara kediaman yang melingkupi mereka.

"Di ruang kesiswaan itu.." Krystal menjeda ceritanya sebentar, kembali menarik napas berat. Ia merasa ngeri melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia tahu, tiap mengingat itu, sesuatu dalam hatinya terkoyak. Namun ia juga tahu, Baekhyun menunggunya melanjutkan. Bukankah ia sudah memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"… Chanyeol melampiaskan kemarahannya pada eonni.. dia.." krystal menggantung panjang kalimatnya, benar-benar merasa tak enak melanjutkan ini.

"…memperkosa eonni disana."

DEG

_**Tidak ada yang salah**_

_**Yang salah adalah kehidupan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TES

TES

"Aku tidak tahu itu. Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun dapat melihat air matanya sendiri menggenangi lantai.

"…Aku menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Saat itu aku menunggu eonni untuk pulang bersama, namun hari akan gelap dia belum juga muncul. Entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak dan aku memutuskan untuk mencari ke sekolahnya.."

"…"

Baekhyun mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Ia tidak akan marah jika seandainya Jessica membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"…Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi pada eonni, oppa. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

TES

TES

Air mata mereka berdua jatuh bersahut-sahutan membasahi lantai putih.

"Aku minta maaf."

"…Lalu eonni pulang ke rumah dan mengamuk padamu. Aku yakin oppa masih ingat itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk meski sadar Krystal tak melihatnya. Gadis itu tetap setia memandangi lantai. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan itu. Sampai matipun ia tak akan lupa.

"…Eonni menceritakan semuanya pada appa namun tak menyebut Chanyeol, eonni membela anak itu. Dan Ia meminta satu hal pada appa.." Krystal kembali menjeda. "…oppa tahu'kan apa permintaannya?"

Baekhyun termenung, ia bukannya lupa, hanya saja ia ingin melupakan itu. "Ne, Aku tahu. Dia tidak ingin melihatku lagi."

TES

TES

"…setelah oppa pergi, Chanyeol datang ke rumah mencari oppa. Dan lagi-lagi aku yang salah karena mengatakan padanya kalau oppa sudah pindah ke Jepang.."

"…"

"…Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak percaya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan memaksaku untuk mengatakan kalau aku membohonginya.."

Baekhyun tetap terdiam. Entah kenapa, ia ingin melihat lagi anak bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"…dan melihat Chanyeol yang menangisimu, kemarahan eonni memuncak. Keesokan harinya ia membunuh Chanyeol."

DEG

Baru saja ia merasa merindukan anak bernama Chanyeol itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih saat ini.

TES

TES

"…saat Chanyeol sedang latihan berenang, eonni menyemprotkan gas beracun ke ruang latihan itu dan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Dan aku lagi-lagi menyaksikan itu. Aku benci, mengapa saat itu aku tidak pulang duluan saja? Mengapa aku harus menyusul eonni di sekolahnya lagi?"

Baekhyun membiarkan adiknya itu mencurahkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya selama ini. Meski dengan itu, ia kini dapat merasakan sakitnya juga.

"…Aku memutuskan pulang duluan meninggalkan eonni. Lalu aku bercerita pada appa. Aku hanya anak kecil yang mengaduh pada appa. Dan eonni menamparku habis-habisan, merusak wajahku dengan kuku-kukunya."

"Noona juga melakukan itu padamu?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih dan Krystal menjawab dengan bergumam pelan.

Baekhyun jadi mengerti kenapa selama ini Krystal sangat dingin terhadap kakak mereka itu.

"…appa tak ingin menjebloskan eonni ke penjara dan memilih pindah ke Amerika. Memilih melupakan kalau eonni sudah pernah membunuh orang. Appa lari sebelum dikejar polisi. Appa lari dari kesalahan."

Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mendapatkan titik terang dari semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya selama ini. Semua pertanyaanya terjawab.

Dan ia menyesal karena sudah tahu.

Seharusnya ia membiarkan dirinya dalam ketidaktahuan..

Karena saat ini..

…Ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal..

Bahkan dengan menggigit bibir sekuat mungkin, ia masih bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut sangat sakit.

_**Terlalu sakit..**_

_**Dan ia lelah..**_

_**Semuanya salah sejak awal**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

Well

Ini tidak lama lagi akan selesai

Dan tolong jangan timpuk saya

Saya hanya menulis apa yang sudah saya rencanakan

Seharusnya summary memberi petunjuk pada anda apa yang terjadi selanjutnya/plak, ditimpuk bom

Saya hobby bikin angst pemirsah/ditimpuk bom atom

Ehem

Saya Cuma mau menginformasikan/ceilaahh bahasanya

Saya ingin fokus menyelesaikan FanFic ini dulu.. Fanfic UBN dan mungkin juga FanFic Note on Origami.. wuh PM saya di gedor-gedor(?) karena belum juga mengapdet chap 4 Fic itu..penasaran ni yee.. hahaha.. secepatnya saya apdet sayang… kalian sih, bikin saya galau

Dan untuk FF saya yang lain.. tetap saya lanjutkan.. jangan takut.. saya akan tetap lanjutkan beybih

Tapi saya mau fokus di UBN ini dan Note on Origami dulu, mengingat sebentar lagi akan END.. ini mungkin 3 atau 4 chap lagi sedangkan Note on Origami 2 atau 3 chap lagi END

Saya akan apdet seminggu sekali/InsyaAllah kalau tidak berhalangan

Dan kalau saya tidak sibuk, mungkin 4 hari atau 5 hari saya apdet lagi/InsyaAllah

Dan untuk yang tidak puas dengan NC chap kemarin

Huhuhu.. maaf, saya ga tahu buat begituan/ ah masa?/ saya bukan yadongers.. saya memang terkadang baca fic NC.. tapi kalau keseringan saya jadi geli sendiri.. saya juga ga mesum – meski di Fic 'Saranghae yeongwonhi!' Jongin saya buat mesum habis-habisan – tapi sungguh bukan saya yang mesum, Jongin yang mesum.. /Salam kecup untuk **BaekYeollie** yang sudah mengatakan saya mesum.. saya gigit juga kamu nak, rawr… hahahaha… CHU~ kecup basah BaekYeollie-ssi/

Yosh

**Terima kasih untuk **

**Riyoung6398, shantyy941, anonstalker, jiy, EXOSTics, bebek, rachel suliss, baekhyunniewife, chika love baby baekhyun, ockta1810, Vanessa Song, Imeelia, kaibaek0612, miszshanty05, Raemii, Minny Kpopers Fujoshi, xxxxxx, cancel, unnieyuni.5, lottelitte, Fujoshi203, Briesies, kaibaekshipper, Aiiu d'freaky, exogtr48, berlindia, HyunieWoo, Blacknancho, BLUEFIRE0805, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Reader sekalian**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : Uri Beautiful Neighbour**

**Author : Lee Eun Ho**

**Disclaimer : KaiBaek milik saya, Kris milik saya, Sehun juga milik saya/plak/ Aslinya mereka milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan SM Entertaiment. Ceritanya yang murni milik saya**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun as Jung Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin as Wu Jongin**

**Kris Wu**

**Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun**

**Other cast :**

**Krystal Jung**

**Jessica Jung**

**and other**

**Pairing : Kaibaek/ Krisbaek / Hunbaek/ Slight KrisLu**

**Genre : Romance, Family, hurt/comfort  
**

**Rate : MTM (mau tapi malu#plak)**

**Summary : sihir apa yang kau miliki, hingga kakakku yang dingin berubah kekanak-kanakan, adikku yang baru saja dewasa kembali menangis seperti bayi, dan.. aku yang normal menjadi tidak normal? Aku mohon, kembalikan hati kami yang sudah kau bawa pergi. Jebaaall**

**Warning : Typos, Absurd, Gaje, Abal, OOC, YAOI. **

**DON'T LIKE Yah DON'T READ. **

**NO BASH NO PLAGIAT**

* * *

Sebelum membaca ini.. saya ingin bercerita sebentar.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, adik saya sms saya gini.. "**KAK, SEJAK KAPAN MATAHARI TERBENAM DI SEBELAH TIMUR?" **

Saya karena lagi kuliah males nanggapin, saya cuman balas," Maksudnya?"

Dia balas lagi, "**BACA UBN CHAPTER 9 SEKARANG JUGA**!" saya balas, "Saya lagi kuliah, Nada!"

"**DISITU KAKA NULIS MATAHARI TERBENAM DI SEBELAH TIMUR! DI NOTE ON ORIGAMI JUGAA!**"

Saya diem lama.. beberapa saat kemudian saya nepuk jidat, "ASTAGA!"

Terus HP saya getar lagi, "keknya bentar lagi beneran kiamat deh.. kaka udah dapat feeling nya tuh.. xkxkxkxkxk(?).."

Well… itu murni kesalahan saya beib.. saya memang mengalami sindrom semacam Lay oppa.. penyakit… apa yah namanya.. scizophren.. ah alzaimer..kkk bener ga tuh?

Saya emang pelupa.. kadang saya lupa nama sebuah benda.. pernah saya bercerita sama teman saya dan di tengah-tengah cerita saya ingin menyebut sepeda, tapi saya lupa namanya.. akhirnya saya mencak-mencak sendiri.."Itu tuh Nel, yang dikayuh.." temen saya, "apaan yang dikayu?"… saya, "apa phi lagi namanya? Itu yang dikayuh.." temen saya, "apa?".. saya frustrasi sendiri dan narik dia keluar trus nunjukin sepeda tetangga kecil saya ke dia.." Itu tuh.".."Oh sepeda.."Ah iya."

**Karena itu saya dipandangin lama bangat ama dia, **

Ahaahaha.. **saya khilaf dan maafkan saya yang pelupa**.. kalau saya sedang lupa bagaimana tulisan kata asing misal bahasa Inggris atau bahasa Korea.. saya akan menulis **bacaannya **dan berpikir kalau saya sudah ingat lagi nanti saya akan perbaiki, dan hasilnya saya malah lupa perbaiki.. kkkk

Jadi maklum saja kalau terkadang saya salah nulis yah.. maklum yah.. saya pelupa sih

Rahasia kita bersama.. saya pernah ngajak jalan sepupu kecil saya, tapi pas pulangnya.. saya lupain.. saya kena amuk eommanya, diomelin selama seminggu. Kasian.. penyakit.. penyakit..

Dan.. bacanya dihayati yah beib.. jangan terburu-buru. Ok?

Relaks

Tarik napas…

Hembuskan..

Hana

Dul

Set

Happy reading^^

* * *

**.**

**Someone side**

Di malam bisu, di dalam sebuah kamar, di memory yang sibuk menyatukan kepingan-kepingan kenangan, isak tangis itu tidak juga terhenti. Menjadi simfoni sendu bersama keheningan malam. Bagai syair-syair pilu yang melantunkan penyesalan.

Ia meringkuk kaku, mengalunkan tangis yang bersahut-sahutan bersama suara jangkrik yang menanti hujan, bersama keluhan burung pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Sebuah luka memaksa menggores hati, menyisakan perih yang menyesakkan. Membiarkan air mata menjadi peluruh luka, sekedar mengurangi sesak yang membelenggu.

Ia kalah,

Oleh kehidupan

Walau air matanya mengering,

Tetap tak akan mampu mengembalikan waktu

Segalanya telah terjadi

Menyesalpun tak akan jadi arti…

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih terduduk kaku sambil memeluk lutut dengan kedua tangannya di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Ia hanya memandang kosong tembok putih yang ada di hadapannya, bahkan berkedip pun tidak. Pikirannya sibuk menganalisa kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Krystal. Rahasia yang salama ini di simpan rapat dalam tawa keluarganya, Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Ia merasa membenci tuan dan nyonya Jung yang menyembunyikan kenyataan itu darinya. Ia benci orangtuanya yang membiarkan ia hidup dengan dihantui pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa salahnya, selama bertahun-tahun. Ia benci karena sudah lahir di dunia ini.

Krystal tahu, Baekhyun sedang menangis. Meski tak sedikitpun terdengar isak tangis dari bibirnya, namun Krystal melihat dengan jelas, mata yang memandang kosong itu tak henti-hetinya mengeluarkan air mata.

Dada kiri Krystal berdenyut sakit, isak tangisnya semakin jelas terdengar.

"Oppa.. ku mohon, menangislah sekeras mungkin. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis dalam diam seperti itu. Oppa.." Ia mulai mengiba, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Namun kakaknya itu tetap tak berkedip.

"Oppa.. jebaaall." Ia berbisik lirih bersama isakannya. Kini yang ditangisi Krystal adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Hatinya teriris melihat Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan air mata namun tak terisak. Karena ia bisa merasakan, seberapa sesaknya itu.

Gadis itu mulai putus asa. Malam seakan menangis bersamanya. Ia memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Baekhyun yang memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Oppa.. oppa masih ingat saat kita kecil dulu.. aku benci menguncir rambutku.. hiks.." Ia tahu kalau kini lengan kaos Baekhyun sudah basah karena air matanya, namun kakaknya itu seakan mati rasa.

"Oppa.." Ia mendongak menatap pada Baekhyun, namun tetap pemandangan sama yang ia dapati.

"Oppa ingat? Oppa selalu tak suka melihat rambutku yang berantakan dan oppa akan menguncirkannya untukku.. oppa ingat tidak?" Krystal sedikit menggoyang lengen Baekhyun, berusaha menyadarkannya. Namun isakan yang kembali ia alunkan saat Baekhyun tak juga menanggapinya. Ia akhirnya kembali menyandarkan kepala ke lengan kurus kakaknya itu.

Isak tangisnya mulai melemah. Suara Burung pungguk yang juga bersedih terdengar semakin nyaring di kebisuan malam. Dinding koridor dan lantai rumah sakit tetap terdengar berbisik-bisik mencibir. Ia mulai memejamkan mata, mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang tetap diam. Ia berdoa..

_Tuhan.. _

_Ku mohon.. buatlah kami tetap untuh_

_Kami berlima,_

_Sebagai keluarga_

_Amin_

Ia membiarkan dirinya memejamkan mata, merasakan keheningan malam yang mencekam, merasakan hembusan angin yang lirih, merasakan tangan kakaknya yang dingin dalam genggamannya. Ia pasrah, ia hanya berharap.. semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sebagai pengalihan sesak di dada, ia membiarkan kenangannya membawa ia ke masa lalu, ke masa-masa bahagia mereka dulu, ke masa-masa sebelum kekacauan ini menimpa keluarganya.

Namun air matanya tak tertahan lagi saat kenangan yang terputar dalam memorynya yaitu ketika mereka duduk bertiga di taman belakang rumah dengan nyonya Jung yang cantik sedang melukis mereka, namun appa si pengganggu malah tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi pada kanvas eomma, membuat mereka berempat berteriak marah pada appa yang nyengir tak berdosa.

_Seandainya itu bisa terulang kembali.._

Ia memukul keras dada kirinya yang terasa semakin sakit sambil menangis meraung-raung. Memaksa dirinya memutar tubuh dan kembali mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan brutal.

"Oppa.. jebaall.. hiks jangan seperti ini. Maafkan aku, aku yang bersalah. Oppa… jawab aku."

Baekhyun tetap terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Air matanya semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Krystal tahu kalau Baekhyun mendengarnya. Ia tahu, Baekhyun masih sadar dan belum gila.

"Oppa.. maaf. Aku salah, seharusnya aku tak perlu menceritakan semua itu padamu.. hiks hiks, ku mohon, bicaralah padaku.." Ia telah putus asa memilih meringkuk sambil memeluk kakaknya itu dari samping.

"Aku yang salah.. aku yang salah.." ia bergumam lirih sambil terisak keras.

"Kau tidak salah.. "

Krystal terkesiap, ia terdiam untuk sementara waktu. Namun saat otaknya sudah berhasil mencerna semua, ia mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Isakannya terganti dengan pekikan saat melihat Baekhyun yang menoleh padanya.

"Oppa.." ia berseru riang dan segera menghambur memeluk lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku tidak suka melihat oppa seperti tadi. Kalau ingin menangis, ayo menangis bersama dengan suara melengking.." Ia berkata dengan suara parau. Baekhyun memaksa dirinya tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung dongsaengnya itu.

"Kita bisa membangunkan appa dan seluruh penghuni rumah sakit ini kalau menangis meraung-raung secara bersamaan. Atau yang terburuk, orang-orang bisa mengira kalau kita adalah hantu rumah sakit yang gentayangan.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah parau, ia berusaha tersenyum walau tetap menangis.

Krystal tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dan yang terpenting, itu bukan salahmu. Kau tidak salah.. " Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan lirih.

Terdengar lagi isakan dari adiknya itu, "Aku sayang oppa. Ku mohon tetap tinggal bersama kami.."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya kembali lolos membasahi pipinya.

_Ia tidak yakin.._

**.**

**.**

Malam kelam telah berlalu dengan begitu lambat. Tidak seperti biasanya, ketiga putra tuan Wu telah terbangun di pagi buta. Duduk manis di ruang nonton sambil bercakap-cakap dengan pikiran masing-masing. Nampak jelas lingkaran hitam di bawah mata menjadikan mereka seperti seorang penderita penyakit insomnia yang sudah tak dapat tidur sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Kwon Ajumma memandang heran pada mereka bertiga. Duduk bersama namun tak bercakap satu sama lain, belum lagi mata yang nampak sembab, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara tarikan napas Sehun yang parau.

Hingga setelah lama berdiam-diaman, mereka memilih kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dengan lesu, dan beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara gemericik air yang jatuh dari shower. Kwon Ajumma hanya menarik napas berat dan menggeleng maklum.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kris keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan rapi meski wajahnya tetap sekusut tadi, dan mata yang juga tetap sesembab tadi. Tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, ia mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Menyambar sandwich dengan asal dan memakannya sambil melamun. Tidak biasanya ia makan tanpa menunggu Jongin dan Sehun. Dan lagi, ia lebih nampak seperti orang yang sedang melamun daripada makan. Kwon Ajumma lagi-lagi menggeleng.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan Kwon Ajumma dapat melihat si bungsu itu sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sehun bersungut-sungut, berjalan linglung menuju meja makan. Kwon Ajumma sedikit heran dengan ia yang tiba-tiba terserang flu. Hidungnya sedikit merah dan berair.

Seperti halnya Kris, Sehunpun menyambar sandwich dengan asal dan memakannya dengan tak bersemangat sambil melamun. Kwon Ajumma akan tak heran jika Jongin juga nantinya seperti mereka.

Namun bahkan saat Kris dan Sehun telah selesai dengan sarapan meraka, jongin belum juga keluar kamar dan turun untuk sarapan. Kwon Ajumma sedikit cemas, namun saat ia bertanya pada Kris, si sulung itu malah berkata,

"Dia sedang ingin menyendiri, ajumma."

Dan Kwon Ajumma kembali menarik napas.

**.**

**.**

Kris menghidupkan mesin mobilnya sambil melamun, di depan rumah mereka Sehun menunggu dengan malas. Ia harus mengantar adiknya itu ke sekolah dan juga harus ke kampus untuk melaporkan perkembangan penelitiannya pada dosen pembimbing. Sebenarnya ia sedang tak bersemangat untuk kemanapun, namun ini penting dan ia memaksa dirinya untuk tetap pergi. Meski harus pergi dengan wajah kusut.

Kini Sehun terduduk di sampingnya yang sedang menyetir, memandang ke luar jendela dalam diam. Matanya tertuju pada rumah tepat di sebelah rumah mereka. Ini sedikit aneh, tidak biasanya rumah itu tetap tertutup rapat padahal sudah pagi.

"Hyung, berhenti sebentar!" Ia meminta dan Kris menurutinya, sebenarnya Kris juga sedikit merasa aneh.

Lelaki tinggi itu hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah Baekhyun. ia tetap menunggu dengan cemas saat adiknya itu membunyikan bel rumah. Lama ia menekan bel, namun pintu itu tak juga terbuka. Sehun akhirnya memilih masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Kemana orang-orang rumah Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kris terdiam sambil melamun. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dari pertanyaan Sehun.

"Entahlah.." dan ia akhirnya menjawab dengan pandangan kosong.

Sehun melihat lagi ke arah rumah itu, sedikit berharap ada orang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan tersenyum padanya, menghilangkan kecemasannya. Namun setelah mobil Kris menghilang di balik gerbang komplek, pintu itu tetap tertutup dan Sehun hanya menghembuskan napas berat yang terasa sesak.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung?" Sehun memanggil dengan nada ragu. Kris yang masih menyetir di sampingnya menoleh dengan perlahan.

"Hm?"

"Aku tak yakin ingin ke sekolah. Kepalaku terasa sakit." Sehun berucap namun tidak dengan nada manja. Ia terlihat serius.

"Kau hanya kurang tidur, Sehun-ah." Kris menjawab acuh. Kembali fokus pada jalanan, namun sebenarnya tidak. Ia sama sekali tak fokus. Pikirannya melayang-layang.

"Hyung, kita pulang saja. Aku butuh istirahat." Kini nada suara Sehun terdengar merengek. Kris menoleh padanya sebentar dan baru menyadari kalau adiknya itu sungguh-sungguh.

Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk."Ok. Kita ke kampus hyung dulu, baru setelah itu kita pulang ke rumah." Kris memberi penawaran lain, biar bagaimanapun ia harus memenuhi janji yang telah ia dan dosen pembimbingnya buat.

"Anhi, hyung. Sekarang saja." Sehun kembali merengek. Kris tiba-tiba teringat Jongin yang belum juga keluar dari kemarnya bahkan ketika mereka meningglkan pekarangan rumah.

"Tapi hyung harus ke kampus. Hyung tidak mungkin mengantarmu pulang dulu lalu kembali lagi ke kampus, itu memakan waktu. Ini sebentar saja, aku janji!" Kris berkata tegas.

Sehun memilih diam dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kris berpikir, darimana adik mereka yang lucu beajar memasang ekspresi menjengkelkan seperti itu. Kris benar-benar tidak suka dengan ekspresi Sehun saat ini, ia memilih kembali memandangi jalan, atau sesungguhnya membiarkan pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh.

**.**

**.**

Sedang di rumah besar mereka, Jongin memilih diam menyendiri di dalam kamar. Ia tak henti-hentinya memandangi kamar Baekhyun yang kordennya tidak juga terbuka. Bahkan ia sudah merasa sangat kesepian.

Ia sesekali melirik jam yang terdiam manis di meja nakasnya. Sudah jam 8 lewat 10 menit. Baekhyun seharusnya sudah keluar kamar, korden itu seharusnya sudah terbuka.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan berjalan ke balkon, melihat lebih jelas. Dan yang ia dapati tidak hanya korden yang tertutup, bahkan kebisuan dalam rumah itu, seakan tak berpenghuni. Jongin tetap memandang nanar korden kamar Baekhyun. Ia menyesal, seharusnya kemarin ia benar-benar meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

Ponsel? Jongin teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, membuka nakasnya lalu mengeluarkan benda segiempat panjang.

Ia menatap sebentar ponselnya, lalu menggeser kunci layar android benda itu. Kini jari-jarinya bergerak cepat menyentuh layar panjang benda itu, mencari-cari sesuatu disana. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Pertama kalinya ia tersenyum sejak semalam. Di layar ponselnya, ada foto Baekhyun dan dirinya yang terduduk di atas batang pohon kelapa yang melengkung. Gambar Ia yang bergaya seperti jagoan dan Baekhyun di sampingnya tersenyum manis. Ia kembali terpesona hanya dengan menatap gambar Baekhyun yang pabila tersenyum nampak seperti senyum gadis kecil yang polos. Tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu ingin mengecup bibir merah yang tersenyum itu.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju balkon dengan ponsel di tangan. Perlahan.. sangat perlahan. Matanya memandang lurus ke pintu balkon kamar Baekhyun, seakan hanya dengan menatapnya saja maka pintu itu akan terbuka dan menampakkan orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Namun ketika telah sampai pada ujung balkon, tak ada perubahan sedikitpun yang ia dapati.

Sambil menarik napas berat, ia menyalin foto Baekhyun yang ada di ponselnya sebanyak mungkin, seakan takut kalau-kalau gambar itu akan terhapus tiba-tiba dan ia tidak punya kesempatan lagi memandang wajah cantik itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai terisak lagi. Dan dengan napas berantakan, ia menyentuh layar ponselnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak akan memandang Baekhyun hanya dalam foto saja. Tidak akan. Ia berjanji. Foto ini tidak akan menjadi kenangan.

_Tidak akan menjadi kenangan.._

**.**

**.**

Aktivitas berisik rumah sakit menyadarkan Baekhyun dari mati surinya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Di bahunya ada Krystal yang masih tertidur sesekali mengisak karena lelah menangis.

Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya, membuat ia melenguh dalam tidurnya. Tak lama, ia juga membuka mata.

"Hei, kau tidak ke sekolah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara parau. Krystal menegakkan duduknya sambil mengucak mata.

"Anhi, aku mau menemani eomma saja." Ia menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah parau. Baekhyun tersenyum sayang padanya.

"Ayo lihat keadaan eomma?" gadis itu mengajak dengan nada girang yang kentara jelas dibuat-buat. walau rasanya sulit, Baekhyun memaksa diri untuk tersenyum.

Lalu mereka bangkit dari kursi tunggu dan berjalan menuju ruang rawat eomma mereka. Baekhyun melihat appanya tertidur di kursi single dengan kepala yang tertumpu pada sisi ranjang eomma mereka yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Krystal tersenyum miris dan memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun memandang lama appanya. Dada kirinya berdenyut lagi saat memorynya kembali memutar ulang percakapan orangtua mereka semalam. Entah bagaimana, namun ia merasa gagal menjadi anak yang berbakti. Gagal menjadi seperti yang diharapkan lelaki paruh baya yang ia panggil appa itu.

Ia beralih memandang wajah lelah eommanya. Sejujurnya, ia menyayangi wanita itu dengan sepenuh hati, namun kini ia merasa marah. Entah karena apa. Sebelum air matanya kembali jatuh, ia memilih bergabung bersama Krystal.

Hingga wanita dengan seragam putih menginterupsi mereka semua. Tuan Jung, tersadar dari tidurnya dan membiarkan wanita itu menyuntikkan cairan pada lengan kurus istrinya. Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan cemas. Ia benar-benar terganggu dengan bau rumah sakit, sejujurnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, lelaki dengan jas putih memasuki ruangan. Bercakap sebentar dengan wanita berseragam lalu beralih pada appanya,

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, dia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Dan Tolong jangan membuatnya tertekan. Karena jika tertekan, dia akan susah tidur, dan itu akan membuat anemianya semakin parah." Dokter berkata ramah dan tuan Jung merespon dengan anggukkan.

"Oh iya tuan, apa istri anda sering mengonsumsi obat penenang?" Tanya dokter itu dengan mimik wajah tegang.

"Iya. Ada masalah, uisa-nim?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar mereka kini menanti cemas perkataan dokter selanjutnya, ia bahkan tidak juga berkedip.

"Tidak.. hanya saja tidak baik mengonsumsi obat itu dengan berlebihan. Anda tahu, hanya terkadang menyebabkan kerusakan sel otak." Dokter itu mengucapkannya dengan begitu santai. Tuan Jung terperangah.

"Dia sudah mengonsumsi itu lama. Sejak belasan tahun yang lalu. Namun tujuh tahun belakangan ini jadi lebih sering. Setiap malam sebelum tidur bisa 3 sampai 7 pil." Tuan Jung berujar pelan bagai bisikan.

Dokter dengan wajah teduh itu nampak tercengang."Pastinya istri anda sangat tertekan," Kata Dokter itu terkejut.

DEG

Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Krystal di sampingnya sudah trance. Diam membeku bagai tak sadarkan diri.

Tuan Jung terkesiap, lalu membuang wajahnya ke samping. Ia beralih memegang sisi tempat tidur istrinya, mencegah dirinya jatuh terduduk. Bagai dihantam batu besar dan berat, ia tidak tahu apa yang salah hingga istrinya setertekan itu. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Atau, apa yang salah dengan pernikahannya? Mungkinkah Kim Seonam itu tidak bahagia menjadi istrinya?

"Tentu istri anda orang yang mudah gelisah makanya dia mengonsumsi obat penenang. Jika seperti itu, jangan sering-sering membuatnya stress."

DEG

Mendadak tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat. Menghadapi kenyataan kalau selama ini eommanya tertekan dan terlalu sering stress. Pastilah ia anak yang durhaka. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri ke sungai Han.

"Ne, uisa-nim." Tuan Jung menjawab dengan pandangan tak fokus. Dokter itu tersenyum maklum lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang terdiam.

Hening

Tuan Jung tetap dengan lamunannya, Krystal tetap dengan keadaan trancenya dan Baekhyun tetap dengan kesakitan di dada kirinya.

"Appa tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan keluarga kita?" Tuan Jung berujar lirih menahan tangis.

Baekhyun sadar kalau lelaki paruh baya itu sedang berbicara padanya dan juga Krystal.

"Hhh… mungkin benar, semuanya salah sejak awal." Tuan Jung memijat pelipisnya dan bergabung bersama Baekhyun dan Krystal di sofa. Lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

Mereka berdiam-diaman cukup lama, hingga suara berat tuan Jung menarik kembali diri meraka dari lamunan.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin melihat kau dekat-dekat lagi dengan ketiga Wu itu." sinis. Baekhyun bisa mendengar nada sinis dalam suara appanya.

Ia tersenyum getir. Merasa dadanya semakin sakit dan sesak. Ia memilih tak menjawab permintaan atau perintah appanya itu.

"Tolonglah.. jika tak ingin eommamu kembali tertekan."

DEG

"Ne.." Baekhyun berharap, jawabannya itu hanya ada dalam pikirannya saja dan tak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya. Namun ia teringat eommanya. Teringat keluarga 'harmonis'nya. Teringat noonanya.

Juga teringat Jongin.

Sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdenyut semakin dan semakin nyeri.

**.**

**.**

Karena muak dengan kecanggungan yang tercipta antara ia dan appanya, Baekhyun memutuskan meninggalkan rumah sakit hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang sejak semalam memenuhi otaknya. Atau setidaknya mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya.

Ia mengemudi dengan brutal di kepadatan jalan kota Seoul. Berusaha melampiaskan kemarahannya pada setir, gigi dan kopling mobil milik appanya. Juga Sengaja menumbuk-numbuk klakson dengan keras saat mobil lain menghalangi jalannya.

Ia bukan tipe orang mudah marah dan meledak-ledak jika bukan sedang tertekan. Namun kali ini, entah mengapa ia ingin pergi jauh. Pergi ke tempat dimana tak seorangpun mengenalnya. Menjadi dirinya yang baru. Melupakan masa lalu dan memperbaiki segalanya dari awal lagi. Tapi ia tetap sadar, itu bukan jalan keluar yang baik bagi mereka semua. Terutama bagi dirinya sendiri.

Ban mobil berdecit nyaring tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu rumah itu. Ia akan berlari capat menaiki tangga jika tak mendengar suara isakan dari kamar yang entah di sebelah mana.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia tertegun sebentar, menanti suara isakan itu kembali terdengar.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Secepat kilat ia menoleh pada kamar yang ada di dekat tangga. Kamar Jessica.

Rasa sedih kembali menghampirinya. Ia akan menangis lagi tapi tubuhnya memaksa ia berjalan mendekati kamar itu. Terhenti sebentar di depan pintu itu…

…Dan mendapati kunci kamar itu tergantung manis di tempatnya.

Ia memutar kuncinya tanpa ragu lalu menurunkan gagang pintu.

CEKLEK

Mungkin kini ia bisa dibilang sedang tercengang melihat keadaan kamar kakaknya itu dan yang lebih membuatnya tercengang lagi, kakaknya itu sedang meringkuk di lantai dengan kedua tangan yang terikat di kaki ranjang.

Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas melihat keadaan Jessica. Kenapa ia bisa mendapati kakaknya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini. Dengan kamar yang berserakan pecahan kaca, tangan yang terdapat goresan luka dan darah yang mengering, wajah yang lebam dan tubuh yang ringkih. Baekhyun merasa ini semua karena salahnya.

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati saudari sulungnya itu dan merasa sedikit terganggu dengan keadaan kamar. Ia memutuskan untuk melepas ikatan tangan Jessica dan menggendongnya untuk dibaringkan ke atas ranjang yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kenapa noona bisa sampai seperti ini?" ia bertanya sayang sambil merapikan helai-helai rambut berantakan kakaknya itu. Jessica tak menjawab dan malah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sesekali isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

Ia menatap sebentar saudari yang dulu dan juga sekarang sangat disayanginya itu sambil memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya kamar noona perlu dibereskan." Ia tersenyum lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkan noonanya yang tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya bahkan ketika ia telah menghilang di balik pintu.

Tidak begitu lama, Baekhyun kembali dengan peralatan membersihkan yang biasa dipakai Lee ajumma pelayan rumah mereka yang sedang cuti dan juga baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Ia meletakkan baskom berserta handuk kecil di atas nakas lalu mulai membereskan kamar itu. Jessica mengawasi setiap gerakannya dalam diam tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

Setelah kamar itu kembali ke keadaan semula, Baekhyun akhirnya mendekati ranjang Jessica lagi. Mencelup handuk kecil ke dalam air hangat lalu diusapkan di luka lebam wajah Jessica. Wanita itu meringis sakit dan Baekhyun malah tersenyum padanya.

"Tahan sebentar, ne. Ini agar bengkaknya cepat hilang. Dan setelah ini aku akan membuatkan noona bubur. Tahan, ne?" ia berujar sayang dan dengan sabar mengobati lebam di wajah kakaknya itu. Ia lalu membersihkan darah kering di lengan kurus Jessica. Membuat wanita itu meringis perih tiap kali air hangat itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Tahan, Ok? Siapa yang melukai lengan noona hingga seperti ini?" Baekhyun bertanya polos tanpa memeperhatikan raut wajah Jessica yang sulit diartikan. Wanita itu tetap tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Namun Baekhyun tetap dengan sabar membersihkan lukanya.

"Nah sudah. Noona istirahat disini, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Ok?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyentuh pipi noonanya itu. sepersekian detik berikutnya ia beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu, menghilang di balik pintu.

Untuk kita?

Sungguh kalimat yang terdengar manis.

**.**

**.**

Sukurlah Baekhyun bukanlah orang amatiran dalam hak memasak. Tinggal sendiri dalam waktu cukup lama menjadikan ia mandiri. Rasa sedihnya sedikit demi sedikit terlupakan. Yang ia pikirkan kini adalah keadaan noonanya. Siapa yang membuat ia jadi sperti itu? Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu.

Dengan pandangan yang tetap tak fokus ia mulai bekerja di dapur. Menyiapkan bubur untuk noonanya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Setelah sekian lama, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara baik-baik dengan noonanya atau lebih tepatnya ia bicara sendiri dan noonanya itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Ia berniat ingin membicarakan ini baik-baik dan meminta maaf pada noonanya. Semoga noonanya tetap seperti ini padanya. Ia berdoa sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada..

_Tuhan.._

_Semoga noona mau memaafkanku_

Sambil memandang bubur buatannya, ia memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum, memberi penyemangatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Masih dengan senyun yang ia buat agar tidak terlihat dipaksakan, ia berjalan menuju kamar Jessica dengan mampan di tangannya.

Ia terlalu asik menyusun perkataan maaf seperti apa yang akan ia ungkapkan hingga tak menyadari kalau saat ini…

PRAAANGGG

Mampan beserta bubur serta segelas air jatuh berserakan di lantai marmer rumah mereka.

…Jessica sedang mengarahkan pistol tepat di depannya.

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona?" ia bertanya lirih. Senyum sinis wanita itu terkembang.

Baekhyun sudah trance. Hingga suara pelatuk pistol yang ditarik menyadarkan dirinya. Pandangannya mendadak buram. Ia memilih diam dan pasrah. Memejamkan mata serapat mungkin.

_Noona.._

_Jika itu bisa menebus semua kesalahanku.._

_Jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku.._

_Lakukanlah.._

TES

TES

Baekhyun menunggu lama, namun wanita itu belum juga melepaskan peluru padanya. Ia memilih membuka mata.. sedetik kemudian ia tercengang..

_**Noonanya sedang menangis..**_

"Noona… mianhe.." bisiknya lirih.

"Tidak! Hiks… Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum, ia lalu menggeleng. "Aku tetap akan minta maaf. Maafkan aku agar aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.. Jebaall.. noona.."

TES

TES

"TIDAK! KAU HARUS MATI.. AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Eomma, appa.. maaf_

_Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang kalian inginkan_

_Krystal,_

_Jadilah anak yang manis dan jangan terlalu menutup diri_

_Noona,_

_Aku tetap menyayangimu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

BRRUK

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK BISA.. KAU TETAP ADIKKU.. "

"hiks.. aku membencimu tapi tak bisa membunuhmu. Kau tetap adikku."

TES

TES

Mata Baekhyun yang terpejam kembali terbuka dan mendapati Jessica jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia bingung harus senang atau sedih.

"Noona.."

Ia memutuskan mendekat pada kakaknya itu. Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh pundak yang bergetar itu. Walau dada kirinya kembali berdenyut sakit, tapi ia sedikit lega. Bisakah ia berharap maaf dari noonanya?"

SRET

Dengan sigap Jessica menepis tangannya, "AKU MEMBENCIMU. KENAPA KAU TETAP MENYAYANGIKU?" Jessica membentak dengan suara keras.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar, air matanya kembali menetes. "Karena aku ingin noona juga tetap menyayangiku…"

"…seperti dulu."

DEG

"AARRGGHH.. "

"Noona.. ?"

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Baekhyun hyung, ada apa?"

"Chagi-ah.. kau baik-baik saja?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DEG

"Kevin?"

Nada suara itu terdengar berbeda. Dingin dan dipenuhi dendam.

"Chagi-ah? Baekhyun kau-"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia beralih memandang Sehun yang masih dengan baju seragam dan Kris yang terperangah dengan mata terbelalak dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Kris berdetak cepat melihat pistol di tangan wanita itu. Ia kembali teringat Luhan. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"Hyung?"

"Baekhyun, kau!...KURANG AJAR!"

Baekhyun berbalik cepat,

"MATI KAU..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…KEVIN!"

"NOONAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DWOORR

.

.

"HYUNGGG!"

DEG DEG DEG

"AARRGHHH.. KAU WANITA IBLIS!

PLAK

BUGH

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

TES

TES

TES

"Hiks.. hyung.. jebaall.."

Sakit. Sehun meremas dada kirinya yang terkoyak sakit. Ia takut… sangat takut.

_Tuhan.. hiks.. semoga ini hanya mimpi_

_Bangunkan aku.. Tuhan.._

_TUHAN!_

Ia tak ingin berbalik sebelum tersadar dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Hiks.. hyung.."

TES

TES

Ia bisa melihat air matanya jatuh membasahi lantai. Mimpi buruknya terjadi.

"Hiks.. hyung.."

DEG

Meski berat, ia tetap memaksa dirinya berbalik dan langsung memejamkan mata rapat-rapat tak ingin percaya dengan penglihatannya.

TES

TES

"Sehunie.."

"ANDWEEE.. hyung.."

Sesuatu dalam dadanya teriris perih. Ia sudah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Dan ia tatap memlilih menunduk menatap lantai. Berusaha tak melihat dua orang yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

Ia tak ingin percaya..

Ini hanya mimpi..

Air matanya semakin berlinang melihat darah jatuh menodai lantai itu.

"Kris hyung..

"…."

"…SADARLAH!"

DEG

BUGH

.

.

"ANDWEEE.. BAEKHYUN HYUNGGG.. JEBAALL.. hiks hiks."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hayo.. siapa yang mati ?/plak**

**Genrenya saya ganti gegara adik saya nelpon sambil nangis..**

"**Kak, tolong.. UBN jangan dibuat angst. Cukup NOO aja.. jangan dengan UBN. Bunuh aja saya kak.. bunuh.." -_-**

**Ngomong-ngomong tentang NOO.. saya lagi usahain lanjutannya, terkadang saya kena writer block di tengah-tengah mengetik Fic itu dan berakhir dengan kegalauan.. Mianhe ne..saya usahain bakal apdet dalam seminggu ini  
**

**Dan untuk berlindia, kamu kenapa nak? Saya tersinggung loh dengan review kamu. **

**Gini aja, kalau kamu ga suka ga usah baca.. atau kalau kamu suka dan pengen tetap baja.. ga usah review aja.. OK?**

**Terima kasih untuk **

**ockta1810, ilfenghua, yumnia. rachmawati, kazamatsu, RaeMii, Keepbaeef Chiken Chubu, guest, utsukushii02, baekhyunniewife, kaibaek0612, ika. zordick, Imeelia, Aiiu d'freaky, BLUEFIRE0805, chika love baby baekhyun, berlindia, Blacknancho, FranciscaGun03, lottelitte, miszshanty05, Kusanagi Hikari, HyunnieWoo, kaiBaekshipper dan juga HANTU a.k.a silent reader sekalian  
**


End file.
